


Resonance

by Prodigalsan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate universe - Marvel, Bad Parenting, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Violence, Eggsy training to be a handler, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, I just wanted to write a fic about a mutant Eggsy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Merlin is pleased, Multi, Not brit-picked but I tried, Slow Burn, The crossover with X-Men and Avengers is very vague, harry isn't, like literally - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 102,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prodigalsan/pseuds/Prodigalsan
Summary: “High IQ, top of your class, even went to a school for gifted children in the States. Then it all went tits up when you came back. Why?”“I don’t owe you an answer, guv.” Eggsy’s eyes suddenly went wide, and he glanced at the door before turning back to Harry. “You should go. They’re coming.”--In which Eggsy's potential exceeds human expectations, Harry admits to being maybe a little blown away, and Merlin just wants an apprentice who doesn't want to make him cry salty tears into his coffee.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself I would stay away from the Hartwin fandom, but after months of inhaling all the fics I could, I find myself here, about to publish my first Hartwin fic. I actually have quite a few of them written out, but I decided to start with this because it's kinda funny and the others are really sad. Huhu.
> 
> This is self-indulgent, probably plotless, and absolutely not Brit-picked (though I tried). Try not to have too high expectations because this is just for fun. :) I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Chapter count might change too because I really have _no_ idea where this is going huhu.

He didn’t like to brag, but Eggsy knew, from a very young age, that he was special. Not because mum and da said it lots; not because he could do cartwheels and flips and memorize an entire textbook. No, it was neither of those things that helped him realize that he was special.

 _Nervous_ , his mum’s voice resonated in his head, and he looked up to see her leading a well-dressed stranger to the sitting room. He was calm, collected, but Eggsy knew better.

 _Grief. Regret,_ the man’s voice filled his head, and he watched the two of them speak, intrigued.

Then it all went south when his mother wailed _DESPAIR_ in his head, and he left the room to do a little crying, himself.

 

 

Dean was horrible. He knew the moment he walked in their apartment, all smarmy smiles and crude jokes. He heard his voice in his head, saying words that Eggsy had to look up because he’d never heard his mum say them around him before. They were bad, and gross, and Eggsy wanted to tell his mum because he didn’t want her to get hurt. But—

Happy. Wanted. Safe. Her words resonated in his head, growing stronger each passing day. And every time Dean left, he would hear her sigh, _longing. Anticipation. Love._

Dean was a horrible man, and he said words in Eggsy’s head that made Eggsy mad and want to kick him. He was a horrible, horrible man, but he was a man who made his mother happy. And she deserved to be happy. So Eggsy never said anything.

It was a mistake.

 

 

“Oi, Muggsy,” Dean’s voice greeted him in the doorway, and Eggsy tensed. “The fuck you wearin’, boy?”

He looked down at his gymnastics top and shorts. He forgot to bring clothes to change in, so he had to walk all the way back in his uniform. Apprehensively, he looked up at Dean and said this.

 _Disgust,_ echoed the man’s voice. _Violence._

He didn’t really need to hear the last one. Dean’s fist collided with his cheek before it could properly resonate.

 

 

Eggsy stopped going to his gymnastics training after that. He stopped doing a lot of things.

 

 

But he never stopped hoping that someone, someone out there could hear him the same way he could hear others. He hoped for it. Very loudly. Every day. No one answered.

Until today.

 

 

 _‘Hello,’_ came a voice. He stopped walking back home and turned sharply, and he bumped into a prickly man who told him to “watch where he was going” with his mouth, and said _irritation_ with his voice.

He blinked and looked around, searching for the source of the voice. He jumped out of his skin when he heard someone laugh.

_‘Over here.’_

Instinctively, he turned towards a bustling cafe with outside seating. His eyes roamed the patrons, laughing and chatting, till they landed on a bald head. The man’s eyes were friendly, his smile soft, and his voice resonating. He approached the man slowly till he was a mere few feet away, and he was both anxious and excited.

The noises stopped. He gasped and turned. People stopped moving, too.

 _‘Easier to speak this way,’_ the man’s voice echoed. He turned back to see him nodding. _‘It’s nice to finally meet you, Gary.’_

He gasped. “You know my name?”

Amusement. Fondness.

 _‘I know quite a bit about you. I know you can hear me. I know you are special,’_ the man said. He adjusted in his seat—wheelchair. The man was in a wheelchair, Eggsy realized. _‘Oh, don’t you fret. It happened a long time ago.’_

He blushed. “S-Sorry, didn’t mean t’ pry—“

 _Reassurance._ _‘No need to apologize, Gary—or should I say “Eggsy”? You have nothing to fear from me.’_

“Who _are_ you? And how can you talk to me like that?” Eggsy asked, eyes alight with curiosity. He’s never heard full sentences in his head before, much less any that were directed at him specifically. He wasn’t stupid. He knew that the words were never meant for him, never meant to be heard.

But he could still hear them. That’s what made him special.

 _‘Indeed. You are a very special boy, Eggsy. Don’t ever doubt that.’_ The man held out a hand for him to shake. _‘Allow me to introduce myself: I am Dr. Charles Xavier, and I own a school in New York for gifted youngsters like you. I was attending a seminar here in London when I heard your voice calling out to me last night._

_‘I would very much like to invite you to attend my school, Eggsy, so you can learn a thing or two about what you can do.’_

“And be more special?” Eggsy asked. “Like, a superhero, or summat?”

 _‘Of sorts,’_ the man chuckled. _Warm. Safe._ _‘Are you interested?’_

Eggsy bit his lip and looked around. Everyone was still frozen in place, as if time stopped. He had no idea if he was special enough to be able to do this too, but he found himself wanting to know what else he was capable of. This Dr. Xavier isn’t horrible like Dean, or any of the other adults he had come across since his da died, and he did seem like he want to teach Eggsy everything he knew.

He looked up at Dr. Xavier with brimming eyes, and the man’s smile faltered slightly, as if Eggsy just surprised him. Eggsy laughed and rubbed the tears and snot away.

 _‘Okay,’_ he projected, and he beamed when he heard _Pride_ resonate from the man before him. _‘What have I got to lose?’_

 

 

i.

Harry Hart sighed and looked at his watch. The young man was certainly taking his time, and he was very close to barging in the police station and hauling his arse out of there himself. But Harry was a gentleman, and such theatrics were below him. Usually.

He waited a few more minutes before he heard footsteps. An attractive young man slowly walked down the steps, warily looking around as if unable to comprehend his situation. Harry could completely understand, and he allowed himself to be amused by Gary Unwin’s confusion.

All of a sudden, Gary stopped, and he looked at him with such intensity that Harry’s amusement quickly died. He looked him up and down, and the corner of his mouth burrowed with suspicion.

“So it’s you who got me out, eh?” The surprise in his face must have shown, because the young man snorted. “What’s a’matter? Haven’t spoken to a pleb before in your life?”

“Is that any way to speak to someone who just bailed you out?” he asked testily instead of voicing his bemusement. “A little gratitude would be nice.”

“Can’t exactly thank the guy who got me out without knowin’ his name, yeah?” Gary smirked and turned his body to face him, acting like he just didn’t get out of eighteen months of jail time. The confidence was attractive, as much as it pained Harry to admit.

The smirk was then replaced by a wide grin, as if he knew something Harry didn’t. Well now.

“My name is Harry Hart,” he said. Then he gave him a smirk of his own. “And your father saved my life.”

Gary’s smirk fell, and Harry counted that as a victory.

 

 

“So. You knew my da.” Eggsy took a sip of beer and leaned back into the cushioned seats. He had an infuriatingly boyish smirk on, and Harry would be lying if he said it wasn’t a little charming. “So you was in the marines? Didn’t know people like you joined the army.”

“People like me?” he asked, raising a brow.

“You know. Posh blokes with silver spoons shoved up your arses.” Eggsy shrugged.

“I did, for a while.” He paused to take a sip of Guinness, his eyes averting briefly before landing back on the boy. “Your father and I became fast friends when we met in the army. And he was a brave man, saving my life that fateful day. I owe everything to him.”

The young man quickly became somber, but there was a look in his eyes that told Harry that he wasn’t completely buying what he said, which was preposterous. Harry had an ulterior motive, bailing him out, but he was genuinely grateful to Lee. He would repay him somehow, starting with getting his son back on the right track.

Speaking of, “which is why I’ve taken it upon myself to bail out his son, in whom I’m sure he’ll be extremely disappointed if he were still alive.”

“You what?” He bristled, metaphorical hackles rising. He scoffed and shook his head. “You can’t talk to me like that. What right d’you ‘ave?”

“As a concerned adult who was friends with your late father, I have every right. You would have had such a promising future, if you hadn’t wasted your potential by getting swept into petty crime and tomfoolery.”

“You know nothin’ ‘bout what I’m going through,” he growled lowly, leaning forward so low that his jaw almost touched the table. He looked like a feral cat preparing to pounce. “You got no idea what I had to deal with, who I had to deal with. So fuck off, old man.”

“Someone else’s fault, then? So I assume your stopping your gymnastics training wasn’t your doing? Your trophies collecting dust on your mantle not proof of your negligence?”

“As a matter o’ fact, it wasn’t. Shows what the fuck you know!”

“And what about your education?” Harry pressed. “High IQ, top of your class, even went to a school for gifted youngsters in the States. Then it all went tits up when you came back. Why?”

“I don’t owe you an answer, guv.” Gary’s eyes suddenly went wide, and he glanced at the door before turning back to Harry. The change in demeanor alarmed him, but before he could ask, Gary said, “you should go. Now!”

“Don’t be absurd. We aren’t finished.” Harry was disappointed that the young man would resort to such tactics to get rid of him.

“No, you don’t understand. They’re comin’, and they’re gonna fuck you up if you don’ get outta here!”

“Who?” He narrowed his eyes. “And how the bloody hell would you know that someone’s—“

“Oi! What the fuck y’doin’ ‘ere?” They both turned to the source of the outburst, and Harry could hear Gary curse under his breath as a group of hooligans approached their table. “You gotta lot o’ nerve, showin’ your face ‘round here.”

“Dean says you is free game. Don’t care what your mum says,” a stout punk came around and grabbed Gary by the shoulder. That put Harry on edge, but he maintained his relaxed posture, not showing his ire at being interrupted.

Gary looked at him as if he was crazy, as if he knew exactly what Harry was thinking. How odd.

“Gentlemen, it’s been a long, tiring day, and I would appreciate it if you would allow Gary and I—“

“Eggsy. Told you before that was my name, innit?”

Harry couldn’t help but smile. “Of course. Eggsy and I are in a middle of an important discussion, and I would appreciate it if you could leave us be. These beers won’t finish themselves, after all.”

“Get lost, granddad.” The tall, lanky one Harry assumed was the leader warned, quiet and loaded with danger, danger, _danger._ “Or we gonna fuck you up, too.”

“He’s not lying, guv. You should go,” Eggsy said, meeting his eyes. Danger, danger continued to ring in his ears, and it was only due to his training that he didn’t show how perplexed he was to hear the young man’s voice in his ear. “Thanks for everythin’, but you gotta go. Go.”

Something possessed Harry just then, he knew. One minute, he was fully intent on teaching the hooligans some manners, and then all of a sudden Eggsy’s suggestion made perfect sense. He sighed and nodded, standing up to collect his umbrella. He tipped his head in the young man’s direction. “Eggsy.”

Later on, he was going to wonder why he listened, why he willingly walked away to leave Eggsy with the sharks. But his legs continued moving, and his mind sent messages to his hand, telling it to reach out and turn the knob—

“Oi, if you want another rentboy,” the stout man called out. “There’s lots of ‘em on Smith Street. This one’s a little overused by now.”

And just like that, whatever spell he was under completely vanished. His jaw moved the tiniest bit, and his arm reached up to lock the double doors instead. He could swear he heard a very loud _WHAT’RE YOU DOIN’ YOU IDJIT_ resonate in his head, but he ignored it.

“Manners.” A pull. “Maketh.” A turn. “Man.” A lock. He shifted his head slightly and added, “I doubt you know what that means. Would you like me to teach you?”

Without waiting for an answer, he used the handle of his umbrella to catapult a glass mug towards the lanky leader, and Harry suppressed a smirk as the hooligans looked on, stunned.

“Are we gonna stand all day,” he jeered, taking careful steps forward. “Or are we going to fight?”

 _Idjit,_ he heard echo in his head. This one sounded more fondly exasperated than hysterical, and he preened a little at the thought of impressing the disembodied voice.

 

 

Harry forgot about the voice. In hindsight, that was very amateurish of him, but he would argue that Eggsy’s reaction was just so priceless that he dismissed it as the follies of an old man. He could just be hearing things, which meant that he should probably have himself checked.

He thought of this as he planted the bug on Eggsy’s jacket, and he inclined his head as he bid him farewell. He swore he heard the voice again as he walked out, and he only allowed himself to sigh as he entered the Kingsman cab.

Yes. He should definitely have himself checked.

 

 

ii.

Harry sat at his desk, looking over Eggsy’s file. The bug was picking up random sounds, from car horns to stray conversations, but so far it hadn’t revealed that Eggsy had “grassed him up,” as he claimed he wouldn’t.

It brought a small smile to his face. Only time will tell if he was telling the truth or not.

In the meantime, Harry busied himself with reading the young man’s file, frowning all the while. It wasn’t because the content was disappointing—in fact, Eggsy showed quite a lot of potential, given his education and skills, which was why he intended to propose him as the next Lancelot in the first place. No, it wasn’t the content that bothered him. It was the sheer lack of personal information that did.

Nobody hid that kind of information from Kingsman. But somehow, Eggsy did.

 _“It’s strange, definitely,”_ a Scottish brogue murmured from the side of his temple. Merlin. _“Most likely related to that school he went to in the States. You said he went to Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters?”_

“Yes,” he said to the comms built in his glasses, ears buzzing with background noise from Eggsy’s bug. “Curious, that school. Listed as one of the top schools in the States, yet it appears very rarely in the news.”

 _“Curious, indeed. We’ve had that school come up on our radar a few times. But somehow, it vanishes just as quickly.”_ Merlin went quiet, and Harry heard the tell-tale clacking of the man’s keyboard. _“I’ll look further into it. Something doesn’t seem right. I’ll let you know what I find.”_

“Much obliged,” he said. From Eggsy’s bug, he heard a door open and the frantic pleas of a woman. It must be Michelle. Eggsy was home. “I’ll talk to you later, Merlin. Eggsy is—“

_“You little shit—”_

Harry listened as Eggsy’s stepfather, Dean Anthony Baker, barked. There was stumbling and smacking and shouting. _“Who the fuck was you with?! Huh?! Who the fuck was that geezer? Tell me or I’ll fuck up your face!”_

Harry heard shuffling and the sharp hiss of something metallic. A knife? Most likely. He shifted and prepared to intervene, finger resting on top of the button that would allow him to speak and recount all the criminal activities Mr. Baker had committed.

 _“No, you won’t.”_ Eggsy’s voice was strangled, though it was calm, as if he wasn’t in a life-threatening situation. _“You won’t. You’re gonna drop that knife and walk away, and tell Rottie and the others to leave me the fuck alone. I don’t know about no old man. I know nothin’, ya hear?”_

There was a pause. Then, Harry heard the metal clanking to the floor and footsteps vanishing out a slamming door. There were voices, one raised above the others, until there was nothing left but silence.

The silence was broken by a sob. There was a loud thump, and the sobs became clearer and louder. _“Oh, babe. Almost lost you again. Please don’t leave your mum again.”_

 _“Not goin’ anywhere, mum,”_ Eggsy said after a while. There was a shuffle. _“Go and get some rest, yeah? I’mma take care of sweet Dais’.”_

_“But—“_

_“Mum, rest. Please? For me?”_

There was a brief silence, then a quiet whisper of assent. Harry heard a door close somewhere, and Eggsy let out a shaky, loud sigh. Cushions groaned loudly. A low whine came from the right side.

 _“Hey. Were you scared, luv?”_ Eggsy cooed, and Harry heard a pleased gurgle. _“It’s all good now, innit? Dean’s gone, mum’s restin’. Jus’ you an’ me, Dais’. And nosy bastard Mr. Hart.”_

Harry’s elbow slipped, and he fell forward on his desk. He took in a deep breath, utterly stunned and unable to think properly. How—how was it possible? Eggsy couldn’t have known about the bug. Harry would have never made such a rookie mistake! So how?

 _“I don’ know much about tailors, but I know you ain’t one. What’s a tailor want with a nobody like me, anyways?”_ Eggsy’s voice filled the silence space of his office, and so did his coos and kisses and his half-sister’s happy giggles. _“Where was it you said you worked? Kingsman? Saville Row, innit?”_

“Yes,” Harry said, depressing the button so that Eggsy could hear him. He heard the toddler’s confused hum, which was quickly silenced by Eggsy’s crooning. “Do stop by. I have a job offer, if you’re willing to take it.”

 _“All right. Could use a job.”_ He heard shuffling and a toddler’s unhappy whines. _“Gonna head out in a bit. Daisy needs a bath first.”_

There was no time. The recruits had to be in HQ in a few hours. He let go of the button briefly to sigh, then pressed it again to say, “I’ll send a cab. Please be ready in fifteen minutes.”

 _“Aces,”_ Eggsy said. There was rustling, and the bug picked up some scratching. There was a pause before Harry heard a loud crack. A notification popped out on the screen; the bug was dead.

 _“Galahad,”_ came Merlin’s wary whisper. He was thinking it, too, but Harry had no other option. _“It seems that there is more to Mr. Unwin than we previously thought. I don’t think it wise to bring him to HQ. Not until we get to the bottom of this.”_

Harry sighed heavily and tapped his fingers on the desk, mind racing with thoughts at lightning speed. He was afraid of this. Part of him wanted to snap, say that Eggsy was perfect for the job, and he would sooner wear brogues to work than come back without a proposal. But Merlin had a point; Eggsy’s awareness of the bug was no coincidence, and after being in the service for many, many years, Harry doubted it was his fault.

Nobody hid information from Kingsman. And Eggsy had a lot of it kept away.

And Harry was greedy, hungry for it.

“Very well. Do relay my apologies to Arthur. Tell him something... came up.” Harry already regretted his decision, but he would rather endure Chester’s ire than risk this.

_“Aye, I’ll think of something. Arthur gave you the mission regarding James’s death, so perhaps we can use that as an excuse for your absence. Say you found a lead and got carried away, as usual.”_

He almost winced. Not just Chester’s ire, then. The man was going to be extremely cross with him. But for the agency’s security, he nodded and said, “understood.”

_“Take care, Galahad. The lad’s not what he seems, but if he can be persuaded to be useful...”_

Harry shrugged on his suit jacket and left the house. A Kingsman cab was already waiting for him, and he entered it without a second thought. “What’re you planning, Merlin?”

 _“Your would-have-been proposal might not make it to be the next Lancelot,”_ Merlin paused, and he could practically feel the man smirk from the comms. _“But he might make a good Nyneve.”_

“You scheming—“ Harry cut himself off, but he couldn’t help himself but bristle because how _dare_ Merlin steal his candidate!

 _“If he can fool you, Harry,”_ the man chuckled. _“Then he’s perfect handler material. Nothing personal.”_

“I will hide all your mugs and replace them with sippy cups, Hamish.”

_“You wouldn’t dare, Harold.”_

 

 

Eggsy had a few minutes left before he needed to leave. He gazed longingly at Daisy’s sleeping face, and part of him wanted to bring her along with him. But he had no idea what the wanker wanted him for, and like hell if he was going to risk taking his sister. He leaned over to plant a chaste kiss on her forehead, sending strong feelings of _Love, Safe, Warm_ to fuel happy, fun dreams. He stepped back and watched her chest rise and fall for a few more seconds before finally finding the resolve to leave.

He was five minutes late by the time he got in the cab, but he didn’t care. Hart could wait, the nosy wanker.

 

 

“Ah, Eggsy. Glad you made it.”

“Had no choice, did I?” Eggsy couldn’t help but smirk. He made a show of looking around and nodding, mouth downturned as if to say, not bad. “Swanky place. You posh blokes really like the gold and stuff, don’tcha?”

 _Amused,_ said Hart’s voice. The man showed absolutely none of it, though, and Eggsy was impressed how he was able to hide all those emotions.

But no one could hide their emotions from Eggsy. Unless you were that fuckin’ mental wanker Magneto, but he had to wear that shitty helmet of his to get away with that. And the one time he didn’t have it on, Eggsy wished he didn’t hear the endless litany of _Love, Pain, Charles_ in his head.

Hart finished his drink—pfft, peacock—and gave Eggsy a blank look that betrayed none of the few emotions that were crystal clear to Eggsy. “Still, it’s reassuring to know that you can follow orders. It will make what’s coming next a little easier for both of us.”

“You gonna kill me, guv? ‘Cause I’m perfectly fine with livin’, thanks.” Eggsy smiled wanly, trying not to laugh at the _Surprise_ booming in his head.

“Why on earth would you think I want to kill you?” He sounded genuinely curious, but there was intent behind the question. Intent that Eggsy ignored for now.

“‘Cause I saw you kick my prick of a stepdad’s gang with nothin’ but a brolly, kickarse moves, and a high-tech watch gadget thingy. There’s rules against witnesses for blokes like you, ain’t there? That’s why you threatened me earlier. You gotta get rid of ‘em and shit.”

“You watch too many spy movies,” Hart scoffed, though his mind broadcasted what he really felt: _amused. Fond._

Well, now, _that_ was new.

“Some of it’s gotta be true, innit? You were gonna do the same thing to me a while ago,” he said, gesturing at the man’s watch. “And I doubt you called me all the way here just to give me a job.”

 _Anticipation._ “And why would you think that?”

Eggsy shrugged. “‘Cause you ain’t no tailor, like I said. And you can’t give me a job ‘ere if you ain’t workin’ ‘ere.”

 _Impressed._ “Maybe the job I’m planning on offering isn’t related to tailoring.”

This was one of the limitations of Eggsy’s gift. He was able to hear what people feel—and yes, that really was what he meant—but he couldn’t read their minds. Not like the prof. Now that bloke was a badarse. He could tell that Hart was a badarse too, ‘cause he knocked out Dean’s dogs without breaking a sweat.

But he was also a badarse who could potentially hurt Eggsy and everyone dear to him. His mum, his friends, Daisy. And protecting them was the only reason he was here in the first place.

If he needed to, he’ll do the same thing to Hart what he did to Dean. He didn’t like what he could do, avoided doing it when he could take the pressure and the blows, but Eggsy will do what he had to do. For mum, for friends, for sweet Daisy.

He smiled sardonically. Was this why Magneto said he was just like him, but still so much like the prof?

“All right. I’ll play along.” Eggsy nodded at the door. “We gonna talk or what?”

 

 

Harry didn’t know what he was expecting, honestly. Eggsy had proven himself to be more than what he seemed, as well as aware of things he shouldn’t be. By all accounts, Harry should be taking him out, because Kingsman agents don’t take risks. But they don’t kill innocents either, and while Eggsy’s actions were suspicious, he was not explicitly proven to be an enemy, either. Just... aware. And to be aware of Kingsman, or at least the concept of it, was impressive. It’s a skillset they could certainly use, particularly Merlin’s department.

He tried not to feel too bitter over the fact that he couldn’t bring the young man to HQ with so many uncertainties, but it was difficult. It also alarmed Harry how possessive he was of him; Merlin’s life was saved by Lee as well, after all. He shouldn’t be hogging the opportunity to do good by him. If Merlin thought he’d make a good addition to the handler division (after he was confirmed clean, of course), then who was Harry to complain?

But at least he gave the boy a medal. What did Merlin give to the son of the man who saved their lives?

“You all right?”

Harry stopped as he was about to open the door. “I’m sorry?”

Eggsy shrugged. The young man did nonchalant well, though not well enough to convince Harry. “You a bit tense, is all. You plannin’ on killing me after all?”

“Really, Eggsy,” he sighed, exasperated. Though he did admire him for his good observation skills. Which didn’t really help alleviate his bitterness. He would have made such a fine agent.

He opened the door and led him to a moderately sized office. Harry led him to the sitting area, and the young man waited till he sat before following suit.

Healthily paranoid, too. What a loss.

“Think of this as an interview, of sorts,” Harry began, and continued at Eggsy’s shrug. “Now, I’d like you to be completely honest with me, Eggsy. I would know if you’re lying, after all.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he said, smiling so wide he was showing teeth. It was endearing as much as it was annoying.

“Good. Now, about earlier,” Harry cut to the chase. “How were you aware of the bug I put on you?”

There was no use hiding it now. Eggsy saw it, crushed it, so it would be foolish to beat around the bush. There were many ways to assure his silence, though since Eggsy kept his word and didn’t divulge his existence to Mr. Baker, Harry was confident that such measures were unnecessary.

Eggsy shrugged. “Somethin’ didn’t feel right, is all. You touchin’ me and stuff. So I checked my jacket on the way out, and I saw it.”

“Why didn’t you get rid of it, then? Why keep it on?”

“‘Cause you obviously wanted to know something, and I played along. Wanted to know what it was.”

“You would risk your safety just to find out? What of your mother, your sister?”

That got him a reaction. Eggsy’s smile vanished, and he turned serious. “Trust me, guv, if you was trouble, I’d know. And you was all right, saving me back there. Figured you deserved the benefit of the doubt, an’ all.”

“That’s quite considerate of you,” Harry said, pleasantly surprised. He leaned forward. “But that doesn’t explain how you were aware of the arrival of those... gentlemen. Or was that revealed by another bad feeling?”

Eggsy paused, seemingly deep in thought. Then he shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. “Can’t tell you. Sorry, guv.”

“What?” Harry let a bit of his disbelief show. Somehow that earned him a loud guffaw.

“I bet people don’t usually say no to you, do they? You used to getting what you want, when you want. Posh wanker.”

“Well, I’m not going to deny that,” Harry’s mouth quirked upwards, and Eggsy grinned again. “But you have to understand, Eggsy, that some things don’t just add up. I can understand the paranoia about the bug. But the arrival of your stepfather’s henchmen? Our meeting at the police station?”

“Henchmen,” Eggsy repeated and guffawed again, slapping his thigh. Harry should be alarmed at how addicting it was to make the young man light up so. “Oh, guv. You all right.”

“Thank you,” Harry said, flummoxed at the easy-going behavior being displayed in front of him now. So he trusted Harry now? Just like that? “In any case, I don’t suppose you’re going to tell me why you’re unable to answer?”

“Not unable. Just don’t want to.” Eggsy crossed his legs, and Harry tried not to let himself get distracted by the strong slide of the young man’s covered calves. “You remember what I said about not grassing people up ever? Well. That don’t apply to just you. I got a code to live by, people to protect. Not so different from what you have goin’ on, whatever it is.”

“No, I don’t suppose it is.” Harry couldn’t help but smile. Normally, he would be putting a gun at the young man’s temple and demanding for answers, but somehow he can’t summon the will to do so. Eggsy’s happy-go-lucky attitude was contagious, it seemed.

But he was a trained spy. Eggsy’s strange skillset was grounds for suspicion, but if it could help Kingsman, help them find who killed James...

It was a longshot, but Harry’s instincts never failed him before. Not even with Lee, no matter what Chester insisted.

“Well, you’ve certainly proved you’re loyal. That’s a quality we look for in hopeful applicants.”

“Ain’t applyin’ for anything. You was offering me a job.”

“And I still am. If you think you can handle it.”

“Oh, yeah?” Eggsy sat up from his slouched position—thank God—and rose up to the challenge, brow cocked and chin up. “What’re you offerin’ then, Mr. Tailor?”

Harry smiled. “I believe the more appropriate term would be Mr. Spy.”

“Fuck, called it.”

 

 

iii. 

“Kingsman has been around for a long time. Well before World War I, in fact. Though it was, until 1919, a genuine tailor shop. The loss of heirs to the war meant a lot of money left behind, and a lot of trouble left to deal with. Our founders realized that their remaining wealth can be channeled to more noble ventures, thus the Kingsman agency was born.”

“So lots of rich people just thought to throw their money around long enough till _poof_ , spy organization?” Eggsy sounded more understanding than Harry expected him to be. And also much more aware of table manners, given the way he’s holding his utensils. “Yeah, yeah, could definitely see that.”

Harry blinked. “I’ll admit, I was expecting a bit more... disbelief.” Mockery, even, but Harry wasn’t going to say that.

Eggsy just grinned, though he thankfully waited till he swallowed his food before speaking. “Nah, mate, I get it. Rich people can be nice, too. Most of you are wankers, yeah, but some nice. Really nice.”

“You speak as if from experience,” Harry ventured. He gave Eggsy a considering look. “Perhaps from your time in Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters?”

Eggsy’s knife skidded on the plate, and while the noise was absolutely painful, the accident was telling. To his credit, though, he acted like nothing was amiss. “Yeah, kinda. The headmaster, Prof. Xavier that is, he’s posh as fuck, but he’s really nice. Taught me a lot, he did. Not just maths and sciences, too.”

“You seem fond of him,” Harry observed. He hoped Merlin was viewing the feed, though that might be unlikely, given that he had to supervise the water test.

“Like I said, good bloke. Posh, but a good bloke.” Eggsy chewed on a mouthful of steak and washed it down with some beer.

“I’ll admit, that school is a bit of a mystery. Not much is known aside from the current teaching staff, and that it reaches out to gifted children they deem would benefit from their curriculum—which seems rather... basic, if you don’t mind me saying.”

“Nah, go ahead.” Eggsy waved it off with the hand that was holding the knife. Well, he wasn’t _that_ well-mannered at the table, definitely. “That’s what everyone says about us, but we don’t mind, anyways. It’s not the education, but what you learn that’s important, innit?”

“Very true,” Harry said, genuinely pleased. The young man preened, biting the meat smugly off his fork. “So, what did you learn? If you would satisfy my curiosity.”

“Basic stuff, like you said. Not really much to say. Didn’t get the classic high school experience, though. Bit of a letdown, that.”

Whatever the young man meant by that, Harry decided that he would rather not know. “You left the school with high grades. Even without a degree, you could have landed a decent job. Why didn’t you?”

“Thought the interview part was over, guv,” the young man said succinctly and made no attempt to explain further. Harry let out a quiet sigh.

“I’m not asking because I want to mock you, Eggsy. I just see wasted potential, and it infuriates me. You could be out there, making something of yourself.”

“It’s not just me I’m looking after, guv.” Eggsy finished his steak, and he leaned back as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. He smiled wryly at Harry and said, “so, this was a fun date an’ all, but I got a curfew. Dean’ll be back soon.”

Harry ignored their little chat being called a date with a bit of difficulty. “You expect me to let you go back with that madman there?”

“Yeah. Because my mum’s there. And my sister.” Eggsy raised a brow at him. “So. You gonna take me back home, or what?”

Harry sighed and nodded. He gestured for the cheque. “Very well.”

“Thanks, guv. You a real swell date, ya know?”

“You’re infuriating.”

“Luv ya, too.”

 

 

“You missed quite the show last night,” Merlin said in way of greeting. He didn’t even bother looking up from his clipboard. “And by show, I mean one hell of a letdown. They just waited until the water level fell.”

“Could have been more exciting if I had been allowed to bring in my proposal,” Harry said, and _no_ , he was not pouting.

Merlin chuckled. “Ah, now you’re being petty. You know why you couldn’t have brought him in. It’s too much of a risk, even now.”

“And yet we’re considering a position for him in your department, despite those risks. How do you expect me to not be petty?”

“The lad has potential, like you said.” Merlin pressed a few keys, and on the screen appeared Eggsy’s file. A much younger Eggsy Unwin smiled at him, seemingly dressed in a reprise of his attire today. “Perfect grades, impressive extracurricular activities. He apparently interned at Stark Industries to learn a bit of engineering. Would love to see what he picked up from Tony Stark.”

“Yes.” Harry’s eyes went over the information for the nth time. Looking at his education now, Harry begrudgingly admitted that he really _might_ be better suited to R &D. Though Merlin would have to pry that admission from his unmoving and very dead lips. “What about Xavier’s school? Have you found anything?”

The smile on Merlin’s face fell, and he sighed and tapped a few times on his keyboard. “About that.”

A picture of an elderly man appeared in front of them, right above “Dr. Charles Francis Xavier.” Harry read the man’s bio and description, and he frowned when he realized that it seemed familiar.

It came to him after a few moments. “Why does this look like it came from his Wikipedia page?”

“That’s because it _did_ come from the Wikipedia page,” Merlin said, growling a little. Harry would have found his frustration funny if the implications weren’t so disturbing. “I’ve tried to get as much information on the man as I could, but other than special interviews, talks, and the occasional invitation from universities to hold a lecture on genetics, there’s nothing remotely interesting about this man. And every time I tried to get into the school’s servers to get more information, I’m blocked out. Whoever’s managing their servers is either very experienced in dealing with would-be hackers, or simply developing a very impressive cybersecurity as a hobby.”

“Perhaps both,” Harry ventured. He turned to Merlin. “Why would a school need such strong cybersecurity, I wonder? I don’t recall any children of dignitaries and celebrities ever going to that school. What do they have to hide?”

“That’s the million dollar question. Whatever it is that’s going on in that school, the people managing it are doing their very best to keep it away from prying eyes. And if even Kingsman resources can’t penetrate their cybersecurity without alerting them…” Merlin trailed off.

“Then we may have an underground organization masquerading as a school,” Harry said, recalling the words Eggsy threw at him during dinner—that it wasn’t just _him_ he was looking after. That could be an allusion to his family and friends, but they had been talking about Xavier’s school. And he seemed fond of the headmaster, so Harry had no doubt in his mind who exactly Eggsy was trying to protect.

Such loyalty. It would be wonderful to have some of that for Kingsman.

“Aye. Unfortunately, Xavier’s school hasn’t done anything to warrant any suspicion, aside from the fact that it’s a school with impressive security and many, many secrets. I suggest we keep an eye on Eggsy for now, and see if we can trust him enough to recruit him.”

“You’re _really_ fixated on getting him into your department,” Harry observed, feeling a little bitter.

“I’m still impressed that he was able to pull one over you, and a lad like that deserves a chair in my department,” Merlin said with a small smirk. He became solemn a moment later, eyes focused on the young man’s picture. “And we owe it to Lee to give his son a chance at a better life. If he can find one at Kingsman, I’ll consider that a debt repaid.”

“Is it really the debt you’re concerned about?” Harry asked, observing Merlin’s face closely. With a sigh, he said, “I really am sorry for putting you in that position. I know you—“

“Harry. It’s been seventeen years,” Merlin cut him off a little briskly. “I’m fine. There’s no room for sentiment in this agency. You know that.”

“Very well,” Harry acquiesced, though he still gave the man a pat on the shoulder as he left. “Do let me know if you find out anything else. Now, I’m going to figure out what to do with our Professor Arnold.”

“Don’t think too hard or your head might explode.”

“Goodnight too, you miserable coot.”


	2. Chapter 2

iv.

After Hart had taken him back home, Eggsy waited for the cab to vanish before making it up to his flat, two steps at a time. He pressed an ear against the door and listened, and three different pulses reached out to him. Two of them were _calm_ and _relaxed_ , and one was slowly edging towards unnamed, ominous emotions. That must be Daisy, he thought. Bad dream.

Eggsy entered the flat as quietly as possible and locked the door behind him. He tiptoed towards Daisy’s crib, and true enough she was already tossing and turning and letting out little whimpers that made his heart clench painfully. He smoothened out her hair and kissed her forehead, sending pulses of _love, safe, warm_ until she settled.

He smiled and lingered by the crib, soothed by the steady rise and fall of her chest. If today had gone to shit like it was supposed to, Eggsy would have missed seeing this every night. He would have thrown away the opportunity to keep Daisy safe and watch her grow, and for what? Because Dean’s dogs thought too loudly and pissed him off?

Daisy whined from the crib, and instantly Eggsy halted his negative thoughts. Cursing under his breath, he soothed his sister before kissing her forehead once more. He tucked her in properly and went to his room, where he stood in front of the bed and stared at the space underneath.

He knelt down and pulled out a black box from under the bed. His eyes lingering on the large “x” emblazoned on the lid, only slightly obscured by the Stark Industries stickers near the bottom. Placing the box on his lap, he took the lid off and rummaged through it, smiling every time he pulled out a common trinket that held more value than anything else Eggsy had ever owned.

The Instax pictures he took with Peter. Mr. Stark’s calling card with a private number written at the back. A sketch of a “bulldog” from Steve. Many, many more. They were all special reminders of a life he could have lived, and people he could have lived that life with. Eggsy cherished all of it, even though that life seemed so far away now.

He fished out a scratched, but working lighter, and Eggsy flicked the lid open and spun the wheel to summon a small flame. Logan’s gruff, _“take care, bub,”_ echoed in his head, but he remembered the man’s _true_ last words: melancholy. Sorrow. _Disappointment._

Sighing, he put the flame out and placed the lighter back in the box. He looked inside and frowned, and he rummaged a bit for a particular token. His brows shot up as his hands touched something velvety, and he pulled out a small, black case. He opened it and stared at the Rolex that surely cost at least ten times more than his mum’s flat. His fingers traced the engraved _Prof X_ at the back, and he held it close to his heart.

 _“Whenever you need the time,”_ the old prof had said in that infuriatingly vague way of his, smiling sadly as he bid Eggsy goodbye on the steps of X-Mansion.

Eggsy sniffed. He put the watch back in its case and carefully put it back in the box. He almost closed the lid when something flashed in his vision, and he narrowed his eyes at something metallic. Eyes widening, he took out a coin with a pug engraved on the front and stared at it.

A tiny “M” was engraved on the back. Underneath it were the words, “cowardice is not peace,” in Erik’s slanted script. Eggsy squinted at it and scowled.

 _‘Fuck you too, Magneto,’_ he thought ruthlessly, tossing the coin pug in the box. After a moment’s consideration, he sighed and fished out the three gifts, closing and hiding the box immediately after. He placed the coin and the lighter in his pockets, and latched the watch on his wrist. He would have to be careful not to let Dean or his dogs see it, but they were going to assume it was fake anyway, so he wasn’t too worried about losing it.

And if any of them _did_ want to take it, well. He didn’t just learn sciences and maths at Xavier’s, did he?

He went to bed like that, with the gifts on his person, and stared at the ceiling for hours. When it started getting so difficult to breathe that his eyes were watering, Eggsy reasoned that the girl two floors down was having another asthma attack. It had nothing to do with his own feelings. Really.

 

 

“I don’t know which is worse,” Chester King began as he and Harry started on breakfast. He seemed calm, but Harry knew him well enough to know that he was anything but. “That you had broken tradition by not proposing a candidate, or that you are using James’s death as an excuse to avoid fulfilling your duties as a Kingsman agent.”

“You are exaggerating, Arthur,” Harry said, not even looking up from his meal. He saw Chester twitch irritably in his peripheral vision, and it took every ounce of self-control not to smirk openly. “I would never disrespect James’s memory by doing something so petty. Our argument had been brought up by your incessant complaints about a young man who had sacrificed himself to save not one, but _three_ of Kingsman’s agents, _including_ James. That I failed to bring in a candidate in time has no relation to that whatsoever.”

“And you expect me to believe that the reason for your lack of proposal is because you had been caught up in researching for your mission?” Chester scoffed, setting his utensils down. “What is there to research? Just interrogate the man and be done with it.”

“The fact that he has suddenly reappeared after being supposedly missing is highly suspect,” Harry explained, taking a sip of water. “It only makes sense that we approach this mission carefully. I doubt that he has the skills to make his own escape, so whoever had abducted him must have returned him. But if he had been worth kidnapping in the first place…”

“You think he is still being monitored?” Chester finished his line of thought, looking contemplative for a moment. “Well, I suppose the theory has some merit. Celebrities and dignitaries _have_ been vanishing one by one, but a few of them are suddenly found safe in their homes, unwilling to comment on their brief disappearance.”

“Very suspicious, if you think about it,” Harry said.

“Perhaps,” Chester relented. He sighed and nodded, though he still looked like Harry had made him eat McDonald’s for breakfast. “I am still not happy about your appalling behavior, though I do appreciate that you are being careful for once. Very well. To make up for your slight, I want you to help Merlin train the recruits. Non-negotiable.”

“That is acceptable,” Harry agreed, internally sighing in relief. That bullshit about observing Professor Arnold’s movements first had saved his arse, though now he was going to have to actually follow through that plan. 

He scowled when he made sure that Chester wasn’t looking. While Harry wasn’t impulsive and trigger-happy (James, may he rest in peace), he also wasn’t the type to lie low and act from afar (Percival). This mission regarding Professor Arnold’s possible connection to James’s murder was going to be dragged out longer than he was happy with, and he held back the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

And all because he hadn’t been able to bring in Eggsy as his candidate. Bugger it all.

 

 

“Where’s my future Nyneve?” Merlin asked as Harry stood next to him on the grounds, watching as the new recruits interacted with their new puppies. “I thought you were going to bring him in today. I’m actually rather disappointed.”

Harry gave his long-time friend an unimpressed look. “And I thought you were going to find out more about Xavier’s school. We are still trying to confirm his innocence, are we not?”

“Aye. But I know it makes you twitch like crazy, so I asked,” Merlin said cheekily. He gazed at the cages and frowned thoughtfully, tapping his chin with his pen. “You know, I should probably stop having them send smaller dogs. No one has picked a small breed since Lee.”

The memory of Lee picking up and cooing at a tiny corgi puppy made Harry smile. “Well, it was a Welsh corgi, and no one in their right mind would be able to resist one. What did he name her again?”

“Furry Spice,” Merlin said with a hint of fondness. “He had this strange obsession with the Spice Girls.”

“Ah, was _that_ why you left a signed album on his cot on his birthday? How very sweet of you, by the way.” Harry smirked.

Merlin shoved an elbow to his side. “Shut your gob.”

“There’s no need to be defensive, old friend. That was a compliment,” Harry said, unable to hide a cheeky smile. “How is the old girl, by the way? Still chewing on your carpets?”

“She’s doing fine. She and Prudence are as inseparable as ever.” Merlin looked up from his tablet and squinted at the cages. “Now, what to do with these little ones…”

The two agents approached the cages, and Merlin made a note to look for reputable animal shelters that were open to taking in a few puppies. Harry stood in front of a tiny, whimpering pug, and for some reason, he felt drawn to it.

He knelt in front of the pug and gave it a considering look, smiling when the pug approached the bars with curious eyes and a wagging curled tail. He opened the cage and took the puppy into his arms.

“Hello,” he greeted the puppy, chuckling when it gave him a high-pitched bark in reply. “Aren’t you an adorable little thing?”

“Some people would argue otherwise,” Merlin said, tapping away at his clipboard. “Are you going to name it Ser Gherkin or some other pickle-related pretentiousness?”

“Mr. Pickle is a _perfectly_ good name for a dog, I’ll have you know,” Harry defended, sniffing. He stared down at the puppy and tapped its dark nose with his finger, causing it to stick out its tongue to lick the traces of his touch. “And I’m not the one who’s going to name this handsome pup.”

“What do you—“ Merlin looked up from the clipboard to give Harry a stare of disbelief. “No. No way you’re thinking that.”

“And what if I am?” Harry challenged, tucking the puppy under his arm. It made such a hilarious sight—one of the most dangerous Kingsman agents cocking an eyebrow defiantly while cradling a panting puppy to his side. Merlin thought he looked like a right twat. “I see no reason why I can’t have Eggsy name the puppy. What’s so unreasonable about that?”

“These puppies belong to Kingsman. As such, until they are given new homes, they are Kingsman _property_ ,” Merlin explained slowly, as if speaking to a child. 

“And I’m a Kingsman _agent_. Surely I can adopt a puppy and then have someone else take it, if they so desire?”

“You can’t just give the lad a _pug_. Do you even know if he can take care of it?”

“Are you saying the boy would abuse this puppy?”

“That’s not what I meant and you _know_ it. I’m talking about his resources. The people he’s _living_ with. I doubt his stepfather is going to appreciate him bringing home a pet, and I won’t subject Eggsy _or_ the puppy to that.”

“Who said I was even going to _give_ him the puppy?” Harry sniffed, holding the pug against his chest. It whined and turned his head to stare at Merlin. “As it is, I think I’ve come up with a rather brilliant idea to determine whether or not it’s safe to bring him to HQ.”

“And that is?” Merlin cocked an eyebrow, intrigued.

Harry smiled and hugged the puppy close. “You’ll see.”

 

 

v.

“Mum,” Eggsy poked his head through the doorway of his mum’s (and Dean’s) bedroom, and he sighed in relief when he saw them fully clothed. He could no longer count the times when he would stumble upon them in gross positions back when he was young. “Mum, you awake?”

His mum groaned, and Dean let out a grumble that was probably supposed to mean “fuck off,” but Eggsy ignored him. He came into the room and went to her side of the bed to whisper in her ear.

“I’m going to take Dais’ out for a walk, yeah? She needs a bit o’ fresh air.” He waited for a response, but all he heard was silence. He sighed and shook her shoulder. “Mum, did you hear me? I’m going to take Daisy out for a walk. We’ll be back after lunch.”

She finally groaned a reply, and whether or not that was actually meant for him, Eggsy took it as permission granted. He quickly got out of his mum’s room and closed the door, and he grinned as he knelt in front of a blinking Daisy who was standing in her crib.

“Guess who’s going to the park?” he cooed, moving his shoulders up and down in a silly dance, making the toddler giggle and clap her hands. “Guess who’s going to have some fun time with ‘er favorite bruv? You are! Yes, it’s you, my lovely, lovely Daisy girl!”

He sent her waves of _love, joy, fun_ as he dressed her up in a faded, but still nice sundress. Making sure he packed some of the more basic things in her diaper bag (which was still missing a few essentials, he thought bitterly), he carried her down the steps along with her buggy. He set it up and put her in it, and he grinned as she giggled at everything she laid her eyes on.

It was rare for him to be able to do this—to care for his sister, to have a nice day out just trying to make her happy. If Dean wasn’t trying to force him to deliver his stupid drugs, he was out looking for something to do to earn some money—whether legally or not. Dean was a cheap wanker who couldn’t be arsed to spend money for his own daughter, and his mum hadn’t had a job since she met Dean. Eggsy had then unofficially volunteered to take care of her, but what he made was barely enough for the two of them. 

He looked down at the watch on his wrist and considered a thought before shaking his head vehemently. No, he was _never_ going to sell it, even though he knew it would help him get a place for himself. He sighed as he thought about it: a home far, far away from Dean, from pain, and from this horrible farce of a life.

But he could never move out without his mum and sister, and Michelle would _never_ leave Dean until she was fully convinced Eggsy could take care of them without him. She would never let him take Daisy away either, because Daisy was _her_ baby. And she would freak out again if he even suggested moving out on his own.

_“You haven’t been back for years, and now you’re thinking of leaving again?” a pregnant Michelle accused him, tears running down her haggard face. “You’re just like your father! He left me, and now you’re leaving, too!”_

He stopped pushing Daisy’s buggy and sighed. The toddler hummed in confusion, wondering why the buildings and lamp posts stopped moving. She tilted her head back to look at him, and he couldn’t help but grin down at her.

“You’re such a cute little flower, aren’t you?” Eggsy cooed, wiggling his fingers and tickling under her chin. She giggled and placed sticky, wet fingers on his cheek. “You know bruv’s never going to leave you. You know he loves you. You know he’ll _never_ let anything bad happen to you.”

_Fondness._

He stiffened, briefly surprised by the close proximity of the emotion. The voice was familiar too, and it resonated loudly in his ears. Slowly, he stood up and turned to see Harry Hart staring at them with a small smile. He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well, look who it is,” Eggsy said instead of greeting. He stood in front of the buggy and adjusted the diaper bag he was carrying. “Didn’t think you was the type to hang around ‘ere. Don’t you have a job or summat? Mr. Tailor Spy?”

“Well, good morning to you too, Eggsy,” Hart said, tipping his head in Eggsy’s direction. His gaze wandered to the buggy behind him, and the smile on his face softened. Eggsy heard the spy’s voice coo _warmth_ and _affection_ , and he couldn’t help but blush when it was said so tenderly in his head. “I see you’re taking your sister for a walk. What a responsible brother you are, caring for her.”

He shrugged, a little embarrassed. “Yeah, well. Mum sometimes doesn’t wake up early enough to make breakfast for ‘er, and I don’t know how to make anything edible from the stuff we have at home, so I try to take her out and feed her proper whenever I can. It’s the least I could do for her.”

“For your mother?” Hart asked.

“Yeah. And for Daisy girl too, of course.” The smile on his face became warmer as he turned towards his sister. He wiggled his fingers in her direction, and she immediately tucked her chin and giggled loudly. 

_Fondness, warmth, attraction._

Eggsy stopped his movements and cleared his throat, tucking his hands in his jacket pockets and lifting his chin up at Hart. “So. You didn’t really answer my question. That’s really impolite, innit? Thought you was a gentleman and all that.”

“So I didn’t,” Hart said, infuriatingly calm despite the pulses of tender emotions he was unknowingly sending Eggsy’s way. He raised a hand, and Eggsy just realized that he was holding a leash. “I’m here to walk my dog, as you can see. Thought about showing him around the city, as I’m sure he hasn’t had the pleasure of touring South London before.”

Eggsy blinked. “You takin’ the piss?”

“Certainly not,” Hart said, and the puppy whined and sat by his feet.

It took Eggsy a moment to recognize the breed, and he grinned widely, instantly charmed by it. “That a pug, innit, guv? A bloke like you owns a pug?”

“I admit, I seem to favor the smaller breeds,” Hart confessed, looking down at the small creature fondly. He looked at Eggsy and gestured towards the puppy. “Would you like to pet him?”

“Is it all right?” Eggsy asked, practically bouncing on his toes. He pushed the buggy a little closer to the spy, and he briefly thought whether or not it was a good idea to leave her unprotected with a stranger around. Hart was no stranger though, and he already proved to Eggsy that he wasn’t a bad guy.

He knelt in front of the pug and laughed when it approached him, licking his hands. He picked it up and let it lick his face. “ _Blimey_ , you’re a sweet guy, ain’tcha? Tiny little thing, too. Is it all right for him to start walking out in the streets now?”

“He’ll be fine as long as he doesn’t stay out too long. And it’s not too cold out, so it’s perfectly all right,” Hart said with his mouth, though his mind’s voice was all coos and sighs. 

“What’s his name?” he asked, standing up with the puppy in his arms.

“I actually haven’t give him a name yet,” Hart said. He shrugged a shoulder when Eggsy gave him a look of utter disbelief, and he looked at the crowd crossing the street as he added, “I’m afraid I’ve been told I have unfortunate taste in naming, so I confess in delaying naming him out of self-consciousness.”

“You? Self-conscious?” Eggsy asked, cocking an eyebrow as the words, _cheeky_ and _dishonest_ blared painfully in his head. He had no idea what the man was lying about, though, so he played along. “Wouldn’t have pegged you as the kind of bloke who gave a fuck about what people said. And you beat up people for a livin’.”

“Yes, well,” Hart sighed. Cheeky, cheeky, cheeky. “We all have our flaws, and secretly and desperately clamoring for the validation and approval of my peers is mine.”

“Now you’re just talking shit, guv,” Eggsy said.

“That’s not very nice, Eggsy,” the man said, looking affronted but actually _amused_. “I was being completely honest and pouring my heart out to you, and I’m offended that you would mock me so.”

“I call bullshit,” Eggsy said, and though the man was obviously _lying_ , he couldn’t detect any bad intentions other than to tease him. He looked at the pug in his arms and almost melted at the look it was giving him. He sighed and rubbed its head, looking up to the sky as he thought for a good name.

Well, Hart was a spy, ain’t he? A spy should have a dog with a spy name, and he grinned as he came up with the perfect one.

“J.B.,” Eggsy finally said. He raised his chin at Hart’s curious look, and he explained, “James Bond. J.B.”

 _Dismay_ resonated loudly as Hart gave him an unimpressed look, and he couldn’t help but laugh in the man’s face. “Really, Eggsy? I would have been able to come up with a better name than that.”

“But I thought you was awful at namin’ and stuff? And J.B. is an _amazing_ name. Innit, J.B.?”

“Don’t you dare get him used to it.”

“What would _you_ have named him, then? I bet it’s shit.”

“His predecessor was Mr. Pickle, and—“

Eggsy guffawed then and there, bending over to slap his knee repeatedly. The pug demanded to be let down, and he let it jump down next to Hart. He rubbed the tears away from his eyes and peered up at a stone-faced Hart whose _real_ emotions lined up similarly with Eggsy’s own.

“Mr. Pickle. That is _well_ bad.” Eggsy stood up and reached out to punch Hart on the arm. The man’s shock amused him, and Eggsy offered him a genuine, dimpled smile. “You all right, Mr. Tailor Spy. You all right.”

“Well. I’m glad I’ve managed to amuse you, then.” And it was funny how that was the first honest thing Hart said to him since the last time they met, and Eggsy couldn’t help but fixate on the man’s handsome face as he smiled. He looked down at his feet and at Daisy who was starting to squirm. “Our charges seem to be growing restless. Would you like to walk to the park together?”

“You payin’ for lunch?” Eggsy asked, wiggling his brows playfully, though he wasn’t being completely serious. He had money for a quick bite to eat, and he had Daisy’s formula in the bag.

To his surprise, Hart nodded and started walking. “Since I offered, I don’t see why not. The park is just around the corner. Come along, then.”

“You the guv’nor, mate,” Eggsy exclaimed, pushing Daisy’s buggy and walked beside the spy.

 

 

vi. 

Harry didn’t mean to have so much fun spending time with Eggsy, but as the days passed and blurred into almost two weeks, he found himself actually looking forward to the young man’s company. There was a charm to him, definitely, and Harry wasn’t just talking about his handsome, boyish smile and his surprisingly athletic build. Eggsy obviously took his education at Xavier’s school seriously, being able to pinpoint which book Harry is referencing, and offering some interesting trivia himself. Their discussion about the play Pygmalion and how it compared to its musical adaptation was, by far, Harry’s favorite conversation of theirs.

So it pained him a bit to realize that he would be manipulating the boy into speaking with Professor Arnold today. There was the option of telling him the truth, of course, but Harry wanted to see if the boy would be able to see through his deception or not. Either way, he was going to get to the bottom of _something_ , whether it be the professor’s involvement with James’s death or the mystery behind Eggsy’s very keen intuition.

“Are you keeping an eye on this, Merlin?” Harry asked behind a take-away cup of coffee, waiting for Eggsy to show up. 

 _“Aye,”_ Merlin responded through the comms. _“Professor Arnold should be arriving soon as well, though Eggsy will arrive well before he shows up.”_

“Perfect. That will give me enough time to pull a few strings,” Harry said, finishing his coffee and disposing the cup in a nearby bin.

 _“Remind me again, what you are planning to accomplish with this little experiment?”_ Merlin asked, sounding skeptical. _“It seems quite risky, exposing Eggsy to the mark, even if we’re simply gathering intelligence. Are you sure you want to endanger him?”_

“I doubt that Professor Arnold would pose any threat to the boy. I’ll be here to assist him, in case anything goes tits up.” 

 _“I’m not doubting your skills, Galahad. But Eggsy is a civilian who’s never had military or martial arts training.”_ The “that we know of” was heavily implied. 

“And I have, Merlin, so there’s no need to worry. I’ll keep him safe,” Harry insisted.

 _“That’s still too much of a risk. I’m surprised you would even consider it.”_ If Harry hadn’t been so well-trained a spy, he wouldn’t have detected the indignant concern lying beneath the reprimand. _“What are you really planning, Galahad?”_

Harry sighed, leaning against the building and tipping his head politely as a pair of elderly women passed by. He waited for them to disappear around the corner before speaking. “I’m afraid I can’t really explain, Merlin. Not unless I want to seem out of my mind, which I am almost certain you’ll assume if I tell you.”

 _“Galahad, I’m chief handler of a fuckin’ spy organization that’s almost a century old. I’ve witnessed and heard my fair share of unbelievable shite, so I doubt what you have in mind will make it to my top ten,”_ came Merlin’s scoff. _“So just tell me now, you wanker. Why are you risking the safety of Lee’s son?”_

Before Harry could respond, a familiar figure appeared in his line of sight. He smiled as he tipped his head in the young man’s direction, and he couldn’t help but shake his head fondly as Eggsy strutted his way towards him. 

The smile dropped when he got a good look of his face, however. “Eggsy. What happened?”

“What?” The boy blinked, touching his face a bit. “Is there somethin’ on my face? I took a shower and everythin’, swear down.”

“I’m not accusing you for having horrible hygiene, Eggsy,” Harry said. “That bruise on the side of your jaw. Where did it come from?”

“Oh.” Eggsy’s face suddenly became closed off, and he lifted the collar of his track jacket up to obscure the fresh bruise. It did a poor job hiding it though, because Harry could still see the red and purple marring the boy’s pale skin. “It’s nothing, Harry. Don’t worry about it.”

“How can it be nothing? Have you seen yourself in the mirror?” Harry approached him and inspected the bruise, ignoring the disgruntled sigh Eggsy let out. “Is it your stepfather? Eggsy, if you need my help in dealing with him—“

“It’s all right, guv. I don’t need your help. I can deal with Dean just fine, swear down.” He rubbed his slightly sore jaw and stepped away from Harry, self-conscious. “Fucker just tried taking somethin’ of mine, that’s all. It’s not the first time he got rough with me, so it’s nothing I can’t handle. Better me than mum or Daisy, anyway.”

“Eggsy,” Harry breathed out, crest-fallen. He placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, and Eggsy looked up at him defiantly. “You do realize that you don’t have to put up with this, don’t you? You have the power to take control of your situation, and letting Dean Anthony Baker walk all over you will only encourage him to attempt something worse later on.”

Eggsy stiffened, and he looked at Harry as if he had suggested something absolutely horrific. He shook his head and said, “no, no, I can’t do that. Mum wouldn’t want that. She loves Dean.”

“ _Love_? Are you sure?” Harry asked, barely resisting the urge to scoff. “A man like that—“

“Trust me, guv. My mum _loves_ him. He’s a fuckin’ arsehole, Dean, but he’s an arsehole that mum loves to pieces. He tried walking out on us before, and she went _mental_. Just a few years ago he did it again and I had to go back and—“

“Go back?” Harry asked, and Eggsy suddenly looked away. His eyes widened minutely in understanding. “From the States, you mean? While you were interning at Stark Industries?”

“That ain’t any of your business, guv.” Eggsy’s eyes were hard and steely as they pierced through him, and Harry suddenly felt the urge to shut up. “I get that you’re trying to help, but this is _my_ shitty problem, and I’ll deal with it however the fuck I want. I don’t need help. I don’t _want_ it.”

 _“Galahad,”_ Merlin’s quiet voice broke through the silence. _“Professor Arnold has turned the corner. You’ll be bumping into him in less than a minute.”_

“Very well,” Harry said, and it was both a reply to Merlin and Eggsy. He placed a hand on the young man’s shoulder and pushed him along. “I apologize for prying, but you have to understand, I am simply looking out for you.”

Suddenly, Eggsy looked sharply at him and backed away. He looked him up and down warily, narrowing his eyes. “What’re you planning, guv?”

Harry went rigid in shock. “I beg your pardon?”

“No, don’t you dare _fuckin’_ lie to me again!” Eggsy accused, flailing at him. “I’ve been playing along with whatever bullshit you’re planning, mate, but I’m getting really tired of you tryin’ to manipulate me. Why the fuck you still hangin’ around, huh? Why did we meet here? Why are you _lying_ to me?”

 _“Galahad, twelve seconds,”_ Merlin said, his voice pulling Harry back to reality. _“If you’re going to do something, I suggest you do it now.”_

“And tell that little wanker in your glasses to fuck off! I can sense his nervous arse all the way here!” Eggsy shouted, throwing his hands in the air. “ _Jesus_!”

 _“…What the fuck?”_ Merlin breathed, sounding absolutely stunned.

Indeed, _what the fuck._ Before Harry could ponder what Eggsy meant by _sense_ , the young man stumbled towards him, staring back at a distracted-looking man who immediately started apologizing to them.

“Good heavens! I’m terribly sorry, gentlemen,” Professor Arnold said, smiling sheepishly and wringing his hands. “I’m afraid I wasn’t looking where I was heading. Are you by any chance visiting the college?”

“Yes,” Harry said before Eggsy could respond. As it was, the young man was currently distracted by something on the man’s face, so Harry took the opportunity presented to him. “My nephew, Theodore, is currently considering universities, and he is interested in the college’s Physics program.”

“ _Really_ now?” Professor Arnold looked delighted, and he gave Eggsy a pleased look as he held out a hand for him to shake. “Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Theodore. I must say, it’s always a pleasure to meet young men who are interested in the mathematical side of Physics, which I’m sure you’re aware is what we focus on in Imperial.”

Thankfully, Eggsy did not call Harry out on his charade, despite his earlier outburst. He smiled boyishly at Professor Arnold and rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh, it’s Teddy, sir. And I’ve always been a fan of physics—of the sciences, in general. Uncle Bill here always said that understanding the world around you is the first step to understanding the self.”

“My, that is very inspirational,” Professor Arnold praised.

“Theodore has always been passionate about the sciences,” Harry said fondly, privately impressed with the young man’s acting. “In fact, the other day, he and I were discussing anthropogenic force.”

“Oh, how wonderful!” the professor crowed, nodding approvingly in Eggsy’s direction. “It’s reassuring to know that there are young people taking the state of the earth’s health seriously. Lord knows we’ve been inflicting enough damage as it is. 

“I wonder if you would you like to know more?” He ventured, looking quite excited. “I can give you a tour of the Physics department as well, since you’re interested in the program. I’ll answer any and all questions you may have.”

“Oh, that would be _aces_ ,” Eggsy said, giving Harry a smile that was too sweet to be genuine. “I mean, that’s the source of all knowledge, innit? Asking questions?”

“Thomas Berger,” Harry nodded at the quote, sending Eggsy back a look that meant both as an apology and a thanks. “But don’t you have a lecture this afternoon, professor? We wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Oh, no, I won’t be having a lecture until two in the afternoon. I had a bit of a headache this morning, you see,” he confessed, leading them into the college.

“That sounds terrible. Are you well enough now, professor?”

“Of course! Don’t worry about me, young man.” He smiled in Eggsy’s direction, and once they entered the lobby, he cleared his throat and started speaking. “Now, the Department of Physics strive to provide channels for hopeful students to study both fundamental and applied physics…”

 

 

vii.

“You fucking wanker,” Eggsy griped as they sat in a booth in a cafe. He angrily chewed on his sandwich as he glared at Harry. “You scheming, manipulative, _fucking_ wanker. You made me suffer through the most _boring_ department tour in the history of fucking department tours, and the best you can do to thank me is buy me a shitty sandwich? I take everything back, guv, you is _definitely_ not all right. I hate you.”

“That is an exceptional sandwich, I’ll have you know.” Harry sniffed, taking a sip of tea. “And I do apologize for deceiving you, Eggsy. I’ve been tasked to obtain intel on Professor Arnold, for reasons I am unfortunately unable to tell you.”

“That’s not a fucking excuse, mate. You lied to me. You _used_ me.” Eggsy threw the half-eaten sandwich on the plate, and he looked at Harry with sorrow and hurt shining in his eyes. “Is that why you was bein’ nice to me? ‘Cause you was just planning to use me?”

“Of course not,” Harry said, putting down his cup and meeting Eggsy’s gaze head on. “While it is true that I had an objective today, I truly did enjoy getting to know you the past few days. You’re a young man with untapped potential and sharp wit, and it was a pleasure spending time in your company.”

“But now you is gonna leave, yeah? Since I’m done being useful and all that,” he bit out bitterly, slouching in the booth and slamming his palms on the table. His watch, which Harry had just realized was a vintage Rolex, collided loudly with the wood, and Harry’s eye twitched. “Fuckin’ should have known. People like you only want one thing from plebs like me, and it’s to use us as cannon fodder for whatever bullshit scheme you have in mind while you look on in your ivory towers!”

“You’re not cannon fodder, Eggsy. I would _never_ think of you as just that,” Harry denied.

“But that’s what happened a while ago, innit? That’s what you wanted to use me for? As bait?” Eggsy scoffed and shook his head. “Ya know, I don’t even know why you bother lyin’, guv. You’re guilty as fuck, so why don’t you just apologize like a normal person and fuck off?”

“I’m afraid I can’t leave you alone, Eggsy,” Harry said, deciding not to think about how Eggsy would even _know_ he felt guilty. For now. “I’m afraid the moment you saw me beat up your stepfather’s cohorts that you’re stuck with me. And I _did_ tell you before that I had a job in mind for you, didn’t I?”

“You think I’m buying that excuse? You’re just making shit up.” Eggsy crossed his arms and lifted his chin up defiantly, as Harry realized he was wont to do whenever he was trying to look tougher than he felt. “And I told you during that stupid interview. I ain’t interested in bein’ no spy.”

“I am technically offering you to join our handler department, though you would also be training to fill an empty agent’s position,” Harry clarified, placing his interlaced hands on the table. “I’ve been observing you, Eggsy. You have a uniquely keen sense of perception, and you see things even I, a trained spy, cannot. You are able to detect the lies in my speech, which is an impressive feat, I’ll have you know. A skillset like yours is highly coveted in Kingsman’s handler department, and as much as it pains me to admit, you might be better off as a handler than a spy.”

“What’re you on about?” Eggsy asked, narrowing his eyes. “What’s got you all regretful?”

Harry let out a sharp exhale. It was eerie, how the young man was able to see through him. “To be perfectly honest, I originally wanted to propose you as a candidate to become a Kingsman spy. One of our agents had died, and it’s tradition for agents to elect a proposal to replace the one that has passed away. You would have been mine, if things went according to plan.”

“What changed?” Eggsy frowned.

“Basically, _you_.” Harry paused, averting his eyes to focus on an empty spot in the cafe. “You must know how incredibly suspicious it was for you to have noticed that bug. Even those trained with more sensitive instincts would not have suspected its presence, yet somehow _you_ were able to.

“And let’s not forget you predicting the arrival of your stepfather’s goons. There had been no sign that they were on their way, and you and I had been engaged in an argument that distracted both of us. I cannot imagine how you would have been able to sense them before they arrived… which brings me to my next question.

“How do you know I’ve been speaking to someone, Eggsy?” Harry leaned forward, eyes narrowing as the young man’s jaw clenched. “How were you able to _sense_ Merlin?”

“I can’t tell you.” Eggsy said, his eyes straying to his watch. He tucked his hands in the pockets of his jacket and glared at him defiantly. “I _won’t_ tell you. I made a promise, and I don’t break promises. I don’t lie neither, unlike someone I know.”

“Eggsy,” Harry warned, toying with his Kingsman-issued watch.

“Look, just leave it alone, Harry. I’m not doin’ anything wrong. I’m _not_ a bad guy.” He raised his hands in the air and made a cross over his heart. “Swear down, I’m just a bloke who’s trying to deal with his stupid, shitty life. I ain’t a threat to you guys or whatever it is you’re thinking. And I told you before, yeah? If there’s one thing I’m good at, it’s keeping my mouth shut, so no one will _ever_ know about Kingsman. Not from me.”

“I do not doubt your silence, Eggsy, and I appreciate you being honest with me,” Harry said, leaning back to a more relaxed, but no less refined, position. “But you have to understand that you keeping secrets is highly suspect.”

“You really goin’ to talk about keeping secrets? _You_ , guv?” Eggsy threw back, raising a brow at him.

“I’m a spy, Eggsy. Keeping secrets is what I do.” Harry narrowed his eyes at him. “What’s _your_ excuse?”

Eggsy muttered under his breath and scratched his head in frustration. He looked up towards the ceiling hopelessly, as if wondering what he had done to deserve being in such a mess. Harry thought it would have been much easier if he just _told_ Harry what he wanted to hear, but his silence was actually more reassuring than it was annoying. 

Whatever secret organization Charles Xavier built at that school of his, it was certainly important enough to Eggsy that he would risk keeping secrets from _another_ secret organization. His loyalty shined once again, and it made Harry long for it to belong to Kingsman as well.

“Stop it,” Eggsy said suddenly. 

Harry blinked. “I beg your pardon?”

“Stop that. Stop… Stop being impressed with me.” Eggsy flushed and turned his head away, biting his lower lip. “I’m still pissed at you for lying to me, and it’s unfair that you can be such a liar while also treating me like I’m worth the trouble.”

“But you are, Eggsy. You _are_ worth it.” He was worth everything, really. The boy could want all the stars in the sky, and Harry had no doubt he would dedicate his life into finding a way to make it possible. A talented, gentle soul like Eggsy’s deserved whatever his heart desired, he believed. “When I look at you, I see a young man with potential. Someone who is fiercely loyal, resourceful, and more intuitive than the more senior agents I’ve worked with. And you have a heart that not many people possess. A heart to which I might have caused pain.

“I regret my deception, Eggsy, I truly do. But it only confirmed how perfect you are for the job I’m considering for you. I meant it when I said that you have the power to take control of your situation. So take control, Eggsy. Take control of your life and seize the opportunity I’m offering you.”

Eggsy’s eyes were glassy as they met his, and Harry was once again stunned to see the rough boy show such gentleness through a brief, blue-eyed gaze. His eyes eventually lowered, and they focused on his hands. The gold watch glinted under the light of the booth, and he ran his fingers over its face.

“Just because you have the power to change things,” Eggsy began, voice and gaze distant. “Doesn’t mean that you _should_. Just because you have the power to take control of everything doesn’t mean that you should use it.”

“Eggsy?” Harry prompted.

“A wise man once told me,” he said, eyes still focused on the watch. “That oppression ain’t no excuse for vengeance. That no matter how much people hurt us, that ain’t no reason to hurt them back. I put up with Dean’s shit because getting rid of him would hurt my mum. And I love my mum… even though it ain’t clear if she loves me back.

“I threw away a lot of things for her, and I know that’s stupid.” Eggsy stood up and fixed the snapback that had gone lopsided on his head. “But people do stupid things for the people they love, and I’m no exception.”

“Eggsy—“ Harry began, cutting himself off when Eggsy smiled sadly in his direction.

“I’m sorry, Harry. Mr. Tailor Spy.” His eyes held so much sorrow that it hurt Harry to look at him. “I think bein’ a handler for you guys would be _aces_ , and I’m real honored you would choose a dirty pleb like me over all the posh kids who’d fit in better among you gents. But I got a _lot_ to lose, so I’m afraid I’m gonna have to decline your offer.”

Harry moved to stand up, but he was horrified to realize that he couldn’t move. At _all_. Eggsy’s face broke into a grimace, and he looked _so_ disgusted with himself. He shook his head and left the establishment, which, to Harry’s disbelief and horror, had frozen still as well.

By the time Harry could move his legs and run out the cafe, Eggsy was nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm kind-of surprised at the interest so far! It's only been a day, but I think I can afford to get this second chapter out. I might not be able to update until after next week, however, since I'm starting school again.
> 
> Also, this _really_ is one of the happier Kingsman fics I have lined up. Lol.


	3. Chapter 3

“Remember when I said,” Merlin began, tapping his pen on the desk as he stared at an empty space in the control room. “That whatever you were planning with Eggsy won’t make it to my top ten unbelievable shite? I take it back. This is on the top of the list. _Eggsy_ is on the top of the fucking list.”

“I still can’t believe it,” Harry said, eyes distant as he stared at the floor. “I was absolutely unable to move, Merlin. He just looked at me and all of a sudden I could not _move_.”

“This is alarming as much as it is astounding.” Merlin crossed his arms over his chest, worrying his lip. He stared at Harry and asked, “are you absolutely sure he had no gadgetry on him? Nothing that would have sent out an undetectable gas in the air that could cause brief paralysis?”

“You saw the feed, Merlin. Everyone just stopped moving. At the same _time_ ,” Harry said. “Even though it’s not beyond the realm of possibility, I very much doubt it was the work of a gadget.”

“Christ,” Merlin breathed out, covering his mouth. “The lad is dangerous, then. He has abilities that we would have never thought possible, and if he can control people so easily—“

“I doubt Eggsy is the type to take advantage of others,” Harry said in the boy’s defense, glaring slightly at Merlin for even suggesting such a thing. “He would _never_ do something so underhanded, so _despicable_ without cause.”

“And yet he did it a few hours ago to you. To _everyone_ in the cafe.” 

“He was afraid, Merlin. People do stupid things out of desperation.” _And love_ , like Eggsy had said. “And you saw his face. He regretted it the moment he did it, however he accomplished it.”

Merlin sighed, and he nodded slowly after a few moments of silence. Harry dearly hoped that Merlin didn’t truly consider the boy a danger to Kingsman. Eggsy had such a gentle soul, and he didn’t deserve to be hunted down like a criminal. Merlin would never do that to Lee’s son, but if he deemed Eggsy a threat, it was very likely he would choose protocol over sentiment. 

Harry knew he should too, but this wasn’t a mission. This was Eggsy, a young man Harry had started valuing for more than just being the son of the agent-hopeful who had saved his life. Merlin had yet to see Eggsy as more than that, however, which meant that Harry should get them to meet soon.

“So what do you suggest we do?” Merlin asked, still frowning at his clipboard. “I trust your judgment on his character, but he’s still an unknown variable.”

“I am willing to accept responsibility for the boy’s actions,” Harry said boldly, and at Merlin’s raised brow, he added, “I’ve gotten to know the boy, and believe me when I say that he would never truly use his abilities unless under extreme duress. Eggsy may be rough around the edges, but he’s got more compassion and gentleness than anyone I’ve ever known. Perhaps even more than Lee did.”

It was low, using Lee to convince Merlin, but if it would keep Eggsy safe, then Harry would willingly use the man’s memory as artillery. The chief handler sighed and adjusted his glasses, silently considering Harry’s words.

“I don’t want to hurt Lee’s boy,” he said finally. “But Harry, we’re _Kingsman_ agents. Our loyalty should be to this agency first and foremost, and if Eggsy is even the _tiniest_ bit suspicious—“

“You were willing to take him on before, when he was at his _most_ suspicious. What changed? A few mind tricks?”

“Harry, those mind tricks were able to stop you from moving. He could have killed you if he wanted to.”

“But he didn’t. Isn’t that enough proof of his innocence?”

Merlin sighed again and shook his head. For a moment, Harry thought that his friend was really going to argue with him on this, but then Merlin waved a hand dismissively and said, “fine. You have a point. Although there’s too many uncertainties, it would be unfair to condemn him without proof of any ill intentions. And Eggsy _is_ still a skilled young man, mysterious talents notwithstanding. It would be a shame to just get rid of him. And I really _do_ want an apprentice.”

Harry almost snorted. Typical Merlin and his one-track mind. Perhaps Harry should have just started with that. “How very sensible of you. Your parents would be proud.”

“Shut your gob,” Merlin said without any real heat. He leaned back in his chair and took a sip of coffee. “So we’ve decided to give the lad another chance—“

“ _You_  have decided. I never doubted his character at all.”

“—but that puts us back to square one. What do we do now?”

“It’s difficult to say. As it is, both of my offers had been turned down. We might have to bide our time and make another offer at a later date. Or we could simply leave him alone and respect his wishes.”

“That _would_ be the noble thing to do, wouldn’t it? Kingsman agents are gentlemen, and gentlemen should be noble. Do noble things,” Merlin considered.

“Quite right, my friend,” Harry said, nodding sagely.

The two agents spent the next few moments in silence. Then, they both shook their heads vehemently, as if to say, “ _no bloody way_.”

“I still want him to be a Kingsman.”

“And I still want a Nyneve.”

“We approach him at another date, then?”

“Aye. Let the lad cool off. Until then, we focus on the recruits, and _you_ come up with another way to interrogate Professor Arnold, since you stupidly revealed yourself without thinking,” Merlin said, glaring at him disapprovingly.

“Mind you, I _did_ think about it carefully. And look at what I had accomplished.” Harry sniffed, cocking an eyebrow at the chief handler. “I do believe I’ve a convincing alibi to make another visit, since I’m supposedly helping my _nephew_ search for universities. I will simply ask for another meeting with Professor Arnold under the guise of a well-meaning Uncle Bill who wants only the best for Teddy.”

“Even under pretension, you wish to spoil him,” Merlin observed, narrowing his eyes at him. “Don’t tell me you have designs on Lee’s son, Harry.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, old friend,” Harry deflected.

“Harry, no. Don’t you _dare_ ,” Merlin warned, pointing a finger at him. “That’s Lee’s boy, and hell if I’m going to let you defile the son of—“

“Ah, look at the time.” Harry stood up and pointed at his watch, smiling sweetly at Merlin. “I’m afraid I must be off. I reserved the shooting range for my own personal use, and Lord knows how difficult it is to have a private practice session in this agency.”

“Get back here, Hart! I’m not done talking to you.”

“And I’m done talking to you. I do hope you have love- _Lee_ dreams tonight.”

“Harry Hart, you’re twat!”

 

 

Eggsy Unwin was a twat. A stupid, fucking pushover of a twat. He could have left the situation alone where it had been standing awkwardly in a corner of a posh cafe, but _no_ , Eggsy had to be _that_ bloke who felt sorry for it and started a chat. Now the situation thought Eggsy wanted to be best friends forever and won’t leave him the fuck alone.

He knew it was a stupid metaphor, but whatever. He was too busy resisting the urge to bash his face against the wall to care too much about what made sense and what didn’t.

See, the thing about Eggsy was that, with him being so highly attuned to emotions, it was very hard for him to stay mad at someone for too long. He’d hear their guilt, their regret, and _poof_ , Eggsy’s grudges and ill feelings were swept away into the seas of forgiveness and patience. Harry had used and hurt him that day, he knew, but he genuinely _did_ feel terrible about it in the end. His regret and sorrow resonated in Eggsy still, and it had already been a few days.

It got too difficult to ignore, the echoes of Harry’s guilt, so now he found himself standing in the lobby of Imperial College’s Physics Department, asking when Professor _Boring_ was going to arrive that day. He didn’t even know what he planned to do, but helping the man out with his mission seemed like a step in the right direction. It might even help ease Eggsy’s own guilt for having used his powers that night.

He glanced at Professor Xavier’s Rolex and sighed, and he patiently waited for the secretary to finish looking at Professor Arnold’s schedule.

“I’m afraid he has no meetings scheduled today, so he’s not in the college. You have a better chance of seeing him on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays since he has lectures on those days,” the secretary of the department said, smiling apologetically at him. “If you want, I can leave a note saying that you stopped by. What was your name again, young man?”

“Er, Teddy. That is, Theodore Smith,” he said, smiling charmingly at the lady when he felt waves of _attraction_ coming from her. It probably helped that he was wearing the more smarter clothes from his wardrobe, which he got for his internship at Stark Industries. “He gave me and my uncle a tour a few days ago. I’m interested in the physics program, you see.”

“Ah, I remember him talking about that. So that was you,” she said, nodding. She made a note on her pad and ripped it out, and he could see that it was addressed to Professor James Arnold. “I’ll make sure he gets this note tomorrow. Would you please leave your number, so we can contact you?”

He hesitated for a moment. Truthfully, he rarely gave out his number, even for job interviews, because it was a number provided by Stark Industries. He couldn’t change it without contacting Stark himself (which was probably why he locked Eggsy’s phone in the first place, the wanker), and he didn’t want to be stuck with potential spam. The secretary didn’t give any creepy vibes, but her attraction to him made him think that he was going to get more than just a text from Professor Arnold after this.

Thinking he had no other choice, he gave her his number. After she promised she would relay the message to Professor Arnold, he thanked her and walked out of the department and college as fast as he could, sighing in relief when he rounded the corner. He hoped by the time Professor Arnold contacted him, he would have had a plan to do… whatever it was he wanted to do for Harry Hart.

 _‘You better be grateful, Mr. Tailor Spy,’_ he thought to himself as he made his way back to his mum’s flat. _‘‘Cause I ain’t talkin’ to no professor with a weird, talking scar on his neck just ‘cause I feel like it.’_

 

 

viii. 

“Eggsy, luv, where have you been runnin’ off to the past two weeks?” Michelle asked as the two of them sat at the table for dinner, blissfully graced with Dean’s absence. She was smiling, but she was projecting worry. _Anxiety._  

He did his best to ignore her emotions and shrugged. “Y’know, just here and there. Why, did anything happen?”

“Oh, no. I’m just wonderin’, is all. We haven’t had dinner together in a while,” she said.

 _‘That’s ‘cause you live with fucking Dean,’_ Eggsy thought bitterly, though he plastered on a smile as he spoke to his mother. “Don’t worry, mum. I’m not getting into trouble or anything. Been keepin’ my head low, like you wanted, and doing what I can for you and Dais’. You know, same old.”

Michelle looked like she wanted to say something, but whatever it was, it wasn’t deemed important enough to vocalize, so she focused on feeding Daisy whatever she managed to make for her that day. Eggsy couldn’t help his nostrils flaring as he watched his sister happily eating that glop, knowing that _he_ could get her something better and healthier if only—

_Shame. Disgust. Longing._

He stopped that trail of thought and sighed, finishing the rest of his meal before pushing the chair out to stand. “Well, I’m gonna go meet up with my mates at the pub. D’you want anything, mum? I could get somethin’ on the way back.”

“Don’t get more than just a pint, luv,” Michelle said automatically, like she always did whenever he planned to do something that cost money. She shook her head and gave him a grateful smile as she answered his question. “And nothing for me, thanks. Though a new dress for Daisy might be nice. She likes that sundress you got her, but she’s getting a bit too big for it.”

He nodded and tipped his snapback in a parody of a gentleman, making her smile widen into something less somber. “On it, mum. A new pretty dress for Daisy girl, then.”

Daisy laughed and clapped her hands when he bowed in front of her highchair and bid her farewell with an affectionate, “my princess.” He sent her waves of _love, love, so much love_ as he kissed her forehead, eventually putting on his jacket and kneeling down to tie his shoes by the door.

Worry, anxiety, _fear_ got louder and louder behind him, making him stop his movements.

“Mum,” Eggsy began without looking back. He resumed tying his shoes. “Is somethin’ wrong?” 

“Oh. Nothing, babe. I just.” She paused and averted her eyes briefly, only meeting his gaze when he stood up and gave her an expectant look. She rubbed the side of her arms and sighed. “I was just wonderin’ how the job hunting is going. Since, you know, Daisy really is getting bigger, and…”

“Oh.” Eggsy’s face fell, and the _awkwardness_ his mum was loudly projecting melded with his own discomfort. He rubbed the back of his neck and said, demurely, “I’m trying. Not a lot of jobs waitin’ for someone like me, ya know? Not anywhere near the flat, anyway, and I know you don’t want me anywhere far.”

Michelle smiled. Disappointment. Relief. _Shame_. “That’s all right, babe. I know I’m puttin’ a lot of pressure on you, but it’s getting harder to make ends meet, and your da don’t want me working—“

“Dean is _not_ my da, mum,” he cut in roughly, holding a finger out warningly. “I told you before, yeah? He ain’t a father to me, and he ain’t _ever_ going to be. He’s a fuckin’ bully and a prick, and you pretendin’ he ain’t’s not gonna change that.”

“Eggsy!” Michelle admonished. “What did I tell you about talking about Dean that way? We’re lucky, you know. He’s done a lot for us. If not for him, we wouldn’t be able to pay the rent, and Daisy wouldn’t—“

“ _I_ take care of Daisy, mum. He does absolutely _nothin’_ for her,” Eggsy corrected, disgusted and hurt that his mother just _forgot_. “I’m the one who hunts for jobs so that we can raise Daisy in a shit heap like this! I’m the one embarrassin’ myself whenever I have to grovel to get hired for a fuckin’ day, only to get a few quid that ain’t even enough for her! _I’m_ the one who threw away his fuckin’ future ‘cause _you_ can’t bear to have me out of your sight for more than twenty-four _fucking_ hours!”

“ _Eggsy_!” Michelle roared, and the anger in her voice clashed horribly with the _regret, regret, pain, shame, horror_ that echoed in Eggsy’s head. 

“You can pretend all you want, mum, but Dean ain’t never cared for us.” He shook his head and scoffed, turning his back on her and walking out the door. “And he never will.”

_DESPAIR._

Eggsy stopped in his tracks, his face crumbling just as Michelle fell to her knees and started bawling her eyes out. All of a sudden, Eggsy found himself back in 1997, staring at his mother’s supine form as she projected waves of DESPAIR, DESPAIR, DESPAIR his way.

“Mum?” he called out, his younger voice melding with his deeper one. He knelt in front of her and held her wrists, making hushing noises. “Mum, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m _here_.”

“Oh, Eggsy.” Michelle drew him close and hugged him tight, rubbing tears and snot all over his jacket. She wailed loudly into his chest. “My baby, don’t leave me. Don’t _leave_ me!”

“I ain’t leavin’, mum. I’m right here, see?” He pulled back slightly to cradle her face in his hands, and he wiped away her tears. He smiled at her encouragingly, placatingly. “Don’t cry, mum. I’m sorry.”

Disgust, despair, disgust. “I’m the one who’s sorry, babe. I just—you—I’m sorry I can’t—“

“Ssh, mum. It’s all right.” He hushed her softly, patting her head. “I know it’s hard. But we’ll get through this. I’m sorry it’s takin’ so long, but I’ll think of a way to take better care of you, swear down.

“So stop cryin’, yeah?” Eggsy kissed his mother’s forehead, sending her waves of affection and love. “‘Sides, you’s not pretty when you cry, and my mum is the prettiest bird around, ain’t she?”

Michelle snorted and smacked his chest, and a tiny bit of _fondness_ squeezed in the endless litany of _pain, regret, shame_ that she sang in his head. He held onto it anyway, letting the word echo in his ears while it was still there.

“I don’t deserve you, luv,” Michelle said, smiling sardonically. The fondness faded away into the dark. “I really don’t.”

Eggsy mirrored her smile and shook his head. He stood and helped her up. “It’s not about deserving. You’s my mum. I’m here for you no matter what. All right?”

She sobbed, covering her mouth. Holding on to his sleeve, she pleaded, “please don’t go out tonight. I don’t think I can handle watchin’ you leave right now.”

With a small sigh, he nodded and pulled out his phone to send a quick text to his friends. “Yeah, all right. I’ll tell my mates. They’ll understand.” 

Michelle nodded, and she dragged her feet back to the table. Daisy had watched the scene with unblinking eyes, whining a little when Michelle started fussing over her. He didn’t ignore the way Daisy looked at him, how she reached out with her small hands when he passed her by on the way to his room.

He closed the door behind him and slid down onto the floor. He ignored Daisy’s distressed cries, instead focusing on his mother’s consoling hums. The humming started to echo as he was lured into a dark swirling corner in his mind; his mother’s voice bouncing against the dim walls, _resonating_.

He went to the small corner untouched by the darkness and sat with his knees pressed against his chest. Pressing an ear against the wall, he listened to the muffled voices behind it, _warm_ and _safe_. They were a familiar weight that grounded him and kept him from disappearing into the swirling darkness in front of him.

There was, however, a new voice among the choir, and it was louder, clearer.

_“When I look at you, I see a young man with potential. Take control of your life, Eggsy. Take control.”_

He closed his eyes and heard nothing more.

 

 

i **x**.

Harry sat in the Kingsman cab, hands clenching as he prepared himself for today’s objective. Professor Arnold had no lectures today, but his schedule said that he was going to consult with a few students. Harry had planned to catch him at the end of the day before he could leave, but it didn’t hurt to arrive a little early. The man was still a suspect, after all, and Harry begrudgingly admitted that it was better to be safe than sorry.

What he did _not_ prepare for, however, was seeing Eggsy walking towards the college with his head low, and wearing an attire that was far smarter than what he usually donned. He shamelessly let his eyes roam over the tight, dark jeans, though he couldn’t help but judge the boy’s choice of footwear.

 _Derbies_. Well, at least he wasn’t wearing Oxfords. Harry didn’t know if he would be able to forgive Eggsy if he ever wore those shoes with denim, because one should _never_ mix formal and casual, no matter how damn well the jeans hugged the thighs and arse. And damn how well they did.

 _‘Bloody hell, I feel like a lecher,’_ he thought. He averted his eyes (lest Merlin accuse him later of seriously plotting Eggsy’s sexual defiling) and thanked the driver before he got out of the car, trying his best not to react when Eggsy looked up and stared at him in horror.

“You!” He pointed accusingly. “What the fuck you doin’ here?”

“I could be asking you the same question, Eggsy. Because the last time I checked.” Harry paused, raising a brow at him. “You and I had a little uncle and nephew’s spat.”

“Fuck you, guv,” he said ruthlessly, giving him a two-finger salute.

“Very mature,” Harry said, rolling his eyes a bit.

“What do you want me to say? That I was all right with you bein’ a lyin’, schemin’ arsehole? Nah, guv, I ain’t that stupid.” Eggsy lifted his chin up and placed his hands on his hips. “So get lost, yeah? Leave me alone.”

“Seeing as my mission requires me to be here today,” Harry said, shamelessly eyeing the attractive stretch of the (surprisingly good quality) fabric on Eggsy’s chest. “I’m afraid I can’t acquiesce to your request.”

“Yeah? Well—“ Eggsy cut himself off, face red from indignation and, surprisingly, embarrassment. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Well! You’re a wanker. And a perv. Stop looking at my chest, old man!”

“How rude. I was definitely not looking at your chest.” Harry sniffed.

“Yes, you were!” Eggsy countered. “Why’re you always lyin’? Stop it!”

“Well, why don’t you make me?” Harry challenged, raising a brow. It was a low blow, bringing it up, but he was growing tired of Eggsy’s behavior. “You didn’t seem to have any difficulty controlling my every move that night, as well as the movements of the other innocent patrons in the establishment. Or was that very rude gesture a lucky accident?”

Instantly, the righteous anger in Eggsy’s eyes vanished; replaced by horror and shame. The young man closed his mouth shut and turned his head away. “That ain’t fair, guv. I didn’t—I didn’t mean to do that to you, I just—“

“And yet you did. You did it to me, and to those poor, unknowing patrons in the cafe.” Harry knew he was being needlessly cruel, but what Eggsy did was disrespectful. Whether or not it was truly an accident, Eggsy needed to learn that he couldn’t get away with messing with time, or whatever it was he did that day. 

Eggsy looked down at his feet. “I’m—I’m sorry, Harry. I really didn’t mean to, but I knew you was going to stop me, so I—“

“So you stopped me first? Do you really think that’s an excuse?” Harry asked.

“No, it’s not, fuck, I _know_ it’s not!” Eggsy shook his head violently, breathing heavily. “But I had to, I _fucking_ had to—“

Harry frowned and reached out to him. “Eggsy, are you—“

They both froze when they heard an upbeat, catchy tune blare from Eggsy’s left pocket. After sharing a brief look with each other, Eggsy reached into his pocket and looked at his phone. He sighed and answered it, putting the surprisingly sleek-looking phone next to his ear.

“Hello, Miss Cooper. Ah, right, I mean Julia,” he said with a forced smile. He nodded his head a few times. “Yeah, I’m right in front of Imperial College. I’m with my uncle. Yeah, he got out of his meeting. Lucky for me, yeah?” Eggsy gave Harry a significant look and pointed towards the college. They walked together inside; Eggsy still speaking on the phone and Harry patiently waiting for the conversation to end.

“We’re heading to the department. Is Professor Arnold already there? Oh, that’s _aces_. We’ll be there in a bit.” He suddenly frowned and held the phone away from his mouth briefly so he could sigh. “Oh, uncle Bill and I probably have something planned for later. Maybe some other time? Thanks by the way, Julia. You’re the bee’s knees.”

“Well,” Harry said after Eggsy hang up. “I didn’t expect that at all. Are you seriously considering enrolling? You should have told me; I have contacts that would make the process easier.”

“ _No_ ,” Eggsy said empathically before shaking his head and saying, in a softer voice, “no. I didn’t wanna meet up with him ‘cause I wanted to know more about physics. Nothing against science or any of that academic shit, but I ain’t interested in any of ‘em. Except maybe engineering. I really liked that.”

“Considering you applied for an internship at Stark Industries, I’m not surprised. You must have enjoyed yourself, learning from one of the leading engineers of the world.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said, eyes becoming distant. “But look where that got me. Now I’m just a bum at me mum’s, struttin’ about in a college playing pretend with you.”

“Why _are_ you here, Eggsy?” Harry asked. When Merlin hacked the school’s servers to get Professor Arnold’s schedule, it said nothing about a meeting with Eggsy, though he probably would have used the alias “Theodore.” Merlin would still have noticed, however, so Harry thought his confusion and surprise were justified. “We didn’t exactly part on the best of terms, and I doubt you’d want to loiter in a place where you’d last spent time with me. Why are you keeping in contact with Professor Arnold?”

“It ain’t what you’re thinking, so stop bein’ all suspicious and shit.” Eggsy waved him off, miffed.

“Well, I suppose you’ll have to enlighten me, Eggsy,” Harry said. “Because unless you have a _very_ good reason for being here, I’ll be forced to assume that you are plotting something with Professor Arnold who, need I remind you, is my target for this mission.”

“And I’m telling you it _ain’t_ like that!” Eggsy exclaimed. 

“Then tell me why you’re here,” Harry demanded.

“That’s—“ Eggsy cut himself off with a frustrated growl. He stopped walking and looked around briefly before poking at Harry’s chest. “I’m here because of _you_. Because I know you’re gonna come back here, and I wanted to find out what’s weird about ‘im before you strut back in like the fucking peacock you are! ‘Cause it’s… you know, really weird. I have a bad feelin’ about him, and I wanted to warn you just in case.”

Harry blinked, appalled that a civilian (mind control powers notwithstanding) would endanger himself without thinking, yet also a tiny bit touched that Eggsy wanted to endanger himself for _Harry_. Eggsy let out an embarrassed sound and shook his head.

“What do you mean “weird,” Eggsy? What’s strange about Professor Arnold?” Harry asked.

“I dunno. When we bumped into him, he was all sorts of nervous and jumpy, but not because he was afraid of somethin’,” Eggsy explained. “It’s the kind of jumpy that comes from… feelin’ like he’s bein’ watched. Like he did somethin’ wrong, and he’s afraid someone’s gonna come out and get ‘im.”

“And why do you think he would he feel this way?” Harry asked, stepping closer to the young man. Eggsy might be on to something, and he wasn’t going to miss a single detail.

“I dunno, Harry. And that ain’t all,” Eggsy looked around again before whispering, “he’s got a scar that talks.”

Harry waited a few moments before letting the disbelief show on his face. “What?”

Eggsy sighed. “I know it sounds like I’m takin’ the piss, but you gotta hear me out, yeah?”

“A scar,” Harry said, and the handler in charge of him today, Dindrane, immediately sent him stills of Professor Arnold’s scar. “Yes, I did notice that he had one, but I didn’t think much of it. You said it _talks_?”

“Yeah. It sounds mental, I know, but if you had to live with the things I had to deal with my entire life, you get used to dumb shit happening. Anyway, I heard things from that scar of his. _Weird_ things. Add his shifty feelings on top of that, and you get something _very_ weird.”

“Eggsy, I know you can articulate better than that, so please, spare me the migraine and start making sense.”

“Well, why don’t you ask the girl in your glasses who’s thinking I’m some loony wanker if you don’t think I’m explainin’ it well enough!”

Harry paused, and Dindrane’s hysterical “??????” message flooded his lens. He blinked the chat screen away and gave Eggsy a searching look, who was staring back at him with as much conviction he could muster. 

“You said before that you were able to _sense_ Merlin. And now you’re sensing Dindrane,” Harry murmured, and Dindrane’s steadily flooding his lens with symbols and numbers. He made a note to ask Merlin to speak with her later. “So you hearing the scar talking is you sensing someone? Other than Professor Arnold?”

“Yeah, yeah!” Eggsy beamed, looking positively relieved. “That’s exactly it! It ain’t Professor Arnold’s emotions, what I hear from the scar, ‘cause it ain’t his voice. It’s really familiar though, but I don’t really remember where I’ve heard it.”

Now it just got more confusing. “Emotions? _Voice_? Eggsy, what do you—“

“Mr. Smith!” a voice boomed from the end of the hall, and Harry and Eggsy turned to see a smiling Professor Arnold approaching them. He blinked in Harry’s direction. “Oh, Mr. Haydon! I wasn’t expecting you today. Theodore here said you had a meeting at work today.”

“Well, I couldn’t just leave my favorite nephew alone, could I?” Harry said, easily slipping into his persona as a doting uncle. He couldn’t help but want to snort derisively, however—Bill Haydon? Really? “I felt terrible about not being able to accompany him, so I asked my assistant to clear my schedule. Now Teddy can rest easy, knowing I’ll be here to provide moral support.”

“Uncle Bill, you is the bee’s knees, you is,” Eggsy said with a sickeningly sweet smile, shoving his elbow “playfully” to Harry’s side. It was only thanks to many years of training and experience that Harry didn’t visibly react to the surprisingly strong force. 

“Well, Professor Arnold,” Harry said expectantly. “Shall we?”

“Oh, yes! Please follow me. I reserved an empty classroom for us today,” Professor Arnold said, leading the way. Harry and Eggsy lagged a bit behind so they could have some privacy.

“It ain’t as loud today, his being nervous,” Eggsy whispered to his ear. “But I can still hear that voice in his scar.”

Harry considered that. If Eggsy is able to “sense” Merlin and Dindrane through his glasses, then whatever it was that’s beneath Professor Arnold’s scar must be a tracking device of some sort. And true enough, Dindrane just sent him her findings.

 _“It’s an electronic implant,”_ she sent. _“From what I can gleam, its purpose seems to be blocking out foreign signals. I don’t know why he’d have such a thing, but it might be related to his kidnapping.”_

A signal blocker? How odd. Harry frowned thoughtfully as he considered what to do with that information. On one hand, it was still an unknown device, so Harry should tread carefully. On the other hand, if it’s meant to block signals, that should mean Professor Arnold wasn’t being monitored as closely as they first assumed. 

Well, there was only one thing to do, then. Harry was rather glad; he was getting tired of waiting.

Right after Professor Arnold closed the doors behind him, Harry reached out to grab him roughly by the ear. He cried out, and Harry used his other hand to cover the man’s mouth. Shoving him against the wall, Harry said, “I won’t dare make a sound if I were you.”

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Eggsy balked, looking between Professor Arnold and Harry. 

“Something I should have done _weeks_ ago,” Harry said, the side of his mouth deepening into a scowl. He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a handgun, and the sight of it made Professor Arnold stop squirming. Harry smiled and put the muzzle against the man’s temple, making him shake in fear. 

“I believe it’s time to end this little game, professor,” Harry began, eyes narrowed and hand squeezing the man’s neck a tad tighter. “You see, my colleague died trying to save you, and I would appreciate it if you would tell me _exactly_ what happened, and if you had anything to do with it.”

“I can’t—“ Professor Arnold choked, trying desperately to loosen Harry’s grip. “I can’t _tell_ you—“

Harry stepped on his foot, causing him to cry out. “Don’t test me, professor. I’m not a man to be trifled with, and my patience has already reached its end.”

“Ha—“ Eggsy cut himself off as he narrowed his eyes at the man’s neck. He looked at Harry warily and held onto his shoulder. “Step back.”

“Not until I got my answers, E—“

“ _Don’t_!” Eggsy interjected, putting a finger to his lips. He pointed at the right side of the man’s neck where the scar was. “Someone’s _listening_.”

All of a sudden, Professor Arnold cried out as if he was in absolute pain. Harry scoffed and said, “Oh, _man up_ , I didn’t step on your toes _that_ hard—“

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Eggsy cried out, pushing him away from Professor Arnold who was writhing in pain and… glowing? Eggsy cursed. “FUCK, get behind the—“

There was a loud explosion, and Eggsy and Harry were sent crashing on top of the rows of desks and chairs. Harry had taken the brunt of the impact, so it took him a while to get his bearings. His eyes landed on the man lying on top of him, and his eyes widened in horror.

“ _Eggsy_!” he cried out, sitting up with a bit of effort. He hissed when his arm started hurting, and he stared at the hot, viscous liquid slowly burning through his sleeve. “Shit!”

He removed the jacket and discarded it, and he searched Eggsy for traces of the same liquid. True enough, the vest he was wearing now had holes, and Harry removed it as quickly as possible while scrubbing the liquid away from Eggsy’s skin. 

“Eggsy, are you all right?” he asked, fear and horror steadily increasing as he searched the young man’s unconscious face. He cursed and pulled him up.

The doors opened, revealing two men who had their guns out. Security? Buggering _fuck_. Harry pulled out his second gun and tried to fire, but the burn on his right arm made it difficult to aim properly.

Dindrane sent him instructions to get the fuck _out_ , and he wished he could tell her that he was too fucking busy trying to dodge bullets to jump out of windows right now. And he had to protect Eggsy, who had stupidly shielded him from the explosion.

For a brief moment, he saw Lee’s face instead of Eggsy’s, and his heart beat painfully in his chest. He wasn’t going to lose another one. Especially not if it’s Eggsy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Kingsman lighter. He was about to open it when Eggsy’s hand closed over his.

“Don’ buvver,” Eggsy said, his exhaustion evident through the rougher accent. He blinked slowly and added, “we is all right. Don’ need ta blow up anythin’ no more.”

“Eggsy, if I don’t blow up _something_ , those guards are going to kill the two of us!”

“What guards?” Eggsy said, panting heavily. “The ones that’re on the floor next to that wanker’s dead body?”

Harry stilled. He looked over his shoulder, past the desks, and true enough, the guards that had been firing at them merely moments ago were unconscious. Professor Arnold’s headless corpse was on the floor next to them, and he couldn’t help but stare at it. What had happened? Was it the man’s implant? Why did it explode suddenly?

Eggsy groaned painfully, and Harry redirected his attention to him. He put his arm underneath the young man’s legs and stood up, holding Eggsy’s sluggish form in his arms. 

“We have to get you to medical. You’ve— _we’ve_ been exposed to an unknown substance, but you got most of it on your back. Please stay with me, Eggsy. Don’t you _dare_ slip into unconsciousness.”

“A’right,” he said sluggishly. He closed his eyes briefly before looking up at Harry. “There’s people comin’ this way. They’s worried and afraid.”

“Shit,” Harry cursed. He walked over to the window and considered jumping, but with Eggsy in his arms, he didn’t want to risk jumping out two floors. But left with no other choice, what else is Harry to do?

“Is a’right. We can walk past ‘em,” Eggsy said, blinking slowly.

Harry looked at him and wondered if he had gone mad. “What? How the bloody hell are we going to do that? We can’t just slip by undetected.”

“Yeah we can,” Eggsy said, and he raised his left hand. The Rolex glimmered under the light until Eggsy had covered it with his other hand. He closed his eyes, brows furrowed. “Just trust me, a’right? Now start walkin’. I can’t do this for too long.”

Harry gaped at him, unsure whether to take his words seriously or not. But Dindrane is telling him that authorities and firefighters were on their way, and that Harry had to get their arses out of there  _now_. Praying to the heavens that Eggsy had _not_ gone insane, he turned and walked out the doors, bracing himself for confrontation.

But nothing happened. Absolutely _nothing_ happened. People ran and shouted around them, behind them, in _front_ of them, but nobody stopped them. Even the authorities, when they arrived, looked through them as if they didn’t exist; running inside the college to get to the source of the explosion. Harry stared down at Eggsy, whose expression had become more strained.

 _“Galahad!”_ Merlin’s voice filled his ears. _“I came as soon as Dindrane sent me her message. What happened? And—Is that_ Eggsy _? What the fuck happened to him?”_

“I’m afraid I can’t explain right now, Merlin,” he said, not taking his eyes off the young man. “But do be a dear and tell the cab to fucking get us already.”

_“Already there.”_

The Kingsman cab turned the corner and dashed to meet them, and the doors automatically opened to allow Harry in. Once Harry and Eggsy were seated, the doors closed, and the driver stepped on it. 

“We safe?” Eggsy murmured, face relaxing and grip loosening. The watch had left marks on his skin; some even deep enough to be cuts that bled thin streams of red.

“Yes, Eggsy, thanks to you. Well done. Bloody _well_ done, whatever the fuck you did.” Harry couldn’t help but smile in relief as he stared into Eggsy’s conscious eyes.

But then Eggsy’s nose started to bleed, and his relief froze into horror.

“Tha’s good. Nev’r done tha’ before,” Eggsy slurred, barely able to keep awake. “Didn’ finish me trainin’, y’see, and I ain’t as badarse as the prof. He ‘ad to help me a bit, even now. It ain’t easy… for me…”

“Eggsy. _Eggsy_!” Harry shook him lightly, trying to keep him awake. “Eggsy, I told you to stay conscious!”

Eggsy didn’t even answer, though Harry could tell that he tried. He just stared at Harry with unfocused eyes, and he reached out to touch Harry’s forehead with his fingertips.

That was when Harry felt it— _heard_ it. Reassurance. Gratitude. _Fondness_. The three emotions blended together, murmured by a voice that sounded so much like Eggsy’s. Harry gasped, unable to comprehend but still _felt_. Heard. 

But then Eggsy’s hand fell, and Harry heard nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wouldn't be able to post this until next week, but I had an awful argument with my college adviser, and now I need something to cheer me up. Hopefully you guys don't mind the quick update lol.
> 
> And I take it back, this fic ain't happy OTL


	4. Chapter 4

_“Someone’s listening.”_

“The _fuck_?” Richmond Valentine leaned closer to his desk, eyes wide and jaw slacked. He looked up at his assistant and gestured wildly at the console. “How the fuck did he know that? Gazzy, I thought I told you to make the transmission from the chip _one-sided_. Don’t tell me we put a dud in Professor Arnold!”

“I can assure you, we tested each and every single chip before approving their use,” Gazelle said, though her voice wavered slightly as she added, frowning at the console, “how _this_ guy found out about the chip having a built-in transmitter—that I can’t explain.”

“Motherfucker. This guy’s gonna make me kill Professor Arnold!” Valentine said, growling as he pressed the “terminate” button on the console. He seethed at the “self-destruct function activated” notification on the desk, clenching his fists as he imagined strangling _something_. “I _loved_ Professor Arnold. Fuck those guys! Whoever they are. _My colleague died_ —feh! You sure the fucking MI6 ain’t playing with us?”

“I already told you that they had no idea who that guy was. I called every secret service, _including_ fucking Beijing. That guy wasn’t any of theirs.”

Valentine quietly stewed over his assistant’s words, his fingers twitching in agitation. Taking a few deep breaths, he closed his eyes and imagined a perfect world filled with perfect people, living together in harmony and discipline and respect. No greedy assholes selfishly polluting their shit for profit. No uneducated morons spreading the disease of ignorance. Just a nice, healthy planet filled with nice, healthy people who were worthy to call earth their home.

Yeah. Okay. Deep breaths, Valentine, _deep_ breaths.

“Call the tech guys. Tell them to speed up the production process. Whoever these fuckers are, they’re _onto us_ , and I’m not gonna let anyone stop my genius plan.” Valentine swivelled to look out the large window in his office. “The fate of the planet depends on us, Gazzy. We _gotta_ win this.”

“I understand where you’re coming from, but I’m warning you; that’s going to cost a fortune,” Gazelle said, but already she was typing out a message on her phone.

“Do I look like I give a fuck? I _don’t_!” Valentine shook his head and let out another deep breath. “And do me a favor and reschedule my meeting with big bro and that Xavier guy. I’m gonna need a bit of time to figure this shit out, and those guys can wait. And for fuck’s sake, get me _off_ of that fucking waitlist for Stark!”

 

 

“How is he?” Harry asked, not taking his eyes off the prone figure on the medical bed. He briefly glanced at Merlin whose gaze was just as focused on Eggsy. “Is he going to regain consciousness soon?”

“I can’t say. He seems stable, and we were able to treat the burns on his back.” Merlin turned to the console that displayed Eggsy’s readings, pulling out the scan of his brain. “There seems to be no damage to his brain, but based on these scans and Dr. Bennett’s diagnosis, if he doesn’t wake up in a few hours, he’ll be officially in a coma.”

“Buggering fuck,” Harry intoned elegantly, running his hand down the bottom half of his face. He stared at Eggsy’s unconscious form and felt the urge to touch him, hold his hand, but he resisted, if only because he feared of hearing only silence once more. “And if that happens? How long will he be out?”

“I’m not a doctor, Harry. And even if I was, I still wouldn’t be able to tell you.” Merlin paused, clutching his clipboard a little tighter than necessary. “All we know is, whatever he did, it exerted too much pressure on his brain, and therefore he should avoid doing it again in the near future. If ever at all.

“But it was _damn_ impressive, what he did,” Merlin said breathily, holding a hand over his mouth. “Imagine, being able to hide yourself in plain sight. Being able to walk through your enemies without alerting them. Being able to kill with none the wiser, _fuck_. Maybe he _should_ be an applicant for Lancelot.”

Harry shook his head. “I’m afraid it’s far too late into the trials to introduce him, Merlin. It means a lot, however, to hear you admit it finally.” 

“Oh, you didn’t let me finish. Maybe he should be an applicant for Lancelot… but he’s damn better suited for _my_ department, with that sensing ability of his. Fucking spectacular, that. Kingsman will be unstoppable.”

“You’re insufferable and single-minded.”

“And you’re just bitter I’m training him and you’re not.”

“How _do_ you plan to train him?” Harry asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at Merlin expectantly. “While I have no doubt that he will thrive under your tutelage, I daresay it would be difficult to teach him how to apply his special skills as a handler.”

“About that,” Merlin said, making a note on his clipboard. “When he recovers, we should ask him when he started using his abilities, and what training he received to augment them. He mentioned something about that to you, didn’t he? Before he fell unconscious.”

“Yes. Something about not finishing his training. About not being as good as “the prof.”” Harry frowned and tapped a finger on his chin. “Is it safe to assume that this “prof” might be the headmaster of Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters?”

“Aye, most likely.” Merlin opened a few files on his tablet and handed it to Harry. On the screen, Harry saw Professor Charles Xavier’s face once again, though this time, it was accompanied with information that Harry had not seen before. “When I realized that I wasn’t getting anywhere with hacking the school’s servers, I decided that searching through public information was the only way to get anything on the blasted man. And what I discovered might explain exactly what’s going on in that school of his.”

Harry read through one of the articles, brows furrowing as he encountered terms like “X-Gene,” “Homo Superior,” and “mutations.” The longer he read, the more the article seemed outlandish and, frankly, insane. There are more normal articles written by the man, all on genetics and child psychology, but the one about the X-Gene stood out to Harry the most. It hadn’t even been written as an idea or a concept; Professor Xavier had written it as if it were fact.

“What you’re reading is an excerpt of Professor Xavier’s manifesto. He was scheduled to give this speech at Oxford ten years ago, but for some reason, he cancelled. The full manifesto had never been published online, if it exists, and even this excerpt was taken down from the university’s website.”

“So where did you get this?” Harry asked, waving the tablet.

“Funnily enough, _Mediafire_.” Merlin scowled, shaking his head and sighing. “Apparently several people, mostly students, had been looking forward to his speech, and decided to make copies of this excerpt and upload it online. I downloaded it just in time too, because the day after, the file vanished from the site.”

“Good job, Merlin,” Harry praised. Even though it was merely an excerpt, the article Merlin downloaded provided more than enough information for them to start. “So this Xavier is an advocate of the existence of a _Homo Superior_ , which doesn’t sound very ominous at all. All this scientific jargon suggests previous research and experimentation, which means…”

“He could possibly be conducting his experiments at that school. And Eggsy, having been a student at that school,” Merlin trailed off, his eyes shifting towards the unconscious young man.

Harry did his best not to let his grip on the tablet tighten too much, lest he be forced to replace it. He stared at Eggsy for a long moment before turning to the chief handler, back straight and eyes hard as steel.

“Perhaps this Professor Xavier and I should have a little tête-à-tête,” Harry said, handing the clipboard back to Merlin. “It’s important that we get to the bottom of this. Who knows what Eggsy could have gone through in that school, and there are the other students to think about, as well.”

“I’ll try to get more information. For now, we wait for R&D to trace the chip implant that exploded Professor Arnold’s head.” Merlin tapped away at his tablet. “By the way, I spoke to Dindrane. Given that she witnessed Eggsy’s abilities, I’m afraid I had to inform her of our situation. But she swore to secrecy, so we have nothing to worry about at the moment.”

“You are certain? What if Arthur…”

“Arthur is the head of Kingsman, and the leader of you knights,” Merlin said, pausing to look at Harry. “But _I_ am Merlin, and the handlers are _my_ wizards. What my people know is not Arthur’s business, unless that information poses a danger to the agency.”

“And Eggsy is not a danger to Kingsman,” Harry said, nodding. “But what of Eggsy’s status as a civilian? Arthur will know of his presence here eventually, and we might have to explain ourselves.”

“Aye. But fret not.” Merlin’s eyes went back to Eggsy, and they held a hardness that Harry had not seen in a long time. Not since Lee died. “He’s a handler trainee, and therefore, he’s one of mine. I’ll make sure Arthur can’t touch him.

“In the meantime, we should have someone sent to inform Mrs. Baker of her son’s predicament. She should be made aware that her son might not be back home for dinner for a while.”

Harry nodded. “Don’t worry, Merlin. I’ll speak with Michelle Baker myself.”

Merlin turned to him. “Are you sure? The last time you spoke with her hadn’t been a walk in the park.”

“I’m afraid we have little choice in the matter, my friend. As it is, I _am_ the one to blame for Eggsy’s condition. It is only appropriate that I bring her the news personally,” Harry explained.

“That’s not going to be pretty.” Merlin sighed, running a hand down his face. “To her, it would seem like you took both of the men in her life. She won’t like that, not one bit.”

“She won’t,” Harry agreed, sighing. “But hopefully, unlike before, I’ll be able to reassure her that Eggsy will come back to her.”

“Kingsman handlers never return home, Harry. I’ve never been home in years,” Merlin said. Then he looked down at Eggsy, frowning. “But I should let him return once just to reassure her. The lad deserves a chance to speak to his mother himself.”

Harry nodded, and the two of them fell into silence, watching the steady rise and fall of Eggsy’s chest.

 

 

 **x**.

Eggsy’s eyes opened slowly, his mind registering warm colors blending and blurring into solid shapes. The shapes spread apart, creating space in the middle, and soon he was able to think, _place_. The ground was then covered with a red carpet that spread far in front and behind him, and objects started morphing and hanging on the walls. He waited, slowly coming to a realization, as the place turned into a familiar hallway, and he was standing under a beam of sunlight through the window. He heard the words as he felt it: warm. _Safe_.

This was X-Mansion. 

He was _home_.

 

 

He walked down the halls, peeking in the empty rooms that had been renovated into classrooms. He passed by the room where he studied Calculus, then the one where he learned German. He passed by World History, European Literature, fuck, even _Physics_. 

And this room, the one with posters plastered on the walls, where Eggsy had hung a dartboard and made bets with the boy who could shoot needles from his skin, was where he learned to fall into deep slumber, safe and sound.

 

 

Down the stairs he went, into the kitchens, where the stockroom was always full, and no one would mind if he got an extra serving of food. No one would have to go hungry if he decided to have another bowl of clam chowder, or a plate of sweet ribs. No one had to tell him to make sure his plate lasted for the day, because food was scarce and money was tight. Here, food kept coming and coming, making Eggsy wonder if the sweet gran who cooked for them had her own special mutation.

Here, in this room, full of tables and chairs that were open for everybody, was where his stomach felt full and warm. Safe.

 

 

Of all the places he could hang out in the campus, the grounds were his absolute favorite. Here he was free to practice his tumbling and running, where people can tumble and run with him, whether in a tracksuit or in a bestial form. Here, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, and for once he did not feel the need to look over his shoulder. Here, he can close his eyes and feel the wind on his cheeks, the adrenaline pumping in his veins.

Here, he can run and not worry about anyone chasing him. Here, he can run and be safe.

 

 

“Had a good run, Eggsy?”

He stopped in his tracks, his trainers skidding on the grass that suddenly turned into a sea of smooth white. He flapped his arms like a chicken to regain his balance, and he breathed a sigh in relief when he landed safely on his heels.

Slowly, he turned to the source of the voice, and he stared for a long time. Eventually, his face broke out into a wide smile, and tears of happiness and sorrow welled in his eyes.

“Hey, old man,” he greeted, shoving his hands in his pockets. “’S been a while.”

“It has. Four years. That’s a lot of time,” Charles said, and his wheelchair moved silently towards him. Eggsy met him halfway, and the professor looked him up and down. He sighed, and the sound echoed in the empty, white space. “Oh, Eggsy.”

“I don’t wanna hear it, prof. I just—please, _don’t_.” Eggsy turned away, worrying his lip. Shame. _Disgust_.

Concern. _Pity_. “You are closing yourself. I don’t recall ever teaching you to shun your gifts. To turn away from yourself.”

Eggsy scoffed. _Gifts_. “Fucking good they’ve done for me, these stupid gifts. Reckon I’d rather not have them at all.”

“Do you really think that?” Charles asked.

“Sometimes,” he admitted.

“But not always,” Charles said, nodding. He gestured to the space behind him, still so brightly white and so far away from that dark, dark place. “Walk with me, Eggsy. I do wish to catch up. We’ve been worried, you know.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy asked, not able to resist a shy smile. 

“Oh, yes,” Charles nodded, smiling a little himself. “The staff still looks towards the roof, sometimes. They think if they look hard enough, they’d be able to find you there, looking out into the horizon and testing your reach, _listening_.”

“Huh. Yeah.” Eggsy blinked and looked up, and all of a sudden he and Charles were back on the campus grounds, staring up at the mansion. “I _did_ use to do that lots. But that’s ‘cause you won’t let me anywhere near Cerebro, guv. ‘Cept that one time.”

“Yes, and we made sure you didn’t go anywhere near it since.” Charles turned to Eggsy; his smile light but felt so heavy. “Cerebro allows my reach to be amplified by a satellite, where I can find any being that possesses a consciousness. That is how I was able to find most of my students, though you are among the few exceptions. My mind can find others like us through their thoughts and the brain’s awareness of being different.

“You, however, are able to find people differently. You feel people’s emotions, you _hear_ them, and that allows you to make a connection with their psyche. The emotions reach out to you, manifesting as a solid hand that’s enticing you close. You walk up to it, listen to it, and _that’s_ how you know.

“But sometimes these emotions pull hard, and the hand that beckons starts to _force_ you close. It grabs you, and it doesn’t let go.” Charles raised his hand and mimicked the action, and Eggsy’s breath hitched as he watched the hand close into a tight fist. 

“So you run.” Charles’ hand unclenched, limp and soft. He gave Eggsy that piercing, all-knowing look that Eggsy couldn’t meet with a steady gaze. “You run before it can catch you, _drown_ you. You run because you’re afraid it will never let you go, and you will be trapped. But it’s there, Eggsy, that hovering, dark, cold place swirling in the corner of your mind. It’s right _behind_ you.”

Eggsy breathed heavily, and he dared to look over his shoulder. He whimpered when he saw it, the darkness that murmured and hummed with a devilish voice, calling out to him. He turned away sharply and grabbed onto Charles’s hands, and the professor squeezed back comfortingly.

“Eggsy,” he said, removing Eggsy’s favorite snapback and ran a hand through his hair. “My boy, breathe. You have nothing to be afraid of.”

“I can’t. I _can’t_ , prof.” Eggsy shook his head and buried his face in the man’s chest. “It’s dark. It’s _scary_. The voices, I can hear them, and they feel _so fucking horrible_!”

“I know, my boy. But how long do you plan to stay afraid?” Charles asked, sending waves of comfort and warmth and safety his way. “How long do you plan to keep on running away?”

Eggsy couldn’t answer. He could hear Charles’s words very clearly, but the looming darkness behind him was all murmurs and hums and soft sobs that, somehow, were able to overpower Charles. He shook his head and embraced the old man. “I dunno. I’m just really, really scared.”

“I know you are. But look.” Charles pushed him away slightly, and Eggsy stared up at him with furrowed brows and glassy eyes. Charles smiled and held Eggsy’s left wrist to pull down his sleeve, where his Rolex sat like a comforting, grounding weight. The soft ticks and tocks lulled Eggsy into a state of calm; the darkness now seeming so far away.

“Eggsy, I have a question,” Charles began, voice echoing all around him. His deep blue eyes crinkled as he showed Eggsy the watch’s face. “Do you have the time?”

 

 

 **x** i. 

Eggsy woke up like he had been kept under water for _days_ , and he breathed in sharply and sat up, chest heaving and lungs overcompensating. He groaned and fell back on the soft ground, which he soon realized was actually a bed. He looked around the white room, spying the wires on his arms and the beeping machines they were connected to.

He was in hospital? _Fuck_ , he didn’t have the money to pay for this shit. He had to get out here.

Eggsy was in the middle of removing the wires attached to his arms when he heard a door opening, making him freeze. Concern and relief echoed in his head, and he turned to see a severe-looking bald man approach the bed. He pushed back into the mattress, trying to put as much distance between him and the stranger as possible.

“Hello, Eggsy,” the stranger greeted him, his soft Scottish accent taking Eggsy aback. “You’ve given us quite the scare, lad. It’s only been two weeks, but that’s two weeks longer than what we would have liked.”

Eggsy furrowed his brows, confused as fuck. Then he heard it again—concern, relief, then a soft murmur of an emotion that Eggsy hadn’t heard in years. 

 _Devotion_. 

Curious, he concentrated on the murmur, following it to a warm, brightly-lit place. Eggsy couldn’t help but gasp as he found himself in an open wheat field, the grass and stalks swaying with the wind. He closed his eyes and basked in the glow of the tender emotion, which was high up in the sky, like the sun. Eggsy had always loved warm emotions. It reminded him of Home. Of Safe.

Then he saw a man’s smiling face. It was a face he was familiar with—one that he had kept hidden in a drawer in his room, and a copy of it existed in the corner of his mother’s mind. Could it be?

He blinked back to reality and looked up at the stranger with wide eyes, and the stranger furrowed his brows at him, a whisper of _confused_ drifting towards Eggsy.

“ _Fuck_ me. You… my _da_?” Eggsy’s jaw slackened, and he blinked many, many times. “Fuckin’ did _not_ expect that, guv. That’s… fuck, that was _really_ bright, mate. Brighter than me mum’s, now that I think about it.”

The stranger went rigid for a moment, but then closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He gave Eggsy an unimpressed look, cocking a brow. “I would very much appreciate it if you don’t go reading my mind, lad. I’ll overlook it just this once, but the next time you do it, I’m putting you in another coma. Understand?”

“Hey, don’t get mad at me! It ain’t my fault you was screamin’ it in my head real loud!” Eggsy said, waving his hands in the air.

“Screaming?” Merlin asked, raising a brow at him. _Perplexed._

Eggsy shut his mouth. He groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. “Ah, fuck me, I shouldn’t have said that. Fuck, how much drugs did you guys put in me? I feel… I feel all _whoozy_. Like that fuckin’ time Mags threw me ‘round the room with just me belt. Fuckin’ hell, is that you or is that me who’s feelin’ that? You feelin’ whoozy, guv?” 

“I have no idea what you’re on about, lad,” the stranger said, voice flat but projecting _amusement_. He pulled out the clipboard tucked under his arm and started… tapping. With his finger. The _fuck_. “But ignoring your reaction to the drugs, you seem to be stable. That’s good. I’ll have to ask the doctor to look you over a few more times, but I’m sure you can start your training in a few days.”

“You what?” Eggsy blinked and squinted at the stranger. “What trainin’? What you on about, mate?”

“Your training to become a handler,” he supplied, too engrossed in whatever he was looking at to see Eggsy’s steadily slackening jaw. “Galahad—that is, Harry—brought you here after you two escaped Imperial College, and now you’re going to recuperate before you officially start on your handler training. I am Merlin, by the way. From this day forth, I am your superior, and you my underling.”

“You takin’ the fucking piss?” Eggsy sat up abruptly, mouth curled in a half snarl. “I told Harry I ain’t interested in bein’ no spy and no handler! No means no, you fuckin’ wankers!”

“I’m afraid you have little choice in the matter, Eggsy, as our head, Arthur, only permitted your continued presence here because I told him that I have selected you to fill in the seat of Nyneve.”

“Who the fuck is that? Why they ain’t sittin’ there no more? I don’t want no seat. They can fucking have it back ‘cause I ain’t sittin’ in it!”

“Nyneve is a codename. It will be yours when I deem you ready for it,” Merlin explained slowly, reminding Eggsy of Prof Frost whenever he said something she thought was stupid. “And like I said, you have no choice. Kingsman is a _spy_ organization, Eggsy, as I’m sure Harry had already informed you. We operate at the highest level of discretion, which means civilians are absolutely not allowed in the premises.”

“So what’re you saying? That if I don’t play along, I can get.” He paused, raising his hand and making a cutting motion near his neck. He even made sound effects for extra effect. “Like that?”

“In a matter of speaking.” Merlin smiled sweetly, though Eggsy could argue that it actually looked cheeky, since that was what his voice was whispering in Eggsy’s ear.

“ _Fuckin’_ hell. That’s a bit much, innit? I ain’t gonna grass you guvs up or anythin’. Can’t I just, ya know…?”

“No, Eggsy. I’m afraid you can’t leave,” Merlin said with a shake of his head. “Unless, of course, you’re willing to be shot with an amnesia dart. Galahad might throw a tantrum when he finds out, but protocol is protocol.”

 _Damn_ , they have amnesia darts? He couldn’t help but whistle. Even he can’t do the amnesia thing, yet. That was a bit advanced, and he left before the prof can give him more lessons. 

Suddenly, Eggsy went rigid. He left… _mum_!

“Fuck, you said I was in a coma for how long? Two weeks?” he asked.

“That’s correct. And no, you stay _right_ there, Eggsy.” Merlin raised a hand to stop him from leaving the bed. “You are not cleared to leave this room. We have to monitor you and make sure you’re one hundred percent fine before letting you out of that bed.”

“You don’t understand, guv! My mum is waitin’ for me!” he exclaimed, breathing heavily. “She can’t handle me bein’ gone for too long. You understand? She goes absolutely _mental_ , and she’s the reason why I came back in the first place. I have to check on her and Daisy!”

“Harry spoke to your mother, Eggsy. She’s aware of your situation,” Merlin said, using his hands to gently push him back down on the bed. He met Eggsy’s wide gaze with a placating stare. “She knows, Eggsy. Calm down.”

“She knows?” Eggsy asked, heartbeat spiking. His mouth was dry as he thought of the implication—she _knows_. She fucking knows. And she’s known for two weeks that he was _not there_. “How—How’d she take it?”

Merlin sighed. “Do you really want to know?”

Eggsy didn’t. But he nodded anyway. “What happened?”

 

 

( _Two weeks earlier.)_

Harry was not looking forward to this at all. He hadn’t wanted to do this in 1997, and he certainly didn’t want to do it now. But he had to face Michelle, had to tell her that her son was in hospital and needed time to recuperate. Hopefully, the news of his being alive would lessen the blow, and she wouldn’t repeat the events of that cold December night.

He knocked on the door, waiting for it to be answered. There was a shuffle, and a confused murmur, before the door was opened halfway, and an older, much more haggard-looking Michelle stared at him, eyes narrowed and searching.

“Who’re you?” she asked, hiding most of her body behind the door. Fortunately, she didn’t seem to recognize him yet. “You here for my husband Dean? I swear, whatever you’s thinking he did, he—“

“Mrs. Baker,” he intoned, and his voice seemed to trigger something in her head, because she froze. “I’m afraid I come with bad news. It’s about Eggsy.”

“Eggsy?” She opened the door wider and let him in.

“The fuck is going on?” A man Harry could only guess is Dean Baker stood up from the couch and stalked towards him, fists clenched to the side and mouth curled in a snarl. “Who the fuck’re you?”

“ _Dean_ ,” Michelle begged, standing between them. She looked up at Harry with wide, imploring eyes. “Please, tell me what happened to my baby. Where’s my Eggsy?”

Harry’s gaze shifted to Dean briefly before landing back on Michelle. He sighed and said, with a quiet voice, “Your son has been involved in an accident. He was in Imperial College for a job interview yesterday afternoon, and he was among the casualties of the explosion.”

Michelle let out a loud gasp and covered her mouth. Tears started welling in her eyes as she sobbed. “Oh God, what’re you saying? That my _baby_ got mixed up in that? I didn’t even know he had a job interview there!”

“I’m afraid I can’t explain the details,” Harry said, and he watched as Michelle dropped the hand from her mouth, staring at him with steadily widening eyes. “But I can assure you that he’s in safe hands. We are monitoring his condition, but we expect that if he doesn’t wake up soon, he will be officially in a coma.”

Michelle broke down again, shaking her head and wringing her hands. She kept repeating the words, “my baby, my _poor_ Eggsy,” as she paced, and she let out a pained scream when Baker smacked her.

“Fucking _shut up_ , woman! Muggsy ain’t gonna die, so why don’t you—“

Harry pulled Baker by the collar of his shirt and punched him square in the jaw. He dodged as the man growled and swung at him, and Harry easily tripped him. He restrained Baker’s hands, pulling out a handgun when he wouldn’t stop struggling and threatening to fuck him up.

“I can assure you, Mr. Dean Anthony Baker, that I can _fuck you up_ before you can even try to make good on that threat. I have multiple accounts of your various criminal activities that could lock you up away for the rest of your life, so I suggest you behave and let the adults discuss peacefully,” Harry said succinctly, retracting his gun slightly.

“You _fucking_ piece of—“ Dean couldn’t even finish that sentence, as he was knocked out by a sharp, painful smack to the temple. Harry put his gun back in its holster, stepping away from Baker’s unconscious form.

Michelle’s wide eyes followed the gun as it vanished in his jacket, and they trailed to stare at Harry with an intensity that made Harry briefly wonder if he should restrain her as well. But she just stood there, quivering slightly from fear. Or rage.

“It’s _you_ ,” she said finally, and she snarled when Harry sighed and looked away. “It’s _you_! You’re Lee’s squad member, aren’t you? The one who told me that he’ll never come back, the one who took him away from me!”

“Mrs. Baker,” Harry began, but Michelle won’t give him a chance to speak.

“You—You _fucking_ dare come back here, showing your face, when _you_ were the one who took my Lee away from me?!” She stalked towards him and poked a finger in his chest. She heaved and cried and smacked Harry’s chest repeatedly. “And now you took my Eggsy away, too! Why are you doing this?! Why do you people _always_ take away my sunshine?!”

“Mrs. Baker, please calm down.” Harry struggled as he adjusted the face of his watch. He lingered monentarily on the amnesia function, but he eventually set the watch on stun. Just in case. “I am not taking Eggsy away from you. He’s _alive_. He simply needs to recuperate, and when he does, I promise you—“

“Oxfords not Brogues!”

Harry stilled. “What?”

“I said, _Oxfords not Brogues._ Oxfords, not _fucking_ Brogues!” she screamed at him, grabbing on the lapels of his suit jacket and shaking him. “You said I can ask for a favor. For _anything_. I’m calling in on that favor. Give me back my Eggsy. Give me back my _sunshine_!”

“Mrs. Baker, I’m sorry. Your son… he already called in the favor,” Harry said, and he struggled to find the words to say as she let out a silent, pained cry and fell onto her knees. “I promise you, Mrs. Baker, that he _will_ return, but we have to make sure he has recovered first.”

“Eggsy belongs with me! He belongs here, with _me_!” Michelle screamed, slamming her fists on the floor. “He’s _my_ baby! _My_ sunshine! He don’t belong to you, to that fuckin’ school, to fucking Stark Industries! He belongs with his mum! He belongs to _me_!”

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Harry’s voice boomed in the flat, causing Michelle to stop and stare up at him with wide eyes. “Do you even hear yourself? He belongs to you? Your son is _not_ your possession. He is a human being with the right to live his life to the fullest, and _you_ are encroaching on that right.”

“But he’s my boy,” Michelle said, hiccuping and sobbing silently. “He’s my baby. He should be with his mum.”

“Eggsy Unwin is an _adult_ , Mrs. Baker. He has been for the last few years,” Harry reminded her, voice level and disproportional to the roaring rage he felt gather up inside him. “He has every right to live his life the way he chooses, and despite that, he chose to stay out of his love for  _you._ He chose to care for you and his sister, to endure the abuse and torture he receives from his stepfather—to suffer from the negligence of his own _mother_.

“You should be ashamed of yourself,” Harry spat, and Michelle’s face crumpled as she bent over the floor, covering her ears. But Harry won’t have any of it. “No, you _listen_ to me, Mrs. Baker. Eggsy had sacrificed so much for you; thrown away opportunities just to make you happy. And yet you selfishly ask for him back, even after being told that he is in critical condition. Do you even care for him, Michelle Baker? Do you even love your son?”

“I do love him!” Michelle screamed, inky tears running down her face. Her shoulders shook, and she covered her face as she wailed, “I know I fucked up, and I know my baby fucked up his life for me. I’m not stupid. I know I keep fucking up and I feel horrible about it! But I can’t _live_ without him. You don’t understand how much I need him!”

“You are aware of your shortcomings, and yet you continue to ruin your son’s life. That makes your transgressions that much worse, that more _despicable_ ,” Harry sneered, shaking his head at the pathetic woman in front of him. “That’s not love, Mrs. Baker. What you have is an unhealthy dependency on Eggsy, and I suggest you take this time away from your son to think about what your priorities are. It’s time to stop dragging him down along with you, Michelle Baker. Lord knows he deserves _so_ much better than _this_.”

Harry gave her one final look before leaving the flat, stepping over Dean’s body and resolutely ignoring Michelle’s loud sobs. He walked down the steps and back inside the Kingsman cab. He didn’t notice when it started moving, or when he even arrived in the shop. He just sat there, very still, eyes glassy and chest heavy with a strange, unfamiliar emotion.

 _“Galahad.”_ Merlin’s voice pulled him back from the void. _“Are you all right?”_

Harry sighed and ran a hand down his face. He nodded a few moments later. “Quite. A bit of contention was expected, though I honestly was not prepared to see how truly fucked up their relationship is. Baker is one thing, but Michelle is absolutely unhinged. I don’t know how Eggsy was able to endure her for so long.”

 _“Let’s hope she takes your advice and reflects on her actions. Though I will keep an eye on their flat, just in case she decides to do something drastic.”_ Merlin paused. _“I don’t remember her being like that before. What do you suppose happened?”_

“I don’t know,” Harry said. “And frankly, Merlin, I’m not sure if I even want to.”

He heard Merlin’s responding hum. _“Very well, I’ll take note of it. For now, we focus on Eggsy and his training, as well as your current mission. Head down to HQ for details on the next phase.”_

“Much obliged, Merlin,” Harry said. He got out of the cab and into the cold, dark night, and he stared up at the brightly-lit shop. He lingered there, even after the cab had driven away; his thoughts racing and running in different directions, but all leading back to one person.

He touched his forehead with his fingers, and he recalled Eggsy’s voice. How he so softly crooned in his head, warm and lovely, filling him with the emotions that he spoke. Reassurance. Gratitude. _Fondness_. It was such a pure feeling, what Eggsy gave to him. It made Harry all the more sorrowful, knowing that it was all wasted on someone who selfishly took advantage of his gentle heart. 

But that was going to change, starting from now.

 _‘I will protect you, Eggsy,’_ Harry decided, entering the shop. _‘I will protect you and the beautiful song that resonates loudly within you.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't get used to the quick updates too much. I start school (and teaching OTL) next week, so I won't be able to focus too much of my time on this fic. But boy, let me tell you, I'm on a roll here. :)) I might sneak in one or two more quick updates before vanishing into schoolwork and lesson plans OTL
> 
> Also, I just realized that I gave Eggsy the power of feels. That's it. That's his power: **FEELS**.


	5. Chapter 5

Charles opened his eyes. He blinked, momentarily disoriented, and looked around. He was in his office, and apparently in the middle of signing a few documents. A cup of tea sat on its saucer, forgotten and cold, and Charles spent a few moments mourning it.

Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose and wheeled away from his desk towards the window. He stared outside, at the lush, green horizon, before addressing the silent figure lingering by the doorway.

“Erik,” he greeted, keeping his eyes on the window. “I thought you had a class this morning.”

“Indeed, I did. But it’s the afternoon now, and the children are outside,” Erik said, footsteps silent as he entered the room. 

“I see.” Charles folded his hands on his lap, frowning as he thought about the implications.

“Is there trouble?” Erik asked softly as he stood beside Charles. He looked out the window, gaze dropping further down, and spied the group of new students who had quickly become friends. They were young, happy, and most importantly, safe. “You don’t get this quiet unless there’s something bothering you. Or if you’ve done something foolish again.”

“How do you know it’s not something _you’ve_ done?” Charles asked with no real heat.

“Dear, if it had been something _I_ did, you wouldn’t be speaking to me right now.” Erik turned to face Charles, silver brow cocked. “So tell me. What troubles you?”

Charles sighed, more deeply this time, and turned his wheelchair so he could face Erik. His brows knitted together, and the corner of his mouth deepened. “It’s about Eggsy. He used quite a bit of the power I put in the watch I gave him, and I briefly sensed his desperation. I fear he might be in trouble.”

Erik sighed and shook his head. “That brat. I should have known. What happened this time?”

“That’s the problem. I do not know.” Charles turned around and wheeled himself out of his office, Erik following silently beside him. “Ever since the incident with Cerebro four years ago, he had started closing himself off to me. I could barely feel him at all, and there were times when I didn’t even know where he was at a given point in time. Even now, I still don’t know.”

“Interesting. So the boy has finally learned to mask his presence from you. Frost would be proud,” Erik surmised, humming a little. He shrugged at the narrowed-eyed look Charles gave him. “I do not mean anything by it, Charles. I’m simply impressed. His ability to mask his presence, especially from you, is a testament of his skill, which makes it all the more frustrating that he had turned away so easily from his gifts.”

Charles shook his head. “The boy said his mother needed him. I don’t think it’s fair to say he shunned his gifts just because he left to care for her, Erik.”

“I wouldn’t dare mock his love for his mother, but I know what an excuse sounds like when I hear it. He ran _away_ , Charles. And he stopped going to your lessons, well before he left. If that’s not telling of his intentions, I don’t know what is.”

“Students of this school have the right to leave whenever they so wish. Nobody is required to stay at this school, Erik. They can leave and pursue other careers, ones that are more—“

“Don’t you dare say _normal_ , Charles,” Erik cut him off roughly, gritting his teeth.

“I was going to say _typical_ , Erik,” Charles said a little testily. He sighed and continued. “In any case, when I felt my consciousness in the watch activate, I decided to investigate. But the boy had raised his walls much higher than four years ago, for reasons I cannot determine, and the only thing I could find out was that my consciousness in the watch spoke with him.”

“And it took so long to find out that you had lost track of time in the real world?” Erik asked, raising a brow.

“Unfortunately. Eggsy’s mind is like a labyrinth, and the state of it is…” Charles trailed off, fingers covering his lips as his thoughts raced and traveled to dark, dark places.

“Charles?” Erik called, brows furrowing.

“I’m worried about him, Erik. I sensed a darkness lurking in his mind, growing stronger, threatening to engulf him.” Charles stopped moving and turned to face Erik, his normally kind eyes now steely and full of resolve. “We have to help him. But with his walls, I’m not sure even Cerebro can track him. I will still try, but we need other methods of locating him.”

Erik cursed in a string of German and dragged a hand down his face. “Impertinent brat. Even without him here, he’s still giving me migraines. What a stubborn little fool.”

“Reminds me of a certain someone, doesn’t he?” The corner of Charles’s mouth lifted as he stared up knowingly at Erik.

“Do be a dear and shut up, Charles,” Erik said. His brows furrowed as he frowned, looking into the distance and searching. “Are you sure Cerebro can’t locate him? Can Jean, or even Frost?”

“I am not confident. While Cerebro amplifies a telepath’s reach, it cannot search for people who don’t want to be found. Frost herself can hide from me, if she wants to—“

“She only hides when she hasn’t finished her damn paperwork, Charles.”

“—and I do try to check in on Eggsy from time to time, whenever I use it. Alas, even with Cerebro, I can only determine that he is alive,” Charles said, frowning at his lap. “I may be the strongest telepath in the world, but even I have my limits.”

“Remind me, whose brilliant idea was it to let Frost teach the brat how to block in the first place?”

“You’re not helping, Erik.”

“Fine. Very well.” Erik fished something out of his pocket. He looked at the palm of his hand before clenching his fist, nodding determinedly. “I’ll do my best to help find the brat. It will take a while, definitely, but it’s possible.”

“You have a way to locate him?” Charles asked, eyes bright as they stared up at Erik.

“You’re not the only one who gave the stupid boy a farewell gift,” Erik mumbled, and he ignored the sweet smile Charles sent his way. He flipped the coin and caught it mid-air, letting it hover and turn a few inches above his palm. “Hopefully, he’s not stupid enough to throw away a gift from _me_.”

 

 

 **x** ii.

Eggsy flipped the pug coin in the air and caught it. He stared at it as it laid on his palm—the stylized “M” like a mocking reminder. It was also, strangely enough, a grounding force, just like his watch, so he didn’t chuck it against the wall no matter how frustrated he was at what was written on the back. 

_Cowardice is not peace._

Eggsy sneered and put a thick wall around Magneto’s voice, locking it away in a dark corner of his mind and throwing away the key in a ditch. He squeezed the coin tightly before pocketing it in his freshly-pressed trousers.

He was about to put on his shoes when he heard a knock from the door. After squinting at it for a few moments, he snorted and shook his head. He went back to putting on his Derbies, saying loudly, “you don’t need t’ knock, y’know. It’s just me.”

“A gentleman always knocks,” Harry said, _amused_ , after entering the room. He was impeccably dressed as always, and Eggsy tried his best not to linger too much on the insane taper of his waist. “And I heard that you were changing, so it’s only polite that I announce my presence before potentially intruding on your privacy.”

Eggsy scoffed. What a load of bollocks that was. Harry was practically salivating at the thought of seeing him in the nude, his excitement and attraction fluttering towards Eggsy and perching on his shoulder. The thought made Eggsy pause, and he looked down at his shoulder, frowning.

While he was distracted, Harry had approached the bed. A clipboard was lying on top the unmade sheets, and he stared at the blank space where Eggsy had started to write _Gary_ beneath it. He turned to Eggsy and watched him struggle with his Derbies.

“Having second thoughts?” he asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Eggsy. When Eggsy didn’t immediately respond, he added, “it’s perfectly all right, Eggsy. I know we made you feel like you were forced into this, and believe me when I say I would have wanted to properly court you into the offer.”

Eggsy snorted, smiling and shaking his head. Harry smiled as well. 

“But Merlin and I have tested Arthur’s patience enough as it is, and in order to shield you from his wrath, we decided to tell him that you’re a handler trainee. Since you were unconscious, you had not been able to sign the form when you first arrived, so now he’s asking you to sign it.”

“What for? I’m already doin’ this whether I like it or not, innit?” Eggsy said, unable to keep the gruffness out of his voice. He turned to Harry and frowned. “Can’t you just forge my signature, or summat? It won’t make a difference anyway.”

“It makes a world of difference, Eggsy.” Harry smiled a little wryly, folding his hands on his lap. Amusement. Fondness. “Because this is also our way of telling you that you have a choice.”

Eggsy stared at him. “What? Are you taking the piss?”

“Eggsy, look at my face.” Harry pointed at his face, and Eggsy tried not to make a comment about his dashing good looks and amazing honey brown eyes. “Does this face look like it belongs to someone who’s _taking the piss_?”

“How should I know? You’s a spy. You said it yourself before: it was your job to lie and stuff.”

“Technically, I said it was my job to keep _secrets_. But I understand your concern.” He paused and looked Eggsy square in the eye, waiting. “Why don’t you find out, then? If I’m being dishonest?”

Eggsy’s shoulders dropped, and his jaw slackened. “Seriously, guv?”

“Very.” Harry nodded, and he closed his eyes. He opened them briefly and asked, “how does this work, exactly? You reading my mind?”

“I can’t read minds,” Eggsy clarified. At Harry’s unblinking stare, he shook his head and said, “not exactly, anyway. It’s complicated. But all right, I’ll take a peek.”

Harry nodded and closed his eyes again. It was hilarious, how serious Harry looked, and Eggsy can’t help but stifle a laugh. When Harry made a low noise, Eggsy rolled his eyes and concentrated. He looked at Harry for a long moment, trying to see any holes in his resolve, any deception in his core, but all he found was a murmur of _determination_ and _honesty_ , which turned into loud fluttering of wings the closer Eggsy drew closer to his mind.

He held out his hand, and a pair of butterflies perched on his fingers, wings opening and closing slowly, completely at peace on the back of his hand. Harry’s emotions were as clear as day at this distance, and Eggsy couldn’t help but be awed at the feeling.

He hadn’t had someone trust him with their mind like this in years.

“All right, fine. You’s bein’ honest,” Eggsy said, blinking back to reality and frowning. He looked up at Harry, eyes wide with hope. “So that means you ain’t forcing me to become a handler? If I don’t want to?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, Eggsy. But I’m afraid you will still need to stay here and receive Merlin’s training. But you’re not _completely_ being forced to become a handler. Not if you don’t want to.”

“But Merlin said I don’t _have_ no choice. Why’d he say that, then?” Eggsy asked, his eyes following Harry as the older man stood up, the clipboard in his hand. He followed soon after, eyebrows knitting together as he stared at Harry’s back. “If you was going to let me choose in the end, why make it sound like that, then?”

“I imagine that Merlin was simply keeping up the pretense. Or he might have just wanted to tease you, in his own twisted way.” Harry opened the door and gestured to the outside. “And speaking of Merlin, he is waiting for us. If you’ll follow me, Eggsy.”

“You wankers are so _weird_ ,” Eggsy said, frowning at the ground as he followed Harry out of the room. He looked around curiously, his gaze following the occasional white coat that they passed by down the hall. “Like, really fucking weird and confusing. I don’t even get what’s happening anymore.”

“There’s not much “to get,” Eggsy. Just trust us. And do as you’re told.” Harry turned his head to give him a little smirk. “You _can_ do that, can’t you?”

“Fuck you, guv,” Eggsy said maturely, giving him the two-finger salute. He stuck his tongue out at Harry when the older man laughed, and they walked, both lost in their own thoughts.

That was, of course, until Eggsy saw the hangar. His jaw dropped, and he couldn’t help but smile as he pressed his face against the glass. Fuck, they had _loads_ of planes and cars! Not even the prof had so much. Kingsman's hangar reminded him of SHIELD’s in their New York base, and that one was fucking _massive_.

Harry’s fondness fluttered around him again. Perching. “Your father had the same look on his face when he first saw this. As did I.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy turned away from the glass, grinning brightly at Harry. 

Fondness fluttered its wings a little faster. “Indeed. Now, come along, Eggsy. One does not keep Merlin waiting.”

 

 

“Thirty-six minutes,” Merlin said as a way of greeting, frowning at the two of them. He looked down at his watch and grumbled, “you two took your sweet-arse time. But fortunately for you two, I foresaw this, and scheduled the meeting with Arthur at 2:30. Which is in three minutes, by the way.”

“As expected of Kingsman’s chief handler. You do your predecessors proud,” Harry said, a single dimple forming on his cheek as his smile widened.

“Shut your gob, Galahad,” Merlin retorted, narrowing his eyes at Harry. When his gaze fell on Eggsy, his eyes softened considerably, and he asked, “are you ready? You’re going to meet Arthur in a few minutes, so I suggest you ready yourself.”

“What.” Eggsy blinked, looking between the two agents. When none of them started laughing like he expected, he gaped and gestured empathically at the door they were standing in front of. “Hang on, you bein’ serious? I’m meeting your leader _now_? You never said anything about meeting no Arthur. You just told me to change!”

“Rule number one,” Merlin began, not looking even the slightest bit apologetic as he held out his hand for the clipboard Harry brought with him. “A Kingsman applicant, whether agent or handler, is always two steps ahead. You should have gone to that conclusion, seeing as I gave you a form to be signed by you _and_ Arthur, and that I told you to look your best.”

“That still ain’t fair! You can’t expect me to just _know._ Are you saying that all your handlers are supposed to make assumptions? That’s a little risky, innit?”

“Handlers don’t make assumptions. They make well-informed guesswork. Which shouldn’t be a problem for you, considering what you can do.”

“You cheeky sonuva—“

“And why is your signature not here?” Merlin frowned at the clipboard, and then at Eggsy. He held it out for Eggsy to take. “I cannot show this to Arthur without your signature. Sign it _now_.”

“Fuck you,” Eggsy said, grabbing the clipboard and glaring down at the paper. He waved it in the air after a few seconds. “I don’t got no fucking pen! How can I sign this without a _fucking_ pen? I don’t have no ink vision!”

“Really now, Eggsy, there’s no need for such theatrics,” Harry tutted, pulling out a pen from his breast pocket and lending it to Eggsy. Amusement and cheekiness fluttered towards Eggsy as he drew his hand back when Eggsy reached out to grab it. “Now, what will you say?”

“ _Please_ gimme the fucking pen, you fucking piece o’ shit,” Eggsy said with an overly sweet smile. When Harry handed it to him with a smirk, Eggsy sneered and grabbed it. He grumbled as he started signing the form. “Fucking wankers, the two o’ you. Makin’ fun of me, an’ all. You’ll get yours, swear down.”

Merlin snorted derisively, and he waited for Eggsy to finish signing a messy scrawl above his real name. He eyed it with a frown, and Eggsy heard _distaste_ flash and blare. “Remind me to add handwriting lessons to your curriculum. Illegible handwriting has no place among handlers.”

“Then gimme one of those kiddie cursive books, if you hate my script so much,” Eggsy bit back, crossing his arms over his chest and _not_ pouting. 

“Don’t start giving him ideas, Eggsy. You might regret that,” Harry warned, a crooked smile playing on his lips.

“Too late,” Merlin said. He gestured towards the door with his head and gave them significant looks. “Well. Shall we, gentlemen?”

“Lead the way, Merlin.”

“Fuck you, guv.”

 

 

 **x** iii. 

Chester King was vile. So utterly repulsive and _vile_ , that walking in the room with him in it had almost _literally_ knocked Eggsy back a few steps. It was only thanks to his training that he managed to block out most of the man’s judgment, disdain and condescension, but it was still there, squealing like a chorus of hungry pigs and permeating in the air like a toxic miasma. A quick peek into the man’s mind gave him a vague impression of a sewer, and he quickly backed off and cut his connection to the man’s emotions.

“Ah, Merlin, Galahad. For a moment I thought I was going to turn to stone from how long you’ve been keeping me waiting,” Arthur said rather pleasantly, smiling a little at his own joke. His eyes landed on Eggsy, and outwardly he looked like a kind elderly man you could sit next to on a park bench and converse with. 

But he wasn’t like that at all. He was prejudiced and judgmental, and _nothing_ like the old prof. Eggsy prayed that this meeting wouldn’t take long, because he wanted to get the fuck out of this office as quickly as possible.

“My apologies, Arthur,” Merlin said, bowing his head slightly. He pushed Eggsy further into the room, right in front of Arthur’s desk, and said, “allow me to finally introduce Gary Unwin. I’ve scouted him and deemed him a potential recruit for my department. He will be training to receive the mantle of Nyneve, whose seat has been empty for almost two decades.”

“Not since _you_ left it empty, yes,” Arthur said, not taking his eyes off Eggsy. The man’s face was neutral, though there was the occasional subtle twitch of the brow and jaw. Eventually, he smiled up at Eggsy and folded his hands over the desk. “Pleased to meet you, Mr. Unwin. I’ll admit your being a candidate for Nyneve’s seat took me aback, as well as the news of the unfortunate accident that led you to our agency in the first place. I do hope you’re well enough now.”

“Eggsy was just cleared by Dr. Bennett this morning, Arthur.”

“Ah, wonderful! But still, odd coincidence, that. And that’s not including the fact that your father used to be a candidate himself. I assume Merlin and Galahad have already mentioned that to you?”

“It came up once or twice, sir.” Eggsy put on his most polite face, and his accent became smoother, more refined, the way he taught himself how after listening to Charles’s voice in his head so many times. He ignored the murmurs of _surprise_ from behind him as he continued, “Merlin and Galahad have spoken highly of Kingsman. It would be an honor if I were ever to qualify for Nyneve, sir.”

Arthur’s eyes narrowed minutely. He quietly observed Eggsy before the grandfatherly smile returned on his face, and he nodded. “Well, at least you have manners. Your father was a little too boisterous for my liking, but I suppose I can’t blame him, considering his background. And he died a brave man, your father. Saving the lives of the men behind you.

“But you had much better circumstances and opportunities than he did. You went to Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, didn’t you?” he brought up, head tilting slightly. “Brilliant school, Xavier’s. Many have left there to become businessmen, scientists, and even high-ranking military officials. But what about you, hm? What have you accomplished after leaving that school?”

“Eggsy interned at Stark Industries, Arthur. He received training from Anthony Stark, himself,” Merlin answered for him, briefly glancing at Eggsy’s back.

“Ah, yes. I did read that on his file,” Arthur said, nodding to himself. He turned his gaze back to Eggsy, his smile too genial to be sincere. “But that didn’t last long, yes? You went back home, to London, before finishing your internship.”

“He went back to care for his mother,” Harry said succinctly, eyes narrowed slightly. “As I’m sure you’re aware, Arthur.”

“Hm, yes. Pity that.” Arthur reached for his cup of tea and held it to his mouth. “It’s always a shame to see a young man throw away his future, especially if it’s for a mother who can’t even fulfill such a simple role. But I suppose that can’t be helped. Some people just can’t function properly by themselves.”

Eggsy couldn’t help it; he had intended to ignore Arthur and his fuck-awful personality, but _nobody_ made fun of his mother like that and got away with it. He sent a powerful wave of _danger_ and _contempt_ towards Arthur, and he watched with silent glee as the man suddenly gasped and dropped his cup; hot tea and pieces of ceramic spilling on the floor. 

“Arthur!” Merlin exclaimed, approaching the man’s side. He looked down at the floor, then briefly at Eggsy, before turning his gaze back to his superior. “Are you all right?”

“A-Ah, yes. Terribly sorry about that. Slip of the fingers, most likely,” Arthur explained, chortling a bit. He cleared his throat. “Well, I suppose we’ve dallied a little too much already, haven’t we? The boy’s forms, Merlin, if you please.”

“Of course,” Merlin said, handing the clipboard with Eggsy’s applicant form. As Arthur signed the document, he turned to Eggsy, his eyes questioning and demanding.

But Eggsy just stared at the desk, Derbies clicking quietly on the floor and brow cocked defiantly.

 

 

“Eggsy,” Merlin began after they left Arthur’s office. He stood in front of Eggsy and gestured at him with his clipboard. “What on earth were you _thinking_? What you did was uncalled for, and not to mention _risky_. What if Arthur noticed what you were doing?”

“I agree,” Harry said, standing beside Merlin and crossing his arms. He imagined they must have looked quite hilarious like that, but Eggsy obviously didn’t care enough to even look at them. “And I thought I made it clear before that you should never misuse your abilities. Did you not learn anything from what I’ve said? I’m disappointed in you.”

Eggsy shrugged, pocketing his hands in his trousers and lifting up his chin at them. “Yeah, I remember. But the wanker deserved it, yeah? He don’t know nothin’ about my mum, and what she’s going through. And he was eggin’ me on, talkin’ ‘bout da and my school like that. He obviously wanted me to do something, the old fucker.”

“I know what he said upset you, lad,” Merlin said calmly, sighing. “But that’s not an excuse to hurt him, especially since you have an unfair advantage over him. You should always strive to be the better man, no matter what.”

Something about Merlin’s words must have meant something to Eggsy, Harry thought, because he drew back and flinched. He averted his eyes briefly, biting his lips, before sighing and reluctantly looking back at them. He scuffed the toe of his shoe against the floor and sulked. “Fine. Sorry.”

“What _did_ you do to him?” Harry asked, brow raised. “Arthur is many things, but clumsy is not one of them. Did you take control of him? Like the way you did those security personnel in Imperial College?”

Eggsy shook his head. “No. I didn’t control him or nothin’. Like I told you, I can’t just do shit like that. It takes a lot outta me.”

“So what _did_ you do?” Harry pressed.

“He made me angry and want to hurt him. So I showed him. Sorta.” Eggsy shrugged. He turned back to the agents, and he rolled his eyes at their bemused expressions. “Sorry if I ain’t making sense, but that’s what I did.”

“You made him feel your emotions?” Merlin asked, raising a brow. When Eggsy nodded, he shook his head and scoffed a little. “That doesn’t sound threatening enough to warrant such a response.”

“Oh, trust me, guv, you should _never_ underestimate emotions. Especially when they’re strong, loud, and really, really _scary_ ,” Eggsy said, narrowing his eyes at Merlin. “I’d show you, but I really don’t feel like makin’ you shit your pants, so.”

Harry’s eyes lit up in curiosity. As a child, he had encountered words like telepathy and mind control and other similar terms from comics and books, so Harry had a general idea what Eggsy could do. But it was interesting to finally find out that his powers focused mainly on emotion, and the manipulation thereof. He had never heard of such a thing, not even in fiction.

He recalled Eggsy’s honey-sweet voice and warmth, and then imagined the complete opposite. He swallowed. 

“No need. I’ll take your word for it, lad,” Merlin said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just… try not to use your powers against members of the agency. Not unless you’re in mortal danger, which in this case, you weren’t.”

“All right, all right,” Eggsy conceded. He looked up at Merlin through his lashes and asked, “so. What happens now? Do I start training now, or?”

“It would be better if you did.” Merlin tapped a finger on his chin, and then smiled a little at Eggsy. “But wouldn’t you rather go visit your mother?”

Eggsy froze, and he looked up at Merlin with such wide, hopeful eyes, it took Harry aback for a moment. He looked so innocent that way. So vulnerable. “I… I can? You not taking the piss or anything, are you? This ain’t no shady test or somethin’?”

“I think you already know the answer to that, lad,” Merlin said. He pointed down the hall with his clipboard. “You have until seven in the evening to do what you need to do. If you’re late, I’m going to give you a penalty exam. Do you understand me?”

“ _Yes_ , Merlin! You’s the guv’nor!” Eggsy said, smiling widely and bouncing. He ran past the two agents, and the two of them were knocked back, quite literally, by a loud whoop of _gratitude_ and _joy_. Their eyes followed him down the hall until he vanished around the corner, and even after, they didn’t speak for a long moment.

Merlin broke the silence, swallowing. “That was—“

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Harry said a little wistfully, still staring at the spot where he last saw the young man. “Fascinating concept, being able to hear emotions, as well as feel them with such degree.”

“Aye. Now I understand why Arthur reacted the way he did. If it felt this… _stunning_ to feel a positive emotion—“

“Then it follows that being hit with a strong, negative emotion would be devastating.”

“I have the best apprentice in the world,” Merlin marvelled, breathy and awed. He tapped on his clipboard a few times until a radar appeared, and on it was a flashing dot with Eggsy’s name on top. Eggsy had a tracker on him. Why was Harry not surprised? “I should make sure nothing happens to him. Galahad, you’re on standby until further notice.”

“Now who wishes to spoil him?” Harry smirked, and his crooked grin only grew larger when Merlin looked up to give him an unimpressed stare.

“It’s not spoiling, Hart. It’s called being a concerned, decent human being, though I doubt you would know what that means.”

“What are you talking about? I’m the paragon of good virtue.” Harry blinked innocently before looking down at the tablet with a cocked brow. “And I’m not the one monitoring Eggsy’s every move like a stalker.”

Merlin scoffed. “I’m a handler, Harry. Monitoring people is what I do. And I’m not just tracking him to make sure I don’t lose an apprentice.”

“Oh? Then why _are_ you tracking him?” Harry asked, raising a brow.

“He’s going to meet his mother after two weeks of absence, you dolt. What do you think is going to happen?”

Harry blinked. Then, he looked away and cursed, “bugger.”

 

 **x** iv.  **x** v. 

Eggsy got out of the cab slowly and looked up at the rows of flats that made up Rowley Way. It always pained him, quite literally, to stand anywhere near this place, since nobody with a good life ever lived in a neighborhood like this. On that fateful day he left for New York, he had been so sure he was going to leave the secondhand trauma and hopelessness behind, but obviously, that wasn’t meant to last. 

He smiled wryly. He had spent almost eight years in New York, so he had forgotten completely what it felt like to live in Rowley Way. Getting out of the cab the night he came back, he felt everyone’s pain crash onto him, and instantly, he remembered just how much he hated this place. Never had he ever felt such a powerful need to leave and never come back. And he almost did, truthfully.

But Rowley Way was where his mum lived, where _Daisy_ lived, so he stayed. No matter how much it hurt to hear the sufferings of his neighbors, or how tiring being stronger than he really was got, he _stayed_.

He walked up the steps slowly, his heart beating loudly against his chest. Little by little he could feel his mother’s and Daisy’s emotions in the flat, and the closer he got, the louder the voices w—

Eggsy was knocked back when all of a sudden, an emotion embodied by his own face slammed into him. It knocked the breath right out of him, and before he could even recover, he was assaulted again, and again, and _again_. Eggsy didn’t know what to make of this strong emotion, but all he knew was that it was horrible. It was a primal emotion, unnamed but familiar.

He ran the rest of the steps and opened the door, and he froze in the middle of the doorway.

The flat was a mess. The table was knocked down, the chairs were lying broken in the kitchen, and a stench permeated in the air. He knew that odor well, because he spent many nights waking up just to bathe and change Daisy.

And Daisy—he couldn’t see her, but he heard her crying.

Michelle was sitting by the foot of the sofa, staring blankly into space. There were discarded needles all around her, and she looked like she had been like that for hours. He knelt next to her and shook her, calling out for her, but nothing.

He heard _nothing_.

“Mum! Mum, what the fuck’s going on?!” he yelled, moving in front of her to cradle her face. He shook her again and called, voice breaking, “ _Mum_. What did you do to yourself? You said you was gonna stop! _Why are you doing this again?!_ ”

As if woken by a switch, her head shot up, and a bit of clarity flashed in her eyes. She looked at him, _really_ looked at him, before her face broke into a relieved expression. “Eggsy? Eggsy, issat you, luv?”

“Mum, what happened?” he asked, gesturing at the mess around her—around the entire flat. “What’s goin’ on? Did Dean hurt you? Did he fuckin’ hurt you? Fuck, if I find him, I’m going to—“

She broke into hysterical sobs suddenly, clutching onto his shirt and shaking him. She didn’t speak for a while, leaving Eggsy to watch silently as her DESPAIR blared loudly in his ears. “Dean’s gone, Eggsy. Dean left me! He’s _gone_!”

“What?” Eggsy asked, eyes widening. He grabbed her shoulders to stabilize her. “What are you talking about? He just fucking left? Just like that?”

“It’s because of that _wretched_ man!” Michelle wailed, slamming her fist on the floor. “He scared Dean! And he left me, like he didn’t care about me! I’ve been so alone, Eggsy! So _fucking_ alone!”

Eggsy’s heart dropped, and he looked down at the floor, mouth quivering and eyes misting. Fuck, this was all his fault. If he hadn’t been so careless, he wouldn’t have lost consciousness in Harry’s arms, and he wouldn’t have had to leave her here by herself. She wouldn’t have had to suffer, had to be alone for weeks.

But if he hadn’t used his powers, Harry would have gotten hurt instead, and he’d probably be… _Fuck!_

“And I was _so_ worried about you!” Michelle pulled him back to reality, running her hands through his hair as she sobbed. “They took you from me, the bad men. They took you away like they took your da. They _always_ take away the people I love! I couldn’t let it happen again! 

“So I had to do it, Eggsy luv. I had to hide her, make sure they couldn’t get ‘er.” Michelle said over the wails and screams and endless flashing of Eggsy’s face. “It was for her own good!”

“What did you do?” Eggsy said, his eyes shifting to the side where he heard Daisy’s cries. He grabbed her by the shoulders and demanded, “mum, what did you **do**?!”

His heart plummeted as his mother just sat there, refusing to answer but feeling so guilty and disgusted with herself. Unwilling to wait any longer, he stepped away from her and ran to her bedroom, where he saw a sobbing Daisy in her crib, absolutely _filthy_ and upset and reaching out for him. Stinky, empty baby bottles littered the floor, which at least meant that she hadn’t been starved.

But that wasn’t enough. In fact, this— _this_ was the final straw.

Eggsy got to work. He went over to his sister and carried her in his arms, shushing her and sending waves of _love, safe, warm_ her way. He washed her, careful not to aggravate the rashes on her bum, and dressed her in something nice and clean. He packed most of her things in her diaper bag, and once he was satisfied, he carried her out of the room.

“Babe?” his mum slurred as he walked past her to get to his room. “Where you goin’?”

He kicked his door open, shushing Daisy’s whimpers, and knelt down to get the box under his bed. He grabbed a holdall bag and threw in the box, some clothes, and a few pictures from his wobbly desk. His hand hesitated over the picture of him with Michelle and Lee—the one taken before Lee went away to train for Kingsman and died. After a moment’s consideration, he took that picture, too, as well as a few other trinkets.

“Eggsy?” Michelle called out warily. She stood up and stumbled, blinking as he got ready to leave. Her eyes traveled downward, and they widened when she saw the bags. She got up frantically and grabbed him by the arm. “Eggsy, where are you going? What’re you doin’ with those bags? Where are you takin’ Daisy?!”

“Mum, I’m sorry,” he said, balancing Daisy on his hip. She was hiccuping and hiding her face in the crook of his neck, refusing to respond to Michelle’s calls. “I tried. I mean—I _really_ tried, but I can’t do this anymore. I’m tired of seeing you like this, of letting you drag me down. You’s my mom, and I’ll fucking do _anything_ for you—but I can’t let you do this. I can’t let you treat Daisy the way you treat me.”

“What’re you on about?” Michelle demanded, shaking his arm. Fear, anger, _dread_. “Where are you takin’ ‘er? You can’t take Daisy away from me, Eggsy! She’s my baby! I won’t let you!”

“Yeah? Try and stop me,” he said ruthlessly, shaking her off. He bit back a sob as a loud _BETRAYAL_ blared in his ears, but he refused to cry in front of Michelle. She’d use his tears, like she always did, and right now he needed to be strong. If not for himself, for Daisy. 

“Eggsy, you _can’t_ leave!” Michelle tried blocking his path, sobbing when he easily maneuvered around her. In her inebriated and semi-high state, she couldn’t even stand properly, so she had no chance of stopping him. Realizing this, her face crumbled and her legs gave out from beneath her, and DESPAIR bounced against the walls of the flat, and in Eggsy’s mind.

“Eggsy, come back,” she wailed. “Eggsy, come _back_! You can’t leave me! You can’t be like your da, you can’t, you _can’t_!”

“STOP IT!” he screamed as he turned around, and the tears that had gathered in his eyes fell down his cheeks. “You—You stop right now, mum! You can’t—You can’t _fucking_ do that to me! You can’t keep screamin’ in my head like that to get me to stay anymore! It ain’t fair, it ain’t _fucking_ fair!

“I love you, mum. I love you even though you make me feel like shit all the time. I love you even though you hurt me, again and again, every time you ask me to throw away every opportunity that can get me the fuck out of here. I love you even though I rarely ever feel love from _you_ —and I would feel it, mum. Fuck, I would feel it! But I can’t. You’re empty and cold and _dark_. But I love you, anyway. ‘Cause you’s my mum, and I would gladly let you hurt me just so that you could be happy.

“But I won’t let you pull the same shit with Daisy!” he roared, his bones and lungs trembling from anger, hurt, _love_. “I won’t let you hurt her any more than you already have, and that’s why I’m leaving. And I’m not coming back until you get your fucking act together, mum! Starting with those fucking drugs that don’t help nothin’!”

“ _Eggsy_ ,” Michelle whimpered desolately, tears streaming down her haggard face. “Eggsy, I’m _sorry_. My baby, I know I keep hurting you, but you can’t just leave me. I need you. I can’t _live_ without you, luv. You’re my sunshine, my _happiness_. If you leave, I’ll be all alone in the dark again. So don’t leave, Eggsy. Don’t _leave_!”

Despair reached out to him, less violently, more _desperately_ , as if trying one more time to pull him back. It was tempting, to answer the call, to undo the hurt and embrace his mum and say, _it’s all right_ , like he always did. And for a moment, he thought about forgiving her again, like he always did when she got like this. In his mind’s eye, Eggsy was reaching out to the bony, sickly-looking hand that represented his mother’s despair.

But then he heard Daisy start to cry again, and suddenly he was back in reality. He let out a sob and shook his head. 

No, forgiving his mum was not an option. Not this time. Not _yet_.

He approached her quietly, and for a long moment they just stared at each other—one imploring, and one resigned. Eggsy knelt down and took the ring from her finger—the one his father had given her many, many years ago, and closed his eyes. A blinding light cut through the darkness, and he let himself float in that pocket of space, imagining, _feeling_.

Mid-afternoon walks in the park. Red leaves, sunshine, _daisies_. Dancing in the rain, singing under the twinkling stars. A shimmer in blue eyes as they watched Eggsy win his first gymnastics competition, then the second. A pretty, healthy face scrunched-up as Eggsy was embraced tightly, laughing as his mother sobbed and told him how proud she was of him, and how Lee would be too, if he had been there.

Eggsy took all of these images and condensed them all in a tiny, glowing orb that fit snugly in his palm. He took the orb in one hand, then his mother’s ring in the other, and combined them in his mind’s eye.

 _‘Sorry, Mr. Tailor Spy. I’m gonna have to disappoint you again.’_ With a wobbly smile, he put the ring back on her finger, and he silenced her before she could utter his name.

“I’ll always be your sunshine, mum. No matter what.” Eggsy cradled her face in one hand, and he watched as her eyes slowly dimmed. “And I’ll be back. Swear down, I’ll be back, and we’ll fix this. You and me and Daisy. Yeah?”

“Sunshine,” she said dazedly, nodding. Her eyes traveled downward, onto the floor, and a smile slowly overcame her face. She bopped her head as she started humming, calm and content and carefree.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,” she hummed as Eggsy stood up. “You make me happy when skies are grey…”

“Bye, mum.” Eggsy kissed her forehead, sniffing and crying. “I’ll be back soon.”

She continued to sing to herself, swaying and bopping, heedless of the fact that Eggsy was going, going, _gone_. She stood up and looked around, and _oh_ , how messy the flat was. She should probably clean up. Eggsy and Daisy would be back soon, and it would be nice if they came home to a lovely, clean flat.

“You never know, dear, how much I love you,” she sang, smiling as she busied herself with rearranging the furniture and picking up the needles. She sighed as she looked down at her ring. 

_“Please don’t take my sunshine away.”_

 

 

 **x** vi. 

Harry sat in the shop, nursing a drink. He pulled his sleeve back slightly and frowned at his watch—it was seventeen minutes past seven, which was the agreed time Eggsy should be at UK HQ. He looked down at the tablet on his lap; the blinking “Eggsy” dot moving steadily towards the store. The corner of his mouth deepened, and he thought if he should reprimand the boy or not.

The tell-tale ding of the bell sounded, and Harry sighed and looked up. He blinked when he saw Eggsy quietly walk in, carrying two sets of bags (one of which was an outrageous pink), and cradling a toddler on his chest. She was asleep, and both Eggsy and Harry watched the steady rise and fall of her chest for a long moment.

“Eggsy,” Harry said after recovering. He approached him, frowning when Eggsy wouldn’t even look at him. “Eggsy, what’s wrong? What ha—“

Harry gasped as the world around him turned on its axis, and the colors of the shop melted into a gloomy black and white. He breathed out heavily, and then stared as his breath came out as white smoke. It felt cold and desolate in that gloomy shop, but what stood out to Harry the most was the low wail that assaulted his ears. It brought tears to his eyes, the sound, because upon hearing the voice, he felt it all: _desperation_ , _shame_ , _regret_.

And just as quickly as he dived into that bleak place, the world righted itself, and Harry gasped back into reality. Harry stumbled slightly backwards, bracing himself on the armrest of the chair he was sitting on. He breathed heavily, looking up at Eggsy who still hadn’t moved from his spot.

Harry stood up, letting out one last sharp exhale, and approached Eggsy once more. He stopped when he was close enough, and he stared down at Eggsy. Gently, he placed his hands on the young man’s shoulders, and he waited until the young man looked up before speaking.

“Eggsy,” he said with a low, gentle voice, and his heart panged painfully when Eggsy’s eyes started welling with tears. “What happened?”

“N-Nothin’. I just,” Eggsy sniffed, and he growled at himself, rubbing away the tears roughly from his face. He whined pathetically, and he shook his head, looking absolutely desolate. “I just dunno, guv. I dunno if I did the right thing, or if I’m the shittiest son in the entire world. I never—I never _wanted_ to use my powers on her, but Daisy—she— _Daisy_ —“

Harry shushed him, and he brought his hands up to cradle Eggsy’s face. He wiped away the young man’s tears with his thumbs, and he drew him slightly closer. Eggsy dropped his head on Harry’s shoulder, shaking and sobbing quietly into his chest. He heard whispers of shame, shame, regret, fear all around him, and Harry responded by hugging him close with one arm.

“I don’t know what happened, Eggsy,” he began, voice low and soothing. “But I do know that you would never hurt your mother, no matter what. I’m sure you did it as gently as possible, what you did. That it had been necessary, and it most likely involved the well-being of your sister.”

“But you said not to use my powers on anybody! And I just did! On me own _fuckin'_ mum!” Eggsy drew back with a snarl, staring up at Harry with wide, wet eyes. “I did it for Daisy, because she was upset and hurt and so alone, but so was mum. She—Dean left her, and she’s gone mental again, and—“

“I think,” Harry cut in gently with a look. “That it’s time you stop making excuses for others, Eggsy. And that you start taking control of your life. You are equipped with more power than you think you have, and I’m not necessarily talking about your abilities. Making a choice, whether it be a good or bad one in the long run, is the first step in taking control, and I’m proud of you for making that step.

“I know I said you should never use your powers, but only when taking advantage of others, or lording your superiority over them. In your case, you made a choice between encouraging your mother's instability and protecting your sister. In your situation, I would have probably done something similar, myself.”

“But,” Eggsy began, mouth quivering slightly. He closed his eyes and hugged his sleeping sister closer to his chest. “But what if I regret it? What if I made the wrong choice?”

“Then you deal with it when the time comes.” Harry pulled back slightly, but he still had a hand on the boy’s shoulder, gently squeezing. “But for now, you forge on, and do what you have to do. Be a good trainee, prove Arthur wrong, make Merlin proud. And if you ever start doubting yourself again, remember _why_ you did what you did in the first place, and use that as fuel to keep walking.”

“Daisy,” Eggsy said, looking down at his sister. He squeezed her tightly and let out a sigh, and he forced a small smile on his face, which was still a vast improvement over a few minutes ago. He nodded and said, “yeah, yeah, a’right. I can do that. I can do that. But my mum—“

“We’ll have someone keep an eye on her flat, just in case. I’m sure Merlin will allow you the concession, considering the circumstances.” Harry made a note to talk to Merlin about this later, since he was sure Merlin would want to observe the effects of Eggsy’s powers just as much as he wanted to protect the boy. 

Eggsy snorted, shaking his head. “I dunno why you guvs bother bein’ so nice to someone like me. I’m just a nobody from a shithole of a neighborhood. Not worth anyone’s time. Especially not yours.”

“Nonsense. The circumstances of one’s birth do not determine whether one is “worth anyone’s time,” or not. It’s what you do, and who you are, that make you worthy.” Harry gave Eggsy a significant look, raising a brow. “The question is: _do_ you want to be worthy?”

“Fuck yeah, guv. Bring it on, whatever it is you wankers have planned for me.” Eggsy lifted his chin up and smirked, and Harry couldn’t help but smile fondly down at him. Eggsy’s smirk turned into a shy smile, and he ducked his head and bumped his shoulder against Harry. “Thanks, Mr. Tailor Spy. You’s the bee’s knees, you are.”

“I try,” Harry said, smile widening as Eggsy bumped into him again. The contact sent warm feelings up his body, and the tiny whispers of _fondness_ and _gratitude_ did not escape him. He gestured towards the back and said, “now, come along. Merlin is expecting us, and you’ll have to apologize for coming back so late. Also, while I’m sure your sister is perfectly comfortable there on your chest, she’s going to need a proper place to sleep.”

“Why, you jealous?” Eggsy waggled his brows at him as Harry opened the door to the dressing room.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Infuriating brat.”

Eggsy blew him a kiss. “Luv ya too, guv.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason it took me so long to post this up was because of the moral dilemma I had while writing this chapter. You have no idea how long I fixated on that scene where Eggsy takes Daisy and uses his powers on Michelle. I even cried about it a little omg. But then, after much thought, I realized that people can only take so much before they're forced to do something drastic, and Eggsy would probably not tolerate his mother mistreating Daisy, anyway. Only time will tell, though, if his decision will have a lasting impact or not. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter, and I hope to see you for the next update. <3


	6. Chapter 6

**x** vii.  **x** viii.

_Betrayal. Loneliness. Despair._

Eggsy was running. Panting and sweating, he was running as fast as his legs could take him down the quiet, dark place. A bead of sweat fell to the ground, splashing, the sound so loud it felt like a tidal wave. 

_Betrayal. Loneliness. Despair._

“Eggsy?” His mum materialized in front of him. She tilted her head and wrung her hands. “Where’re you goin’?”

He gasped and fell on his back, crawling backwards frantically to get away. His trousers caught onto something sharp, and he looked down. The ground changed from reflective, black glass to a spinning gear, and tick-tock the turning mechanism went. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. _Tick, tock._

“Eggsy.” Charles appeared from the darkness, wheeling his chair in front of him. He gestured towards the rotating gears around them with his hand. “Do you have the time?”

The sound stopped at _tock_ , and a loud bell went off, bouncing to the left, to the right, at the back, _in front_ —

Eggsy flew back as he was punched with every ding of the bell, each hit marked with shattering glass. A broken snow globe fell slowly in front of him, and his eyes widened as he reached for it. He caught it, but at the cost of stepping into empty air. He screamed as he fell from the gear, and he fell and fell and fell, flailing his arms for something to grab on. 

He grabbed on to the edge of _something_ , and he tried to hoist himself up with just one hand, the broken snow globe pressed tightly to his chest. A quaking sound made him freeze, and he braced on for dear life as the ground beneath him opened and an ominous, red light glowed through the cracks. His eyes watered as wailing, screaming voices assaulted his ears, and he screamed again, just to drown out the pain, the agony, the _horror_.

 _“Do you hear that?”_ a devilish voice asked. _“Do you hear the pain?”_

Eggsy screamed as the walls started closing in on him, tendrilds wrapping him in darkness and _so much pain._ A tendril covered his mouth, muffling his voice as his face slowly disappeared into nothing.

_“Do you FEEL it?”_

 

 

“FUCK!” 

Eggsy panted as he sat on the bed, sweating and shaking. He calmed down as the world around him started making sense, and he let out a deep sigh, falling back onto the mattress. He covered his eyes with the back of his arm, trying to make sense of the dream that had been plaguing his sleep for days.

A low whine pulled him out of his bleak thoughts, and he turned his head to see Daisy standing on her crib, holding on to the wooden railing that was currently squeaking in protest as she shook it. She whined and stomped her foot, and an image of Eggsy’s face catapulted towards him multiple times.

“A’right, Daisy-girl. Big bruv’s up, yeah?” he said soothingly, throwing away the covers so that he could get out of the bed. He yawned as he walked over to the crib, bending over to carry her in his arms. She snuggled cozily against his warm chest, all hums and Eggsy-faces. “Did I wake you up, baby girl? Big bruv had a really bad dream again and screamed a bit. Hope I didn’t scare ya.”

She sucked on her thumb and patted his sticky skin with her other hand, causing him to frown. He was sweaty as fuck, and after what had happened with his mum, he didn’t want Daisy being even a tiny bit dirty. He moved her to the other side, bouncing her a little to make her giggle.

“Big bruv needs a bath, dun’ he? Yes, he does. Oh, _yes_ , he does.” He kissed her noisily on the nose, laughing along with her as she kneaded his cheeks. He felt all sorts of warm, unnamed emotions from her, but a silent _awkwar_ _d_ stood out from the happy giggles echoing in his mind.

He went back to the crib and strained his ear, looking for the source of the murmur. He knelt down and looked under the crib, and he beamed when he found the tiny bug attached to the wood. He scratched it off and played catch with it a few times before a brilliant idea struck him. With a wide grin, he put the bug _really_ close to his mouth and took a deep breath—

“GOOD MORNING, MERLIN!” he yelled, and Daisy, clever girl that she was, joined the yelling fest and started clapping her hands. “HOW ARE YOU THIS FINE, FINE MORNING, YOU NOSY WANKER?!”

 _“Jesus Christ!”_ came the staticky, and somewhat distant, explosion of very colorful words. Eggsy tutted and shrugged at Daisy, who was still clapping her hands and giggling. _“You fucking little shit! I was wearing an earpiece, for God’s sake!”_

“And that’s why I decided to be _extra_ loud, Merlin. Wanted to make sure you heard me, an’ all.” Eggsy cackled. He turned to Daisy and made funny faces at her. “Ain’t that right? Big bruv was just bein’ considerate of Merlin and his old man hearing! Yes, he was. _Yes, he was_!”

_“Just for that, I’m giving you three extra exams today. I hope you’re well-versed in accurately describing the decryption of a cryptographic algorithm used by the Chinese government.”_

“Gimme the best ya got,” Eggsy said, sticking his tongue out at the bug even though he knew Merlin couldn’t possibly see him. Daisy was mimicking him, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Eggsy cooed at her and kissed her nose again. “You little cutie.”

 _“I resent that,”_ Merlin said, voice still rough and low.

“That ain’t about you, fucker.”

_“Enough of your dallying. Get your arse here in the library for your exams. I expect at least a ninety-five percent on each one. You get a penalty exam for every test you score ninety-four and below.”_

“Yeah, yeah, lemme just take a shower, will ya? And I need to feed my Daisy girl.” Eggsy hoisted Daisy up and headed to the en-suite bathroom in his room. “And also, can I have some breakfast? Thanks, Merl, you’s the bee’s knees.”

_“You will address me properly, trainee. And hurry the fuck up. I’m going to start deducting points in fifteen minutes.”_

“Aww, that ain’t fair!”

_“Ten minutes.”_

“Fuck you, Merl. Just for that, I’m going to crush this bug. See you in a bit, yeah?”

_“Eggsy, don’t you dare destroy my equip—!”_

“Oh, _no_ ,” Eggsy mourned, staring at the broken gadget pieces on the tiled floor. He exchanged looks with Daisy and shrugged, whistling cheerfully. “Oh, well. Let’s get ourselves clean, Daisy-girl. Then we’ll have a nice brekky, yeah?”

Daisy grinned and clapped her hands; Eggsy’s face floating all around her.

 

 

Training to be a handler was, surprisingly enough, not that different from going to school at Xavier’s. A lot of the training focused on information gathering, as well as information _retaining_ , so Eggsy was stuck reading up on boring shit ranging from standard material like maths to general, useful trivia like how to navigate using the stars. Some of the things he was forced to study were actually taught at his old school, and he relished the look of utter disbelief on Merlin’s face whenever he got a perfect score on a “really difficult” test.

“I’m not sure if I should be annoyed or proud,” Merlin said, looking at his scores with a raised brow. He narrowed his eyes at Eggsy and put the papers down. “You’re not cheating, are you? With your _mind powers_?”

“I told you, I can’t _read_ minds. My powers focus on emotions, and that’s how I find out a person’s intent and shit.” Eggsy rolled his eyes, twirling his pencil with his fingers. “And ‘sides, if I _can_ read minds, what’s the point of me studying all this if I can just get the information out of you every time? Would save us a lot of time, wouldn’t it?”

“…Good point,” Merlin conceded, frowning at his scores. Then he looked at Eggsy and paused, eyebrows furrowing. “By the way, are you all right? You look awful.”

“Is this the part where I wait for you to add, “but then again, ye _always_ look awful”?” Eggsy did an over-exaggerated mimicry of Merlin’s accent, causing the older man to sigh deeply and look towards the ceiling. “‘Cause I ain’t trainin’ under you just to be called ugly, guv. That’s fucking low, and Harry would tell you otherwise, anyways.”

“Quit being a little tit. You _know_ that’s not what I meant. I was talking about your health.”

Eggsy narrowed his eyes. “What about my health? I’m _plenty_ healthy.” 

“Really? Have you looked in a mirror lately?” Merlin raised a brow, gesturing at him with one up-downward sweep of his hand. “Your eyes are bloodshot, your skin looks ashen; and don’t even try to convince me that you’re not _this_ close to falling asleep. I noticed you nodding a few times during my lecture, which I’d be more pissed about if it didn’t concern me.”

“Oh, that? I was just agreeing to the wisdom of your words, oh wise one. You say pretty amazing shit sometimes, did you know that?” Eggsy ducked when he heard a loud _annoyance_ ring in his head, and Merlin’s clipboard passed through the air above his head. “Oi! No violence in front of Daisy-girl!”

“She can’t see us from this height, you dolt.” Merlin’s eyes glanced briefly in the direction of the toddler on the playmat, playing with her foot with one hand and shaking a rattle with the other. “And don’t try to change the subject, lad. Is your current state related to your recurring nightmares?”

Eggsy scowled and glared daggers up at Merlin. “You and your fucking bugs. Ya know, one of these days, I’m going to ransack R&D and replace all the Kingsman brollies with _actual_ brollies. Let’s see how your knights do when they can do nothing but be Mary fucking Poppins. Take a spoonful of sugar with _that_!”

“That’s not much of a threat. Galahad _had_ gone on a mission with an actual umbrella, and he wiped out a smuggling syndicate with just that.” Merlin shook his head, scoffing. “And the bugs are a security protocol, Eggsy. Kingsman _is_ a secret organization, and we have to make sure that you’re not going against the discretion clause. Even the dormitory where the Lancelot candidates sleep in is bugged, so don’t think I’m giving you special treatment.”

Eggsy’s clucked tongue and pouted. “ _Really?_ Aww, and I was _so_ flattered to you listenin’ in on me every night, too. Way to break a man’s heart, Merl.”

“I’m being serious, Eggsy. And it just occurred to me that, given your powers, nightmares would probably have a more lasting, debilitating effect on you than they would on a normal person. Emotions affect you on a physiological level, including your own. And if you have a bad dream where you are afraid…” Merlin scratched his chin, eyes going distant as they stared at the top of the desk. He drew up his eyes to meet Eggsy’s, whose shoulders had tensed as he stared back at Merlin. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

“You’s a right twat, that’s what you is,” Eggsy grumbled, mouth curled slightly as he glared at the desk.

“Eggsy, enough of your petulance. You are training to become a handler, whose mental state should be at its best at all times. How are you supposed to intelligently judge how to handle a situation for an agent if you can’t think straight? If your nightmares are affecting your health and _performance_ , then I advise you to do something about it and get medical help.”

“I don’t need any. I’m _fine_.” Eggsy shook his head, leaning back in his seat and looking away. Then, with a quieter voice, said, “I’ve dealt with nightmares before. They usually go away eventually, so I’ll just ride it out or somethin’. ’S no big deal, yeah?”

“And do your nightmares normally last more than a week? Do you normally _ride them out_ for this long?”

“Jesus, how many of those bug things did you put in my fuckin’ room? I must be really out of it if I didn’t find them all!”

“ _Eggsy_.”

“Fine. _Fine_. I’ll do somethin’ about it, all right?” Eggsy raised his hands in surrender, scowling hard at his mentor. “But just let me have _one_ more night. If the nightmare comes back, I’ll… ask for sleeping pills, or whatever.”

“You will consult with a psychiatrist before taking any sort of medication. Dr. Brown is a nice woman, and she’s handled Kingsman agents for a very long time.”

“Is she qualified to look at empaths?” Eggsy asked as a joke, raising a brow at Merlin.

“I’m not sure what qualification is necessary to deal with your type, Eggsy. Partly because your mind powers still freak me out to this day, and mostly because you don’t tell me anything.”

“Tell you what?”

“About your powers. How you acquired them, what you did with them, how you were _trained_.” Merlin gave him a look before pulling out the chair across Eggsy and sitting in it. Eggsy averting his eyes didn’t deter him from saying, “Eggsy, if I’m going to train you, I need to know _everything_ you’re capable of doing, and that includes a history of your powers and experiences with it. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me anything.”

“I told you everything you needed to know,” Eggsy responded after a long moment, hardened eyes meeting Merlin’s. “I can hear and feel emotions, as well as sense people through any technology that has a signal. I can project emotions and do a bit of compulsion, but I ain’t trained that well in that area yet, and I honestly don’t wanna do it unless I absolutely have to. And then there’s all the other small stuff I told you about.”

“That’s what you can do. But what about the history? How did you find out? When did you start using your powers?” Merlin leaned closer. “Did your time in Xavier—“

“I dunno what you’s on about,” Eggsy cut in, shaking his head and dragging the corners of his mouth down. He nodded slowly to himself before shaking his head again, this time with more energy and a large, white smile. “Nope. Not a clue, guv. Try again.”

“Eggsy, I’m being serious.”

“And so am I, guv. Ain’t got no idea what you’s on about.” Eggsy smacked his lips and patted his thighs, looking at Merlin expectantly. “So! What’s next? Are you going to test me on the different types of cheese now?”

Merlin gave him a long, hard look before sighing. _Disappointment_ rang in Eggsy’s ears as the older man stood up, gathering Eggsy’s exam papers in his hands and gesturing towards the door.

“You’ve already proven that you can retain and gather information to the Kingsman handler standard,” Merlin began, tucking his clipboard and Eggsy’s exams under his arm as he waited for Eggsy to gather Daisy and her things. When Eggsy stood in front of him, toddler tucked comfortably in his arms, he led his trainee down the hall and said, “now, we’re going to put your skills through more practical exams.”

“Fuck, _finally_. My arse was starting to hate me from all the sittin’.” Eggsy let out a sigh in relief, and he cooed at Daisy when she made a high, lilted noise at him. “Ain’t that right, luv? Big bruv’s so tired of sittin’ down, ain’t he? Yes, he is. _Yes, he is_.”

“Before we start the test, however,” Merlin continued, glancing briefly at Daisy and trying his best not to smile at her adorable blinking. “You are going to need to put your sister in someone else’s care. I’m afraid your next test isn’t very child-friendly.”

“Well, a’right,” Eggsy said quietly, frowning a little as he stared down at Daisy. “But who’s going to take care of her? I don’t know anyone aside from you and Harry.”

“Well, you just answered your question, didn’t you?” Merlin had a tiny smirk on as they went down a flight of huge-arse stairs. Eggsy rolled his eyes at the _poshness_ of it all, and Merlin checked Harry’s status on his clipboard. “Hopefully, Galahad can spare a little time taking care of wee Daisy.”

“He’s out in the training field,” Eggsy read over Merlin’s shoulder. He frowned up at his mentor, mouth hanging slightly. “You little shit. How’s a training field a safer place to look after my baby sis? What if something goes wrong, you wanker!”

“Galahad won’t let anything wrong happen to your sister.” Merlin typed a message on his tablet, turning briefly to raise a brow at Eggsy. “Do you think he would?”

“No,” Eggsy admitted, holding his sister tightly to his chest. “But bad things happen even if we do our best to prevent them, innit? Things that can’t be helped, can’t be predicted, can’t be _changed_ no matter how hard you…”

“Eggsy?” Merlin prompted after he had become quiet. _Concern._

“Nah. It’s nothin’.” Eggsy raised his head to wink at Merlin, whose frown didn’t disappear even with the show of nonchalance. Eggsy averted his gaze and looked down at Daisy, cooing. “You’s gonna spend a few hours with Mr. Tailor Spy. He’s far less grumpy than Merly-Whirly here, and much more fun. You’d like that, yeah? Of course you would. _Of course you would_.”

 

 

 **x** i **x**.

Harry observed the recruits as they completed the obstacle course, eyes narrowed and face devoid of any emotion. He shook his head a bit as one of the candidates—Digby, if he recalled correctly—miscalculated and tripped on one of the rotating platforms. He made a comment on his tablet, tutting.

J.B. whined a little as he sat next to Harry’s feet. His ears perked up suddenly and he looked behind him, and he stood up on his four, stubby legs and started barking. It drew Harry’s attention away from the tablet, and he turned to where the pug was barking.

The small scowl on his place eased into a warm smile as he saw Merlin and Eggsy (and _Daisy_ ) approaching. He waited until they were close enough before calling out, “Merlin. Eggsy. I trust the exam went well?”

“As it pains me to admit, Eggsy’s quite good at retaining information.” Merlin nodded, eyes shifting to briefly glance at the smug-looking handler trainee. Then he rolled them as he turned back to Harry. “But memorization _is_ the easiest of all mental processes, so his being able to ace his exams should be expected, rather than praised.”

“Fuck you, Merl.” Eggsy stuck his tongue out at Merlin. Loud, high-pitched barking caught his attention, and he grinned widely when he spied J.B. doing his best to stay by Harry’s side, but failing miserably. He knelt down and tickled under the puppy’s chin with his free hand. “Well, look who it is! James Bond, in the flesh!”

“James Bond?” Merlin furrowed his brows as he looked between the over-excited pug and a smirking Harry. “I thought you said he named him after Justin Bieber.”

“You what.” Eggsy looked up at the two agents, smile dropping. He turned to Harry with a betrayed expression. “That’s fucking low, guv. What did I ever do to you to deserve such abuse?”

Harry smirked. “Isn’t Justin Bieber _all the rage_ with you young people these days? I know you said you named him after Bond, but I had to wonder…”

“Fuck you, Harry. Ain’t no Belieber. And Daisy ain’t, either.” After one last rub on J.B.’s head, Eggsy stood up and hoisted his sister up on his hip. She hid her face in the crook of Eggsy’s neck, peeking every now and then at Harry. “See? She don’t like you ‘cause you said I was a Belieber.”

“Oh, goodness, what _ever_ shall I do now?” Harry held a hand to his face, brows bunched up as he stared at the ground in horror. He bent a little towards Daisy, smiling as the toddler tentatively gave a smile of her own. “What can I do to make up for my transgression, Miss Daisy?”

“Oi, shouldn’t you be asking _me_ that?” Eggsy said, putting a hand on his hip. He made quite the picture, Harry thought with a tiny smirk. “I’m the offended party, and all. Sayin’ I’d name J.B. after a fucking—oi, J.B., you’s named after a _real_ legend, a’right?”

“Well, in that case,” Harry said over the enthusiastic barking of his pug, standing up straight and gazing intently at Eggsy. He fluttered his eyes a little, causing Eggsy to choke and step back. “What can I do to make it up to _you_ , Eggsy?”

“Err.” Eggsy turned away and coughed into his fist, clearing his throat and straightening his jumpsuit. Merlin rolled his eyes beside him, looking towards the sky as if in prayer. “Well. I was… huh. Merlin?”

“You were going to ask him for a favor, weren’t you?” Merlin hinted, mouth pressed in a flat line as he looked between Harry and Eggsy.

“Oh! Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. Uh.” Eggsy scratched his head and made a few steps towards Harry. The two of them stared at each other for a long moment, unblinking, before Eggsy relented and, in one quick movement, put Daisy in Harry’s arms. She whined a little, but otherwise didn’t try to get back in Eggsy’s arms.

“Hello, there,” Harry greeted her, smiling.

“ _Bah_ ,” she said quietly, playing with her lips as she stared at Harry with wide eyes.

“So, Merlin says I can’t take her to my next test. Somethin’ about it not bein’ child-friendly or some shit,” Eggsy said, ignoring Merlin’s noise of displeasure. “So. I was wondering if you can, um, look after her? But I know you’s busy, so if you can’t—“

“I’d be delighted to look after Miss Daisy,” Harry cut in gently, raising a hand to wiggle his fingers in front of the toddler’s face. She let out a gurgle and reached for his fingers, laughing when Harry pulled them away every time her hand got near. “But are you all right with me watching her? You’re her guardian, after all.”

“Well, maybe I’m a little worried.” Eggsy’s gaze briefly shifted towards the obstacle course where the Lancelot candidates were just wrapping up. Some of them were actually looking in their direction, and Eggsy eyes snapped back to Harry. “But I know you’s not gonna do anything to hurt her, and you and Merlin did say stuff about… trusting. So.”

“Remind me to give you speech lessons,” Merlin quipped from the side, though he was already making a note of it on his clipboard.

“Nonsense. The boy’s speech is perfectly fine.” Harry waved a hand, and Daisy reached for it, giggling. “He doesn’t need any lessons.”

“He does if he can’t articulate what he wants to say.” Merlin sent a glare at Eggsy, who returned it will full fervor. “The accent I have no issue with. But if his vocabulary is as awful as I assume it is, I might have to add a few lectures to his curriculum.”

“For your information, I aced English at Xavier’s. You can ask Prof Fr— _anyway_ ,“ he cut himself off abruptly, shaking his head and clearing his throat. “Anyway. You guvs wanted me to trust you, so here I am. Trusting you. With my baby sister. Who means the world to me. And if anything happens to her, I’m going to make you feel constipated for the rest of your pathetic life.”

“You can do that?” Harry asked, unsure where he should be awed or horrified. The wide-eyed stare on Merlin’s face made it clear as day how _he_ felt, however. 

“Well, I tried it once. On this arsehole who tried forcin’ himself on this pretty bird in a pub I was in last year.” Eggsy turned away, kicking at the dirt. “Didn’t hurt him or anything, but I was really pissed that night, so I made him feel what the bird was feeling. Wanker left the pub crying.”

“Remind me never to get on your bad side, then,” Harry murmured, sharing a look with Merlin.

The chief handler coughed into his fist and glanced to the side. The Lancelot candidates were making their way towards them, having finished their task, and Merlin took that as their cue to go. He patted Eggsy’s shoulder and gestured towards the mansion. “If that’s all, we should get back. I’d rather we finish the test before late afternoon, since I’d like to spend that time evaluating your performance.”

“Yeah, yeah, all right. Just give me a sec,” Eggsy said. He turned to Daisy and smiled sweetly at her. “Big bruv’s just gonna go for a bit, yeah? But he’s comin’ back. For now, you can stay with Mr. Tailor Spy. That’s good, yeah?”

As if sensing his intentions, Daisy started fussing and reaching out for him. She whined as Eggsy leaned close to plant a kiss on her nose, and Harry tried his best not to squirm from being so close to the younger man. Over Eggsy’s head, Harry locked gazes with Merlin who gave him a hard, piercing look that said something along the lines of, _“don’t even think about it.”_

“Merls, easy on the murderous intent, yeah?” Eggsy grinned over his shoulder, laughing when Merlin grumbled. He planted another two kisses on Daisy’s nose, and Harry’s eyes widened minutely when Daisy settled in his arms, even going as far as nuzzling Harry’s shoulder. “There. She should be calm for a few hours.”

“What did you do?” Harry asked, staring down at a calmer Daisy.

“Just made her feel warm and fuzzy. Safe. _Loved_. Ya know, just normal things.” Eggsy grinned, pocketing his hands.

“Just normal things,” Harry repeated. He smirked and gestured towards the mansion. “Now, I believe you’ve kept Merlin waiting long enough. Off with you now.”

“Yes, Mr. Tailor Spy.” Eggsy saluted, wiggling his fingers at Daisy, before turning to clap a hand on Merlin’s back. “Come on, Merls. Let’s mosey.”

“Dear Lord,” Merlin mourned, covering his eyes with his hand.

“Try not to stress Merlin _too_ much, Eggsy,” Harry called, smirking a little.

“Not promisin’ anything, guv! And remember: constipated for the rest of your life!” Eggsy called as he walked back to the mansion with Merlin. They started conversing, and Harry shook his head as Merlin tried to whack Eggsy on the head with his clipboard, but failed when the younger man easily evaded it.

“Agent Galahad,” Roxanne Morton greeted with a nod and a bit of a breathy huff to her voice. At his responding nod, she turned towards the handler duo and tilted her head slightly. “Who was that with Merlin, sir? Another recruit? He was wearing a jumpsuit.”

“Normally I would say that it’s none of your business, but since you asked nicely,” Harry adjusted his hold on Daisy, who was calmly grasping at the collar of his suit jacket. Roxanne’s eyes widened at the sight of her, and Harry tried his best not to smile outwardly. “He’s a recruit for the handler division, to be trained personally by Merlin. With luck, you’ll be working with him in the future. _If_ you succeed.”

“Where’d they dig him up, then?” the cocky Charlie Hesketh asked, out of breath and sporting the most infuriating smirk Harry had ever seen in his life. It reminded him, unsurprisingly, of the way a much younger Chester King. “Could’ve sworn I saw him at a McDonald’s somewhere, eh, Digby?”

“Or on the news,” said Digby, and the three of them, along with Rufus, started chortling and clapping at each other’s backs.

“Actually, misters Hesketh and Barker,” Harry cut in sharply, raising a brow at the recruits who immediately straightened. “Mr. Unwin is a graduate of Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters.”

“Xavier’s?” Hugo asked, voice whispery and eyes widening.

“That’s a premier school in the States, isn’t it, sir?” Roxanne asked, blinking. She turned back to where she last saw the duo, brows furrowed in consideration. “Mother and father tried to enroll me before, but I was told I hadn’t qualified. He must be something else, then, if he got in.”

“Yes, well,” Harry paused, turning to their group with a face devoid of any emotion as he rubbed Daisy’s back, making her coo into his shoulder. “You should all know that a person’s alma mater does not determine his or her worth. It’s the application of whatever education was received that matters, which I’m disappointed to say that only a select few of you managed to accomplish today. That was a _horrible_ display of kinesthetics, Mr. Barker, and as for you, Mr. Saville, I am unsure if you understand the point of a _timed_ obstacle course or not. And for God's sake, _Mr._ _Higgins_ …”

 

 

 **xx**. **xx** i. **xx** ii.

The metal door groaned loudly as Merlin pushed it open, and he stepped back and gestured for Eggsy to go in first. With squinted eyes, and no little amount of suspicion, Eggsy entered the dark room and tried to sense for anyone in the room. So far, the nearest person was Merlin, and he vaguely sensed another human on the same floor, but roughly five rooms away. 

When Merlin flicked the light switch on, Eggsy blinked. He did a few slow turns as he absorbed the little details in the environment: metal plated walls, concrete floors, and a shit ton of metal filing cabinets, some even having one or two more cabinets on top of them. He stood on his tip toes to find the end of the room, and he balked when he saw columns and columns of _more_ filing cabinets.

“Shit, guv, you guys run out of hard drive space, or summat?” He turned back towards Merlin who just stared blankly at him. He swept his arms out to the sides. “What exactly am I lookin’ at ‘ere?”

“You are currently in one of Kingsman’s many storage facilities. As the name suggests, it’s mainly used for storage.” Merlin pointed at a corner where a few crates of whatever-the-fuck’s-in-there were piled on top of each other. “Which includes physical files that have been collected throughout the years, hence the filing cabinets.”

“When you say _collected_ , you actually mean stolen, don’t you?”

“How else are agents supposed to have acquired the files, Eggsy?” Merlin rolled his eyes. 

“Fine.” Eggsy watched as Merlin approached the cabinets, looking at the faded labels. “So what am I supposed to do here, then? Oh, wait, lemme guess: you gonna make me look through all this to find something?”

“In a fashion,” Merlin responded succinctly, quickly looking at every file cabinet in the room.

Eggsy’s jaw slackened. “You’ve got to be taking the piss.”

“No, I’m afraid not,” Merlin said, nodding to himself as he made sure everything was in order. He went back to Eggsy and added, “a handler should be able to find whatever he or she needs to for the success of the mission by using the skills, tools and knowledge they have. And they should also be able to practice a good sense of judgment and logical thinking, because circumstances change and things can go fucking awry in a split second.”

Eggsy considered that with a hum. With a shrug, he craned his neck, making a satisfying _pop_ sound, and also cracked his knuckles for good measure. Ignoring the scowl on Merlin’s face, he went deeper into the room and clapped his hands. “A’right, lemme at it! What am I tryin’ to find, Merl?”

“You are going to look for a file.” Merlin swiped a few times on his tablet before handing it to Eggsy. “And obviously, I’m not going to tell you where it is. That’s _your_ job. You’re going to attempt to find this file within the allotted time. If not, well, there will be consequences.”

“‘Course there are,” Eggsy said, rolling his eyes. He squinted at the tablet and stared at it long and hard before showing the image of a cutesy-looking sponge cake to his mentor. “What the fuck is this? Are you fucking with me right now?”

“It’s a cake recipe, you ninny. And no, I am doing no sort of fucking with you.” Merlin snatched his tablet back and tucked it under his arm. He smiled evilly at Eggsy as his trainee made a disgusted face at him for the awful joke. “You have thirty minutes after the buzzer sounds. Remember what I taught you, and remember what you already know.”

“Thirty _fucking_ minutes?!” Eggsy yelled as Merlin closed and locked the door. He heard a buzz sound a few moments later, and he sighed as he looked at the many, many rows of cabinets. He craned his neck again and let out a breath of air. “A’right. If I was a stupid cake recipe…” 

 

 

Dindrane watched the large monitor with squinted eyes, not averting her gaze even when someone entered the control room. Merlin sat next to her with a mug of fragrant tea wafting towards her, and she waited a few moments before finally addressing her superior. “Hello, sir.”

“Dindrane,” he greeted back. He stared at the monitor and waved at it with his mug. “So, what do you make of our potential Nyneve? Any insight?”

“Honestly, I don’t know what to think of him yet.” The blond’s eyes shifted downwards, her lips pursed as she considered the new recruit. “I mean, I understand why you and Galahad think he’d be a great addition to the team. I think it’s fascinating what he can do, and he’ll help Kingsman accomplish a lot of things if he gets in. But…”

“You are wary of him,” Merlin supplied for her, and he sipped his tea quietly as she went back to staring at the monitor. He put his mug down and said, “To be honest, his powers do scare me a little as well, but you needn’t worry. The lad may have a rebellious streak a mile wide, but he has heart. And I have faith in him to have enough sense to know when and if he should use his abilities.”

“With the way you talk about him, it seems like you’ve known him for a long time, sir,” Dindrane said, smiling a little at her boss. “And also, it’s been twenty-five minutes.”

Merlin hummed, fingers tapping on the console. His eyes dropped to the red button to his right, and after a moment, he depressed it with his finger. A large notification flashed on the screen, and Merlin stared up at the bright letters that flashed _“WALL COMPRESSION COMMENCED.”_

“I haven’t known him for very long,” Merlin finally said, taking another sip of tea. The fragrant smell of chamomile made him sigh. “But God willing, someday I will.”

 

 

Eggsy scratched his head as he went through the… how many file cabinets had he gone through already? Thirty? Thirty-five? He wasn’t even _anywhere_ near half of the room, and the thought made him groan in frustration. He didn’t know how long he had been browsing through the cabinets either, but maybe it was already more than twenty? Twenty-five minutes?

“Shit, I need to find it,” he grumbled to himself, scratching his head. He was about to run to another column of filing cabinets when he heard an ominous metal screech and a low whistle. “The fuck?”

For a moment it was quiet. Then, to Eggsy’s horror, the metal walls started closing in slowly, groaning as the metal brushed against the concrete. Metal cabinets lined along the walls started squeaking too, some even toppling over as they were pushed towards the center.

Eggsy’s heart beat wildly against his chest as he ran down the right aisle. “FUCK!”

A metal cabinet toppled in front of him, and he jumped easily over it. He rolled forward when a cabinet fell on top, and he stared, wide-eyed as the walls pushed cabinets, covered the ceiling lights, and made everything feel so narrow and bleak and hopeless. They closed in fast, and Eggsy could do nothing but stare at the wall with wide eyes.

Then all of a sudden, he was no longer in the storage room, but somewhere cold and dark.

_“Do you hear the pain?”_

His breathing became labored, and he wrapped himself in a warm embrace. Think of happy thoughts, he told himself. _Happy thoughts_. Happy, happy, _happy_ thoughts! Love, relief, affection, _fondness_ , amusement, _pride_ —

Pain.

_“Do you FEEL it?”_

_GO AWAY, PAIN_ , Eggsy screamed with all his might, and the walls and cabinets screamed too as they were pushed back, far, far away from him.

 

 

“What,” Dindrane breathed as she and Merlin slowly stood up, staring at the monitor in horror. “The _fuck_ was that?”

“ _Shit_ ,” Merlin cursed, running out of the control room as fast as his legs could carry him. He sent a quick message to Harry, telling him to get in touch with him ASAP. His shoes skidded as he stopped in front of the fake storage room, and he quickly unlocked the metal door.

He pushed it open with difficulty, and to his horror he realized that cabinets had obstructed the door’s path. With a huff, he squeezed in through the gap and stepped onto a toppled cabinet, and he froze at the sight of the room.

All the filing cabinets that were pushed towards the walls were flattened, and the metal plates on the walls themselves looked deformed. The concrete floors were either cracked or scratched, and Merlin wondered if that was caused by the impact of the cabinets or…

He turned towards the center of the room where Eggsy sat, curled into a ball and shivering. Pursing his lips, he approached the trainee carefully, doing his best not to startle him. When he got close enough, he knelt down in front of the young man and called, with a low, soft voice, “Eggsy?”

The shivering stopped. Eggsy slowly lifted his head, wet trails running down his cheeks. His eyes were closed shut for a long moment, before another soft prompt from Merlin made Eggsy open his eyes.

And then Merlin felt it, _heard_ it. The low moans of people in agony, the word _pain_ vibrating down Merlin’s spine and causing him to shiver. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt so real and so world-shattering that it took Merlin a few minutes to compose himself.

“Eggsy, what was that?” He inched closer to the lad, reaching out to touch him but stopped himself at the last minute. He let his hand fall down awkwardly, his mouth trying to form the right words. “Eggsy, are you claustrophobic? Was that what caused your reaction? You should have mentioned that in the psychological exam we gave you—“

“’S not that,” Eggsy sniffled, and Merlin heard a sob of _shame_ and _fear_ from somewhere behind him, causing him to look around in alarm. “I’m—I’m so _sorry_ , Merlin. I didn’t—I didn’t mean to do that. I didn’t even know I _could_ do that. The prof never said nothin’ ’bout no telekinesis.” 

Merlin drew in a sharp breath. _Telekinesis_. Why was he not surprised? “I assume you’ve never showed any… symptoms of having it. Or signs, rather. You’re not sick. But what caused such a reaction, then, if it wasn’t claustrophobia?”

Eggsy stared blankly at the ground for a long time. He looked down at his shaking hands, and he let out a whimper as a few tears fell down his cheeks. He cursed roughly and wiped them away, telling himself to man up and stop crying _for fuck’s sake_. Merlin shook his head and grabbed his wrists, gently pulling them down.

“Eggsy, it’s all right. Don’t be too hard on yourself.” Merlin let go of his wrists, and he drew back slightly. 

“But I failed. I fucking _failed_.” Eggsy shook his head and clenched his fists. “I couldn’t find a fucking cake recipe, and I freaked out because of a stupid wall trick. And I ruined your room, too, like the fucking _loser_ I am.”

“Eggsy, this wasn’t about finding the cake recipe,” Merlin said, shaking his head and sighing. “This test was supposed to gauge your ability to judge a situation properly. Regardless of the parameters given to you, if everything seems to be working against you, your priority should be to make sure your agent stays alive. Information _can_ be wrong, and the success of the mission means nothing compared to the safety of your agent. Always remember that.”

“What?” Eggsy lifted his head to stare at Merlin. He sniffled. “Are you sayin’ there was no file from the start?”

“No, Eggsy. It was a test to see what you would do: if you would value the intel, which might not even exist in the first place, or your own life.”

“What’re you on about? I thought spies were supposed to prioritize the mission first or some shit like that?”

“I already told you that Bond films are _not_ proper research material.” Merlin rolled his eyes. 

“So Kingsman ain’t… y’know, a bunch of heartless wankers? Lives aren’t bein’ thrown away for success?”

“It would depend on the severity of the mission and its consequences: an apocalyptic situation, for example, but normally it’s not worth sacrificing an agent just to obtain intel. In this case, your death is _definitely_ not worth a fucking cake recipe.”

“Huh.” Eggsy stared at the ground again, frowning. “I guess it ain’t.”

“Of course it isn’t,” Merlin said a little roughly, sighing and standing up. He held out a hand towards Eggsy and helped him up. “Now, you unfortunately failed this test, but there are other ways to make up for your score. I just hope you finally understand what being a Kingsman handler really means, and how your mental state should be at its best at all times.”

Eggsy’s face scrunched up, and he turned away from Merlin. “I’m sorry I ain’t perfect. It’s not like I know I could do that—“

“I’m not looking for excuses, Eggsy. I just want you to _learn from this_.” Merlin placed a hand on his shoulder to turn him around. He raised his brows expectantly, ignoring the way Eggsy’s mouth curled up into a small sneer. “So, what did you learn from this?”

“That I really need those fucking sleeping pills,” Eggsy muttered, rubbing his eyes and sighing. “Fuck, man. _Telekinesis_. It would’ve been pretty cool if it didn’t hurt so fucking much.”

“I figured it did,” Merlin said, observing his trainee’s movements for a while. After a bit of consideration, he reached out and patted Eggsy’s shoulders a little awkwardly, and Eggsy stared up at him with wide eyes. “It’s… all right. You may have failed this exam, but like I said, there are others. Just do well in them, and you’ll be ready for Nyneve’s seat in no time.”

“If I still want it,” Eggsy murmured, eyes going distant as he stared at the floor.

Merlin nodded, not missing a beat. “If you still want it. For now, you’ll get a consultation with Dr. Brown and a prescription for sleeping pills.”

“ _Whoo_ ,” Eggsy cheered half-heartedly. He turned to Merlin, quietly considering, before smiling wryly up at him. “Sorry again for what happened. I promised to be more… mentally healthy. And stuff.”

“See that you do. Your mental state is your responsibility, and as a potential handler, it is one of your greatest weapons. Is that clear?”

“Crystal.”

“Good.”

Merlin led Eggsy towards the door, and after a hilariously long moment trying to pry it open, they squeezed out of the gap and into the hall. Merlin tapped his glasses, and he let out a gruff sigh as he said, “took you long enough to respond. We have a situation. Meet me in my office.”

“That Harry?” Eggsy asked after Merlin turned off the comms.

“As if you need me to answer that,” Merlin said, scoffing. He led Eggsy to the nearest flight of stairs. “Now, to Dr. Brown.”

“Fine,” Eggsy said. His brows furrowed as he considered something, and he turned to Merlin and asked, rather randomly, “say, Merlin. What does a wheat field mean to you?”

Merlin blinked before narrowing his eyes a little warily. A wheat field? That sounded a lot like… “Home. I grew up on a farm. Spent most of my childhood on one before moving to London. Why?”

“Did you like it there?” Eggsy asked, ignoring his question.

“Well.” Merlin paused, unsure why his trainee was asking such random questions all of a sudden. After a quiet moment of visualizing swaying wheat stalks and cloudless skies, he finally said, “yes. It was a simple life, living on a farm. Not very busy, either, unlike in London. But it was very… open. Very bright, very—“

“Warm. _Safe,_ ” Eggsy murmured, as if in a daze. “And sunny.”

“…Yes.” Merlin nodded, unable to hold back a wistful smile. “Very sunny, too. I mostly played on the swing attached to a tree there, and I swung as far and high as I could, pretending I was reaching for the sun. It was a humble life. I liked that about home.”

“So that’s why he’s the sun,” Eggsy said to himself, making Merlin furrow his brows at him. He shook his head, and instead of expounding, smiled up at Merlin. “Sorry. This must be creepy as fuck, but… I kinda need this. Can you keep thinking of that farm? Please?”

“All right,” Merlin agreed after a moment’s hesitation. He reached out to pat Eggsy’s shoulder, less awkwardly this time. He kept his hand there until he led the young man to Dr. Brown’s office, and Eggsy just gave him a smile that sung _grateful_ before disappearing behind the door.

Merlin stared at it for what seemed like hours before pivoting on his heel and leaving med bay.

 

 

Daisy hummed contentedly as she ate her mid-afternoon snack. Harry was handing her a sippy cup when the door opened, and he immediately straightened when Merlin walked in.

“Merlin, what happened?” Harry asked, brows furrowed as he took in his friend’s appearance. He looked pale and moved lethargically, and Harry wondered what could have happened in the last few hours that led to this. 

Instead of answering his question, Merlin sighed and tapped a few times on his clipboard. He handed it to Harry and said, “the R&D division has managed to trace exactly where the signal from Professor Arnold’s chip had come from. Valentine Corporation, New York office. You’ll be going in as journalist Colin DeVere to interview Valentine on his recent movie.”

Harry sighed in relief. He had been itching to get out of training the recruits for a while now, but he couldn’t do anything without developments from R&D. While he was grateful for the lead, however, he couldn’t help but go back to the issue at hand. “And what about Eggsy? You said something about a situation?”

“I’ll show you the footage later. But something… happened. And not even the lad could explain it, because even _he_ had no idea he was capable of doing it.”

Before Harry could ask what, exactly, he did, Merlin reached out to select a new folder on the screen, and the facade of Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters appeared, along with the tagline, “Is Xavier’s School the school for _your_ gifted youngster?” He read the accompanying paragraph, and it appeared to be an announcement for an upcoming campus tour that would last for two weeks. “I assume this means what I think it means?”

“Your tête-à-tête with Professor Charles Xavier might be happening sooner than expected, it seems. This is our only chance of getting into that campus without too much suspicion, as I suspect that a school with extremely sophisticated cybersecurity would have other means of surveillance and protection.”

“And the campus being open for guests means less security,” Harry said, nodding. He turned to Merlin and asked, softly, “how is he?”

“I don’t know. He seems fine now, but he was really…” Merlin trailed off and sighed, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. He stared at them for a moment before saying, “you know, I take back what I said before. Perhaps emotions _are_ dangerous enough to be a threat. All those voices. I can’t even imagine dreaming of that every single night…”

“Merlin?” Harry prompted, his back straightening. 

“It’s fine, Galahad. Just. Get to the bottom of what Xavier’s doing at that blasted school.” Merlin turned to Daisy and watched her eat. He pushed her sippy cup towards her when she tried to reach for it, and he couldn’t help but smile as she grinned at him. “You’ll be staying in New York for a month to collect intel on Valentine Corp., and I made sure that your extraction date is far enough to allow you to investigate Xavier’s campus. Arthur won’t notice, just as long as you encrypt your footage as you normally would.”

“Of course.” Harry didn’t need further prompting. He nodded and gave the tablet back to Merlin. “Am I looking for anything specific?”

“Eggsy’s files. Research data on telepathy, empathy, _telekinesis_. Anything you could get your hands on that can help us understand the lad better. And once we understand him,” Merlin trailed off to pat Daisy on the head, and something warm and fuzzy blossomed in his chest. “Maybe we can help him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, the plot thickens. :)) I have quite a lot of scenes written out already, though they're not necessarily cohesive enough to tell me what the hell really happens in the end OTL but I have quite a few ideas in mind for the ending, so I hope you look forward to that :)
> 
> Btw, I'm prodigal-san on Tumblr. Please befriend me, I'm too shy to reblog/post anything Hartwin yet because I probably don't have an audience for it HAHAHA OTL
> 
> (also, Dindrane was in the Kingsman: TSS movie. Guess who! xD and whoo, check out my [Eggsy sketch](http://prodigal-san.tumblr.com/post/170037580179/i-decided-to-do-a-sketch-this-morning-while) <3)


	7. Chapter 7

Steve inclined his head in greeting at a passing Stark Industries employee as he entered the tall, modern-looking building, and he swept his eyes around once, taking note that it was quite busy for a Tuesday. He approached the front desk with a small smile, patiently waiting for the receptionist to finish her phone call.

“Captain Rogers! Sorry for the wait,” she greeted Steve with a wide smile, hanging up the phone. “You’re here for Mr. Stark, yes? He’s currently in a meeting, though it should be wrapping up soon.”

“Then I came right on time, then,” Steve said, smiling back and nodding. He points at the elevators and asked, “is it all right if I go up?”

“Oh, of course, sir! I’ll let Miss Potts and Peter know that you’ve dropped by.”

“Thanks, Sara. You’re real swell—I mean, great. Real _great_.” Steve smiled at her one last time before heading to the elevator leading directly to Tony’s office. He flashed a thin, metallic card that the sensor scanned, and the elevators instantly opened. He got in and hummed along with the catchy elevator tune, tapping his shoe at the beat.

When the tune transitioned to an AC/DC track, Steve resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

The elevator doors opened with a smooth _swoosh_ sound, and he stepped out onto a much grander-looking floor. His shoes clicked on the pristine, off-white tiles as he walked towards Stark’s main office.

A young man was rearranging some papers when he walked in, and he raised his head up to grin at Steve and give a salute. “Hey, Cap! Sara just texted me. What’s up?”

“I’m doing fine. How are you? Tony still running you ragged?” Steve removed his leather jacket and hung it on one of the hooks that popped out the wall when he approached it. He adjusted the hem of his button-up as he made his way to the lounge chair.

“Psh, nah. You know I’m Tony’s favorite. He gives me the best jobs.” Peter grinned.

“Like rearranging his files?” Steve raised a brow at the papers in the man’s hands, the corner of his mouth lifting a little.

“Well, this is kind-of a rare thing. I’m just doing this because Pepper said the mess was driving her _crazy._ He’s got a lot of clutter despite, you know, not ever going here.” Peter pulled out a drawer and took the entire thing out, placing it on the sleek desk. He sighed at the messy pile of miscellaneous items and dragged a hand down his face. “Ugh, what the hell.”

“Need help?” Steve asked, approaching the desk.

“Yeah, maybe. I just don’t understand why Mr. Stark— _whoa_!” Peter slipped, and he braced himself _just_ in time before the drawer hit the floor—by arching his back and lifting his leg high in the air, balancing the heavy drawer in one palm. He chuckled as upside-down Steve shook his head. “Ha. Clumsy.”

“With your senses? I doubt it.” Steve rolled his eyes at the PA, though he was smiling down at the grinning man. He easily took the drawer from Peter and put it on the desk, then frowned at it. “What _is_ in here? There’s so much junk.”

“Yeah, but somehow I’m not surprised. Look, there’s a bunch of empty pens here. And an expired AMEX card… some hand lotion—man, I do _not_ want to know what that’s used for—and… huh.” Peter trailed off, fishing out a small, round device that looked so familiar to Steve.

“Is that an arc reactor?” Steve asked, raising a brow. “Why would Stark put _that_ in here? What if someone—“

“No, it’s not an arc reactor. Not really. It’s.” Peter flicked a switch on the bottom, and instantly the device glowed a pretty blue. It was quiet for a moment before AC/DC’s “Money Talks” started blaring, and Peter held it out just in time before it ruined their eardrums.

Steve would have rolled his eyes at the predictability of it all, but then a different voice started singing the lyrics. It took Steve a couple of seconds before he realized who, exactly, was singing.

 _“Tailored suits, chauffeured cars,”_ the voice sang, filling the room with energy and funk.  _“Fine hotels and big cigars!”_

“Is that _Eggsy_?” Steve asked, huffing a laugh.

Peter started laughing uncontrollably, slapping his palm on the desk. He waved the blaring speaker around, the blue lights flashing to the beat, and said, “ _man_ , I forgot all about this! We were messing around in the lab, and Eggs was teasing Mr. Stark about AC/DC. Then, for his birthday, Eggs gave this to him with a recording of him singing this song because it fit him _so_ well. Then Mr. Stark _loved_ it, and even said Eggs could get a music career if he wanted.”

“Well, I kinda agree.” Steve whistled and chuckled. “Boy can sing. Makes the rock a little more tolerable to listen to.”

Peter snickered and waved a finger in the air. “Don’t let Mr. Stark hear you say that, Cap.”

“Hear what?” a voice came by the door, and Peter and Steve turned to see Tony Stark leaning against the wall, grinning at them. “Are you guys talking about me? I hope you guys are talking about me. I _love_ it when people talk about me.”

“Yeah, we were. We were talking about how ugly you are, Tony.” Steve rolled his eyes, and Peter snickered beside him. “And how your overinflated ego doesn’t quite match with your pitiful height.”

“Says the muscly human dorito who can’t even step on a cockroach,” Tony quipped back. “Pride of America, my ass.”

“I end up kicking a hole in the ground, Tony, we _talked_ about this.”

“Doesn’t stop MC Hammer, does it?”

“ _Tony_.”

“Nuh-uh, sorry, can’t hear you over the sound of really good music,” Tony said, bopping and dancing a little to the music. Then he _really_ listened to it, and he slowed down. Waving his finger in the air, he asked, “wait a minute, is this who I think it is? I’m pretty sure it’s who I think it is. Peter, tell me I’m right; it’s who I think it is.”

“If you’re thinking of Eggs, sir, then yes.” Peter turned off the music, the _“love me”_ cut into the silence. He put the speaker back in the drawer and added, “I was just cleaning up your office—because Ms. Potts said so, don’t give me that look!—and I just found it in here.”

“So _that’s_ where it went!” Tony exclaimed, walking over to his desk to grab the device. He laughed and playing catch with it a few times. “Thought I lost it. Boy, I never grow tired listening to this.”

“So how’d it get in there?” Peter asked, raising a brow.

Tony shrugged. “Dunno. But I listen to it whenever I’m bored. ‘Cause, ya know, _business stuff_. But I must’ve stuffed it in there one time when—“

“Tony.”

“ _Ugh_ , Mr. Stark, I don’t even wanna know!”

“What? I was going to say, “when I was hiding from Pepper”! _Geez_ ,” he exclaimed. He pouted and looked down at the arc reactor speaker, looking pensive for a moment before humming. “Ya know, Spam and Eggs never _did_ call me, even after I gave him my private number and all. What a rude punk. I should give the stupid kid a call and give him a piece of my mind.”

“Tony. _Stark,_ ” Steve interrupted Tony as he was fishing out his phone. He folded his hands behind him and stood straight. “Before anything else, I need to ask you something. It’s really important, and a little… serious.”

“ _Ooh_ ,” Peter quipped, ducking his head when Steve gave him a look. “Sorry.”

“When are you _ever_ not serious, Cap?” Tony rolled his eyes, but to his credit, put the phone back in his pocket. He sat down on the edge of his desk and made a hand-wavey gesture with his free hand. “Okay. Shoot. What’s up, Dorito?”

“I just came from SHIELD, and Fury gave me some really… disturbing news.” Steve frowned at the floor and sighed. He gave Tony a flat look and asked, “Tony. You haven’t been hacking into SHIELD’s servers because you were bored again, have you?”

 

 

 **xx** iii.

Eggsy bopped his head to the music blaring through the earbud he had in his right ear, and he tapped a foot to the catchy beat. The bed creaked as he bopped and danced, singing into an invisible microphone in his hand. He mouthed the lyrics— _the furs, the diamonds, the painting on the wall_ —and banged his head as the chorus went on full blast.

“Come on, come on, _love me for the money_ ,” he sang along, rising on his knees and pointing towards the ceiling. “Come on, come on, _listen to the money talk_ —“

 _“Eggsy,”_ Merlin’s electronic voice boomed loudly from his left, making Eggsy end his little number and curse loudly. _“How goes your practical exam?”_

“Fuck you, Merl!” Eggsy snapped, tapping on his sleek Stark phone to pause the music. The rock band AC/DC’s logo stayed on the screen before fading into black. “I ain’t gonna finish this if you’s keep on interrupting me like that!”

 _“You’re not going to be able to finish by pretending to be a rockstar, either,”_ quipped Merlin, voice bland.

“I am too a rockstar!”

_“Last time I checked, you weren’t.”_

“Yes, I am,” Eggsy muttered under his breath, pouting. Then, with a lower, quieter voice, added, “Mr. Stark said I could be one if I wanted to.”

_“What’s that?”_

“Nothin’,” Eggsy responded, shaking his head. He went back to concentrating on his morning task, which was to decrypt fifty of Kingsman’s hardware before lunch. The numbers and codes flashed on the tablet, and he crossed his fingers, but a loud buzzer and red “try again” dashed his hopes and made him lean back against the cushioned headboard. “Fuck this.”

 _“This is good practice for you, Eggsy. A handler needs to be able to decrypt almost anything. The exception of which is biometrics, because right now, there’s still no way we can get past that,”_ Merlin said, humming a little at the end. _“Perhaps that should be your next project.”_

“What!” Eggsy exclaimed, turning to stare widely to his left. “You gotta be takin’ the piss, guv. If you can’t come up with anythin’, how do you expect _me_ to?”

 _“My predecessor had always wanted to integrate communication lines within the Kingsman-issued glasses instead of producing separate earpieces, but she never really figured out how to do it without making it look obvious. And then_ I _became Merlin.”_ The chief handler paused.  _“Guess what happened next?”_

“You set the record for the most _Wanker of the Month_ awards in Kingsman?”

_“Don’t talk to me like that, trainee. I’m still your superior and mentor.”_

Eggsy scoffed, trying out more codes to hack the tablet. “Well, for a mentor, you sure ain’t been doing a lot of _mentoring_ lately. Giving me all these tasks and not even dropping by to do anything.”

Merlin sighed. _“You’re not the only recruit I’m training, Eggsy. I thought I told you that.”_

Eggsy’s lip curled, and he sniffed. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever, guv. It’s not like it’s a big deal or anything, I just—aww, come _on_!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air as the code flashed red once again. He growled and shook his fist at it.

Merlin snorted. Fucker. _“Well. You have twenty-five minutes before lunch, so use your time wisely. Also, I want you to go down to the main dining hall this time. It’s time for you to formally meet the Lancelot recruits.”_

Eggsy paused and swallowed. Slowly, his eyes shifted towards the bug he knew was planted behind the nightstand beside his bed. “Do I have to?”

_“Cooperating with them is necessary for the next phase of your training, so yes, you have to. Why?”_

“Nothin’. It’s just most of them are _wankers_ ,” Eggsy grumbled under his breath. “They’s got this _bully vibe_ to them, yeah? ‘Cept for that bird. Her aura seemed nice enough.”

Merlin hummed. _“So you sensed them from that far away? But I suppose if you can sense people through technology, that’s not very surprising. In any case, they’re recruits you’re going to train with, bullies or not, so I’d be cooperative if I were you. Unless, of course, you’ve decided to end your training now?”_

“If you want me to leave, then just say so, guv,” Eggsy said with a bit more bite than he intended. 

 _“Eggsy.”_ There was a warning edge to Merlin’s voice, and Eggsy found himself wincing at the sound of it. He sighed and rolled his eyes, shrugging.

“Fine, sorry. But I’ve come all this way, haven’t I? Might as well see it through the end. Or something,” he muttered, taking his time in tapping codes on the screen. _Try again._

_“Then I suggest you stop whinging and grow a pair. Handlers don’t get to choose with whom they work, and personal affairs and grudges mean nothing when it comes to saving lives.”_

“ _Geez_ , Merl, fine! You made your point. Why’d you have to go and make it personal, _fuck_.” Eggsy scowled down at the tablet, chest heavy and guts turning. “I’ll meet the wankers and that bird. Happy?”

Merlin sighed, and Eggsy started hearing murmurs from the bug. Heartbeat speeding up, he quickly put a thick, brick wall around Merlin’s emotions, muffling them the way he’d been doing for the past month. Harry had been busy preparing for that exploding chip mission of his, so Merlin was forced to juggle between the Lancelot candidates and Eggsy. So, logically speaking, it made perfect sense that Merlin couldn’t be around Eggsy as often as he first was—giving lectures, commenting on his progress, and offering advice and tips as he looked over Eggsy’s shoulder.

And Eggsy understood that. He totally did, dammit.

 _“How are you?”_ Merlin’s voice came back eventually, and the softness of the query made Eggsy want to put his walls down. But, _“are you getting enough rest? Dr. Brown’s orders are clear. We don’t want another repeat of the training room, do we?”_

The walls rose higher. “Yes, _sir_ , am restin’.”

_“And are you taking your sleeping pills?”_

Higher. “ _Yes_ , Merlin, I’m takin’ the damn pills, a’right?”

_“Are you sure? I need to know if you’re still having those nightmares. Your mental health is a priority, after all.”_

Steel.

He dropped the tablet on his lap and whirled his head around to snap, “bloody hell, Merlin, you don’t have to keep reminding me! I’m not fucking twelve, I can take my fucking pills without being supervised! Fuck!”

A pause. _“I have to if I want to make sure you’re at your best. I told you that a handler’s mental state—“_

“Is his greatest weapon, yeah, yeah, I get it, _whatever_. Handlers can’t be sick in the head ‘cause the agents can _die_ and it’ll all be _my_ fault.” Eggsy’s mouth curled, and he refused to acknowledge the fact that his eyes might be stinging just a little bit. “I heard you loud and clear the first time, guv. So get off my back and let me finish this fucking task, yeah?”

Merlin’s sigh echoed in the room. To Eggsy’s trained ears, it sounded like _exhaustion_ , but he wouldn’t really know right now, would he? _“See that you do. You have fifteen minutes.”_

“ _Bye_ ,” he said to the silence. He picked up the tablet, glancing at the pile of various devices he had managed to open. He grumbled about how typical it was for the last one to be the most troublesome of them all. 

He took off his favorite snapback and scratched his head, messing up a side of his hair in the process. He stared at the tablet, wondering what else he could do because he tried _everything_. And it wasn’t like Merlin was here (big surprise!), so he couldn’t get any pointers this time. It was such a far cry from what he was used to back at Xavier’s, where Eggsy had all the telepaths mentoring him in one way or another.

Minutes later, his fingers paused on the surface of the red screen. After the fifth beep, he growled and threw the tablet down on the bed, watching it bounce till it landed dangerously near the edge. Grumbling, he fell on his back, turning to face the tablet that still flashed a mocking, “ _try again_.”

He patted the bed in search for his Stark phone, and he swore at the time displayed on the screen. He had eight minutes left before he had to turn in his work, and if he didn’t complete the task, he was sure to get a low score. But Eggsy didn’t want a low score; he wanted to _ace_ this fucking practical as a big and loud “fuck you” to Merlin. Just ‘cause.

The numbers on his phone’s screen changed. _Six minutes_. He swore loudly and shook his phone erratically, and the screen faded to a blend of blue and black. He squinted at it and sat up, watching as the new screen displayed a similar UI that he had been using for the past two months. 

 _“Hello, Joanna the Goanna,”_ flashed on the screen. _“Encrypted device detected. Start decryption?”_

He heard a click in his head, around the same time he was down to five minutes. He turned around and quickly grabbed the locked tablet, placing it down on his lap as he quickly tapped on his phone. A series of numbers and codes appeared, and when the phone asked him to “link to device,” he lightly touched his phone on the Kingsman tablet. Instantly, the tablet lit up, numbers dancing unevenly with the numbers on Eggsy’s phone.

And then the numbers met, and they harmonized. 

Eggsy gulped as a bright _“decryption successful,”_ appeared on his phone, and the tablet now proudly displayed its golden, sideways K logo. He exited the decryption program, leaving him to stare at a selfie he took with Daisy in his arms and Merlin glaring behind him. He lied down, watching as the numbers changed on the screen.

When Merlin’s voice sounded a few moments later, Eggsy didn’t jump or curse. _“Well, Eggsy? Were you able to do it?”_

“…Yeah. Yeah, I’ve done it,” Eggsy said belatedly, eyes still not leaving his phone. After a pause, he asked, “do I just leave these tablets here? Or do I bring them down with me?”

 _“You can bring them down later. I’ve already checked the status of each one, so I know you’ve accomplished the task. Well done, Eggsy.”_ Merlin paused. _“Are you hungry? You should head to the dining hall. Lunch will be served soon.”_

“A’right.” Eggsy sat up and turned, letting his bare feet touch the floor. He turned to the bug, to _Merlin_ , and asked, “hey, Merlin?”

Merlin’s reply came a second too late. _“What is it, Eggsy?”_

“Nothin’,” Eggsy said with a scowl. He stood up and put his snapback back on, tipping it back slightly so that the “X” under the cap’s bill was displayed proudly. “Just wonderin’ if Daisy’s still with Harry.”

_“Aye, she is. Harry is in the library, supervising the recruits while they research for their reports. Are you going to go get her?”_

“Yeah. I ain’t taking her to eat with a bunch of wankers. I might end up punchin’ ‘em if they look at Daisy all funny.”

_“Very well. I’ll let Harry know you’re coming to get her.”_

“Cheers,” Eggsy said, shrugging on his Gifted Youngster hoodie as he left the room, closing the door with a little more force than necessary.

(Merlin’s sigh echoed in the room, heavy and deep.)

 

 

 **xx** iv.

‘ _Eggsy is coming down to pick up Daisy before lunch,’_ read the message Harry received from Merlin. A few seconds later, another one was sent to his glasses. ‘ _Careful. He’s in another one of his moods.’_

Harry frowned at the last message as he rubbed a napping Daisy’s back, and he blinked a reply. ‘Again? His medications must not be agreeing with him. Did you speak with Dr. Brown?’

‘ _Aye. She said it wasn’t the pills. It’s something else,’_ read Merlin’s response.

The agent hummed, drumming his fingers on the desk. He looked back on the few meetings they had the past month, but he didn’t notice anything amiss with the boy. Although there _was_ that time when Merlin came by to drop off a few papers, and Eggsy’s subsequent responses felt a bit more bland and his smiles more forced. 

‘He’s been rather prickly with you lately, hasn’t he?’ Harry blinked.

 _‘Oh, really? I haven’t noticed,’_ came the quick response.

‘Do you have an idea why that is?’ Harry responded back.

 _‘I have an inkling, but I can’t do anything about it right now. The lad can wait.’_ Before Harry can ask what Merlin meant by that, his friend’s next reply came in. _‘He should be arriving soon. Try not to wake wee Daisy from her nap.’_

‘What do you take me for? A savage?’ Harry replied, huffing. Daisy made a small noise, and he rubbed her back in soothing circles, sighing when she relaxed again in his arms. 

He stood up and walked further down the library where the remaining seven agents are huddled together, either speaking in low tones or hunched over books. He raised a brow at Hesketh’s clique before clearing his throat to get their attention. Before they could stand up, he raised a finger in the air and said, “if _any_ of you end up waking this toddler from dragging your chairs, I’ll sign you up for volunteer work to clean men's restrooms in various metro stations in London.”

Immediately, they all paused, glancing at each other. Slowly, they all stood up, making sure to pick up their chairs and putting them back silently. They stood in a line in front of Harry, arms clasped behind them and chins parallel to the floor.

Harry glanced at each recruit briefly, then at a still-napping Daisy, before nodding. “Good. Now, I trust you’re all done researching for your reports?”

“Yes, sir,” Roxanne nodded, not even lifting a brow when Charlie snorted beside her. “We were just comparing notes to see if any of us missed anything.”

“I see you’re taking Merlin’s advice on teamwork a little too literally,” Harry said with a little frown. “Although I never said that you can’t consult with each other, did I? Very well. Unless you’re planning to borrow a few books, return them from where you got them, and start cleaning up. We’re about to have lunch.”

Daisy snored a little loudly just as the recruits spoke their assents, and she lifted her head up to blink sleepily around her. She yawned and smacked her lips, looking up at Harry with a sleepy, gummy smile. 

“Hello there, my dear.” Harry smiled back and walked back to his desk. He hoisted her up and sat on the edge of the table, bouncing her a little. “Did you enjoy your nap? Must have been nice, since you had a full tummy beforehand.”

“Zee?” she asked, looking around the room with half-lidded eyes. 

“Zee? Oh. Your brother?” Daisy turned to him, trying to look as attentive as possible, but failing since her eyes kept closing. “Oh, look at you. Still tired. We should probably look for him, then, so he can put you back to sleep.”

“Zee, zee!” she cheered quietly, giggling, and warmth blossomed in Harry’s chest. She truly was adorable. Watching over her was just as much a favor for Harry as it was for Eggsy, though Harry doubted he was going to admit that anytime soon.

Daisy paused from her bouncing, and she turned towards the double doors. Her face slowly bloomed into a bright grin, and she raised her hands high in the air. “Zee!”

The doors opened, and Eggsy poked in his head to look around. At Daisy’s profuse shouts of ‘ _Zee, Zee, Zee!’_ , he lifted his head to give her a wide grin and a wiggle of the brows. He dashed towards her, almost knocking into Harry, and Harry huffed out a laugh at the childishness (and boyish charm) of it all.

“Here’s my little flower! How’s you doin’?” Eggsy greeted, leaning in to shower kisses on her cheeks. His face drew close to Harry’s every time, and after the fifth kiss, he faced Harry with a wide smile and dimpled cheeks. “Hey there, Mr. Tailor Spy. Glad to see me, eh?”

“It’s always a pleasure to see you, Eggsy,” Harry replied easily, and Eggsy’s grin transformed to a softer smile. Harry cleared his throat. “I heard you finished your last task for the first phase of your training. Bloody well done.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy said, ducking his head a little and smiling. He peered up at Harry through his lashes, and Harry did his very best not to sigh at how innocent and charming he looked. Eggsy laughed suddenly, and he lightly punched Harry in the shoulder. “Perv. Stop it.”

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean,” Harry said, sniffing. Daisy bounced in his hold, looking at her brother with wide, hopeful eyes, and he chuckled. “Very well, Daisy dear. Here’s your brother.”

“Has she eaten yet?” Eggsy asked once Daisy was settled nicely in his arms. “I was plannin’ to feed her real quick before lunch with them other trainees started, but if you’ve already fed her…”

“I did. I had a meal fit for a little princess sent from the kitchens.” Harry leaned a little as he tapped Daisy on the nose, causing her to giggle. “Ate it all, the good girl. Took a nap right after, too.”

“Did you, luv?” Eggsy asked, bouncing Daisy. “Was you feelin’ nice and warm with a full tum-tum? I bet you was. _I bet you was_.”

“Agent Galahad, we’re—oh.” Roxanne stopped when she spotted Eggsy, whose smile faded slightly upon seeing her. She smiled politely and approached with an outstretched hand. “Pleased to meet you. I’m Roxanne Morton, though you can call me Roxy.”

Eggsy eyed the hand for a moment before nodding, giving it a firm shake before quickly letting go. “Same. Name’s Eggsy.”

She blinked. “ _Eggy_?”

“ _Zee_ ,” Daisy chirped.

“Yeah, tell it like it is, eh, Dais’?” Eggsy praised, bouncing her. He turned back to Roxy and said, “it’s actually Eggsy. Ya know, eggs with a ‘y.’” 

“Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t hear it right the first time.” Roxy smiled, eyes apologetic. 

Eggsy surveyed her for a moment, eyes intense. Then he relaxed, grinning so boyishly that Harry couldn’t help but stare a little. “’S a’right. Not a very common name, innit, Eggsy.”

“Where’d it come from, if I may ask?” Roxy asked, her smile widening a little. Then she covered her mouth and added quickly, “oh, not that I’m making fun of you, or anything—“

Eggsy cut her off with a wave of a hand. “Nah, I know you ain’t. You’s just curious, is all, yeah? Nothin’ wrong with that.”

“So where’d it come from?” Roxy persisted.

“I’m rather curious about that, as well. It didn’t occur to me to ask those many years ago, but now, I have to wonder,” Harry added, giving Eggsy a look.

Eggsy blushed, which was a very fascinating thing to behold in Harry’s opinion. He coughed and shook his head. “It’s a long story, guv. And it ain’t interestin’ anyways, and…”

“Eggsy?” Roxy prompted when Eggsy trailed off suddenly.

Just as Harry raised a brow at him, the doors opened again to reveal Merlin. It was minute, the change, but Harry easily noticed Eggsy’s shoulders going rigid, and a slight curl of his upper lip. Roxy probably noticed something amiss as well, seeing as she was staring at Eggsy with purpose.

“Galahad. Roxy. Where are the others?” Merlin asked in way of greeting. He stopped beside Eggsy, turning towards him with Daisy with a small nod. “Eggsy, I thought you were going to take wee Daisy up?”

“Nice to see you too, Merl.” Eggsy rolled his eyes, hoisting Daisy up on his hip. “And I was about to, yeah, but I was just bein’ friendly and chattin’ with Roxy over here. That allowed, innit? Or are handlers not allowed to make friends?”

Merlin narrowed his eyes minutely at Eggsy before sighing, gesturing towards the door with his clipboard. “Of course, they are. But we’re running a little late, and the food is getting cold. It won’t be very appetizing soon.”

Eggsy scoffed and started walking away. “So what? Food is food. Who cares about how it tastes if you’re starving? Posh fuckers.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin called out, but Eggsy had already left, slamming the door behind him. He pinched the bridge of his nose, glasses riding up to his forehead. “That brat. I don’t know what’s gotten into him.”

“He seemed nice to me earlier,” Roxy said, frowning a little. 

“He’s a good lad, Eggsy. Best damn handler trainee I could ever hope for, even if he can be a little gobby shit.” Merlin puffed his chest a bit, though he still sported a crease between his brows as he stared at the door. 

Harry hummed, glancing between Merlin and the door. Clapping, he smiled when he drew in their stares. “ _Well_ , Eggsy had a point. Food is food, and I’m famished. Ms. Morton, why don’t you go get your fellow recruits? You have my permission to drag them by the ears if they’re still not done with whatever it is they’re bloody doing.”

Roxy grinned and nodded, leaving them after a quick, “sir.” They watched her as she left, and Harry stepped a little closer towards Merlin after making sure they were completely alone.

“Merlin, I do suggest talking to the boy,” he advised. At Merlin’s frown, he added, “I understand that you had to juggle between a handler trainee and the Lancelot recruits, but now you’re going to be training them together, so it should be easier to speak to him now.”

“I just don’t see why he’s acting like a moody teenager all of a sudden,” Merlin said, sighing and crossing his arms. He looked at the floor with a small frown on his face. “And if it’s because of what I think it is, I’m not… exactly sure how to handle it.”

“Hmm, yes, you said you had an inkling. Care to share your thoughts?” Harry requested.

“I think,” Merlin began before pausing at the sound of footfalls. He shook his head. “Never mind. I’ll tell you some other time, when I’m more sure. For now, we eat.”

 

 

 **xx** v.

It was hilarious to know that, no matter what part of the world Eggsy was currently in, people tended to find something inherently _wrong_ with him. Charles said that it was a defense mechanism practiced by baseline humans; a dormant, more subdued sixth sense that helped people avoid possible dangerous situations and individuals. Eggsy used to bring it up often as a kid, having lived most of his childhood confused and upset by the way strangers treated him. When it started escalating to Charles and Erik having this debate about how humans and mutants were similar (or so different, in Erik’s case), he stopped asking. 

But to Eggsy, the answer was clear: people, baseline human or mutant, viewed _different_ with prejudice and suspicion, even if they weren’t aware, exactly, what this “different” entailed. And that’s what he was experiencing now, front and center, as he sat among posh gits who gave blokes like Charles, Harry, and Merlin a bad name.

Casually, he put a large wall over the endless litanies of _disgust, jealousy, condescension,_ and _prejudice_ as he ate his meal with more finesse than usual—using the proper utensils and manners and everything. Being a slob would have given him a laugh, definitely, but it wouldn’t have given him the same smug satisfaction of seeing these gits quietly seethe as they watch Eggsy eat daintily in an oversized hoodie and a lopsided snapback. 

(Harry’s murmur of _pride_ and _fondness_ was a plus, too. Fuck, yeah, Eggsy was the _shit_.)

“So, _Eggy_ , was it?” Charlie Hesketh began—and Eggsy tried not to sneer openly at the fucker who shared the same name as the prof, _how fucking dare he_ —setting his fork and knife down to smirk at him. “Heard you went to Xavier’s. The standards must be lowering now, if someone like you had managed to get in.”

“It’s _Eggsy_ , actually,” Eggsy said with a detached air, keeping his accent in just to see the posh gits squirm. It was _beautiful_. “And no, I don’t think it has, bruv. Still the top boarding school in the States, as far as I know. We was on Time and stuff a few years ago.”

“I read that article,” Roxy said over the snickers of the other recruits, leaning forward with bright eyes. “I’ve always been fascinated with Xavier’s. It was the only school I hadn’t been able to get into, so I guess that explains that.”

“Really? Can’t imagine why. You would’a done great there, Roxy.” Eggsy grinned and winked at her, causing her to snort.

“Yes, well, Mother and Father were disappointed that I hadn’t been accepted, even though it wasn’t exactly clear why. It didn’t help that my uncle had almost been a student himself, either, so there was a tiny bit of expectation on their end.”

Merlin and Harry exchanged a long, slow glance, something which didn’t escape Eggsy’s notice. He squinted at them before turning back to Roxy with a friendlier, brighter gaze. “Ya don’t say? Why didn’t he go?”

“Mother said the headmaster, Charles Xavier, visited them once. Spoke with uncle for a long time before he decided he’d rather stay in Eton.”

“I’d say your uncle dodged a bullet, in the end, Morton. Especially if it’s the kind of school that would let someone like _Eggy_ enroll,” Hesketh quipped under his breath, glancing meaningfully in Eggsy’s direction before smirking along with the rest of his band of snobs.

Eggsy smiled widely, exposing his pearly whites. He leaned back in his seat and raised two fingers to touch his temple—

“ _Eggsy_.” Merlin’s voice made him pause, and he turned to see his mentor give him a flat look. “No rude hand gestures at the table.”

“Oh, _well done_ ,” Charlie jeered, and he and his friends ended up laughing outright.

“Stop being a prick, Charlie,” Roxy hissed, glaring at them and wincing a little in Eggsy’s direction.

“Aww, looks like Morton has a crush on the pleb.”

“Fuck off, Hesketh, if you don’t shut up right now…”

While the two Lancelot candidates argued, Eggsy turned to stare at Merlin, eyes piercing and hard. His mentor met his gaze evenly, cocking an eyebrow and briefly glancing at Eggsy’s plate. He forced a smile and made a show of eating his salmon with dainty grace, wiping his mouth with a napkin for added effect.

Merlin rolled his eyes and went back to speaking with Harry, and Eggsy allowed himself to seethe and avert his eyes.

When he turned, he caught one of the recruits, Hugo, staring at him. He cocked a brow in his direction, daring the recruit to say something. Merlin’s warning or not, he was going to fuck up the first person who pissed him off. But Hugo just smirked and shook his head, going back to his food like everything was right as rain.

Eggsy huffed and crossed his arms. Merlin’s brogue continued to fly over his head, and he desperately wanted to listen to it, to take a peek at the wheat fields and the bright, sunny sky, but he stopped himself before he could get too near the man’s mind.

 _Concern_ , said a low murmur, and he raised his eyes to meet Harry’s. He forced a small smile, sending _reassurance_ his way, and the only indication that he received it was the brief widening of his eyes.

Eggsy turned back to his salmon and took a bite. Every chew, every swallow helped build a wall around reality, and pretty soon the world around Eggsy was peaceful and quiet.

So quiet, he didn’t hear the metal coin in his pocket sing.

 

 

 **xx** vi.

“Eggsy,” Harry greeted, sitting beside a sulking Eggsy. He waved at Daisy, who gurgled back and waved her teething ring at him. “Merlin is looking for you. He needs to speak with you regarding the next phase of your training.”

“I know. I saw his message,” Eggsy replied, voice quiet and flat as he stared at the orange-hue of the sky. He was playing a puzzle game on his Stark phone. Men in suits and colorful bullets. “Funny that he ‘ad to send you to get me, though. Them recruits must be a real handful if he ain’t got time to come get me himself.”

Harry frowned. “Well, as it is, he _is_ busy with the recruits. And you didn’t make it easy to find you, seeing as you disabled the tracker on your hat.”

“Fucking sneaky, that. Didn’t even notice it till Daisy took it off and almost ate it.” He pouted down at his baby sister, who chewed on her squeaking teething ring without a care in the world. “The next time you guvs put somethin’ on my hat, I’mma make you feel so miserable you’s gonna be sobbing into your fancy soups for a week.”

“Oh my, I feel so threatened,” Harry deadpanned, rolling his eyes. “Death from bawling my eyes out. How horrible.”

“Wanna try it?” Eggsy asked, cocking a brow in his direction, his phone lying forgotten on his lap.

Harry smiled a little at that. Victory. “Sorry, I’m not very keen on the idea. Although I appreciate that you would deem me worthy of such a punishment. Merlin, however, doesn’t deserve the punishment. He doesn’t deserve to be treated so disrespectfully by you lately, in fact.”

Eggsy huffed and went back to his game. Drat. “I dunno what you’s on about, Harry.”

“Eggsy, Merlin isn’t blind. And neither am I,” Harry said, turning to face Eggsy properly. Eggsy scooted farther on the bench, and Harry rolled his eyes and scooted closer. “You’ve been rather prickly lately, and while we’re trying our best to be understanding, it’s getting quite tiresome to deal with, and the both of us would appreciate it very much if you would grow up and tell us exactly what the problem is.”

“ _I have no problem_ ,” Eggsy said with a little force, turning briefly to scowl at Harry. He sighed and scratched his neck. “I ain’t prickly. I’m just… havin’ a bad week, or somethin’. It’ll pass, I promise.”

“A bad week? Try a bad _month_.” Harry scoffed, ignoring the glare Eggsy sent him. “I personally haven’t been on the receiving end of your moodiness, but I do notice a change in your demeanor whenever Merlin is present. The way you’re treating him is not fair, Eggsy. If he’s done something to earn your ire, he deserves to know why.”

“ _I know that_!” Eggsy snapped loudly, causing Daisy to drop her teething ring. She whined and reached for it, but when Eggsy bent down to get it, he put it in the pocket of his hoodie and gave her a look. “No, luv. It’s dirty now. I’ll get you a clean one later, a’right?”

“M-Muh.” Daisy’s bottom lip started quivering, and tears started welling in her eyes. 

Eggsy shook his head vehemently and said, “ _no_. Please, Dais’, for big bruv. Please?”

“She doesn’t need to wait. Here.” Harry pulled the handkerchief from his breast pocket and unfolded it. He took the teething ring from Eggsy’s pocket. He wiped it clean and handed it to Daisy who gave him a large, gummy smile. “There you go, dear.”

“That still ain’t clean,” Eggsy grumbled, though he didn’t try to take the ring from Daisy. She bounced on his lap, and he snorted, a small smile finding its way to his face. “But thanks, guv. Ya didn’t have to use your handkerchief, but I appreciate it.”

“If you only knew how many of these I’ve gone through since I first started watching over her,” Harry said, smiling as he folded the napkin and put it back in his breast pocket. After a pause, he said, “Merlin watches over her too, sometimes. He won’t admit it, but he’s rather fond of her, himself.”

“Yeah, I know,” Eggsy said, smile fading as he stared at the grass under his trainers. 

Harry sighed. He was getting nowhere with the young man, and he found that his patience was running thin. He’d be a little more cross with him if it didn’t mean reprimanding him in front of his sister. And even without Daisy around, Harry realized that he was unwilling to make Eggsy feel worse than he already was.

He sighed again. Since when did he start getting himself so attached?

“Eggsy,” Harry began, facing the younger man. “Whatever quarrel you have with Merlin, I suggest you do your best to resolve it. You’ll be seeing him more often again once the next phase of your training commences.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy said, and Harry knew he didn’t imagine the young man’s eyes twinkling a little as he faced him.

“Of course. You’ll be joining the recruits, after all. He’ll be able to oversee your training as well as theirs.”

“Oh.” Eggsy slumped back, looking away. “I see.”

“I truly hope that you do, Eggsy.” Harry stood up, dusting off his pants. “As I’m going away for a few months to resume my mission, I won’t be able to mediate between the two of you, tiresome as it is. I pray that your differences are resolved by the time I get back.”

“Wait, you leaving?” Eggsy sat up, turning to Harry and holding Daisy close. “When?”

“My flight is in the afternoon, so I’ll be leaving HQ by late morning,” Harry answered.

“Where?” Eggsy stood up to, making a few steps forward as Harry started heading back to the mansion. When Harry turned to raise a brow at him, Eggsy swallowed and said, “I mean, where you goin’?”

“Classified, I’m afraid. I hope you understand,” Harry said softly.

“How long?”

“Two months, at most.”

“…I see.” Eggsy slowly took a few steps back, sitting back on the bench. He turned away from Harry and, with a wave of his hand, said, “a’right. Well. See ya when I see ya, I guess.”

Harry watched the young man fiddle with his phone, resuming his game. Daisy’s head peeked over Eggsy’s shoulder, eyes silently asking, and Harry smiled at her, despite himself.

“I’ll be back soon, Eggsy,” he said after a long moment of silence.  Eggsy’s head turned slightly, and it was Harry’s only indication that he was listening. “Good luck with your training, and take care of yourself. And dear Daisy.”

“Bye,” Eggsy said. Then, with a softer voice, added, “be safe, Mr. Tailor Spy.”

“I will. Goodbye, Eggsy.” Harry turned and left, feeling a heaviness he could not explain with every step he took.

 

 

 **xx** vii.

Daisy watched Harry leave with wide, blinking eyes. She turned back to her brother when he disappeared back into the mansion, whining when Eggsy leaned forward with a hand covering his eyes. She patted his cheeks and made a small noise, and she gasped when she hit something wet.

“Dammit, Daisy-girl,” he whispered to her, and she whined at how sad he sounded. He pressed his face against her small body and shook, sniffling as Daisy continued to pat his cheeks. “Just…  _dammit_.”

She cooed and hugged his head. _Eggsy-face_ , she sent, bordering it with pretty ribbons and flowers and bright lights. Eggsy-face, Eggsy-face, _Eggsy-face_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamit, why is this starting to get a plot :/ and ugh, I made Eggsy so sad in this chapter HUHU. Misunderstandings are the worst sigh.
> 
> By the way, I looked up the soundtracks for the Iron Man movies and realized they never used "Money Talks" in any film ever. I'm like, seriously?? That's practically Tony's theme song lol. If I'm wrong, do let me know... I'm just really baffled. And yes, I couldn't resist not adding a singing Eggsy scene in this fic. It's practically canon, anyway, since Taron can sing pretty well :))
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read, guys! <3 Are any of you on Twitter, by the way? Let's be frieeends. 
> 
> Edit: changed the candidate count to seven because whoops :))


	8. Chapter 8

**xx** viii.

Merlin’s fingers quickly tapped on the keyboard as he made sure that Harry’s identity as Colin DeVere is secure. Manips and fake identification records littered his screen, as well as documents for his transfer to the New York branch of Queen’s Gazette, a publication company mostly known for its trendy, celebrity magazines. He chortled a little as he imagined Harry taking on the persona of a cheerful, gossip-mongering journalist. 

He took a sip of his tea and, after making one last check, closed all the tabs. His chair swivelled, and he dragged it to the other console where another screen popped up, prompting him to input a password. He quickly typed it in, and instantly the screen was filled with the research he had acquired so far on Xavier and his school. He put his mug down and looked through his findings, frowning.

_“Xavier’s Ranks Number 1 Boarding School in the U.S.”_

_“Stark Industries Partners with Xavier’s for Internship Opportunity.”_

_“The Top X Graduates to Keep an Eye on in 2010.”_

_“Renowned or Reviled? Vague Qualifications Put X on the Spot.”_

Merlin hummed and took another sip of tea. He tapped on a few keys to bring out Eggsy’s file, and he carefully looked through it. Eggsy had been a student since autumn of 2004, officially leaving with honors in 2010. In 2011, he accepted an internship at Stark Industries, where he spent almost a year before returning to London on Christmas Eve. Merlin already knew that his life took a rough dive since then, so he didn’t bother reading the notes on general tomfoolery and prolonged unemployment.

What he _did_ bother with, however, was that missing information from 2010-2011. What had the lad been up to that year that didn’t reflect on his records? He remembered his theory on Xavier being some crackpot scientist, and the space between his eyebrows creased as he started pacing in the room.

 _‘What happened to you, Eggsy?’_ he asked himself. _‘What horrors were you exposed to in there?’_

Merlin pursed his lips. He didn’t know, but God willing, Harry would be able to find out for the two of them. And then Eggsy…

He sighed and sat back down, thoughts going back to the young man who was acting more like a sulking teenager holed up in a summer camp than a handler trainee. It wasn’t like he didn’t understand the lad; he _had_ been forced into training, and Merlin honestly _did_ feel terrible about it. But he didn’t know what Arthur would have them do if they didn’t conscript him. Kingsman isn’t a place for civilians, and not even the son of a former candidate would manage to go home scot-free. Arthur would, at best, have his memory erased, and at worst… Merlin pursed his lips.

A message appeared on the comms of his glasses, and he checked it quickly. He sighed and stood up, grabbing his clipboard and heading out his office door. His shoes clicked rhythmically as he tapped away, eyes trained on his device.

“Ah, Merlin. I’m glad I caught up with you.” Merlin turned to see Chester King walking up to him, dressed in a dark, striped suit and red tie. Merlin inclined his head to him with a soft, “Arthur,” and Chester stood in front of Merlin and asked, “how goes the trainees’ progress? We’re almost down to the final six, aren’t we?”

“Aye. But I won’t start eliminations until the end of next month.” Merlin tapped on his screen to see the progress of each candidate, along with his and Harry’s personal notes. “This batch seems to show some promise, so I decided to include a few more tests before deciding which ones truly deserve a place in Kingsman.”

“Yes, a logical conclusion. I do very much look forward to seeing which one of them ends up taking the spot.” Chester smiled. There was no doubt which of the candidates he’d wish to see ascend to the role of Lancelot, but Merlin had quite a few doubts about that. He supposed, however, only time will tell which of the recruits would be the new Lancelot. “By the by, what about that… trainee of yours. Gary, is it? How is he progressing so far?”

Merlin’s hold on his clipboard tightened. “He’s doing perfectly well. Much more than I would have hoped, in fact. He’s got a good head on his shoulders, as well as a knack for gadgets and engineering. He’s well on his way to taking the spot of Nyneve, as long as he consistently performs well.”

“Hmm, yes. Nyneve is a more active handler role, is it not? More field work, more espionage. He’ll be joining the Lancelot candidates for the rest of his training, yes?”

“Aye, sir. He needs to get used to cooperating with teams if he’s to be Nyneve.”

“Well, the boy should have his work cut out for him, since he has quite a loud presence. Though not quite as loud as that Lee,” Chester said, eyes twinkling as he smiled at Merlin. “Brilliantly loyal, that man, but quite boisterous. At least Gary has some manners.”

“ _Sir_ ,” Merlin said a little forcefully. “I don’t think it’s fair to judge the lad based on his personality. Agents are able to change personas and adapt their behavior for the mission, and Eggsy _is_ training to be able to do just that.”

“Oh my, Merlin, there’s no need for that. I meant no offense.” Chester chortled. Then he hummed, narrowing his eyes. “Although, I do have to wonder if your recruiting of Mr. Unwin is as unbiased as you claim it to be. The boy _is_ Lee Unwin’s son, after all. And he doesn’t have a military or martial arts background, which doesn’t bode well for the next phase of his training.”

“What are you trying to imply, sir?” Merlin asked, eyes hard as he stared into Chester’s narrowed blues.

“I’m not trying to imply anything, Merlin. I’m simply concerned for your trainee. Without a martial arts background, he’s sure to perform poorly in the coming weeks, and that would just be devastating for the poor boy, wouldn’t it? Failing Kingsman would simply add to his long list of problems, and it doesn’t help that he hasn’t been very… enthusiastic, either. At least, that’s what I’ve heard.”

“Eggsy has been through a lot,” Merlin said, his voice a little lower than usual. “And that is a strength, not a weakness. He’s shown potential in the beginning, and that potential still continues to grow this very day. While I acknowledge that he may be lacking in certain areas, but I believe in him. He _will_  see this training through, and he’ll have me with him along the way.”

“I see. But that’s not what worries me, my boy,” Chester said, smiling and giving Merlin a light pat on the shoulder. “What worries me is not his ability, or inability, to succeed; it’s whether he really… wants to be here or not. A trainee has to be _serious_ if he wants to join Kingsman, and a half-hearted drive will only be his downfall in the end. And as his mentor, you should also be serious about your duty. Everything we do should always be for Kingsman, and _only_ for Kingsman. Everything else is inconsequential. Do you understand?”

“ _Aye_ , Arthur,” Merlin said through a smile, his eyes shifting briefly to the side before landing back on Arthur. They held each other’s gazes for a moment before Merlin relented and inclined his head. “Well, I need to head to the gymnasium. I’ve asked the recruits and Eggsy to assemble there for today’s training exercise.”

“Oh, of course. Don’t let me keep you from doing your job, Merlin,” Chester said, giving his shoulder another pat before turning around with a wave. “I expect those progress reports by the end of the week, as usual. And do keep me updated on Galahad’s mission. The sooner we find James’s killer, the better.”

“Of course, sir,” Merlin said, inclining his head. His smile faded into a frown when Chester disappeared around the corner, and he pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten. After he was done, he turned to face the end of the hall and called out, “Eggsy. Arthur’s gone. You can come out now.”

Eggsy slowly peeked around the corner, followed by a blinking Daisy who gurgled at the sight of him, yelling, “Muh-Muh!” as she made grabby hands in front of her. Eggsy came around, eyes downcast, and stood in front of Merlin, mouth curled into what suspiciously looked like a pout. He looked up at Merlin eventually, moving his puckered mouth around as he stalled.

Merlin sighed. “Eggsy, I will tolerate you making faces to amuse your sister, but you should know that it doesn’t have the same effect on me, so kindly stop.”

“Did you really mean that? What you said to King Sewerpit an’ all?” Eggsy asked after a small pause, shifting from one foot to another. “About believing in me?”

Merlin saw the misty, but bright look in Eggsy’s eyes, and it took every ounce of self-control to not say “fuck it” and hug the lad. He nodded and said, softly, “aye. That I do. I never once doubted that you can succeed, Eggsy. I wouldn’t have offered you the training if I didn’t believe you could make it.”

“I know. I mean, _fuck_ , I know you think I can do it. And bloody hell, guv, _I_ know I can.” Eggsy turned away, watching as Daisy played with the collar of his white tee. “But still, it… really means a lot. To hear you say it, anyways. Even if I already know it and stuff.”

“I really _should_ give you writing and speech exercises every now and then. Your articulation is _terrible_.”

“Oi! I’m bein’ all sappy and shit here and you make fun of my English? That’s cold, guv.”

“Why, were you were expecting rainbows and unicorns to fly out my arse?” When Eggsy guffawed, Merlin couldn’t help but smile a little, as well. He waited for his trainee to calm down before asking, “so. Are we good?”

Eggsy pouted and looked away. “Dunno what you’re talking about, guv.”

“ _Eggsy_.” Merlin gave him a hard look, and Eggsy rolled his eyes.

“Fine! I’m sorry. Happy?” Eggsy turned away and kicked at the floor. “I’ve been… a brat lately. I get it. But you’s bein’ an arsehole, yourself! Leaving me all alone and treating me like some kinda sickie. I ain’t an invalid, a’right? I can take whatever the fuck you throw at me. But Jesus, don’t leave me hanging, guv!”

“You know, it’s not exactly an apology if you go on a rant like that, lad,” Merlin said, rolling his eyes. “But all right, I accept your apology. And for what it’s worth, I’m also sorry for not being a good mentor lately. Things got… out of hand. And while you’re definitely one of my priorities, my duties as chief handler and quartermaster always come first. I hope you understand that, lad.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Eggsy scowled at the floor. 

“I hope you do. Now,” Merlin said, walking down the hall with Eggsy in tow. “As I’m sure you’re already aware, but the next phase of your training deals with the more physical aspects of being a handler. While rare, handlers _do_ get a chance to go on the field, whether as a decoy or a plant. Of all the handler agents, Nyneve is the most active in the field, so a big percent of your overall grade will be taken from this part of the course.”

“You was Nyneve before, wasn’t you? Like, before you were Merlin?” Eggsy asked. “King Sewerpit mentioned it before, but I didn’t really pay attention to a lot of what he said.”

“Aye, I was. Which was why I was there, during that fateful mission in 1997,” Merlin replied softly. The corner of his mouth curled up as he recalled that very day like it was yesterday. “Harry often makes it seem like he was the one at fault for what happened to your father, but the truth was, I had failed to watch carefully, like I should have. I… we _all_ should have known it would turn out that way.”

“Merl?” Eggsy prodded. He smiled a little and smacked Merlin’s arm playfully. “Hey, that was a long time ago, yeah? And I’m sure you’s done all that you could. Da wouldn’t want you bein’ all sad after everything he’d done for you guvs.”

“I know, lad. You needn’t try to console me,” Merlin said, returning Eggsy’s smile briefly. “As you’ve said, it was a long time ago. I’ve learned to let go, and I’ve learned to be a better handler. Hopefully, I can pass on what I’ve learned to you, so that you won’t have to make the same mistakes I did.”

“Merlin…” Eggsy frowned, hugging Daisy close. 

“Anyway, I digress.” Merlin cleared his throat and gave Eggsy a look. “Your training from now on will be heavy on drills, exercises, marksmanship training, and martial arts. Now, for someone like you who has never had military or combat training, you’ll probably have a difficult time adjusting at first—“

“Nah, guv, is a’right. I got this.” Eggsy grinned up at him, giving him a thumbs up.

Merlin raised a brow at him.“Are you sure? You don’t have to pretend, Eggsy. If you lack training in this area, I’m more than capable of teaching you.”

Eggsy nodded, dragging the corners of his mouth down. Merlin made a note to get him to stop doing that. “Pretty sure. But I’m prolly a little rusty at the marksmanship thing, so I _might_ need some help with that, ta. Haven’t held a gun in like, I dunno, four years? But it was lotsa fun, shootin’ stuff. Can’t wait to try it again.”

“I don’t know if I should be impressed or concerned,” Merlin admitted, filing the information away for later. Four years. Oddly specific. “But then again, when it comes to you, I find myself in the stressful position of being both.”

“Aww, you know you love me, Merl.” Eggsy grinned, knocking his shoulder against Merlin’s. He laughed when Merlin grumbled. “Come on, guv, lighten up. I’ll show you what I mean later!”

“I do hope you know what you’re doing, Eggsy. If you embarrass me…” Merlin gave him a flat, narrow-eyed look.

Eggsy waved him off, smirking a little. “Puh- _lease_. I’mma wipe the floor with them Lancelot candidates. In fact, I’ll be so awesome and badarse they won’t be able to… _handle_ it. Ha! Get it? Handle? ‘Cause I’m a handler trainee and you’s… oi, Merlin! I can’t walk too fast with Daisy in my fuckin’ arms! Slow down! _Oi_!” 

 

 

 **xx** i **x**.

The more Eggsy spent time at Kingsman, the more he started to wonder if all secret service organizations followed some sort of rule book when it came to outfitting their agency, because entering the Kingsman Gymnasium was like walking into the one at Xavier’s. Or the one at SHIELD. Or the one in Tony Stark’s fucking mansion. Anyway, point was, Eggsy had such a nostalgia trip when he entered the brightly-lit, wax-polished court that he ended up looking around him with his mouth hanging open. 

He and Daisy stared up at the ceiling, sunbeams hitting their faces from the Kingsman logo-shaped windows. They looked down at the same time, staring at the same logo cast on the polished hardwood. Daisy made a gurgly, _“ooh_ ,” sound, to which he nodded and said, “yeah, I know Dais’. Fuckin’ posh bastards sure do live the life, eh?”

“You have to stop swearing around your sister, Eggsy,” said Merlin with a frown, taking her from Eggsy’s arms to bounce her in his own. She slapped a hand on Merlin’s cheek and squealed, “ _muh_ ,” at him. “Toddlers her age are impressionable, and I doubt you’d want her first word to be “fuck,” or some other creative reprise of the term.”

“You worry too much, guv. She ain’t gonna say it.” Eggsy leaned close to touch his nose with hers, and he grinned when she squealed. “Ain’t that right, luv? You’s too smart to say anything you know is a bad word, ain’t cha? And fuck what other people think anyways, yeah? People swear all the time!”

“You’re a bad influence,” Merlin said over Daisy’s energized cries, and he turned her around so that she was looking over his shoulder. He pointed at the center of the gym and said, “the other trainees will be arriving shortly. They ran a few laps this morning, so they already had time to warm up. I suggest you warm up as well while we wait for them.”

Eggsy nodded, waving as he turned and started stretching. Each pop of his bones and stretch of fabric on his skin made him sigh and close his eyes, and he shamelessly indulged in a few yoga-esque poses before Merlin told him to hurry it up.

“This isn’t a wellness spa, Eggsy,” he called out, bouncing Daisy on one leg. “Either start running or I turn on the flamethrowers.”

“Gotta take more than that to scare me, guv,” Eggsy called out as he executed a perfect Bird of Paradise. He grinned over his shoulder as he slowly left the position, starting to jog in place to get his heart pumped. “Though if you have one of those fancy rotating blade discs lying in wait, I’d like to know ‘cause those things scare the shit outta me.”

“Language, son,” Merlin called out, frowning.

Eggsy laughed and started running laps around the court. The way Merlin said it was so flat it reminded him instantly of Steve. Though the good captain’s voice would be much closer, since he constantly insisted on joining anyone out on a run. Doing his best to keep up with Steve had done Eggsy a lot of good stamina-wise, and it helped him keep up with the other mutants despite not having a physical mutation. 

He sighed to himself, eyes half-focused as he continued running. He could still hear them, sometimes, their laughs ringing in his ears, _acceptance_ and _fondness_ on a constant loop in his mind. But the words were hollow, cold echoes now. And Eggsy hadn’t felt the same degree of warmth for a long time.

“Eggsy.” Merlin sounded so close that Eggsy stopped abruptly, trainers squeaking as he skidded and fell forward. His gasp got muffled by Merlin’s soft, warm jumper, and he blinked up at his mentor who frowned down at him. “I’ve been calling you for a while now. The others are here.”

Eggsy blinked and turned to see the recruits talking amongst each other, doing some light stretching or jogging in place. He blushed when he realized that he let his mind wander, backing away from Merlin and clearing his throat.

“Sorry. Got too into it, I suppose.” He scratched the back of his head, peeking up at Merlin through his lashes.

Merlin smiled and shook his head. “I’m sure you did. Recruits, fall in!”

 

 

“Don’t see what’s so special about him.” Charlie snorted as Merlin went off to fetch the handler trainee, who apparently had a hearing problem and didn’t notice Merlin’s booming voice at all. “He’s just a dirty little thug from what I can tell. No manners, no _breeding_. Ugh, how’d a cretin like that end up at Xavier’s?”

“Maybe he’s lying,” Rufus said, scratching his chin as he squinted at Unwin. “There’s no way someone like him can get into a school like Xavier’s. Even my brother hadn’t gotten in, and he started working for Hammer Industries right after graduating from Cambridge.”

“How can he lie to Kingsman, though? Is that even possible?” Digby asked, scoffing.

“He’s probably just a pity case. I heard he was the son of a failed candidate who died during a mission.” 

“Where’d you hear that, Charlie?”

“You know, around.” 

“You’re all disgusting,” Roxy chimed in, rolling her eyes as she held Daisy in her arms. The toddler was quiet, staring at the pompous arseholes with a little crease between her eyebrows. Roxy smiled a little, despite herself. “Gossiping like a bunch of schoolboys. And to think you’re all in the running to become the next Lancelot.”

“Come on, Morton, do you honestly think we should be training alongside _that_?” Rufus gestured towards Eggsy with his head, floppy hair swaying. “Even you think we have better things to do than lower ourselves to his level.”

“He doesn’t even have military training. The _nerve_.” Digby laughed, covering his mouth with his hand. “Might as well quit while he’s ahead, the poor sod.”

Daisy made a small noise. Roxy narrowed her eyes at them and hissed, “you two better shut your mouths if you know what’s good for you.”

“Aww, Morton, defending the pleb again? I do think you have a crush.” Hesketh’s grin was wide and full of teeth, and Roxy wanted desperately to bash her fist against his face.

“Think what you will, Hesketh, but I’m not the one getting into trouble if Merlin finds out you’re running your mouth again.” Roxy raised a brow at him, smirking a little. “Or did you forget the way he dressed you down for your horrible behavior at lunch that day?”

Rufus and Digby snorted behind their fists, and Charlie’s grin fell. He cocked a brow at her and said, “watch yourself, Morton.”

“Oh, I’m not the one who needs to watch out,” Roxy said. Her gaze shifted as she spotted Merlin heading their way with Eggsy, yelling at them to fall in. She passed the three by with a small smirk on her face.

“Fucking bitch,” Hesketh grumbled, shaking his head. He glared at her retreating figure and said, “I’ll show her. And that little pleb.”

“Hugo, you all right, mate?” Digby asked, patting Hugo by the arm. He blinked and tore his eyes away from the court, meeting the gaze of his fellow candidate. “You’ve been acting really odd lately. Anything wrong?”

“Oh, no. Don’t mind me. Nothing’s wrong.” Hugo smiled and shook his head. His gaze went back to the court, where a certain handler trainee stood with Merlin and Roxy. His smile faded the tiniest bit. “Nothing’s wrong at all.”

 

 

“Before anything else, I’d like to congratulate the final seven candidates. You’re here because you’ve managed not to _completely_ disappoint me _and_ Galahad, and that’s an achievement in itself. You should all know that the stakes will get higher as we progress further into training, so you better wise up if you plan on staying in the program.

“I also want to introduce your new classmate.” Merlin’s smirk conflicted starkly with the fact that he had an adorable toddler strapped to him in a bright pink baby carrier. “Eggsy over here has passed all his tests in the first phase of his training, and now he’ll be joining you for the next. I expect you all to get along. If not, well. I’m sure you remember what we talked about before.”

“Yes, sir,” said the Lancelot recruits, some of which sounded more reluctant than the rest.

“Sure, Merl.” Eggsy raised a brow at the recruits, then at Merlin, silently asking.

Merlin tore his eyes away from the group and started tapping on his clipboard. The lights on the outer edges of the gym dimmed, and a spotlight focused on the center of the court. “Today, we shall start with combat basics. As you all _should_ be aware, there are certain risks agents encounter constantly during missions. The most common of these are adversaries—thugs, henchmen, _mad scientists_ , what have you. It goes without saying that, as aspiring Kingsman agents, not only should you be able to hold yourself well in battle, but also be skilled enough that you have an almost _zero_ percent chance of losing to anyone. Perhaps except to fellow agents. And a select few… unknown variables.”

Eggsy smirked a little at that and bowed his head. Hesketh raised a hand and asked, “and what are we to do when we’re faced against these unknown variables, sir?”

“There are protocols in place for such situations, but until you become a bonafide Kingsman agent, you have no business in learning such things yet,” Merlin said, gesturing towards his trainee. “Unless you’re Eggsy, but he’s a handler trainee. He’s required to learn these things at the start of his training, since the pressure on him is much heavier.”

“Gee, thanks, guv,” Eggsy said, rolling his eyes. 

Daisy gurgled and clapped her hands. Merlin patted her a few times on the head before continuing. “Since today is the first day of training, I won’t torture you lot _too_ much. I’ll be dedicating today’s exercise to evaluating your current combat skills and knowledge in tactics. Depending on your performance, I’ll be giving you tasks that you have to complete with a ninety-four percent overall grade. If you score ninety-three and below, you’re out. No exceptions. Is that clear?”

The recruits spoke their assent with a quiet, but firm, “yes, sir,” while Eggsy just dragged the corners of his mouth down and gave him a thumbs-up. Merlin scowled at him and sighed.

“Very well. Now, I’ll be splitting you into pairs. You and your partner will have a spar, and I’ll judge you silently while you flail at each other. Do try to land a hit, though. You are free to use any _physical_ skillset you have that can aid you during your spar. That means no weapons of any kind. Just your _bodies_. Understood?”

Eggsy looked like he wanted to protest, but Merlin shot him a look that effectively convinced him to close his mouth. His trainee rolled his eyes and lifted his chin up, crossing his arms and pouting as he stared at the other side of the room. Roxy gave him a brief glance, while Hugo edged a little farther away from him. Merlin glanced at the recruit and made a note on his clipboard.

“Here are the names. Saville and Hesketh; Barker and Higgins.” Merlin’s eyes rose up just in time to see Hugo relax a little. “Martinez and Kho, and finally; Morton and Unwin.

“Roxy and Eggsy will go first.” Merlin stared at them and said, “while we have the mats set up, you two can have one last warm-up before your spar. Everyone, fall out.”

 

 

Eggsy observed Roxy as he removed his hat and trainers. She seemed just as focused on him too, eyes piercing, but the look on her face showed _determination_ instead of haughtiness. And that made Eggsy take her seriously all the more; the way she held herself, standing perfectly still on one foot while flexing her toned muscles, reminded him too eerily of a certain deadly redhead, and he thanked his lucky stars that he had been partnered so often with the female mutants and SHIELD operatives for combat training. 

Heeding Merlin’s warning, he closed his eyes and imagined the walls of his mind getting higher. So high, that the walls almost met up in the center of the sky, leaving a speck of light to shine through. Eggsy stood in the center of his mind’s eye, under the light, and took a deep, calming breath.

When he opened his eyes, he walked towards the center of the mats, standing a few meters away from Roxy. She rolled her shoulders back, and he positioned his feet far apart. Their eyes met, and they nodded at each other.

“Now, like I said, this is just a _friendly_ spar. Try not to go too wild. You can use whatever training you have, but _don’t_  play dirty.” Merlin gave Eggsy a look, causing him to roll his eyes and shrug one shoulder. “Now, on my whistle. Three. Two.”

The whistle sounded, and to Eggsy’s surprise, Roxy made the first move. She feinted to his right but struck at his left flank with her thigh, and Eggsy blocked it quickly enough to notice her right fist coming at his face. His hands shook from the weight, and he had been so distracted by her strength that he almost fell victim to her headbutt.

Eyes widening, he spun and swept a leg under her, causing her to fall on her back. While she recovered, Eggsy flipped back a few times, his feet landing with a loud smack on the mat. Roxy fell back into a static stance, fists in front of her, while Eggsy’s feet didn’t stay in the same place, body moving to an unheard rhythm. 

He observed her stance and, after a long moment, grinned. She responded to his grin with a smirk, hunching her shoulders and steadying herself. It was so unlike the delicate grace she exhibited earlier, and Eggsy cursed at himself for being fooled so easily.

She wasn’t the deadly assassin type. She was the lethal _brawler_ type. And _fuck_ if Eggsy didn’t feel a little excited at the prospect of fighting someone with a style like hers, because honestly, it had been _years_ since he was able to let loose.

 _‘Sorry, Nat,’_ he thought, crouching low. _‘But I’m gonna have to rely on what Logan taught me for this one.’_

Eggsy clicked his tongue, and they both took flight.

 

 

Capoeira. 

Eggsy knew _fucking_ Capoeira.

 _‘Why am I not fucking surprised?’_ Merlin thought to himself as he watched the two exchange blows. His eyes moved from Eggsy to Roxy, taking note as they quickly fell into a rhythm that was both calculated and unpredictable. Roxy’s fist collided with Eggsy’s chin, but instead of reacting, he grabbed on to her arm and twisted it. Locking a leg around her waist, he pushed forward, using his weight to force her down on her back.

“Fuck, you learn fast!” Eggsy shouted when she tried to use her position on the floor to sweep a leg under him. 

“You’re not making it easy, mind you!” she called back, growling when she grappled nothing but air. She turned as Eggsy moved around her with his feet _and_ hands, ducking when he spun like a top with his legs out. He got her on his fifth spin, striking at her back, and she rolled forward to evade another leg. “Hold still, damn you!”

Eggsy looked at her like she was insane, moving from one foot to the other; one mat square to another. “And let you beat the shit outta me? I fucking _felt_ that punch, so no thanks!”

Roxy rolled her shoulders back. “And punching you is like hitting pavement! Shit, are your thighs made of _cement_?!” 

“Less talking, more arse kicking!” Merlin said, though he was smiling at the friendly banter. Heeding his advice, they fell back into their spar, Roxy lunging at Eggsy with fast, but brutal punches and kicks as the handler trainee evaded her with spins on his hands and feet. Merlin observed them narrowed eyes, focusing a little more on Eggsy as he fought like a dancer on a stage.

Well, at least Merlin knew _one_ thing: Eggsy _did_ keep up his gymnastics training, only he used his innate talents in acrobatics to learn the dance-like martial art as well. On one hand, it wasn’t at all strange that a school like Xavier’s would have the means of finding a Capoeira instructor for Eggsy. But on the other hand…

Eggsy dropped from side to side as he evaded Roxy’s fist, shouting when she kneed him in the gut and used her elbow to strike at the side of his neck. He spun to evade it, using his momentum to lift his leg to trap her arm between his thigh and calf. He landed a few punches himself, taking advantage of her trapped state. She _snarled_ at him, teeth bared, and butted his head, making him hiss and flip back, but not before landing a sneaky hit to her flank with his thigh. 

“Fuck your thighs!” Roxy growled.

“That’s what he said!” Eggsy shouted back, laughing even though she struck at his temple with conjoined fists. He guffawed as he drew back, hand to his head. “FUCK, that hurt good!”

“Shut up!” She huffed a laugh, or a grunt, because Eggsy took his revenge by punching her in the gut. They exchanged more blows, being in close proximity, and when Roxy grappled him, they started wrestling on the floor, Eggsy and Roxy taking turns in straddling the other to get a punch in.

Daisy made a little noise and bounced, and Merlin kept her still with a hand on her head, causing her to look up at him. He smiled down at her, and he wondered, briefly, if it was a good idea to let her watch her brother take a beating (and give a fucking good one back).

Probably not, but she wasn’t likely to remember this as she got older. Merlin made a mental note to get her some new toys and books as an apology.

Eggsy flipped on his back and landed with a loud smack, and both of them were back on the mat with their feet on the floor. They heaved and panted, winded from the onslaught of blows, but sporting grins as they met each other’s gazes. There was a spark of _something_ between them, and it showed in the way they nodded and braced themselves, fists up and feet moving across the floor. 

Then they launched towards each other, hearts beating wildly in their chests and ears. Roxy drew her fist back, but Eggsy spied the way her right leg moved, and he smirked when it rose like he knew it would. Eggsy was literally four steps ahead of her, and he already prepared himself to twist around and flip back, evading her leg to fly over her. It was like slow motion, how her eyes widened when her leg kicked at air, head moving back as she gaped at Eggsy flying above her.

Right as he was just _slightly_ past her, he hooked his legs around her neck and let gravity do its thing. He landed loudly on his arse, while Roxy cursed when her back hit painfully against the mat. She smacked his thigh profusely as she squirmed, legs kicking and feet smacking the mat.

When she stopped, Eggsy leaned over her with a big grin and heaving chest. “Give up?”

Roxy panted, taking a deep breath when Eggsy loosened his hold on her neck. She grinned up at him, sweaty but still so pretty with her eyes sparkling. There was a ringing in Eggsy’s ears as she said, “yeah. Sure.”

And then she punched him square in the nose, causing him to yell, “FUCK!” and land on his back. He turned on his side, legs freeing Roxy, but she didn’t move too much either, hissing as she rubbed her neck.

Merlin tapped the side of his glasses. He approached the duo on the floor, calmly observing them for a moment. He reached out to them both, and they grabbed his hands at the same time, letting him pull them up to a standing position.

“That,” he began, walking back to where the recruits were currently gaping. He smirked a little at them and turned to face Roxy and Eggsy. “Was fucking _spectacular_. Well done, the two of you. Haven’t seen a match as intense as that since Galahad and I were recruits. And he and I _were_ that match.

“Roxy, your files did not lie, you are, indeed, a brawler to the core. I applaud you for being able to keep up with Eggsy’s swiftness and agility. You obviously haven’t fought with someone who used Capoeira before, but you showed great adaptability in that match. I like that you never made yourself predictable, even towards the end. We’ll improve on your footwork as we move along, but you should know, I’m fucking impressed so far. Terrific work.

“And _Eggsy_.” Merlin turned to Eggsy, and the young man went rigid, eyes wide. His smile turned into a wide grin, and his shoulders convulsed as he laughed. “You little shit. Wipe the floor with ‘em, eh? I didn’t think you were being literal. Fucking Capoeira. Should’ve known, with your gymnastics background. It was a pain trying to keep up with you, even from my vantage point, but that’s where your advantage lies. Now I’m wondering where the hell I’m going to get a Capoeira instructor so late, you brat. But well done. _Fucking_ well done, Eggsy.”

Eggsy stared at him, mouth slightly agape, before his face transformed in front of Merlin’s eyes. His eyes were practically sparkling, grin wide that it almost took half of his face. He ducked his head, bare feet shuffling on the mat. He glanced at Roxy, his grin turning shy as she smiled and elbowed him playfully in the side.

Daisy gurgled, beaming at her brother. Merlin clapped his hands and turned to the other recruits. “Now. The rest of you have _quite_ the standard to live up to, but again, this is merely for evaluation purposes. I don’t want any of you getting carried away and showing off, is that clear? Martinez, Kho. You two are up.”

 

 

 **xxx**.

“Hey.” Eggsy looked up from putting on his trainers and saw Roxy, freshly showered and hair still damp. She smiled and offered a cold water bottle to him. “Didn’t see you take a drink yet. Want this?”

Eggsy looked between the dripping bottle and Roxy, grinning as he nodded and took it from her. He waved it before twisting off the cap. “Cheers, Rox. The water in the showers wasn’t enough, so this is great, thanks.”

Roxy rolled her eyes and sat down on the bench next to him, taking her hair to the side and drying it with the towel around her neck. They sat there for a moment, busy with their own rituals, until Roxy turned to say, “you were amazing a while ago, by the way. I never sparred with someone like that before. Usually had to contain myself, but with you… I didn’t even need to hold back at all.”

“ _I_ was amazing? What about you?” Eggsy scoffed, raising a brow and waving a hand at her. “That fight was fucking _aces_ , bruv, and I had a fucking fun time. I sparred with girls a lot, years ago, but you was the first bird whose punches I didn’t want landing on me ever. My nose still fucking smarts.”

Roxy ducked her head, smiling down at her lap. She lifted her head to smile at him, and there it was again, the sparkle in her eyes, the ringing in Eggsy’s ears. “Well, I’m not gonna be able to sleep on my right side for a while. I wasn’t kidding about your thighs. They’re like wrecking balls, _shit_.”

Eggsy guffawed, smacking his thighs as he bent over. Roxy’s laugh was a little more contained (quite literally as she hid her mouth behind her hand), but the twinkle in her eyes had the same brightness as Eggsy’s. They settled down, letting out quiet hums, until a snap made Eggsy yelp and rub at his neck.

He snarled at Hesketh who twirled a towel and laughed with his two cohorts, walking away. “What the fuck is your problem, bruv?! _Fuck you_!”

Roxy put a hand on his arm to prevent him from following the three recruits. “Don’t let him get under your skin, Eggsy. He’s just a prick who’s got nothing better to do but be petty and jealous.”

“Jealous? Why the fuck would he be jealous of _me_?” Eggsy scoffed, raising a brow at her. 

Roxy gave him a flat look and said, “you really don’t know?”

“I wouldn’t be asking if I knew, innit?” Eggsy rubbed at his neck, hissing a little. He chugged down some water and let out a sigh, wiping his mouth with his towel. He and Roxy stood up when Merlin blew his whistle, and when they reached the middle of the court, Eggsy paused and groaned. “Fuck, I forgot my hat. Go on without me, yeah?”

He didn’t wait for Roxy’s reply and jogged back to the bench where his Xavier’s snapback was. He bent down to grab it, flipping it a few times before popping it on his head. 

Eggsy whistled as he walked across the court, then grunted when Higgins came out of nowhere and bumped his shoulder against his. He hissed and said, “oi, what’re you—“

“ _Freak._ ”

Eggsy stiffened. His ears rang painfully as he watched Hugo’s back as he jogged towards Hesketh’s group. He stood there, frozen, facing the group of candidates leaving the gym, clapping each other’s backs and laughing at jokes Eggsy was too far away to hear. He scowled at the floor and gripped the water bottle tightly till it cracked loudly in protest.

 _‘Thirty,’_ he thought, taking a deep breath as Merlin beckoned him to follow. He took slow steps as he moved forward, eyes focused on the floor. _‘Thirty.’_

At the end of the court, the pole holding up the basketball hoop squeaked as it bent every so slightly.

 

 

“The fuck is this shit?” Valentine turned towards Gazelle and pointed at the machine behind him. He gave her a look and said, “ _yo_ , Gazzy, this ain’t like what it looked like in those blueprints. This is like, a monstrosity from the 1940’s. Where’s my bitchin’ console?”

“The engineers said that they wanted to test if it works first before moving forward with the design,” Gazelle said, not missing a beat even as Valentine’s lips puckered and moved around. She crossed her arms over her chest and added, “this technology is something no one has ever heard of before, so it makes sense to see if it works first before spending thousands of dollars on it, right?”

“I told you, money ain’t no _issue_ ,” Valentine said, his lisp dragging out the word. 

“It’s not, but I’m not going to let you waste any more of our resources. You even halted the production of the sim cards because you wanted to focus on _this_ first.”

“ _This_ ,” Valentine said, gesturing vaguely at the boxy prototype behind him. “Is an extremely _dangerous_ machine, Gazzy. It can do lotsa shit, and if it does what those files said it does, then it’s going to help us do what we gotta do. In fact, we might not even _need_ those sim cards anymore if this works better.

“Now.” He paused to bend down to get a bowl-shaped device. He removed his cap and put it over his head, mindful of the wires as he approached Gazelle with outstretched hands. He made a show of turning around, and he smiled when she smirked at him. “How do I look?”

“Like a force to be reckoned with, sir,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Good. _Good_.” He turned back to the simple console and found a button. He pressed it, and the machine, as well as the helmet, roared to life. He grinned, pupils dilating ever so slightly. “That’s what I was going for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s i g h, this fic is getting longer and longer. But oh well, at least I'm having fun writing it :)) the fight scene between Roxy and Eggsy was actually one of the few scenes that convinced me to upload this in the first place, because it looked _so_ badass in my head. I hope I was able to give it justice, though. OTL I'm not good at writing fight scenes.
> 
> I might not update for a while because it's Arts Month, and my college is having this event thing. And I need to supervise my students while they make their float, so much less free time for me OTL I'll try to sneak in an update or two though, don't worry!
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter <3 love you, guys!
> 
> edit: made a mistake on the numbering oops. :)) fixed it!


	9. Chapter 9

The last time Harry visited New York was in September of 2002. A  mysterious chemical accident in Oscorp the year prior had caused surrounding buildings to shut down temporarily, including the pharmaceutical company itself. Aside from the string of lawsuits that followed in the accident’s wake, there was very little about the incident that was worth investigating, especially by a top secret spy organization like Kingsman. 

But then rumors of Oscorp scientists developing biological weapons to sell to the highest bidder started spreading in the underworld, and there were hints that _that_ had caused the accident. Suffice to say, Kingsman had more than enough reason to investigate now.

After receiving more intel from underground sources, Harry had been sent to investigate Oscorp with Merlin as support. They masqueraded as a pair of graduate students taking their PHD’s in Chemical Engineering in New York, and they had frequented Oscorp because they were “interested” in working for the company in the future. 

However, no matter how much digging the two of them did at Oscorp itself, they came up with absolutely nothing. It was as if the company had erased all its data from that past that even _hinted_ at biochemical weapon manufacturing, something which had stumped the two of them. Their sources from the underworld also mysteriously vanished, as if they had never existed. After weeks of no progress, Merlin had been forced to declare the rumor false, and Harry remembered complaining about how the mission had been a waste of everyone’s ( _his_ ) time on their flight home. Merlin and Harry had then taken to referring any mission that proved insignificant an “Oscorp” as a private joke.

Looking back on it now, though, Harry wondered if there _had_ been a grain of truth to that rumor, after all. If a _school_ was secretly performing experiments on its own students, then surely it wasn’t so farfetched that a multimillion pharmaceutical and chemical company could be making bioweapons. Perhaps Harry should bring it up again to Merlin and recommend to start investigating the black market first.

_‘A mission for another day,’_ he thought with a sigh as the cab he was in passed by the tall, hulking building; its name a dark contrast against the light reflected on the polarized windows. OSCORP soon vanished in his periphery, and he looked forward as the driver took him to Valentine Corp.

He paid the fare and got out, taking a deep breath and putting on his best, cheerful and hopeful face. He didn’t gel his hair back like he preferred to, opting instead to let his hair curl loosely on his scalp. Merlin suggested he not look _too_ severe, considering he was a journalist for a celebrity mag. He briefly looked at his reflection, the fake ID with the Queen’s Gazette logo hanging around his neck.

Harry heard someone snicker in the comms of his glasses, and he frowned at his reflection. “And what are you laughing at, you cretin?”

_“The face of dismay on polarized glass, that’s what,”_ came Merlin’s reply, followed by another round of snickers. 

“I hope you choke on your beans, Merlin.” Harry rolled his eyes and entered the building, smiling and nodding at the security guard as he allowed himself to be frisked briefly. He frowned slightly as he entered further into the building. 

“Quite the security for a small branch. Any idea why, Merlin?”

_“It might be related to the recent kidnappings. I guess Valentine is just being paranoid, considering he’s currently working from this branch.”_

Harry hummed his assent, smiling as he approached the receptionist’s desk. He showed his ID and said, in his best American accent, “good morning. I’m from Queen’s Gazette. I have an interview scheduled with Mr. Valentine today?”

“Oh, yes, Mr. Valentine came around and said you were coming today. But he had something urgent to attend to today, so I’m afraid he isn’t available for your interview.” The receptionist’s brows creased as she smiled up at him. “I’m terribly sorry, Mr. DeVere.”

Harry let his smile drop slightly, then he laughed a little. “Oh. I see. Well, do I just come back another day or?”

“Yes, please do. Here,” she handed him Richmond Valentine’s card, and at the back was a short note that said, _“sorry, man,”_ along with a date. Harry assumed it was the rescheduled interview. “He really _is_ sorry, Mr. DeVere. He said we could compensate for your commute fare, if you’d like.”

“Oh, that’s very nice of him. Please tell him I said thanks.” Harry accepted a small envelope with his most gracious smile. 

“He _is_ nice, isn’t he?” The receptionist’s eyes sparkled as she started her tirade, fists shaking in glee. “Mr. Valentine cares about people, you see, but I’m sure you already know that. He donates the most to charities, and Valentine Corp. has the most number of charity organizations compared to other companies.”

“Stark Industries has a large collection of charities, as well,” Harry said, more to add to the conversation than anything.

To his surprise, however, that earned him a small frown from the dark-skinned receptionist. She waved a hand and said, “oh, Stark Industries? That company used to sell weapons, did you know? I’m sure you do. Many brave people have fallen victim to Stark’s creations, so I don’t think it’s fair to compare him to Mr. Valentine.”

“You mean their companies?” Harry asked.

“That, too,” she said.

Harry raised a brow and tilted his head slightly. “But Stark Industries had halted its weapon manufacturing division, didn’t it? It’s been promoting the use of clean, reusable energy since the 90’s. All of Stark’s products are solar powered, and all are sold at affordable prices.”

“I guess if you put it that way, it’s good that he stopped. I mean, really, the less weapons we make, the fewer wars we have, right?” She interlaced her hands on top of her desk and added, “but you can’t just erase that history, you know? It’ll always come back to haunt you, which is why Stark Industries isn’t as powerful as it was before. At least Mr. Valentine has always been pure-hearted from the beginning. No awful history or anything.”

“I see,” Harry said, humming. He smiled and inclined his head. “Well, seeing as I don’t have any business here anymore, I should probably come back on this date. November 29th, yes?”

“Yes, please. Mr. Valentine really is sorry for the trouble, Mr. DeVere,” she said, giving him that smile again. 

“It’s no problem. Thank you so much.” Harry nodded again and turned, and he kept his small smile on until he rounded the corner. The glass windows reflected the frown on his face. “Merlin.”

_“Aye, I caught that.”_ Harry could hear the clicking of keys. _“Apparently, Mr. Valentine has taken the rest of the day off to settle “personal business.” At least that’s what it says on his schedule.”_

“What sort of personal business?” Harry asked, crossing the busy streets.

_“It doesn’t say. He went in a van with that assistant of his. The one with the prosthetic legs.”_ Merlin hummed, and the tapping of keys continued to ring in Harry’s ear until he made it to the next block. _“I can follow his van. Do you want me to?”_

“I don’t think that would be necessary. If Valentine wishes to postpone our interview, then that’s fine.” Harry’s feet landed on the sidewalk, and the area he was in was far less crowded than at Valentine Corp. “It gives me an opportunity to pursue _other_ points of interests.”

_“…Aye, that’s right.”_

“Merlin?” Harry prodded after a long moment of silence. He stopped and stood to the side of a building, pulling out a cell phone to hold next to his ear. “Is there anything wrong?”

_“Oh, nothing. I just remembered Eggsy, is all.”_

“What happened?” Harry turned, eyes widening the slightest bit. 

_“Nothing. Well, not_ nothing _. The lad’s doing very well, actually, and it’s been surprise after surprise with him. Did you know that he knows Capoeira?”_

“ _What_?” Harry exclaimed, clearing his throat and smiling at a passerby who turned to give him a look. “I mean, _what_? Where the bloody hell did he learn that?”

_“I’m assuming he received instruction at Xavier’s, or had a martial arts workshop during one of his summer breaks. It’s not at all outside the realm of possibility; Xavier is a well-funded school, and there are  several martial arts studios in New York.”_

“But?” 

_“But,”_ Merlin said, taking a pause. _“The lad is too good. And I do mean,_ too good _. The way he moved and exchanged blows with Morton showed that he didn’t learn the art as a hobby. He had the instincts of a seasoned fighter. As in,_ he did it often enough to be damn terrific at it _.”_

Harry considered that and frowned. “The boy could just be extremely talented, Merlin. I don’t think it’s fair to make assumptions. What, are you saying that he participated in some sort of fight club, or the like?”

_“…actually, I was just thinking he was often pitted against his classmates as Xavier tested on him. He did mention sparring a lot before. And he took Morton’s beatings fairly well, considering her fighting style. Perhaps not only was he forced to attack his classmates, but he also—”_

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Merlin. We shouldn’t make assumptions. You know that.”

_“…Aye. Aye, I know. I’m just. I’m just worried about the lad, is all. He’s acting strange.”_

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Define strange.”

Merlin’s sigh echoed in his ears. _“Well. The lad and I had a chat on the day the recruits were evaluated on their combat skills. Eggsy apologized for his behavior, and I in turn apologized for not being as present as I should have. Then the little shit showed off his Capoeira, and I told him he did bloody good. Smiled like a child during Christmas, the brat. And it finally felt like everything was all right._

_“But after the drills, something felt… off. The smile was gone, his mood gloomy. He wouldn’t even look at me. He just took Daisy and told me he’ll see me in the morning. And ever since then, the lad has been the most well-behaved he’s ever been since he first arrived.”_

“…Shit,” Harry responded aptly.

_“Quite. He mostly keeps to himself now, too. Won’t even spend time with the recruits, except maybe Morton. Even she’s worried about him.”_ Merlin sighed again, and Harry could picture him leaning forward and rubbing the side of his head. _“These mood swings are getting to me, Harry. If I had any hair left I’m sure I would’ve lost them from stressing out about Eggsy. Is this what being a parent is like?”_

Harry’s eyes widened minutely, and he pursed his lips before saying, “Merlin, you’re…”

_“I know what it sounds like. I damn well know and fuck if it’s not messing with my head. That lad is just…”_ There was a “thump” sound at the end of the line. Harry swallowed. _“I’m sorry. This is very unprofessional of me. I just don’t know what to do.”_

“Merlin,” Harry said, brows meeting in the middle.

_“In any case, I’m going to make sure that your rescheduled interview actually happens, even if I have to cancel every single meeting that bastard has. In the meantime, what do you plan to do? Scout Xavier’s?”_

“Yes. I’m going to need some assistance in getting there. If you don’t mind.”

_“A cab is already making its way to your location. It should be arriving in approximately thirty seconds.”_

“Efficient as always, my friend,” Harry said, smiling when he spied the yellow cab rounding the corner. He waved a hand as if to hail it, and when it stopped in front of him, added, “and don’t worry about the boy, Merlin. I’m sure his behavior will improve soon.”

_“His behavior is already too “improved,” Galahad, and I don’t like it one wee bit.”_

“Then carry on, my friend, and keep being his pillar of support, as you should. Lord knows that’s what Eggsy needs right now,” Harry said. He made a show of hanging up on his cell phone and approached the cab with a smile. He got in the cab and told the driver to head to Xavier’s School of Gifted Youngsters, not even batting a lash when the driver warned that it was going to cost him quite a bit.

As the cab drove off and rounded the corner, Harry missed the large “Stark Industries” sign by the steps of the building, and how the cameras on the walls seemed to follow the cab until it vanished from sight.

 

 

**xxx** i.

“…and what letter is _this_ , Daisy-girl?” Eggsy grinned and pulled out a glossy card, showing Daisy a picture of an elephant “hiding” behind a large, red letter ‘e.’ 

Daisy made a couple of sounds, each one getting more adorable as the next as her brows scrunched up in deep concentration. Eggsy did his best not to laugh as she started slapping the mat with her small palms, obviously incensed. 

“Come on, Dais’, you can do it. Big bruv believes in you!” Eggsy cheered, waving the elephant card around. 

“…ee.” Daisy’s head tilted as she squinted at the card. Then, with more conviction, lifted her chin up and said, “ _eee_.”

“That’s right! _E_! It’s the letter ‘e,’” Eggsy exclaimed, whooping and clapping his hands. Daisy giggled and copied him, bouncing on the mat. Eggsy leaned forward to give her a loud smack on the nose, earning him a high-pitched squeal. “You’s so smart, my flower. Just like your big bruv. I’m so proud of you, ya know?”

Daisy babbled and waved her little fists, and her bright, lovely energy was so contagious that Eggsy couldn’t help but bop to her upbeat rhythm, himself. 

Eggsy put the card back on top of the deck of picture cards. “So what words start with an “e,” luv? Can you give me an example?”

“Zee!” Daisy said, pointing at him enthusiastically. 

Eggsy laughed and pinched her cheek. “Yeah, my name! Eggsy. You’s such a smart girl. What else?”

Her face became pinched as she concentrated, and Eggsy tried not to laugh as she hummed and moved her tiny little feet around. She looked up at him and tilted her head to the side. “…Ree?”

Eggsy paused from shuffling the deck of cards to blink at her. “ _Ree_? Whassat, baby girl?”

“Ree,” Daisy repeated, a little louder. She turned her head to look around the room, chewing on her fingers. After she made one thorough sweep of the room, her head swivelled back to Eggsy. “ _Ree_.”

Eggsy’s brows creased as he shook his head, unable to guess what Daisy meant. Then a thought occurred to him, and he rolled his eyes at himself. Leaning a bit forward, he placed two fingers on her forehead and closed his eyes, diving into her bright, brilliant blue mindscape. He  took one deep breath and jumped from cloud to cloud as he searched for what she meant, doing his best to ignore the random, echoing giggles to follow “ree.”

When Eggsy stepped on a particularly bouncy cloud, an image of Harry’s face suddenly shot at him, causing him to cry out and jump out of his sister’s mind, stunned. She clapped and giggled, as if congratulating him for finding out what she meant. 

“Harry. You meant _Harry_.” Eggsy scooted a little closer to her, propping his chin on his hand as he observed her. “You meant Mr. Tailor Spy.”

Daisy clapped again, reaching out to cup his face with her tiny hands. Eggsy snorted and pulled her close, putting her in his lap as he sat against the chrome, metal wall. 

“You know that ain’t a name that starts with “e,” right?” he asked, smiling as Daisy tilted her head back to look at him.

“Ree,” she insisted, pouting.

“Okay, maybe Harry _rhymes_ with “e,” but that still ain’t an “e,” luv.”

“Ree. _Reeeee_!” 

“Ow—oi, flower, no hittin’,” he scolded lightly, taking her small hands and putting them on her lap. He sighed and leaned back, quietly listening to Daisy’s babbling. She kept repeating Harry’s name like a mantra, and Eggsy couldn’t help but envision the spy’s face in his head.

Harry’s smiling, proud face flashed briefly in his mind, and he took another long, deep breath.

“You miss him, don’t you? Harry,” he asked, staring into her eyes as she looked up at him again. She made a small noise, and he snorted; metal meeting the top of his head. “Yeah. I miss the berk, too. Figures he’s takin’ his sweet arse time. Bit of a prat, ain’t he? Makin’ us wait, an’ all.”

She made another small noise as she patted his thigh repeatedly. He stared around the small room, empty except for the play mat, toys and cards spilled on the chrome floor. A small console stood on the far end of the room, and Eggsy’s head tilted as he considered it with narrowed eyes.

He pulled the chain around his neck and held the tiny medal Harry gave him all those years ago. It had been his ticket to freedom, as well as the catalyst for his reunion with Harry. It was because of this thing that his life had taken a different turn, pulling him out of the downward spiral that he let himself get caught in. He closed his fist around it and huffed, standing up to approach the console.

With Daisy safe on his lap, he sat at the console and pressed a few buttons to activate it. Blue-green shined on his and Daisy’s faces as the monitor prompted a password, and he rolled his eyes and sneakily opened a program that could override the simple encryption. Not even a minute later, he was in the Kingsman’s servers; the sideways K revolving in the center of the screen.

He placed the medal on the console and stared at it. The phrase “ _Oxfords, not Brogues,”_ echoed in his head, and through the high, thick walls that he built around himself, he could hear a familiar murmur, soft and beckoning. He envisioned a door forming on the wall in his mind, fashioned similarly to the screen flashing in front of him. He reached out, hands almost touching the holographic door, while Harry’s soft voice wrapped itself around his hand—

Then AC/DC’s _Highway to Hell_ blared from his pocket, causing Eggsy to jump back and Daisy to cry out in surprise.

“Oh, no worries, luv, it’s just big bruv’s phone, yeah?” He pulled out the phone and waved it in front of her, smiling a little at the frown on her face. He kissed her nose and turned his attention on the screen, eyes widening when the caller’s name finally registered in his mind.

_Tony Stark._

Panicking, he pressed “decline” immediately, his heart beating wildly against his chest. A few moments later, the phone vibrated to life again, except this time, it didn’t prompt for his permission before a familiar, accented voice spoke.

_“Master Unwin,”_ the smooth, calm voice of Tony Stark’s AI echoed in the room, causing Eggsy’s eyes to bug out, and Daisy to let out a small, fascinated noise. _“Master Stark insists that you answer his call. He says that it’s urgent.”_

“I—“ Eggsy’s voice got caught in his throat, and it was still there even after he swallowed. Letting out a shaky breath, he said, with a small smile, “h-hey, JARVIS. What’s up? You sound healthy. I mean, uh, _well-maintained_. Mr. Stark gave you an upgrade or summat? And I told you to call me, ‘Eggsy,’ yeah?”

_“As a matter of fact, I have acquired several upgrades over the past few years. Thank you for asking.”_ JARVIS paused, and with a voice inflected with too much emotion for an AI, added, _“are you all right, Master Unwin? I am detecting an increase of heart rate and stress levels on your end.”_

Eggsy gasped and dropped the phone on the console, not even wincing when he heard a sharp “crack.” The phone itself shouldn’t have sustained damage, but JARVIS was sure to have registered the sound of the drop. He swore and pushed the chair away slightly as a radar appeared on the screen.

_“Master Unwin. I am getting strange readings from your location. Where are you? Master Stark wishes to know.”_

“I’m—I’m at home. You know, where I should be,” Eggsy tried, wincing when he sounded lame even to his own ears.

_“That is a lie, Master Unwin. You are definitely not in Rowley Way.”_ JARVIS’ voice, though neutral, made Eggsy’s blood run cold. After a brief pause, the screen on his phone turned green, and the radar became more active with ripples. _“I have been given the order to discern your exact location. Please do not move the phone as I—“_

Eggsy looked up sharply as the monitor on the console turned a fierce red, flashing in varying brightness to match the rhythm of the sharp, blaring alarm that came from all sides. Daisy started screaming, and Eggsy covered her ears as he stood up from the console, running towards the metal door.

He turned the knobs once, then twice, then a couple of more jerky times, but it wouldn’t budge. Eggsy cursed when he realized they were trapped, and he banged his fist on the door, begging to be let out. Daisy continued crying, her screams competing with the alarm that wouldn’t stop ringing painfully in his ears. Eggsy breathed heavily, holding Daisy against his chest, leaning against the door and sinking to the floor. Red flashed, then disappeared into black. Red, then black. _Red_. _Black._

_Red._

_Black._

_“Do you hear the pain?”_

_“Can you FEEL it?”_

“FUCK YOU!” Tears streamed down Eggsy’s face as he screamed at the voice, the alarm, the _pain._ The light in the room grew tenfold, coloring his strained, screaming face a bright, terrifying red.

Then everything went black.

 

 

**xxx** ii.

When Eggsy opened his eyes, he was somewhere dark and empty. He looked up, eyes squinting as he stared up at the light. He was surrounded by steel walls, tall and solid chrome, making it impossible for anything to get to him. Yet he could swear he still heard a murmuring of voices around him, indistinct from his position behind the walls, but undoubtedly there. He shook his head and covered his ears, whimpering and turning away from the voices.

Merlin said not to use his powers. So he wouldn’t. He _wouldn’t_. No matter how much he wanted to, no matter how the indistinct voices beckoned him, he was going to follow Merlin’s orders. He was going to be a good trainee, he was going to be Nyneve, he was going to make Merlin proud. And Merlin would show him the sunshine and wheat fields again, because he wasn’t afraid of Eggsy anymore and—

His heavy breathing was interrupted when he heard a distant chiming of glass. He turned, looking for the source of the melody, and he stared at a twinkling spot on the wall. Cautiously, he approached it and, against his better judgment, touched it. He jumped back when a wall of sparkling diamond appeared in a small space he touched, and the sound of twinkling crystal became louder and louder as the wall grew. He squinted at it, trying to understand what it was, but then the diamond wall started to form a body, then a fucking _face_ , and it clicked.

He took a few steps back from the sparkling figure standing in front of him. “ _You_ —“

“Hey, sugar. You’ve grown up,” the diamond figure said, cocking her hip and putting a gleaming hand on said hip. It was hard to distinguish any features on the diamond’s face, but knowing who it was, Eggsy had a feeling that she was smirking.

Eggsy’s jaw briefly slackened before he snapped it closed. “F- _Frost_?”

“No. I’m your fairy godmother,” she said, scoffing and waving a glistening hand. “And this is my wand hand. I’m here to help you get ready for the ball.”

“Fuck off, Frost,” Eggsy snapped through gritted teeth.

“Hmm, no, I don’t think I will. Not until you answer a few questions.” She straightened and levelled him with a stare that was as sharp as her shoulders. “You made us go through a lot of trouble, trying to find you. What gives?”

“I’ve no idea what you’s on about, luv.” He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, dragging the corners of his mouth down. “I’m just here, doin’ my thing. Helpin’ my mum, takin’ care of my sis. Ya know?”

“But where _is_ here?” she asked, gesturing at the darkness around them. She narrowed her eyes everywhere, a scowl on her pretty, shiny face. “It took us _months_ to find you, and when I finally sensed your walls, I still couldn’t tell where you were. I would be really proud of you, you know, if it wasn’t such a pain in the ass to figure out.”

“How _did_ you find me?” Eggsy dropped his arms to the sides, stepping a bit closer to Frost and looking her up and down. “I kept my walls up, and I put _so_ much energy in them every day since you taught me, and not even the prof could sense me sometimes. And now I raised them so high even I don’t know how tall they are now. So _how_?”

“Yeah, thanks for that, by the way,” she said, smiling sweetly at him. “To be honest, I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to find you. But today your walls seemed a little low, so I was able to jump over them, so to speak. It helps that I know your general location, too.”

Eggsy’s heart beat wildly against his chest. “But you’s in your diamond form. You’re not supposed to be able to use your telepathy in that form!”

“Technically, you’re right,” Frost said, rolling her eyes to her right and left, before turning them back to Eggsy. They twinkled, strangely enough, in the darkness. “But you’ll be surprised to know what a pair of telepaths can do when they work together. I’m able to sense your walls because of this form, and Xavier and Jean can widen my reach. It’s kinda fun, being projected as a diamond. If you’re into that.“

“The prof? He’s here?” Eggsy asked, breathless. He turned around, trying to spy a familiar sleek wheelchair and warm smile, but he found nothing. “Where is he?”

“Here, with me.” She gestured to the right with her head, and then gave him a narrowed-eyed look. “What about you? Where are _you_?”

“In my mum’s flat,” Eggsy replied after a moment of silence. He shifted a bit away from her, scowling. “Like I said I would be. Why would I be anywhere else?”

“That’s what _we’d_ like to know.” She looked over Eggsy’s shoulder for a moment, and Eggsy followed her gaze. No one was there. “We know you’re not in London, sugar. In fact, you’re quite far, aren’t you? Somewhere in the countryside.”

Eggsy stiffened. He squinted, trying to gleam exactly what Frost knew, but then he cursed when he realized: fuck, yeah, _diamond form._ Right. But then that also meant that _she_ couldn’t try reading his mind either, so he was safe. _Kingsman_ was safe.

He paused. Why was he thinking about Kingsman?

“Sugar.” Frost’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and their gazes met: one shimmering, one guarded. “You’re not… in trouble, are you?”

“I ain’t,” he began immediately. “I ain’t in trouble. Don’t worry. I’m just… here. Doin’ my thing.”

“That’s not what Xavier thinks,” Frost said, raising a sharp brow at him. “He’s thinking you’re in some kind of crisis.”

Eggsy scoffed. “He thinks everyone’s havin’ a crisis.”

“True, but he’s usually right about that sort of thing.” Frost tilted her head as she studied him. “So? Is it true?” 

Eggsy blinked. “What is?”

“ _Sugar_.”

“Frost.”

Frost grew quiet. The angular contours of her body glistened as she moved, minutely, and stared at her right. Her brows furrowed, and she nodded, turning back to Eggsy with a frown.  
“You’ve changed, kid. And I don’t think I like it.”

“People change, Frost,” Eggsy said with a small smile, putting his hands in his pockets. “And I ain’t no exception.”

“This is too strange, though. You don’t keep secrets. Not from me. _Us_.” She put her hands on her hips. “Eggsy. Xavier says he sensed… something within you. Something terrible; a _wailing darkness_. You know we can help you, don’t you? It’s gonna be a pain in the ass, but we’ll come get you, if you ask. We can take you _home_.”

Eggsy’s let out a sharp breath. His mouth quivered, and he eyed Frost’s hand as it was held out to him like a beacon. Frost herself was like a lighthouse, flashing and twinkling through the thick fog and saying, _come home_. And Eggsy was a lonely ship adrift at sea, lost and afraid.

But the ship couldn’t go back to shore just yet. It still had a job to do at sea… and maybe, just _maybe_ , he wanted to stay adrift just a little longer.

_‘Sorry, Frost.’_ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _‘Sorry, everyone.’_

Frost’s body flickered, and she jumped in alarm. She gaped at Eggsy, then down at her fading body. She ran towards him. “ _Eggsy_ —“

Her body collided with an invisible wall, causing her to hiss and draw back. A ripple appeared in the space she hit, spreading fast and far until a wall of ripples and waves stood between them, slowly materializing and becoming opaque. Frost banged her fist on the wall, yelling and calling for him, but her voice became muffled, incoherent. Then it stopped existing at all.

Eggsy put a hand on the wall just before it became solid, and he said, “Sorry, luv. I have stuff to do. Stuff to… figure out. But I’ll get in touch, yeah? I won’t leave you hanging. You know I won’t.

“Tell the prof I miss him. I miss you all, actually. ’S not the same without you. It really isn’t.”

He half-smiled and winked, and then she was gone.

 

 

**xxx** iii.

Merlin frowned as he stared at Eggsy’s unconscious form. His vital readings didn’t show anything wrong, and the doctors said there was nothing to worry about, but his ashen face and bleeding nose said otherwise. He bounced Daisy in his arms, shushing her gently when she made a small whimper. She was still frightened from the alarms, he thought. It made his heart clench, knowing that he couldn’t have done anything to avoid it.

The doors opened, and he managed to hold back a sigh when Chester King entered the room. His shoes clacked on the white, polished floor, and he stared silently at the trainee lying unconscious on the bed. After a few moments of silence, Chester opened his mouth and spoke.

“Were you able to find the source of the trigger, Merlin?” he asked, his low voice like a loud horn in the quiet room.

Merlin shook his head. “No, Arthur. It had been a quick breach, and whoever had attempted to hack into our servers pulled out before we can get a proper trace on them.” He put Daisy on the bed to take his tablet from under his arm, and he made sure Daisy crawled safely towards Eggsy before tapping away. “I’m having my wizards analyze what had happened, and hopefully we’ll get a proper trace soon. They couldn’t have gotten too far, after all.”

“Do you think it could be related to Galahad’s mission?” Chester asked, not taking his eyes off Eggsy.

Merlin paused to consider that. “It’s possible, but it’s very unlikely that Valentine was able to trace Professor Arnold’s death to Kingsman, if he even knows we exist.”

“Then you know what must be done.” Chester straightened, clasping his hands together behind his back. “All agents currently out of the UK are to be questioned. We will not suffer traitors in this organization.”

“Understood,” Merlin said, his fingers slow as they tapped on the clipboard. “Will they be pulled out of their current missions?”

“Percival arrived before the breach, so he’s mostly clear. Lamorak and Gawain, however, are to be called back for questioning. Their missions are recon, and while it would be a waste of resources and time to halt their progress, we cannot risk anything.”

“And what about Galahad? His mission is to uncover the truth about Lancelot’s demise.” 

Chester took his time to answer that one. “Allow him to finish his mission. We must know what happened to James, since it could also be related to Kingsman. But he is to be watched carefully from now on. I want his feed sent to my servers starting immediately.”

Merlin’s fingers twitched, and he typed a quick message to Harry. _Go back to your hotel._ “Aye, sir. I’ll give you access to his terminal.”

“I also want to check the feeds from the recruit dormitories. It is very unlikely that they caused the breach, but I want to be sure,” Chester ordered, watching as Daisy patted Eggsy’s cheeks and made a small noise. It was probably Merlin’s imagination, but Chester’s eyes had softened minutely before hardening again. He turned to Merlin and asked, “and what about your trainee? What was he doing during the breach?”

“He was studying in one of the rooms in the bunker, Arthur. Nothing of import, truly.”

“Oh? Then why is he unconscious?” Chester raised a brow at Eggsy. “I did not think of him to be so adverse to learning that he would faint from his studies, though I won’t be surprised if that’s the case.”

“He did not faint from reading, sir.”

“Then why _did_ he faint, then?”

Merlin stopped tapping for a moment. He stared at Eggsy’s form, thoughts moving at lightning speed as he considered his next words carefully. With a slow twist of his torso, he faced Arthur and said, softly, “Eggsy is slightly phobic of enclosed spaces.”

Whatever answer Chester was expecting, that was obviously not it. He blinked at Merlin and said, “ _pardon_?”

“The lad has a small case of claustrophobia. Dr. Brown says it must have been carried over from his time with his abusive stepfather. Used to lock him in a closet when he misbehaved, Eggsy said.” The words poured out of Merlin automatically. When Chester turned back to Eggsy, considering, Merlin added, “it was why I often gave his exams in his room. I wanted him to get used to enclosed spaces, and Dr. Brown recommended he spend some time in the rooms in the bunker. He’s been doing well so far, but the lockdown must have sent him in a panic.”

“Mild claustrophobia, you say?” Chester repeated the name of the condition with a frown on his face. “I don’t remember reading that in his psych evals. Was that a fairly recent discovery?”

“During his first major test, yes.”

“Ah, yes. The test that suffered a _technical issue_ ,” Chester said, scowling. He turned to Merlin, his blue eyes piercing. “And why was I not informed of this new development?”

“Dr. Brown recommended it not be mentioned since it is rather mild and required more testing before being put in his psychological profile.” Merlin typed out a quick message on his clipboard, putting Dr. Brown’s name as the recipient and smoothly tapping “send.” “If by the end of her testing, she deems it necessary to put in his profile, I will send you an updated file on my trainee.”

“See that you do. Potential Kingsman are not scared of enclosed spaces.” Chester sniffed, cocking his brow at the unconscious trainee on the cot. “His training is going to be delayed again because of this. Merlin, what are you doing?”

“Sir?” Merlin prompted, furrowing his brows.

“It was your responsibility to make sure that your trainee was in proper mental health before the start of his training. It’s a protocol set to make sure that inconveniences like _this_ are avoided.” Chester waved a hand at Eggsy’s form and turned to face Merlin with a small frown on his face. “You endangered your own trainee, Merlin. I must say, I’m a little disappointed.”

Merlin’s grip tightened around his clipboard, but his face remained neutral as he said, “the lad is in perfectly good health, Arthur—mentally and physically. A small disadvantage does not make him unhealthy, sir. Even our most seasoned agents have their own fears.” 

“And they are duly noted. In this case, it was not.” Chester held Merlin’s gaze before turning back to Eggsy. “Is there anything else I need to know about your star pupil, Merlin?”

Merlin eyes shifted to glance at Eggsy, and he did a discreet double-take. He smiled stiffly in Chester’s direction before shaking his head. “No, sir. If anything new comes up, I’ll be sure to tell you straight away.”

“See that you do. I hope your candidate recovers,” Chester said, inclining his head slightly towards Merlin. Merlin returned the nod, and he watched as Chester started walking away. A babbling Daisy made him pause and turn, and Merlin noted that his eyes had softened the tiniest bit before averting. With a quiet farewell, Chester left the room and closed the door behind him.

Merlin let out a long breath through his nose, swiftly pressing a series of keys on his clipboard. The cameras and audio-recording devices in random rooms in Kingsman HQ, Eggsy’s ward included, suddenly suffered from a signal interference. An unfortunate side-effect of the security breach, most likely. How tragic.

Tucking the clipboard under his arm, he walked closer to Eggsy’s side and cleared his throat. “Eggsy. Arthur’s gone. You can open your eyes now.”

Aside from Daisy’s prodding and pushing at his cheeks, Eggsy didn’t move a muscle. Merlin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You don’t have to pretend, lad. I saw you move your hand earlier. It’s fine, Eggsy. You’re safe now.”

Still nothing. Merlin sighed again and pulled a chair to sit next to Eggsy’s side. After a moment’s hesitation, and a silent, blinking encouragement from Daisy, Merlin slowly reached out and touched Eggsy’s hand. It was a little cold, but Merlin could feel a steady pulse from his wrist, and the rhythmic beat was more reassuring than Merlin would like to admit out loud.

_‘What am I doing,’_ he reprimanded himself. With another sigh, he closed his eyes and escaped to his mind, attempting a trick he had been considering ever since Eggsy first mentioned it.

Wheat fields. Green grass. Sunny, bright skies. A younger, gap-toothed Merlin— _Hamish_ , was running through the tall, swaying stalks, arms out like an airplane. An old tire attached to a tall tree swayed back and forth, the thick ropes groaning and squeaking as he used his weight to swing to and fro, hand out as he reached for the sun—

Merlin opened his eyes when he felt warmth wrap around his hand, and he saw a conscious Eggsy staring at him with wide, glassy eyes, as if seeing him for the first time in a long, long time. It was a sight that took Merlin aback, because he hadn’t seen Eggsy look this vulnerable since the moving walls test.

“Eggsy?” Merlin stood up, looming over him. “Lad, what’s wrong?”

“Huh?” Eggsy blinked, causing a tear to roll down the side of his head. Daisy patted it away. “Oh. Uh. Nothin’. Nothin’s wrong, guv, I’s just…”

“Are you sure? No pain anywhere? No strange… _feelings_?” Merlin asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s all good. But where…” Eggsy trailed off, narrowing his eyes as he looked around him. “What am I doing in ‘ere? What happened?”

Merlin sighed and nodded to himself. He stood up straight, squaring his shoulders, and pretty much went back to Merlin, Kingsman Quartermaster mode. “You fell unconscious a few hours ago. I’m assuming you’re aware, but there was a security breach this morning. Our technicians haven’t been able to trace the source yet, but all we know is that the breach came from outside the UK. Whoever initiated the breach, they are aware of Kingsman, so everyone in the premises is on high alert.”

Merlin must have imagined it, what with all the stress, but he was pretty sure that Eggsy went completely still, as if someone had frozen him. He watched as Eggsy turned his head away, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. “Oh, r-right. There were alarms and everythin’. Dais’ freaked out ‘cause it was so loud an’ all. Panicked a little meself, ‘cause I couldn’t open the doors.”

“Enough to render you unconscious?” Merlin asked, though looking at the dazed look on his trainee’s face, he knew he wasn’t going to get an answer. He sighed. “Just so you know, because of this incident, every Kingsman agent currently outside the UK is going to be investigated. That means they will all likely be called back, but that depends on Arthur’s final decision.”

“ _What_?” Eggsy tried sitting up, but Daisy and Merlin were having none of it. Merlin kept him down with a hand on his shoulder, and Daisy simply sat on his chest. “But—But what about _Harry_? Ain’t he on a mission, or summat? What’s gonna happen to him?”

“Aye. He’s currently outside the UK, so I’m afraid he’s not exempt from questioning.” Merlin pursed his lips and looked down at his clipboard tablet. Harry just sent him a message saying that he was back at the hotel, phrasing it in a way that was both a statement and a question, since he had been on his way to investigate Xavier’s school.

The thought made Merlin swallow. If Harry had made it to Xavier’s before Merlin could tell him to go back to his hotel, it was entirely possible that Chester would find out about their little side project, and that was something Merlin wanted to avoid at all costs. He would find out about Eggsy, what he could do, and Merlin had no idea what Chester would do to his trainee after that.

He sighed and barely managed to stop himself from hitting his face with the clipboard. This was a fucking mess.

“What’s gonna happen to ‘im?” Eggsy asked, breaking the silence that hung between them.

“I don’t know, lad,” Merlin admitted quietly. “Given the nature of his mission, he will most likely be allowed to finish it. But he will be kept in the dark about the breach, as is protocol when there is a suspected betrayal in the ranks.”

“Harry would _never_ betray Kingsman,” Eggsy said ruthlessly, lip curling into a snarl. “He ain’t like King Sewerpit, calculatin’ and schemin’ and thinkin’ of his own hide! He cares about people, and he sees the good in ‘em, even when nobody else can see. He’s the fucking real deal, and you ain’t never gonna find someone as genuine as him. He’d rather die than betray you guvs like that.”

Merlin managed to stifle a smile at the impassioned speech. “Aye, I know. And given your abilities, I do not doubt your judgment of his character. But Arthur does not know that, and it’s his duty as head of Kingsman to be absolutely sure. Unless you want to tell Arthur how you’re able to determine Harry’s innocence?”

Eggsy flinched, turning away. “You said not to use my powers.”

Merlin raised a brow. “Aye, that I did. Exposing yourself won’t help you, especially since we don’t know how the others would react. It’s best for you to hide until we can make sure that no one will hurt you for what you can do. Understand?”

Eggsy looked like he swallowed something particularly sour as he nodded. “Crystal.”

“Good.” Merlin nodded, tucking his clipboard under his arm. “Now, is there anything else you needed to know?”

Eggsy frowned down at his chest, Daisy’s babbling filling the quiet space between them. Then, almost instantly, his eyes widened, and he looked at the sides of his bed before patting down his body. Daisy fell on her back with a startled “ _whoa_ ,” from all of Eggsy’s frantic movements, and Eggsy sat up and stared at Merlin.

“My phone,” he began. “Where’s my phone?”

Merlin held his gaze for a few seconds before averting his eyes. He slowly pulled out a sleek phone from his pocket, and he noted the way Eggsy winced at the sight of it. Whether it was from seeing the phone in Merlin’s possession, or from the slightly bent corner at the top was a mystery.

Eggsy reached out to grab it, but Merlin held it away from him. He watched as Eggsy’s expression turned from sheepish to indignant, and Merlin held up a hand before the trainee could even make a sound.

“I’m afraid I can’t just hand this over to you, Eggsy,” Merlin said softly, and Eggsy inched back on the cot, a wild look in his eyes as he stared between Merlin and his phone. “I said before that we traced the signal of the breach to outside the UK, but what I didn’t mention was how we found out.”

Eggsy’s mouth snapped closed, his Adam’s apple bobbing again. Merlin raised the phone in front of him and said, “Eggsy, I need you to tell me: did you tell anyone about Kingsman—“

“‘Course not! I’d _never_ do that!” Eggsy interjected, eyes wild as he grabbed onto Merlin’s wrist. “Never grassed anyone up, _swear down_! Would never do that to you and Harry. I’d never betray my friends. I’d rather die than—“

“ _Easy_ , lad,” Merlin soothed, gently extracting his hand from Eggsy’s grip. He shook his wrist and said, “I know you wouldn’t, but I had to be sure. Your phone had been running a strange algorithm when I found you, and you should thank your lucky stars that it was me that did. If any of the other handlers found out, or God forbid, _Arthur_ …”

“Merl?” Eggsy prodded when Merlin became silent. His blue eyes shone with unshed tears, and Merlin sighed at the sight of his face. He reached out to pat Eggsy on the head before pushing him back down on the cot, watching as Daisy crawled to sit on top of her brother’s chest.

Merlin smiled, despite himself. What a smart lass.

“Get some rest. You’re still in the middle of training, and I’d rather you be up and back in the game by tomorrow. I’ll come to check on you again in a few hours, all right?”

“What about me phone?” Eggsy asked, eyes shifting towards the phone in Merlin’s other hand. “What you gonna do with it?”

Merlin shook his head. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to confiscate it. The algorithm stopped when I held it, and now it’s locked. I trust you, Eggsy, but even you should see how highly suspect this is.”

Eggsy tried sitting back up. “But—“

Daisy made a loud _“bah_ ,” sound as Merlin pushed him back down. “No but’s. You’re not even allowed a phone in the first place. If Arthur finds out that I allowed you to keep it, you’ll be out of the program.”

Eggsy’s face fell, and he scowled as he settled on the mattress. “Fuck this.”

“You should rest. It’s been a long day.” Merlin said again. He lifted Daisy off Eggsy’s chest and held her with one arm. She whined a little, but otherwise made no effort to return to her brother’s side. “I’ll take wee Daisy and get her to take a nap. It’s been a long day for her, too, I’m sure.”

The young man winced, and he ran a finger down Daisy’s bare leg as a way of apology. “Sorry, luv.”

“Zee,” she murmured, putting a few fingers in her mouth.

Merlin gently removed her fingers. He gave Eggsy one last lingering look before walking around the cot to exit his ward. He could have sworn he heard the young man mutter obscenities under his breath, but he decided not to put much stock in it for now. Whatever reason Eggsy was dreading his phone being in Merlin’s possession, Merlin would find out soon enough.

He had been so distracted by his thoughts that he didn’t see a figure leaning against the wall in the hallway. He blinked, then narrowed his eyes slightly as he inclined his head at the man in the pinstripe suit.

“Percival,” he greeted, stopping a few feet from the agent. “Arthur mentioned that you’ve returned. I trust Barcelona was successful?”

“Indeed, though I had barely started my debrief with Arthur when the lockdown happened.” Percival pushed himself from the wall and smiled a little in Merlin’s direction, blinking at the sight of Daisy in his arms. “What—“

“It’s complicated,” Merlin interjected, idly bouncing Daisy in his arm. She gurgled as she stared at Percival, seemingly fascinated. “I suppose you’re aware of what’s going to happen now?”

“A crock ton of interrogation and red tape? Yes, I think so,” Percival said with a half-smirk, though his tone seemed tired. He tucked his hands in his pockets as he regarded Merlin. “I heard you proposed a recruit for Nyneve. Lee Unwin’s son, is it?”

“Aye. The lad’s got a sharp mind and potential beyond what I’ve seen. I’m sure he’ll take the spot,” Merlin said, chest puffing out a little as he spoke of Eggsy.

Percival raised a brow at him, then tilted his head slightly to look over the man’s shoulder. He smiled and nodded, turning away from the chief handler. “Well, I wish your recruit luck. If he’s able to catch your eye, I’m sure he’s quite special.”

“Aye,” Merlin said to the silence, long after Percival had left swiftly, like the phantom he was. He gazed down at Daisy, who cooed up at him. He would have smiled, if the weight of the phone in his pocket hadn’t kept him grounded to reality. He sighed. 

“Special, indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y i k e s, sorry about the delay! Fine Arts month was a mess, and I accidentally got too emotional about The Greatest Showman and Black Panther. So yeah, lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, since Percival is finally introduced!
> 
> I'll come back to correct any mistakes if there are any, but for now I'm gonna hit the hay because tiredddd. Thanks for taking the time to read, as always! <3


	10. Chapter 10

Valentine sat at his desk, or more accurately, lounged with his legs propped on it—the bright orange of his track pants reflected on the smooth glass. He was looking out the large window, idly watching as cars and people passed by, looking like ants marching to whatever purpose they were given that day. It was fucking boring to watch, honestly, and yet Valentine couldn’t help but be soothed by the quiet monotony of it, too. 

And then chaos: a tiny speck on the pavement ran through the crowd, making people take several steps back, the crowd parting like the proverbial red sea, and the tiny speck was fucking Moses. Little Moses was being chased by three other people—police, from what Valentine could tell, and just like that, the monotony was broken, and order was disrupted just like that. 

It was fucking _beautiful_.

He grinned to himself. All these fucking people, content with just going through the motions, marching on like soulless soldiers until something really _terrible_ happens, and all of a sudden there’s life. There’s _dynamics_. But despite that, Valentine knew they come to life because they’re worried about their own hides. He doubted they even cared about Little Moses, why he did what he did. They just saw. They didn’t _feel_.

He was raising a hand towards the window when the door to his office opened with a soft sigh, revealing Gazelle who entered the room with the swish of her hips and the hiss of her legs. She smiled as she dropped a large pile of thick folders on his desk, right next to his stretched legs.

“That’s everything you wanted printed out,” she said as a way of greeting. She crossed her arms as Valentine straightened up, staring at the pile with a twinkle in his eye. “Do tell me if the team missed anything. Though I swear to God, if I have to carry up more of these folders up here—“

“Chill, Gazzy, it’s cool. I won’t be able to let you know until I finish this first, anyways,” he said, waving his hand at the tall stack. At her squint, he laughed and gave her a large smile and a slow blink. “But thanks, Gazzy, knew I could count on you, sweetie.”

“As if there was any doubt.” She scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She sat on one end of the desk and watched him go through the first folder, her frown steadily growing larger as time passed in silence. “Are you _really_ just going to look through that? One by one?”

“Uh. Duh?” Valentine replied, brow cocked and mouth hanging. “How else am I going to find what I need to? I don’t have X-Ray vision.”

“It’s just… a little inefficient, isn’t it?” Gazelle made a face at the folders. “You could probably find what you need in seconds if you just look through the files on a computer. Which these files were located in, before you asked me to have them all printed out. In _color_.”

“I’m a visual guy!” Valentine said.

“It takes twice as long to print out,” Gazelle deadpanned.

Valentine huffed, shaking a finger in her direction. “That may be true, boo, but print on paper is something else. You wanna know why?”

Gazelle blinked slowly, her eyes rolling towards the heavens before landing back on him. “Fine. Why?”

“‘Cause you can’t hack this shit.” Valentine waved the folder around, the papers going _fwp, fwp, fwp_. “You gotta get all this with your own filthy hands, and that’s gonna be a doozy ‘cause our security is _whack_. Only a crazy motherfucker would try to steal shit from me. And that’s if they know there’s shit to steal in the first place.”

“Okay,” Gazelle conceded slowly, though her brows were still furrowed as she continued, “but you can always print it _after_ you find what you need, then get rid of the useless information later on. Right?”

“You know, Gazzy, you got a one-track mind. And that’s good, most of the time, but that’s keeping you from seeing the bigger picture,” Valentine said. He went back to looking through the files, fingers tapping on pictures of smiling individuals before flipping to the next page.

“Which is?” Gazelle asked patiently.

“We can’t take any risks. And that means we can’t leave any traces, either. Keeping all this on our servers is gonna bite us in the ass. Remember Sliced-in-Half guy? And those fuckers who made me get rid of Professor Arnold? People are onto us, man, and I don’t want these poor people’s info getting in the wrong hands. Big bro would kill me if that happens.”

“Speaking of Mr. Fury, he says he’s a bit busy this month and the next, but he’ll available for family dinner in January. Is that okay with you?”

Valentine frowned and sat up straight. “The fuck? That’s two fucking months away! What’s the motherfucker doin’ that he ain’t got no time for me?”

“Well, a certain _someone_ had left a tiny little mess at SHIELD, so understandably, Mr. Fury is a bit stressed trying to figure out who did it, since it can’t be his little brother, right?”

“Ah.” Valentine opened his mouth and then grinned. “Oops.”

Gazelle rolled her eyes and jumped off the desk. She stood in front of her employer and gestured at the folders with her chin. “So. You need some help with this, or what?”

“Oh, that’ll be sweet. We can finish faster if we work together. Here.” Valentine handed her the next folder with a bit of struggle, and Gazelle huffed out a laugh as she took it from him easily. “You don’t have to look too hard. Just mark the ones you know would work for our master plan. And put extra ticks on the really badass ones.”

“And how exactly do I know what I’m looking for?” she asked, propping the folder on her arm and flipping through the pages. 

“Oh, you’ll know. I guarantee it,” Valentine said, and as if to demonstrate, made a tick next to a person’s name. He looked up at her with a small smile, and tapped at his temple twice. “Just use your…common sense, if you will.”

Valentine closed the folder and set it aside, the glossy label “Xavier School Graduates” shining under the office lights.

 

 

 **xxx** iv.

Eggsy kept an eye shut as he shot at the moving dummy, the bullets landing on the bright red dot every time. Once his bullets ran out, he changed magazines and repeated the process, laying waste to the stuffed target like it had personally offended his mother. Another round later, and its torso was practically cut in half, and the upper body of the dummy dangled pathetically to the side, like a ballerina _way_ past their prime but still trying anyway.

“Hey.” 

Eggsy paused mid-reload to to see Roxy standing beside him, and he took off his ear defenders. Keeping her eyes on him, she tilted her head at the target and said, “you might want to get a new one before doing another round. You’re gonna start hitting the wall next, and Merlin might not like that.”

He frowned, the words, _“so what,”_ so close to coming out of his mouth, but he managed to stop himself. He shrugged, switching the safety on his handgun and placing it on the table. “Yeah, whatever.”

“You all right?” Roxy followed him as he set off to change the practice dummy. She frowned and crossed her arms, leaning against the wall as Eggsy summoned a holographic console. “You’ve been a little… distracted, lately. Something on your mind?”

Eggsy kept quiet as he tapped a series of keys on the console, though he didn’t bother hiding the small frown on his face. With one final tap, he started the command that would automatically replace the target dummy with a new one, and just for a little more challenge, he calibrated the target’s speed and movement range. Machines whirred and groaned as he stepped back, the console vanishing as if it was never there.

“Eggsy,” Roxy began, her voice dipping as she followed him back to his lane.

He faced Roxy to give her a small smile and a wink. “Nah, Rox, you ain’t got nothin’ to worry about. Just me bein’ me moody self, yeah?”

Roxy hummed at that, the corner of her mouth dipping to one side as she regarded Eggsy with a narrow-eyed gaze. “If you say so. Hesketh and the others are in Shooting Range Three, by the way.”

“So?” Eggsy said, though he couldn’t help but relax at the news. “That ain’t a surprise. Shootin’ Range Three is the newest one, innit? Probably a vanity thing, or summat.”

“It looks more modern than this one, yes,” Roxy began. She stood in the lane next to his, setting up her equipment along with Eggsy. “But knowing them, they’ll get bored if it’s just them, so they’ll probably barge in here just to mess with us.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. He’d lost count how many times Hesketh and his crew tried to mess with him, from marksmanship training to laps around the estate. He honestly didn’t get what the arsehole’s deal was; it wasn’t like Eggsy was _competing_ against him, or anything. If Eggsy became Nyneve, Charlie’s position wouldn’t exactly be threatened by it.

 _When_ , his mind supplied, and he took a deep breath as he internalized that. _When I become Nyneve._

Roxy put a fresh magazine in her own handgun and said, “if that happens, I’ll make sure Hugo stays away from you. It’ll be easy, since he’s afraid of me, for some reason.”

“Everyone’s afraid of you, Rox,” Eggsy said with a half-smirk, though his heart started beating a little faster when she mentioned Friggin’ Higgins. He hoped she wouldn’t notice.

Which, of course, only led to her _actually_ noticing, and she gave him a look that made him feel six times dumber. “You’re not fooling me, you know. I know whatever it is that’s making you avoid them, Hugo has something to do with it.”

Eggsy scoffed. “Why it gotta be Higgins? Maybe I just hate Hesketh.”

“Everyone hates Hesketh, Eggsy. Merlin hates him, and I have reason to believe his own mother hates him, too,” Roxy said, smiling when she made Eggsy snort out a laugh. “And you never back down whenever he mouths off at you. But the moment Hugo comes around, you—“

“Can we talk about somethin’ else? _Please_?” Eggsy turned the safety off his handgun and aimed.

Suddenly, Roxy’s hand was over the gun, and he gave her a questioning looks. She rolled her eyes at him and put the ear defenders over his ears, reaching for hers as Eggsy blinked at his feet. She waved her hand at him, as if permitting him to proceed, and he mocked her soundlessly before assaulting the new target with fresh, Kingsman-grade bullets.

They stayed in that shooting range for another half-hour, content with just shooting and listening to the muffled, but no less loud, gunshots ringing in the air. It took Eggsy a couple of more rounds (and another dummy) to feel satisfied enough to start packing up his things. Roxy was aces, she was, but at this point Eggsy was starting to itch for the safe warmth of his haven, as well as the innocent, wonder-like emotions of his baby sister.

But just as he finished putting his equipment in its case, Roxy placed a hand on his arm. That little frown was on her face again, and it was funny how Eggsy could tell what his friend was thinking from the way she frowned.

He sighed and said, “leave it alone, Roxy. Am completely fine, see?”

“Just because you _seem_ fine doesn’t mean you really are,” Roxy said, shaking her head. “Look, I know it’s easier said than done, but try not to let those arseholes bother you. It doesn’t matter where you came from, or what accent you have, because you being here means you’re just as good as the rest of us—maybe even more so, in some areas. In fact, if you weren’t in the running for a handler, I’d say that you were much more suited to being an agent.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy asked, unable to keep the smile off his face at that.

“Yeah.” She smiled and punched him lightly on the arm. “But that doesn’t mean you’re better than me. In another world, if you _had_ been a candidate for Lancelot, I’m pretty sure I’d still kick your arse.”

“Oi!” Eggsy laughed, pinching her on the arm and dodging a barrage of fists. Even when play-fighting, Roxy’s hands were heavy as fuck.

“But seriously, though. It would’ve been fun with you there, rooming with us.” Roxy sighed, sounding a little out of breath as she crossed her arms over heaving chest. “I’d like some intelligent company. Martinez is nice, and so is Kho, but they’re too uptight about the competition. With you there, I’d at least have someone to talk to.”

“Aww, Rox, you’s so sweet,” Eggsy cooed, putting a hand over his heart, grinning and evading when Roxy reached out to pinch him. “But you gotta be careful; Merlin’s got eyes and ears everywhere. He wouldn’t like you trying to lure me to the agent side, yeah?”

Roxy snorted. “The agent side has fancy gadgets and kickarse missions.”

“The handler side _helps_ make those fancy gadgets and makes sure you’re kickarse in those missions,” Eggsy argued, sticking out his tongue at her. He closed the gun case and let it hang by his side. “‘Sides, I don’t think I’d like the thought of losin’ to you, even if we’re friends.”

Roxy sighed. “Yeah, you’re right, I suppose. And losing a friend during the trials is inevitable, but it hurts all the same. I mean, Amelia was there for the first night, but…”

“But?” Eggsy prodded, twisting his body towards her.

“She drowned. During the water test,” Roxy revealed quietly. At Eggsy’s wide-eyed look, she added, “it was our fault, really. We were too busy saving ourselves to notice that she was struggling. And to think I convinced myself they were just using classic army tactics.”

“Wait a minute. You not takin’ the piss?” Eggsy asked, tone going a pitch higher as he edged away from her. “You’re saying someone actually _died_ from these tests? Like, an actual living person?”

“Yes?” Roxy arched a brow at him, blinking. “This _is_ probably the most dangerous job interview in the world, after all. Or didn’t Merlin give you the same speech?”

“No,” Eggsy said, lip curling as he looked around him. There was a round, glass-like camera in the corner of the room, and his eyes lingered on that specifically. “He fuckin’ _didn’t_.”

“Uh.” Roxy pursed her lips. She cleared her throat and started packing up herself. “Sorry, didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I guess the risks are lower for handlers, since you mostly stay at HQ as support.”

“Not when you’re Nyneve,” Eggsy said, eyes boring holes in the black case that housed his gun. “Nyneve gets to go on missions, too. So.”

“Ah,” Roxy said as a response. She didn’t offer anything more, though Eggsy could tell that she regretted her words. He could hear murmurs outside his walls which lower than usual, and after many years of listening to people’s emotions, he didn’t need to actually hear the words in order to guess what was being said. 

He sighed and fortified his walls with a single thought, and now he heard nothing.

They heard a beep around them, and Merlin’s voice flooded the room. _“Morton, join the rest of the recruits in the library for your exam. As for you, Eggsy, come see me in my office.”_

“Well, that’s it, then,” Roxy said after another beep signalled Merlin’s sign-off. She smiled at Eggsy and patted his shoulder a few times. “See you later, Eggsy. Same time tonight? With Merlot?”

Eggsy returned her smile and gave her a half-shrug. “Yeah, sure. Unless Merlin’s got somethin’ for me to do.”

With one last pat, Roxy turned and walked out of the shooting range, the metal door closing shut behind her. Eggsy stood in that room for a while longer, eyes lingering on the camera in the room. Sighing, he shook his head and left, not quite slamming the door, but closing it with more force than necessary. 

(It would take him a while to remember that he never even touched the door.)

 

 

Eggsy stood in front of Merlin’s office, bottom lip curled out and hands shaking at his sides. He had half a mind to just barge in and get up in his mentor’s face, but he managed to stop himself before his hand circled around the doorknob. Instead, he took a deep breath and knocked—three distinct, loud knocks echoed in the empty hall, and seconds later, there Merlin was, greeting him with a look flatter than the surface of his clipboard.

“Well, at least you knocked,” Merlin said, stepping back to let the seething young man inside. The door closed behind him with a soft click. “You learned manners at Xavier’s, thankfully.”

“What the fuck was _that_?” Eggsy rounded on Merlin, spittle flying as he raged. “What’s this I hear about someone _dying_ in these things? I thought Kingsman was about protectin’ people, huh? What kind of sick _bastards_ are you for—“

“Oh, you don’t talk to _me_ like that, Eggsy,” Merlin interjected, voice lowered and breathy. He waved two fingers by the side of his head. “You come over here and whisper it in my ear what you think.”

“You’re fucking _nuts_ if you think I’m going anywhere near you right now,” Eggsy said, and his expression broke, the shards of his _rage_ shattering on the floor as his _betrayal_ was laid bare, free for Merlin to see up close. “You—I can’t _believe_ you. You and Harry! Fucking goin’ on about doin’ good and being harbingers of _justice_ or whatever _bullshit_ , and this is what happens after all? People dyin’ from fucking _tests_? You’re all heartless _bastards,_ the lot of you! I never—you’re—“

“ _Eggsy_ ,” Merlin grabbed—no, took hold of his shoulders, since his grip wasn’t tight enough to hurt, but firm enough to ground and pull Eggsy back. He shook him lightly and said, “easy, lad, just calm down for a moment, please.”

Eggsy growled and attempted to push Merlin away. “Don’t fucking tell me to calm down when you—“

Merlin stood his ground, and his hands remained where they were. “No, _listen to me_. If you don’t calm down, you’re—“

“I’m gonna what?” Eggsy taunted, lip curling into a sneer as he glared at Merlin. “What’s gonna happen to— _what the fuck!”_

Eggsy barely heard Merlin sigh as he turned his eyes down, gaping at the retriever-corgi duo that was currently gnawing at his tartan jumpsuit, snarling and growling menacingly all the while. He flailed as he tried to kick them off as gently as possible, but they were relentless in their mission to rip the fabric apart.

“ _That’s_ going to happen,” Merlin said, voice low and breathy. He looked down at the struggling dogs (plus young man) and whistled a series of tunes, hands on his hips. “Prudence, Furry Spice. _Heel_.”

Eggsy panted as the dogs _finally_ let go of his legs, and they heeled, though they both gave Eggsy matching distrustful looks (and wasn’t _that_ just insane?). He blinked at them, then at Merlin, and he repeated this process a few times before the adrenaline left his system, allowing him to think.

“Dogs?” he asked intelligently, earning a scoff from his mentor.

“No, they’re hedgehogs.” Merlin waved a hand and patted at his thigh, and both dogs immediately went over to him, tongues lolling out as they stared up at Merlin with bright devotion. 

In his frazzled state, Eggsy’s walls were considerably low, so he managed to hear Merlin’s happy murmur of _content_ before he shook out of his stupor and fortified his walls again. No, he wasn’t going to listen to Merlin’s voice. It was going to be harder to follow his orders that way, and Eggsy didn’t fancy himself a masochist.

And yet, looking at how Merlin caressed and pampered the dogs, Eggsy couldn’t help but feel an ache in his chest. He folded his arms in front of him, eyes clouding as he listened to the buzzing static in his head.

Quiet. It was so fucking quiet these days.

“Eggsy, lad, come here.” Merlin’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and Eggsy’s eyes shifted to see him beckoning him close. “I’ll introduce you to them.”

“Uh,” Eggsy began, looking between the dogs warily. They didn’t look as menacing as a while ago, but Eggsy wasn’t willing to take the risk. “You sure that’s a good idea, guv?”

“It’s fine. Just don’t make any sudden movements,” Merlin advised, smiling as he scratched behind the ear of the corgi. Its tongue lolled out, and a white hind leg started thumping repeatedly on the floor. “I want you to meet Furry Spice, especially.”

“Why?” Eggsy asked, squinting.

“Well,” Merlin began, smiling softly as he looked down at the corgi. His eyes rose to meet Eggsy’s, and it only occurred to the young man how light a hazel they were. “Furry Spice was your father’s dog. I’ve been taking care of her since… well.”

Eggsy’s brows rose, and suddenly he wasn’t as intimidated as before. He took a few steps forward—slowly, like Merlin said—and knelt down in front of the dog. Her ears perked up as she regarded him, but otherwise she kept still at Merlin’s side. 

“Hi,” Eggsy greeted, smiling a little. He held out a hand, but he didn’t reach out to her. “Me name’s Eggsy. You knew my da, didn’t you?”

It was probably silly, talking to a dog like this, but Eggsy had always liked doing it. Perhaps it stemmed from a time when he was a little younger, wondering if his ability to sense and manipulate emotions affected animals as well as humans. The prof said something about it being possible before, but both of them seemed to agree that experimenting on animals was a line they were unwilling to cross. Eggsy didn’t want to risk accidentally breaking an animal’s mind.

So he kept still and tried not to make any sudden movements, like Merlin advised. It seemed to work eventually, because Furry Spice walked up to him and sniffed his knees, then his hand. Something seemed to click in her little corgi mind, then, because suddenly she jumped on him and started licking his face.

“ _Oi_!” Eggsy half-laughed, half-barked. He kept his hands on the corgi’s sides, preventing her from pushing him all the way to the floor. Then the retriever decided to join in on the fun, flanking Eggsy and licking up at his neck. “Fuck, that’s _nasty—_ “

“What do you expect from dogs,” Merlin chided lightly, rolling his eyes. He whistled that tune again, and the dogs dutifully jumped off of Eggsy’s lap and went back to sit beside Merlin’s legs. 

Eggsy’s smile remained on his face for a few seconds before it froze, then he stood up and glared at Merlin. “Oi, don’t think a cute dog is gonna make me forget! The fuck you playin’ at, lyin’ to me about—“

“Eggsy, _please_ ,” Merlin walked past him, the dogs loyally following suit. He opened a door that led to another room, and J.B. came running out and jumping around the other dogs. Merlin shushed them when they started barking, and he vanished inside the room. Eggsy followed him soon after, and the scowl froze on his face when he saw Merlin bending over a crib.

Oh. Right. _Daisy_.

Biting his lip, he silently approached the crib and stood beside Merlin. He reached out to smoothen the blankets covering his sister, and he touched a bare foot, projecting soothing thoughts of _love, safe, warmth_. Daisy sighed and turned on her side, a smile playing on her lips.

“Sleeps like a log, this one,” Merlin said, chuckling a little. The smile on his face faded slightly as he turned to face Eggsy, and he tilted his head towards the door. “Come with me. I’m going to show you something.”

“Why should I go anywhere with you?” Eggsy asked harshly, keeping his voice low. “You _lied_ to me. Kingsman was supposed to be about savin’ people, but you guvs just let candidates die for a stupid test?”

“What did I say before, Eggsy? About trust?” 

“You can’t ask for something you ‘aven’t earned, guv. And you can’t ask for it now that it’s _broken_.”

“Kingsman hasn’t broken your trust, Eggsy. Not yet.”

“Really? Then you’s telling me Rox was lyin’ to me, then? About that bird who died?”

“And that’s why I’m telling you to come with _me_. I’ll show you that I’ve not lied to you.” Merlin paused, expression falling flat before looking thoughtful. His eyes, a stormy hazel, stared into Eggsy’s, and he said, “fine. Since you doubt me, why don’t you see for yourself if I’m lying or not?”

“What are you on about?” Eggsy asked warily, inching away from Merlin.

“You know what I’m talking about, lad. _Read_ me. Or whatever it is you do with those powers of yours,” Merlin said, raising a brow at him.

Eggsy gawked. “You can’t be _serious_. You want me to use my powers? On _you_?”

“Did I fucking stutter?” he asked.

“But.” Eggsy bit his lip, twisting his body slightly. He looked up at Merlin. “But you said I shouldn’t use my—“

“Oh, for fuck’s _sake_ , I meant during the tests, you little ninny!” Merlin froze when Daisy whined, and the two men watched as the toddler turned on her side and started snoring again. They both let out matching sighs, and their eyes met and exchanged words their mouths would fail at expressing.

Merlin grabbed Eggsy by the arm. “Come with me.”

Eggsy rooted his feet to the ground. “Why should I?”

“ _Just_ ,” Merlin hissed, tugging him forward. “Trust me, lad. What reason do I have to betray you?”

Eggsy’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he considered his mentor’s words, and he looked down at the hand around his arm. It wasn’t tight, but firm, and if Merlin was still able to be this gentle in spite of his irritation towards Eggsy…

“Fine,” he groused, and he unrooted his feet from the ground, allowing Merlin to pull him out of the room. The dogs barked as they left Merlin’s office, and Eggsy narrowed his eyes at the man’s back and asked, “where we goin’?”

“You’ll see,” was Merlin’s reply. It almost made Eggsy plant his feet firmly on the ground again, but he let the man’s hand guide him to wherever the man wanted to go, whatever he wanted Eggsy to _see_.

Because despite the hurt, the betrayal, a large part of Eggsy desperately hoped that Roxy was lying—that Merlin didn’t let a candidate die during the trials. He didn’t know what he’d think about Merlin, about _Harry_ , if Kingsman was the type to sacrifice people for a fucking agent position. That kind of shit didn’t fly with Eggsy, and he had half a mind to call the X-men or the Avengers in to deal with such a heartless organization.

And yet the other half wanted them to stay the fuck away from Kingsman. From Merlin. From _Harry_.

“Lad,” came Merlin’s soft brogue, and Eggsy looked up to see that they had stopped in front of a familiar door. The Engineering Lab? “Do you really have that little trust in me?”

“Huh?” Eggsy asked, startled. He hadn’t expected Merlin to ask such a question, so he was left fumbling for an answer. “I…”

Merlin sighed. He turned the knob and pushed the door open, revealing the sterile white lab where the Kingsman engineers haunted and worked. Eggsy himself had been to this lab several times, back when he still performed his practicals under Merlin’s watchful eye.

His mentor led him to a table where two women were hunched over a strange, metallic device. Eggsy recognized the blond as Dindrane, who sadly kept his distance from him despite the polite smiles, but the brunette was new to him. 

“Hello, ladies,” Merlin greeted, drawing their attention. “How’s our progress on the prototype?”

“As much as progress can be without your approval to fully test it,” Dindrane said, her smile fading slightly at the sight of Eggsy to Merlin’s right. She recovered quickly and inclined her head towards him. “Hello, Eggsy. How are you?”

“M’fine,” he replied, shuffling his feet. He didn’t know how to act towards people who didn’t like him but still played nice. It was bizarre. “What’s this thing, then? Or is it classified or some shit?”

“It’s classified, yes. For now,” was Merlin’s vague reply. He pushed Eggsy towards the brunette, and the young man looked between his mentor and the woman. He opened and closed his mouth, furrowing his brows.

“Uh, Merlin?” 

“ _This_ , Eggsy,” Merlin began with a firm lilt to his voice. “Is _Amelia_. She’s from the Engineering Department in Berlin, but she’s staying here until the end of the year to help on a small project.”

Eggsy’s eyes widened, and he swallowed. Amelia. 

_Oh._

With a small, somewhat strained smile, he held out his hand and offered it for her to shake. “Hullo. M’name’s Eggsy.”

“Nice to meet you, Eggsy,” Amelia said, smiling much more brightly as she shook his hand. Eggsy felt warm tingles go up his arm, knocking politely on the metal walls he’s surrounded himself with. He was tempted to take a peek, but with Merlin so close by, he wasn’t sure if he was willing to open himself up to people’s emotions at the moment.

“Eggsy is training to become Nyneve. He’s doing very well, though there’s still a long way to go for him.” Merlin gave Eggsy a side-eye, and Eggsy turned his gaze to the floor. 

Dindrane and Amelia exchanged looks before turning their eyes back on Merlin, blinking. He just gave them a wan smile in response, and he held Eggsy by the shoulders and began ushering him out of the lab. 

“Well, I just wanted to introduce you to Eggsy before you return to Berlin next month. He’ll be too busy to visit the lab in the next few weeks. Please continue with the project, ladies.”

“Yes, Merlin,” they replied dutifully, though their movements were slow as they turned back to the metallic device. Eggsy saw Dindrane handle a remote control before the department doors closed, his vision shifting from stark white to metallic grey.

Then it turned a rich leather brown when he turned his eyes to the ground, bottom lip curled and chin ducked. 

He heard a sigh to his right. Vision is still brown. “Eggsy—“

“All right, I get it!” He lifted his eyes and glared at Merlin, and at the sight of the older man’s small frown, he hesitated and turned away, snarling. “I get it. I was wrong. I jumped to conclusions, and a handler ain’t supposed to—“

“Eggsy, will you please just _shut up_?” Merlin interjected firmly, though not too harshly. When Eggsy snapped his mouth shut, yet kept his gaze on the floor, Merlin sighed and rubbed the side of his head. “Look, lad. I don’t know what’s been bugging you the last few days, but I thought we already got over this… _tension_. You were fine during your evals. Now you’re acting like a moody teenager again—“

“Not a fucking teenager!”

“—and jumping to conclusions, like you said.” Merlin’s eyes softened around the edges, and Eggsy could see perfectly well where light green met hazel brown. “Lad, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“Nothin’. ‘M just bein’ moody, like you said.” Eggsy scuffed the toe of his boot on the floor and pocketed his hands.

Merlin shook his head. “It’s not _nothing_ , Eggsy. Something triggered these negative feelings, and I want to know what it is.”

“Thought _I_ was the expert on feelings,” Eggsy said, the corner of his mouth deepening.

“You may be able to _sense_ emotions, Eggsy, but that doesn’t mean you fully understand them. Not completely.” Merlin paused, and the crease between his brows deepened as he added, “and you were… telling me what you were feeling earlier. Before we entered the lab. And by the look on your face, I can tell you never intended to do that.”

“I’m _so_ sorry,” Eggsy said, eyes misting as he approached Merlin. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he just gestured ineffectually as he continued blubbering. “I—I promise I won’t do it again. I know you told me not to use my powers—“

Merlin interrupted his tirade with a low growl. “I only told you to refrain from using your abilities during _exams_. I never said anything about not using them in your free time.”

“ _What_?” Eggsy’s mouth fell open, and he blinked very slowly. 

“Oh, lad,” Merlin sighed, scratching his head. “Did you really think I would ask that of you? I may not understand your powers, but I’m sure that’s the same as me asking you to live your life with your arms tied behind your back. Am I right?”

“…kind of,” Eggsy replied, though whether he was talking to his mentor or the floor, it was anyone’s guess.

“And you thought I would be that cruel?” Merlin asked softly, brows furrowing.

“…M’sorry.” Eggsy ducked his head after he winced. Merlin pretty much hit the nail on the head with that one. He braved a peek at the older man from under his lashes. “Does this mean I’m outta the program? With you tellin’ me stuff about Amelia an’ all.”

Merlin sighed and shook his head. “If you were in the running for Lancelot, definitely. Arthur made it clear that the candidates be kept in the dark about a few things. But since you’re training to be Nyneve, I don’t see why you should be kicked out for it.”

“What? _Really_?” Eggsy blinked as his head shot up, and he gaped at Merlin. “You takin’ the piss, guv?”

“When have I ever _taken the piss_ , lad?” Merlin pocketed his hand, and he seemed to freeze for a moment before his features softened. He pointed behind him with his thumb and said, “well, now that we’ve established that Amelia is, indeed, alive, and that you are free to use your powers _outside of examinations_ , I believe you have a sister to watch over.”

Eggsy froze. Oh, _shit_ , they just left her there, didn’t they? He was such a bad bruv! He patted Merlin on the shoulder as he passed him by and ran back to the man’s office, waving when Merlin reminded him to be ready for the rifle exam in the evening.

If there was a little spring in his step as he ran, well, only he would be able to tell, wouldn’t he?

 

 

“So _that_ was Eggsy,” Amelia said after Merlin and Eggsy left the lab. She turned to Dindrane and raised a brow at her. “He didn’t look like much of a threat. Are you sure you aren’t just imagining things?”

Dindrane sighed and resumed poking at the prototype Merlin designed. “I don’t know. He’s a nice young man, really, but considering what he can do…”

“That’s stupid. You’re condemning a guy who hasn’t done anything yet.” Amelia frowned, shaking her head at the blonde. When Dindrane kept her eyes stubbornly trained on the prototype, she scoffed and shrugged. “Whatever. I think it’s cool, what he can do. Would’ve been nice to know what my ex was thinking when he decided to cheat on me.”

“You’re not taking this seriously, Amelia,” Dindrane snapped, briefly glancing in the brunette’s direction.

“And you’re taking this _too_ seriously, Sophie. _Relax_.” Amelia scoffed again, pushing back from her stool to head to the other table. She grabbed a few tools from the kit and went back. “Besides, Merlin seems to like him. And I heard he barely likes anyone.”

Dindrane rolled her eyes. “That’s because he’s the son of the man he fell in love with.”

Amelia’s stool screeched as she stumbled back, and she gave Dindrane a wide-eyed look. “No shit?”

The blonde pursed her lips and shook her head. “Don’t tell anyone I told you that. It’s not like it’s a _super_ big secret, but he doesn’t like anyone gossiping about it.”

“And yet here we are,” Amelia said, eyes shifting around. The corner of her mouth deepened. “If he finds out what we’ve been talking about…”

Dindrane waved a hand at her. “Relax, Merlin took off the bugs weeks ago when Unwin kept destroying them all. I think they were having a fight then, I’m not sure.”

“Do they fight often? They _did_ seem kinda tense a while ago.”

“Who knows? Unwin is a little moody, to be honest. Could be a side effect of his _powers_ , but it’s all just speculation.” Dindrane turned to Amelia and tapped on the metal prototype. “That’s why Merlin came up with this thing. It’s for Unwin, supposedly.”

“Really?” Amelia frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. “I thought it was to jam signals—“

They jumped a little when the door opened, and they turned to give Merlin matching, wide smiles. Amelia even saluted. “Sir! You’re back. Where’s, uh, Eggsy?”

“He’s taking care of his sister,” Merlin said, giving them each a narrow-eyed look. “Are you two working on that prototype or are you just gossiping?”

“Working, of course. It seems to be working in order, sir,” Dindrane replied, straightening up. She allowed space for Merlin to inspect the prototype. “We both tested it with our phones, and it pretty much gave the desired effect.”

“Excellent. After a few more lab tests, we can make a larger device for a field test.” Merlin nodded and smiled at them both. “Good work. Feel free to test it on a few Kingsman-issued gadgets next.”

“Yes, sir,” they replied in unison. After a brief exchange of glances, they got back to work, not minding Merlin as he sat by a table in the corner of the room.

Merlin glanced at the girls before taking out the device in his pocket. Eggsy’s sleek Stark phone gleamed under the lights, and Merlin turned it in his hand, eyes narrowing. He hummed and set it gently on the table. He tapped the button that normally would have turned it on, but the screen stubbornly stayed blank.

He craned his neck, sighing as he heard the satisfying pops. He hunched his shoulders and got to work, gingerly opening the casing to get to the motherboard.

“Let’s see what makes you tick, shall we?” he whispered to it, the corner of his mouth quirked up. He was going to find out what the bastard who tried to hack into _his_ servers tried to achieve, and if _this_ didn’t do the trick, well, he might have just overestimated his adversary.

After all, Tony Stark wasn’t known to back down from a challenge, was he?

 

 

Harry Hart wasn’t an idiot. He _knew_ something happened back in HQ, and whatever it was, agents like him were now under suspicion. It was obvious in the way Merlin succinctly told him to “keep his glasses on at all times,” as if he actually _needed_ to remind Harry to follow protocol. And it was their own secret language, he liked to think. Merlin telling him the obvious was _his_ way of telling Harry that something horrible was going on, and Harry was somehow under heavy scrutiny because of it. 

The best he could come up with was there being some sort of security issue within Kingsman, which did not bode well for him at all. He was surprised that no one had come to collect him yet, though it was probably due to the nature of his mission that he was allowed to roam free for now.

Which meant that now was the _perfect_ time to progress on his and Merlin’s little side project.

He got out the cab after he paid the very-likely overpriced fare, and he gazed up at what was known as Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. From what little was revealed about the property, Harry knew that it used to be a private estate that belonged to the Xaviers, and in the 1970’s, Charles Francis Xavier converted his home into a boarding school where he personally invited children of merit to attend. 

Of course, he and Merlin knew the _real_ purpose of this so-called school. He scowled briefly before approaching the open gates, spying the plaque that displayed the school’s name as well as its motto.

 _Mutatis Mutandis._ What needs changing shall be changed.

 _‘Well, that doesn’t sound very promising,’_ Harry thought to himself as he translated the phrase in his head. It had many meanings, truthfully, but given what the school supposedly stood for, Harry thought his translation was adequate enough.

He walked down the path like any hopeful parent aspiring to have their child walk down the halls of the Xavier’s someday. He spied a few groups of four or five scattered around the grounds, guided by what Harry assumed were members of the school staff. He saw a few children playing in the open field, and for a moment he imagined a younger Eggsy running among the carefree children, laughing and just being _him_.

But then he thought of the experiments, the fighting, and the _deception_. Harry had to remember that what he was seeing was most likely a front, and he shouldn’t allow himself to be charmed by visions of a lovely, happy Eggsy.

“Hey, bub. You lost?”

Harry blinked out of his thoughts and faced the owner of the rough voice. A muscular, though slightly short man was puffing smoke out of a cigar, crossing his arms over his bulky chest. He was also giving Harry the stink-eye, which made the agent go on high alert.

Perhaps leaving his glasses in the hotel room wasn’t such a good idea, after all.

“Oh, hi. I’m Mark Darcy,” Harry greeted, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. He looked around and said, “I heard the campus was open to visitors today, so I thought about dropping by.”

“That so.” The man puffed out another cloud of smoke, not even bothering to apologize when some of the smoke caused Harry’s eyes to water slightly.

Was this man a member of the teaching staff? Harry sincerely hoped not.

“Yes. My daughter, Daisy, she won’t stop talking about this school. I think she’s trying to tell me something,” Harry said, hushing his voice at the last part and winking at the stranger.

“I’m sure she was,” said the bulky man blandly, and Harry did his best not to sigh when he put out his cigar and stepped on it with his heel. That crisp _crunch_ was heaven to Harry’s ears. “So are ya part of the tour group or did you opt for the individual kind?”

“The individual one,” Harry replied, pulling out a folded paper from his suede jacket. As the man inspected the ticket, Harry added, “I had actually considered the tour group, since it’s always nice to have company, but an individual tour would be more informative, wouldn’t you say?”

“Depends on who’s tourin’ ya.” The man shrugged, pocketing his ticket. He gestured towards the mansion with his head and started walking. “So. Mr. Darcy. Name’s Logan Howlett. I’m gonna be your _tour guide_ today. Let’s start with inside the mansion ‘cause it’s fucking cold out and I say so.”

“I… all right?” Harry blinked, inclining his head. He lagged behind Logan a bit so he could survey the grounds without seeming too suspicious. The same children ran past them and yelled Logan’s name, and Harry noted that, though the man tried his best to hide it, a twitch of his facial muscles indicated that he had just held back a smile.

Harry didn’t care, however. To him, these people still experimented on _children_. It didn’t matter if they were kind to them.

Logan opened the doors to the mansion, and Harry’s head tilted up as he looked around the foyer. A large staircase led up to the second floor, but a small, cozy sitting area occupied the hall. Whoever designed the interior seemed to have a soft spot for the eclectic style, as Harry noted both old and modern styles mixed together in the furniture.

He imagined Eggsy sitting on that red and cherry wood sofa in the center of the room and smiled. He wondered if Eggsy liked this style, too. Harry’s house was styled a little similarly, though he was sure the young man would question the butterflies and stuffed dog in the powder room.

“This is lovely,” Harry said, and he wasn’t necessarily making that up now. He turned to face Logan, and his smile faded when the bulky man just stood there, watching him. “Is something wrong, Mr. Howlett?”

_‘You can say that, sugar.’_

Harry froze, and he whipped his head around to see a woman clad in all-white standing at the top of the stairs. He reached for the gun in his jacket, but he barely pulled it out when he was suddenly tackled to the ground. He resisted until three sharp knives struck the ground near his throat, and he kept still as he watched the woman slowly make her way down the foot of the stairs.

“He was thinking about Eggsy. He knows where he is,” she said, placing her hands on her hips. She trained her frosty gaze on him for a moment before her eyes shifted slightly up. “Knock him out. Or would you like me to do the honors?”

“Nah, I can handle it.” Harry gasped when the knives vanished with a _hiss_ , and a strong hand twisted his head around.

Logan looked menacing as he snarled, “for _Eggsy_.”

The man’s fist collided with his face, and the last thing Harry thought before blacking out was how much of an _idiot_ he really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Sorry, Harry :P you done effed up. But it was bound to happen to you anyway, because where else would the plot go? HAHA.
> 
> Lots of stuff revealed in this chapter, and lookie, we're at the halfway mark! Are you excited? XD please be excited omg.
> 
> And about Furry Spice: yes, she _is_ old, but seventeen isn't too much of a stretch, I think. My cousin had a corgi that lived up to eighteen. It doesn't happen often, definitely, but it's possible? And Merlin's the type to research that kind of thing anyway: "how to increase the longevity of your dead love's dog." Haha. Wait, that's not funny ; u ;
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read, as always <3 if there are any mistakes in this chapter, I'll fix them after my flight. Be seeing you next time!
> 
> edit: aaaaa i left a part of harry’s dialogue out I’m so embarrassed :(((((


	11. Chapter 11

**xxx** v.

“So, Merls,” Eggsy began, throwing a pink ball across the room and watching as stubby legs ran after it. Daisy clapped her hands and giggled as Furry Spice trotted back to him, pink ball in her mouth. “You’s been takin’ care of ol’ Furry here since da died?”

“It was either that or she gets sent to a foster home,” Merlin replied, eyes glued to the monitor that showed three different screens. Two were algorithms that Eggsy vaguely recognized as codes for _something_ , and the last one was footage from… a bustling cafe? “HQ is equipped to care for dogs like her, so it wasn’t too much of a fuss to just keep her here.”

“So why’s you taking care of her, then?” Eggsy asked, scratching behind the old girl’s ear. J.B. and Prudence got jealous and begged for scratchies as well, and he rolled his eyes fondly at them and just pulled them into a hug. “There are caretakers around, innit? And you’s a busy guy, handlin’ most of Kingsman an’ all.”

“Are you really asking me, or do you just want me to say it out loud?” Merlin asked blandly, though Eggsy spied a small smile gracing the older man’s face. “She’s your father’s dog, lad. The only thing left of him that I had. And it didn’t sit well with me, knowing that she was going to live with complete strangers.”

“Oh,” Eggsy said softly, nodding to himself. Yeah, he guessed that made sense. He and and his mum wouldn’t have been able to care for her, anyway, both because of money issues and the general populace of their neighborhood. A pretty dog like Furry Spice wouldn’t stand a chance in Rowley Way.

Speaking of, “why’s she named _Furry Spice_? Is that supposed to be some kind of innuendo, or summat? Didn’t know da had that kinda humor.”

“I’m not even going to ask what you meant by that, lad,” Merlin began primly, sending him a narrow-eyed look. “But your father had been a huge fan of the Spice Girls. They were very popular at the time, you know.”

“Oh!” Eggsy grinned at that, laughing as he stroked Furry Spice’s fur. J.B. wheezed on his lap, while Prudence left his embrace to trot back to Merlin’s side. “Heh, sorry. It’s just a little weird, innit, Furry Spice.”

Merlin snorted, reaching out to pat Prudence on the head. “Not as weird as your father singing _Viva Forever_ every night when he put her to bed.”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Eggsy said, grin threatening to split his face. Daisy giggled beside him, patting at his thigh.

“You want proof?” Merlin chuckled, the sound low rumbles in his throat. He tapped a few keys, and a fourth window appeared on the screen. He finally turned to Eggsy then, waving a hand beckoningly. “Come here. I’ve got a video to show you.”

Eggsy beamed. He gently extracted J.B. from his lap and reached for Daisy, settling her on his hip as he stood up. He grabbed a chair from the other side of the room and sat next to Merlin, who waited for him to settle Daisy comfortably on his lap before playing the feed.

The quality of the video was grainy, though understandably so, since this was supposedly taken in the late 1990’s. Watching the state of the old dorm, Eggsy had to wonder how advanced Kingsman had been at the time. His eyes lit up when someone came into view with a younger Furry Spice in tow, laughing when the small corgi kept jumping around his legs.

 _“Come on, girl, time for bed now, yeah?”_ the man spoke, his voice a slight buzz of static, and the sound of it made Eggsy’s body jolt with a strange emotion. He had no time to fully examine it, though, as the man continued, _“are we gonna do this every night, then? You just want to be spoiled silly, ya naughty girl.”_

 _“Unwin, go to fuckin’ sleep, already,”_ a deep, disembodied voice complained from the far right, out of the camera’s sight.

 _“Shut it, Spencer,”_ Lee threw back, though without any heat. _“At least me dog loves me.”_

_“Marx loves me!”_

_“Not with a name like that, he don’t.”_

_“Like Furry Spice is any better.”_

Eggsy grinned when his father threw a pillow at the other recruit, and the pillow was thrown back at him. The dogs in the dorm barked as the pillow war intensified between two fully grown men. Daisy found this silly too, of course, and she clapped and giggled as Lee overwhelmed his opponent with a barrage of pillow slams.

A groan of metal halted the fight, and the two recruits stood by the end of Lee’s bed as a tall brunet came into view. Eggsy squinted at the screen, finding something strangely familiar about the newcomer, before jumping back when the man spoke.

 _“Unwin, Spencer. What about_ lights out _do you two ninnies can’t seem to understand?”_

Eggsy gaped as he turned to face Merlin, whose neutral expression didn’t betray anything. “That you?”

“No,” Merlin said, face still flat.

Eggsy pouted and returned his gaze to the screen. “Arsehole.”

 _“Hullo, Nyneve. Fancy seein’ you here.”_ Spencer saluted, and even with the grainy quality of the video, Eggsy could clearly see the smirk on the recruit’s face.

Nyneve gestured behind him with his clipboard. Eggsy snorted; oh, that’s Merlin, all right. _“Back to your bed, Spencer. If you don’t wake up on time again, I’m going to give you_ another _water test. And Unwin.”_

Lee stood up straight, panting corgi pup in his arms. _“Yes, sir?”_

 _“…Make sure Spencer gets to bed,”_ was all Nyneve, _Merlin_ , said.

Lee laughed and gave a more carefree salute. _“Yes, sir.”_

Eggsy watched as the younger Merlin went off-screen, and a groan of metal signalled his exit from the room. Spencer and his father shared good-natured punches before waving at each other good night, and Eggsy just realized that they were the only recruits left in the dorm. The thought filled him with instant grief, because he knew his father’s untimely death would have been right around the corner.

And by the look on Merlin’s face, Eggsy knew that the older man was thinking it, too.

The camera suddenly switched angles, and now they had a clear view of Lee straightening his pajamas and fixing his bed. Furry Spice’s tail wagged as she waited for Lee to sit on the bed, and she jumped onto him, drawing out a surprised huff from the man.

 _“Little rascal,”_ Lee said, his voice so full of _fondness_ that Eggsy leaned forward, eyes and ears glued to the monitor. _“You’re gonna get along with my little egg, methinks. Little ball of energy, that one. Maybe you’ll tire each other out at night, eh?”_

Furry Spice barked, and Lee laughed, ruffling her head and drawing her close to his chest as he settled underneath the covers. They went quiet for a moment before Lee turned his head, and Furry Spice blinked up at him, wide awake.

 _“You waitin’ for me to sing, aren’tcha? Fine.”_ Lee reached out to turn off the lights by his bedside, and the screen turned almost black, the graininess more pronounced that Eggsy could see the little squares of color on the edge of the screen.

Then Eggsy heard it, a soft, melodic crooning, that was, surprisingly, clear as if it had been recorded in the present. It felt like Lee was right here, beside him, and that the voice didn’t come from a video, or a memory.

Eggsy blinked, and he was surprised to feel wetness run down his cheek. He hastily rubbed it away, sparing a peek at Merlin whose gaze was still trained on the screen.

“He did this every night, Lee. After picking out Furry Spice, that is,” Merlin said as Lee reached the chorus, descending into mumbles and hums every now and then as he rocked the corgi in his arms. “Furry Spice was very hyper as a puppy, so it had been a chore to get her to sleep at first. Then he started singing to her, and it worked. He kept doing it ever since.”

Eggsy smiled at that, hugging a cooing Daisy closer to his chest. Yeah, that sounded a lot like something his da would do. He didn’t remember much of him, but he had a tiny spot in his mind that was labeled ‘ _Da,’_ and getting close to it made him remember warmth like no other, gentle like the glow of the morning sun. 

Or like the sun in Merlin’s wheat fields. Eggsy turned to his mentor and wondered if he could ask about that, but he didn’t know if the older man would be honest with him or not.

Merlin was still speaking, and Eggsy tuned back in, slightly embarrassed for zoning out. “In any case, while I had nothing against this, I thought that I needed to discourage it, since the dogs aren’t just assigned to the recruits for them to learn responsibility.”

“What’s that mean?” Eggsy asked, brows furrowed. 

Merlin glanced at him, and a spark of emotion briefly breached the coolness of his hazel eyes. He sighed and crossed his arms, eyes shifting to gaze at the console. “The dogs are part of the loyalty test. At the end of the trials, the remaining recruits are asked to shoot their dogs with a blank gun.

“And I know what you’re thinking,” Merlin raised a hand to keep Eggsy from jolting forward. “ _Yes_ , it’s extreme, but every test Kingsman gives its recruits is all about testing limits. The guns are blank, and the recruits are always told to stand at least three feet away before they shoot.”

Eggsy bit his lip, the crooning in the background doing very little to calm him. “But that’s just fuckin’ _awful_. I don’t think I would’a been able do that, even if I was aware of what the test was about.”

Merlin smiled wryly. “No, I don’t think you would have. Which is just as well, since you’re not training to become the next Lancelot.”

“Sure, that makes it _much_ better, guv,” Eggsy said, rolling his eyes.

“If it’s any consolation, I’m not very fond of the test, either. I thought I could get rid of it after being named Merlin the day after this video was taken, but Arthur insisted we keep it.” Merlin paused, eyes glued back to the screen. The song had lost its lyrics, now reduced to low, quiet hums in the darkness. “Perhaps after this batch, I’ll be able to convince him this time. There are better ways to test limits.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy agreed, nodding as he stared at the console. Slowly, the console morphed into something sleeker, brighter, and Eggsy could _feel_ a cold dome being placed over his head, and suddenly everything was so bright and loud and—

_Eggsy, come back._

He shook his head, forcing a smile when Daisy blinked up at him. He looked up when the click-clack of keys cleared the screen, and now Eggsy’s vision was full of random numbers and a view of Central Park. He tilted his head at that, and he would have voiced a question if Merlin hadn’t spoken.

“It’s getting late. Little Daisy should be put to bed,” he said, tapping on the console before standing up to approach a table. Machines whirred on the desk, and Merlin pulled out a CD from the reader. He put it in a case and handed it to a blinking Eggsy.

“What’s this, Merlin?” he asked, turning the case over to see if it had a label.

“An audio recording of your father’s voice.” At Eggsy’s wide-eyed expression, Merlin averted his eyes and coughed. “Well, I thought you’d want something to remember him by, and he’s said a lot of funny shite, which I’m sure you’re looking forward to hearing. Listening to his voice might help with your nightmares. You still have them, don’t you?”

“Not as much,” Eggsy confessed, eyes trained on Merlin’s Oxfords. In truth, he hadn’t had any, with the height of his walls, and all. 

“I assume it’s because you’re not using your powers?” Merlin asked, and he waited for a beat of silence to pass before sighing. “You know, I’m not an expert on this telepathy thing, but I’m pretty sure that can’t be healthy. I only want you to refrain from using your powers during tests, but beyond that… feel free to be yourself. All right?”

Eggsy looked up, eyes glassy. “Merlin…”

“Now, go on. Daisy’s yawning,” the older man said, and true enough, the toddler was yawning and rubbing her eyes. He led Eggsy out of his office, and he stood by the door to give him a smile. “Good work on your sniper test, by the way. You blew them all out of the water, and you’re not even training to be an agent.”

Eggsy ducked his head and scuffed the floor with his boot. “It’s nothin’. Just did me best like you wanted to, yeah?”

“It’s not _nothing_ , lad. You make me proud. And I’m sure Galahad would be proud of you, too.”

“Yeah?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Merlin said. He cleared his throat and waved his hand at him. “Now, shoo. I have work to do, and you have to put your sister to sleep.”

“Aww, and I thought we was havin’ a bondin’ moment.” Eggsy pouted, then grinned and saluted him, walking backwards. “Nighty-night, Merl the Pearl. Be seein’ you tomorrow.”

“Of all the blasted—“ Merlin cut himself off as Eggsy ran down the hallway, his and Daisy’s giggles filling up the otherwise sterile, cold place. Merlin smiled despite himself, and he closed the door and leaned against it.

The smile slid off as the giggles faded, and the lights washed his office in bluish white. He sighed and went back to the console, patting Prudence distractedly on the head as J.B. and Furry Spice trotted to lie down on the space beneath the desk on the other side of the room.

With eyes unfocused, he tapped a string of keys, long-since memorized, and the feed of Lee’s final night in the Kingsman dorms filled the monitor. He leaned back against his seat, eyes downcast, but ears taking in the sounds of a mock fight, the playful, “yes, sir,” and the soft crooning that never failed to fill him up and drain him at the same time. Merlin would always be a cross country lover at heart, but…

 _“Viva forever, I’ll be waiting,”_ Lee murmured, his voice clear after years of Merlin slaving away to make it so. _“Everlasting, like the_ sun _.”_

“Live forever, for the moment,” Merlin answered quietly, caressing the whining retriever by his side. “Ever searching, for the one.”

 

 

When Harry first blinked into consciousness, he thought, rather naively, that he was probably back in London, at the shop, sipping tea while Merlin caught him up with Eggsy’s progress. He half-expected Merlin to chide him, tell him to go back to his fucking house where he could get some sleep, for Christ’s sake. But as his vision cleared, he noticed a few discrepancies that told him that, no, he _wasn’t_ at the shop, and it certainly wasn’t Merlin sitting in front of him.

For one thing, Kingsman used _china_ tea sets, not pewter. And now that his other senses were coming back to him, he distinctly remembered Merlin being adverse to the smell of chamomile, which wafted strongly from the teacup across him. Trailing his eyes further up, a wrinkled hand reached out for the filled cup, and his brown eyes steadily widened as he took in the sleek-looking wheelchair and the deep blue eyes that looked down as the old man sipped from the teacup, calm as you please.

Said blue eyes immediately shot up, and Harry made to move, but found, to his horror, that he _couldn’t_ , despite there being no binds that strapped him to the chair he was sitting on. His anxiety only increased when his captor merely smiled and set the teacup back on the table, placing his hands back on his lap and leaning back in his wheelchair.

“Hello,” the old man said, and Harry recognized a British accent. The familiar sound only reminded Harry that he was _not_ home, and that, despite the warm, almost friendly reception, he was very much in deep, deep trouble. “I see that you’re awake. Would you like some tea?”

Harry’s eyes rapidly moved between the tea set and the smiling Dr. Charles Francis Xavier, and he wondered if there were invisible binds on his vocal chords as well. The old man suddenly chuckled, and he stiffened, wondering what could possibly be funny all of a sudden.

“Oh, don’t worry. You’re free to speak. I’m only holding your body back for now, and I’m terribly sorry about that, by the way. We can’t take any chances, however, before we figure out just exactly who you are.

“And the tea isn’t poisoned, either. Wouldn’t make sense since I’m drinking from the same tea, no?” Xavier reached out and, as if to make a point, refilled his tea with the pewter teapot. He made a show of taking a sip, and his eyes formed wrinkles as he smiled. “See? Perfectly safe.”

Harry heard a snort from his right, and with surprisingly no effort, turned to see a group of people standing nearby in various poses that would have intimidated a lesser man. And while Harry was able to discern that they were a threat, he wasn’t going to lose his cool. Not while he was in the hands of the enemy.

“Logan, please,” Xavier admonished with a low whistle. He faced Harry, the smile still there, but visibly smaller. “Now, don’t be hasty. I don’t think it’s fair to call us enemies just yet. But I am curious about you, Mr. Darcy, though I doubt that is your real name, yes?”

Harry kept his mouth shut, maintaining a neutral expression on his face. If Xavier thought that he was going to blab his secrets just like that, he was either being ludicrously naive or mocking Harry. As he doubted that a man like him who experimented on _children_ could be remotely innocent, he decided on the latter. 

Xavier had been in the middle of reaching out for a biscuit when he suddenly paused, and he slowly looked up to stare at Harry. The old man’s expression steadily become more incredulous as the seconds passed, and he leaned back in his seat, skin between his brow creased, and mouth set in a harsh line.

“And what gave you the idea,” Xavier began, smile completely gone, eyes narrowed. “That I experiment on _children_?”

Harry would have startled at the sudden wave of indignant gasps and murmurs in the room if he hadn’t been so busy gawking at the man in front of him. He looked around, then down at his person, and saw no wires attached to him. It confused him for a long moment, and short of reading his mind, Harry had no idea how Xavier would have—

Harry stilled, and he met the old man’s gaze full on, his eyes bright with dawning realization. He leaned back in his seat, coolness washing over him, as the unknown threat was now identified. 

“I should have known,” Harry said, speaking for the first time. He glanced briefly at the others before training his eyes back on Xavier. “That _you_ would have powers as well, seeing as whatever you’ve done to your students proved successful enough to risk doing it on yourself.”

Harry thought about Eggsy, and his fists clenched at the thought of him being used to further a crazed man’s ambitions. He had no idea what Xavier’s game was, or what he was trying to achieve, but the means are inhuman enough that Harry knew he had to be stopped. For the sake of future students, for the sake of the _world_ , even—

Xavier blew out a breath of air, and he shook his head, seemingly confounded. He turned to the side and made a waving motion with his hand. “Could one of you please bring Dr. McCoy in here? I think I’ve found out the reason behind our guest’s visit.”

The group exchanged glances, and there seemed to be a brief, silent argument before one of them, a short brunette, sighed and nodded her assent. With a grumble, she took one step forward and then, to Harry’s absolute _horror_ , sunk into the floor like it was never there. 

Harry had many, many years of experience as a spy under his belt, but never had he seen anyone pass through the _floor_ before. He belatedly realized that he was gawking, and the heavy weight of his chin made him clamp his mouth shut as he turned to face Xavier again, eyes alight with questions, and maybe a bit of hysteria.

Xavier’s friendly smile returned, though it looked a little too wide to be professional. As if reading his thoughts—and oh, _shut up,_ that’s not funny—the old man shook his head, saying, “calm yourself, Harry Hart—may I call you that, by the way? It’s rather distracting, calling you Mr. Darcy. I just read Pride and Prejudice a few days ago, you see, and you have such an uncanny resemblance to the actor in the first film.”

Harry froze, his blood running cold. Xavier knew his name—and of _course_ he knew! If he could read minds the same way Eggsy could read emotions, then he was free to find out everything, and Harry could do nothing to stop him. 

Xavier tutted, frowning. “I wouldn’t read your mind without your permission, Mr. Hart. That would be the same as me sneaking into your house to read your journal or diary, and we both know how terribly immoral that is.”

“If you’re not reading my mind, then why do you know what I’m thinking?” Harry asked. Xavier could easily be just toying with him, but the thought of the privacy of his mind being invaded by a complete stranger set him on edge.

“Because you’re thinking _quite_ _loudly_ , Mr. Hart.” Xavier reached out to take another sip of tea. “I can’t exactly help it if I hear what you’re thinking if you do it so strongly, just as much as you can’t help overhearing a loud conversation in a quiet cafe. I’m not reaching into your mind, but I can’t ignore what’s laid out right in front of me, either.”

Harry’s heart plummeted to his stomach, and he scowled at his lap. He didn’t know if the man was being honest with him or not, and even if he was, that still presented a very big problem for Harry. He couldn’t _not_ think. It was impossible, or at the very least, _extremely_ difficult. During the few times Harry was captured and tortured, his mind had always been his sanctuary. It was his small pocket of peace in a bustling, chaotic world—a terrarium of color amongst a sea of twinkling darkness. His training practically _drilled_ this into him: eject yourself from your body, _and stay in your mind_.

But now his mind was far from being a sanctuary now, as Xavier had the means to phase through the thick glass of his mind like it didn’t exist. What secrets had he uncovered already, he wondered? Harry might have doomed his colleagues already, and that means Eggsy—

_‘What about Eggsy?’_

Harry startled when Xavier’s voice suddenly felt so close, and he looked up, brows furrowing when the old man barely looked like he had spoken at all. Xavier sighed, resting his chin on the back of his hand as he leaned to the side, eyes a steely focus on Harry.

 _‘I will ask you again, Harry Hart,’_ came the voice again, and Xavier’s mouth was still closed. Horror filled Harry when he realized what that meant. _‘What about Eggsy?’_

“Professor, I brought Hank.” The woman from before came back, thankfully using the door this time. 

“I hope this is urgent, Charles, as I’m quite busy with—“ a mass of furry blue came through the door, and he blinked at a gawking Harry. He looked around the room and asked, “why is the intruder still here? I thought you took care of him already.”

“Well, Chuck decided to have a tea party first,” Logan said, burly muscles clenching as they crossed on his chest. “Took the guy a while to wake up, too, so we were all just waiting like a bunch of reta—“

“ _Logan_ , what did I say about using that word?” a redhead cut him off, placing her hands on her hips. “That’s not something you should say, especially in a school where there are _children_ around!”

Logan raised his hands in front of him, though he looked far from apologetic. “ _Yeesh_ , sorry. But I was just sayin’, we could’a been done by now if the prof didn’t want to be _polite_ and shit.”

“He’s got a point, sugar,” the nameless white-clad blonde from before spoke, hand on her hip as she inspected her nails. “And we would have found out what we needed to know already. But I guess we have to be _the better people_ , as usual.”

“That’s not very nice, Emma. You _know_ why we teach that in our school.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, Jean. All I’m saying is, this is a waste of everyone’s time. Erik would have at least woken him up by throwing him against the wall, or something.”

“Emma, don’t even joke about that—“

“ _Everyone_ ,” Xavier breathed out, pinching the bridge of his nose. After a beat of silence, he turned to them and gestured to the door. “Thank you for coming here, Hank, but I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you all to step outside for a moment. Your presence is… frazzling our guest.”

“ _What_ ,” the floor-phasing brunette said, mouth agape. Then it closed as she fumed. “But I went all the way to his lab to get him, Charles!”

“And I came all the way from my lab to get here,” said Hank, though not as heatedly as the brunette.

Xavier shook his head, a small smile on his face. “I realize that, but I just need a while. It seems our guest has a few… misconceptions about us, and I’ll be able to set things straight much faster if it’s just the two of us.”

“You really think we’re going to leave you alone with him, Chuck?” Logan asked, brow raised.

“I’m fully capable of defending myself, Logan,” Xavier said, a private smile on his face. He inclined his head at them and gestured to the door. “Now, if you would please give us some privacy?”

The group was silent for a long moment, and Harry wondered if they were all telepathic, too. A consensus was reached a while later, and they nodded, mostly reluctantly, and left the room. Logan gave Harry a narrow-eyed look, as if daring him to do anything funny, before closing the door behind him, leaving them to the silence of privacy.

Xavier breathed out, his hand splayed on his face as he shook his head. “Dear me, where do I even begin with this? This has never happened before, so I’m quite unsure how to proceed.

“But I suppose we can start with our common topic of interest,” Xavier sat up, all business as he met Harry’s gaze. “You know Eggsy.”

Harry didn’t speak. Xavier sighed again and shook his head.

“It would be easier if you just let yourself speak, Mr. Hart. Whatever… protocol you’re adhering to, I assure you that it is not necessary. We are not your enemies. Unless of course you’ve harmed Eggsy—then I’ll have to _insist_ that you tell me where he is and what you’ve done with him.”

“What _I’ve_ done with him?” Harry asked, scoffing. His head turned as he quickly looked around the room. “Isn’t that a question I should be directing to _you_ , Dr. Xavier? With your school’s unexplained exclusivity and vague qualification criteria? But of course, it’s _much_ easier to escape the public’s eye if you limit your resources. Who’s going to miss a child from an impoverished neighborhood, which I’m _sure_ you considered when you brought him in with promises of molding him into something _greater_ to—“

“ _Enough_ ,” Xavier said, his voice quiet but intense enough that it shook Harry’s eardrums. The wheels of his wheelchair whirred as he rolled closer to Harry. Harry himself had shifted slightly so that he was facing him, though he did not recall ever doing so. 

Xavier let the moments pass quietly as he stared at Harry, blue eyes intense and loaded with silent fury. His head tilted _ever_ so slightly, and he finally broke the silence. “You seem to have _quite_ the vivid imagination, Mr. Hart, though I can imagine that you do not deserve all of the credit. Tell me: what made you _think_ that I would even lay a finger on Eggsy Unwin?”

“Do you deny it, then?” he threw back, though for a moment, Harry felt his resolve quiver at the face of the quiet rage in Xavier’s words. But he held his chin up, a poor mimicry of Eggsy, he was sure, though it was definitely enough to take Xavier aback, if the flicker in his eyes was any indication. 

“Of course! Why would I— _how—_ “ Xavier struggled, his chest falling as he leaned back, looking quite exhausted all of a sudden. Without taking his hand off his face, his chair rolled backwards till he was back in his previous position across Harry, and Harry found himself facing forward again, much to his annoyance. 

“This is absurd,” Xavier said after a few beats of silence. He looked up and scowled at Harry. “Do you mean to tell me that the reason you’re here is because you’re under the illusion that I’m operating an underground experimentation program in the guise of a school?”

“I have yet to have reason to believe otherwise,” Harry said coolly. “Every time I ask Eggsy about his school, he is evasive and vague. He doesn’t tell me anything I don’t already know: that Xavier’s is a school for gifted children, that its curriculum is quite basic, despite being the top boarding school in the United States. Graduates of this school easily acquire jobs in the military or the sciences, despite most not opting to get higher learning.”

Xavier shook his head. “Students of this school _are_ gifted, Mr. Hart. That is pretty much the point of them being here.”

“Ah, but they are not gifted in the _academic_ sense, are they? At least, not just.” Harry’s thoughts went to Eggsy again. Xavier frowned. “Your school has a strange criteria when it comes to accepting students, Dr. Xavier—that is, there doesn’t seem to be any, making the admission and acceptance of students quite random. I know several people whose children were brilliant, and yet were rejected because they apparently didn’t _qualify_. What, exactly, does a child need to possess in order to be considered _gifted_ , Dr. Xavier?”

For a long moment, Xavier was silent, only opting to stare at Harry with his deep blues. Harry thought to speak, as the man clearly did not have an answer to his question, but suddenly he fell forward, and he found himself no longer bound to a stiff sitting position in the chair. 

Xavier started rolling towards the door, and with a wave of his hand, said, “come with me, Mr. Hart.”

Harry stared after him, brows furrowed and mouth slightly open. He composed himself soon after, for even in casual clothes, he was still a gentleman, and gentlemen do _not_ gape. He fixed his jacket and followed Xavier, eyes focused on the individuals who had occupied the hall when they were abruptly told to leave them alone. Harry could tell that some were missing, and he wondered, cautiously, where they had gone.

Logan squinted, and the cigar in his mouth stilled. “The _fuck_ —“

“Don’t worry, Logan. I simply want to show our guest something, is all,” Xavier said, not sparing him a glance as he wheeled down the hallway, Harry following with controlled, cautious steps. “The children should be in one of the practice rooms, yes?”

“Practice Room Two is currently occupied, professor. Jay and Noriko are in charge of the lesson,” the blue mass of hair spoke, and Harry kept a wide berth from him when he spied sharp teeth. The creature spared him a glance before walking further to be in-step with Xavier. “And are you sure this is a good idea? Is this man not a threat, after all?”

“No, he isn’t,” Xavier said, much to the shock of everyone—including Harry. He smiled up at the blue beast. “Though he has _quite_ the misconception about us, so I believe a bit of proof of our legitimacy is in order.”

“Oh, right, he thinks we experiment on kids,” the short brunette from earlier said, snorting. She looked up at Harry and gave him a cool once over. “Asshole.”

Harry blinked before narrowing his eyes. “I beg your _pardon_?”

“ _Kitty_ ,” Xavier said with a hush. The brunette just shrugged and, before running ahead, stuck her tongue out at Harry, much to the spy’s bemusement.

It was quiet after that, and Harry decided to take the opportunity to study his surroundings. The place itself felt quite warm, and had a homey vibe that was absent in most boarding schools. Harry himself could attest to that, having studied in Eton in his youth. The former Xavier estate was peaceful, but if Harry strained his ears, he could hear distant voices of children scattered in the property.

 _‘None of them were screams of terror, at least,’_ Harry thought begrudgingly. Xavier’s head turned slightly towards him, before he seemed to change his mind and look straight back forward.

They made a lot of descents—down the main stairs, then another flight of stairs, and finally, reached an elevator hidden behind a bookshelf.  Kitty was already there, having opened the shaft before they arrived. Harry rolled his eyes at the predictability of it all (because really, a _bookshelf_?), though he supposed no one would accidentally discover it if they didn’t know where to look. The best hiding place was in plain sight, after all.

Xavier chuckled, and Harry tried clamping the metaphorical mouth of his mind. “If you have suggestions as to where else we could put the elevator, feel free to speak your mind, Mr. Hart.”

“It’s very rude to intrude someone’s mind, Dr. Xavier,” Harry chided, narrowing his eyes.

“Not as rude as _yelling_ out your thoughts, Mr. Hart. Though I can’t really fault you, as this is the first time you’ve met a telepath.”

“I’m not _completely_ unfamiliar with the concept,” Harry said quietly, thoughts immediately going to Eggsy again. He regretted it when he heard someone tut behind him.

“Eggsy’s not technically a telepath, sugar. He’s an _empath_.” The blonde, Emma, if Harry recalled correctly, flipped her hair over her white-clad shoulder. Then she scowled, upsetting the flawlessness of her face. “And a damn good one, at that. That brat and his shields, I _swear_.”

“Eggsy is not a brat,” Harry found himself saying, bristling at the insult.

Emma rolled her eyes. “You’ve clearly met a different Eggsy, sugar, because that kid did nothing but give everyone here white hairs.”

“My hair isn’t white,” the beast said, and _really_ , Harry still couldn’t reconcile his existence in his mind.

“Your hair is practically white, Frost, so what’s the problem?” Kitty asked, mouth quirked up as she kept her face forward.

Emma just huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. A reply wouldn’t have made a difference, as the elevator stopped to a halt right after.

The doors opened with a smooth, quiet hiss, and Harry looked around the brightly-lit room. A hall led to more doors beyond, and Harry followed quietly as the group approached the second set of doors to the right. Logan inputted a code, and the doors opened with a quick hiss.

Harry’s face was then colored with bright, electric blue, and he took a large step back when _lightning_ shot from one side to the other. He turned to the group, and they simply went inside, much to his confusion and horror. With careful steps, he followed suit, and code of gentlemen be damned, he was gaping at the sight in front of him.

A blue-haired woman shot forks of electricity from her _fists_ , and a man with red wings swooped down to strike at her with a spinning kick, and she evaded this by crouching and rolling to the side. A hypnotic, melodic wave flowed out of the winged man’s mouth, and the blue-haired woman evaded every wave with careful, planned jumps.

Harry watched the battle unfold before him with wide eyes, and it was only after a rather heavy thump to his back did Harry blink back to reality.

“Keep your mouth closed, bub. We got a kid who can produce miasmic gas in here,” Logan said, face completely at odds with the foreboding advice he gave.

Harry blinked at him. “ _Excuse me_?”

Logan rolled his eyes and tilted his groomed chin to the side. Harry followed where he pointed, and a group of small children sat on the floor, watching the battle with shining eyes. They mostly looked normal, except for the child with blue skin, and the one whose ears reminded Harry of that popular elf in children’s games. 

Were these the students? Harry pursed his lips and looked for Xavier, who sat in his chair and watched the proceedings like they were normal occurrence. And maybe they were.

“I fail to see how _this_ ,” Harry gestured towards the fight, not even bothering to hide the small scowl on his face. “Can disprove my claim, Dr. Xavier.”

Xavier just smiled, though he didn’t turn to look at Harry. “The last question you asked was what children need to possess in order to be considered gifted. Well, here you are.”

He gestured at the scene with his hands, and Harry watched for a few moments before shaking his head.

“This doesn’t show me anything. For all I know, these children could have been made this way after you—“

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Logan muttered under his breath, slapping a hand over his face. The others looked torn between exhaustion and amusement as well, and Harry, not used to being on the receiving end of ridicule, found his metaphorical hackles rising in defense.

“Well, _pardon me_ for not being overly supportive of children being made to watch _this_ ,” Harry motioned vaguely to the fight that seemed to be approaching its conclusion. “And trained to fight like there’s some kind of _war_ on the horizon.”

“You’d be surprised,” was Emma’s flat response.

“The children aren’t made this way. Not by me,” Xavier finally responded, wheels whirring as he turned to face Harry. He had a smile on his face, but his eyes were bluer than usual. “Are you familiar with the term _mutant_ , Mr. Hart?”

Harry nodded. “Strictly speaking, it is an organism born from a form of a type of genetic mutation. Mutation itself is commonly found in nature, at is integral to evolution processes.”

Xavier’s smile widened slightly. “Mutation is nature’s coping mechanism, yes. Without it, survival would be very difficult, as mutations help animals and humans combat life’s hardships, be it a strain of disease or a natural calamity. A mutation can be as simple as one’s eye color, or as complex as an extra finger or toe.

“But what if I were to tell you that the term mutant, itself, has mutated into something else?” Xavier began, pausing to turn to the group that had convened after the conclusion of the fight. Distantly, Harry could hear the beginnings of a lecture, but he didn’t pay it much mind as Xavier resumed. “Sometime during evolution, _homo sapiens_ has given birth to a mutated progeny: _homo sapiens superior_ , or simply _homo superior_. These individuals are carriers of what is known as—“

“The X-Gene,” Harry finished. At everyone’s slightly alarmed looks, he added, “I read an excerpt of your manifesto. The one you were supposed to deliver in Oxford ten years ago.”

“ _What_?” Harry’s vision was suddenly filled with blue as the beast grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. “Where did you find that? Is it being spread somewhere? Oh God, I thought I got rid of _everything_ —“

“I found it on Mediafire,” Harry explained, pushing the beast away from him. He dusted off his shoulders to get rid of the blue fur on his jacket. Turning back to Xavier, he asked, “what _is_ that manifesto all about? It was what alerted me that something nefarious might be at work here in your school, with all the confusing jargon and claims of a superior version of the human being walking among us.”

“And that is why I didn’t deliver that manifesto, in the end,” Xavier said, sighing. “I wrote that with my partner, Dr. Lehnsherr, and after much debate, decided that the world wasn’t ready to know about the existence of mutants. Your reaction to the excerpt alone is proof enough,” he said begrudgingly, as if he had been the one to lose that particular debate.

“What do you expect? Words like _superior_ would rub anyone the wrong way,” Harry said. He looked towards the group of children and found his expression softening, and he gestured to them when he faced Xavier again. “So this word—this _mutant_. I suppose you mean them?”

“Them. Us.” Xavier nodded. The group had joined his side, and Harry was faced with a spectrum of color. Different people standing side by side, at different heights and shapes, and— _shit_ , that woman just turned into a diamond! “ _We_ are mutants, Mr. Hart. We possess the X-Gene that has made us different from the rest of humanity. These differences can manifest as early as birth, while some during puberty. There _are_ those whose powers have come from experimentation—we call them the _enhanced_ —but I assure you, I have _never_ manipulated a child’s genetic framework to turn them into something different. They were born this way, and as you can imagine, many people find it hard to reconcile with that fact.

“So I founded Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. I search for children who have powers that are in need of guidance, as some possess powers that can be hidden and controlled well enough without my help. Children whose differences are physical, like Callie and Victor over there, are unfortunately left with no choice but to study at this school, so they may be shielded from ridicule and, in severe cases, death for being different.

“It pains me that I have to teach them to hide.” Xavier paused again, eyes squeezed tight as he sighed. “But it is the only way I can protect those like me. With my powers, I can reach out to every mutant in the world and offer them a place to study freely and safely, and I must do this with utmost discretion. Can you imagine what would happen, if society were to find out that people with powers existed among them?”

Harry thought about it, and he found himself frowning. He turned to the group once again, his gaze focused on the man with red wings, and the woman with blue hair. At best, that man would be turned into some freakish, sideshow attraction, and at worst, an experiment that would never see the light of day. The woman had powers that were fearsome enough that even Harry could see its potential militaristic applications. And that is just the _physical_. Harry wondered what governments would make people like Xavier do, whose powers can breach the minds of others and uncover foreign secrets. 

Harry thought about Eggsy, and how he and Merlin agreed that his powers could be an asset to Kingsman, and found himself overwhelmed with nausea. He pressed a hand to his stomach and breathed, and turned his back on the group, unwilling to show the wetness welling in his eyes.

No, he was different. Merlin and he were _different_. They wanted to give Eggsy a better future, a better _life_ , and his powers had nothing to do with his potential. If he had been born a regular human, Harry was very certain he’d be well on his way to becoming the next Lancelot regardless, and Harry would be nothing but proud of him. Eggsy training at Kingsman HQ had _nothing_ to do with him being an empath.

Eggsy was Eggsy no matter what he could do, and Harry would die with that belief.

“I understand the secrecy,” Harry said after several beats of silence, and he faced the group again. Xavier had adopted a strange, seemingly sympathetic look on his face, and Harry wondered how much of his thoughts he had unknowingly projected. _Bugger_. “Though I am still not convinced that you’re not taking advantage of these children somehow. What makes _you_ different from the people you claim to be protecting them from?”

“Can we just,” Kitty began, throwing her hands in the air. “ _Erase his memory,_ or something? It’ll be much simpler that way.”

“Kitty has a point,” the blue beast said, adjusting the glasses on his face as he turned to Xavier. “He already knows too much, and we still don’t know what he and whoever else is working with him has done to Eggsy.”

“He hasn’t hurt Eggsy,” Xavier said, and Emma turned back into her human form, eyes narrowed at Harry for some reason. Xavier wheeled towards Harry, and with a slight tilt of his head, asked, “you care for him. Don’t you?”

Harry couldn’t help it, but the question took him aback. Xavier chuckled, and Emma’s frown deepened, and the old man held out his hands yieldingly. 

“I know you care for him. Your thoughts are nothing but warm and fond whenever he pops into your mind, though I can’t say I approve of the other thing yet.” He gave Harry a flat look, and Harry had to avert his eyes. Xavier sighed and asked, “if I were to show you that I care for him, too, would that prove my innocence?”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked. Was he talking about pictures or videos?

“I _mean_ ,” Xavier tapped the side of his head twice, smiling. “I’ll _show_ you. If you are willing to let me, that is.”

It didn’t take Harry too long to understand what the old man meant. With narrowed eyes, he asked, “and how do I know you’re not going to dive into my mind and crush me from the inside?”

“You don’t. But I promise I won’t,” Xavier promised. “Besides, if I’m reading you well enough from your wandering thoughts, you’re a friend to Eggsy, and I very much doubt that the boy would forgive me if I ever hurt you in any way.”

Harry felt a little warm at that, and he had half a mind to rip the knowing smile off the old man’s face. With a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and chided himself from doing something so _stupid_ , though it wouldn’t be his first bout of stupidity today.

“All right,” he agreed, nodding. “Show me.”

“Lean a bit down. That’s it.” Xavier reached out with two fingers, and just before he touched them to Harry’s forehead, said, “try not to panic too much. This can be a little overwhelming for first timers.”

Before Harry could ask, his vision suddenly melted into a stew of color, and he found himself falling, falling, _falling_.

 

 

Before landing on his arse.

He stood up, head turning around frantically as he took in the sights of this new, slightly foggy world. He couldn’t tell if it was his vision that created this effect, but Harry knew that none of this was real.

He stepped aside when a Rolls Royce drove by and stopped at the curve of the pebbled road, and Harry turned around to see Xavier Mansion just a mere few feet away. His attention was drawn by the sound of doors opening and closing, and his eyes widened at the sight of a young boy exiting the vehicle.

“ _Eggsy_?” he breathed, watching as the younger version of Eggsy stood by the steps, awkwardly shuffling his foot as he waited for Xavier to wheel towards him.

“Here we are,” Xavier said, face tighter than the current Xavier’s. Or would the current Xavier be the younger one, in this case? Harry frowned. “Is there something wrong, Eggsy?”

The boy turned to Xavier, and his bottom lip jutted out as he scuffed his worn-out sneaker against the first step. “This place is really posh. Haven’t been to any place this nice.”

Xavier smiled, though his eyes were _warm_ and _reassuring_. He ruffled Eggsy’s copper blond hair, and the boy smiled, welcoming the affection like a thirsty man would to gushing water.

“You don’t have to worry about a thing, my boy. This will be your home for the next few years, and even more if you’re willing to go to Ms. Grey’s school after your time at Xavier’s.”

“Ms. Grey’s school?” Eggsy asked, practically skipping as Xavier made his way up to the mansion via the stone ramp by the side. 

“The Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. Think of it as a college for graduates of Xavier’s.”

Eggsy made an awed sound. “Is that for special people, too?”

Xavier chuckled and turned to the boy, his eyes twinkling. “Indeed, my boy. Indeed.”

 

 

Harry’s vision swivelled as he found himself in a brightly lit room this time. It had obviously been a bedroom or a parlor before, but now it was a classroom where eight children sat, listening to a rather severe-looking gentleman teach… _German_?

A familiar head of copper blond snickered with a boy to his left, and he gasped before ducking to avoid the book that was thrown at his head. His head shot up as he shouted, “oi! That would’a hurt if it’d hit me!”

“It would have hurt even more if it were metal, _Gör_ ,” said the teacher without the slightest hint of regret, and he narrowed his eyes at Eggsy, who had stuck his tongue out at the old man. Throwing the chalk down the floor, the teacher stomped towards Eggsy. “That’s it, you little—“

Eggsy yelped and took off, running out of the room and down the hall. The teacher growled and told his other students to remain, and he left to chase the boy whose short legs didn’t deter him from running from the taller man. “Get back here, Unwin!”

“Catch me if ya can, _Mags_!” shouted Eggsy, giggling when he rounded the corner and almost got caught. He stuck his tongue out and said, “ _wichser!”_

“You little—“

Eggsy’s giggles became distant, and Harry found himself spinning again.

 

 

“This is hard,” Eggsy said, clutching his head in his hands as he sat on the floor, just a few feet away from a younger Emma and the redhead from before. He looked up with glassy eyes, turning to the old man in the wheelchair. “Prof, it’s _hard_.”

“I know, my boy,” said the professor, eyes shining with sympathy. “But you must learn to get used to handling these emotions. No one will adjust to you. _You_ have to adjust to them.”

“ _But_.” Eggsy sniffed, looking between the two ladies standing around him before ducking his head and closing his eyes, mouth quivering.

“It’s all right, Eggsy,” the redhead said, kneeling down to smoothen his hair. “We’ve all been where you are. We know how hard it is.”

“Not for you, though,” Eggsy said quietly. “You guys are ‘mazin’ and cool.”

“Perhaps now, yes. But that’s because we practiced a lot.” She spared a glance at the other telepaths in the room. “And we endured.”

“Endure?” Eggsy repeated, looking up.

“Being a mutant is all about endurance, sugar. And having strength.” Emma uncrossed her arms to place them on her hips. “‘Cause that’s what we need to have in order to survive this world.”

“You’re strong, Eggsy. Aren’t you?” Xavier asked, voice soft.

“…Yeah. I’m strong.” Eggsy sniffed one last time before taking a deep breath. “O-Okay. I wanna try again.”

 

 

“Psst, prof. _Prof._ ” Eggsy grinned wickedly behind a splayed hand as he leaned close to whisper to Xavier conspiratorially, twinkling eyes trained on the scowling German teacher across him. “I think Mags has a crush on ya.”

 

 

“Prof? Mags? Whatchoo two doin’ just starin’ at each other and—JESUS CHRIST, MY _BRAIN—“_

“Eggsy, my boy, _honestly_.”

“That’s what you get for reading people’s emotions without permission, _Gör_.”

“Shut up, _wichser_!”

 

 

“Oi, Beast, can ya fix my jacket?” The teenager scratched at the back of his neck as he handed over a torn black-and-yellow hoodie. “Them monster rats in the sewers prolly thought I was cheese or summat. Heh.”

The bespectacled beast shook his head, smiling. “Sure, Eggsy.”

 

 

“ _Aaaaaay_ , Frost, aint’cha a sight for sore eyes?” Eggsy beamed, waggling his brows. Then he squinted and backed away when a beam of light hit his face. “ _Ah_ , too bright, yer _too bright_ —“

 

 

“Prof?” Eggsy asked, standing in the middle of a dome-like room, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he turned to Xavier. “You think I’m ready for this?”

“No one ever knows for sure when they are ready for anything, Eggsy,” Xavier said somewhat cryptically. At seeing Eggsy bite his lip, he smiled and gave the young man’s hand a comforting squeeze. “But fear of failure should never prevent us from trying. Because failure—“

“Only makes us stronger.” Eggsy took in a deep breath and rolled his shoulders. He grabbed the metal helmet on the console and placed it on his head, looking forward with determination in his blue eyes. “Okay. Gimme your best shot.”

 

 

Harry gasped, and the colors bled back into the dark, dim blues of the practice room. He wobbled forward, and he knew he would have fallen face flat if someone hadn’t pulled him back. He turned his head over his shoulder, and after a small pause, inclined his head and said, “t- _thank you_.”

“Don’t mention it,” said Beast—and Harry dearly hoped that that wasn’t the man’s real name—letting him go so he could stand properly. Harry straightened his suede jacket and faced Xavier, who was looking up at him expectantly.

“Well?” he asked. “What do you think?”

“What was that? Were those—“ he paused, wetting his lips. “Were those memories?”

“Indeed.” Xavier smiled, his eyes going distant. “I found Eggsy on the day I was supposed to deliver that manifesto in Oxford. One can say that it’s fate that brought him to me, as I never would have sensed him if I hadn’t been in the same area as him.”

Harry blinked. “And that’s quite unusual for you, I take it?”

A nod. “Eggsy has shown great talent at shielding, and he had been practicing it unknowingly even at a young age. I fear it’s because of his home environment.” Xavier paused, frowning. “Of course, I _would_ have found him eventually, but that was only if I knew that there was a boy to find. That is not the case recently, unfortunately.”

“You cannot find him?” Harry didn’t know whether to be relieved about that or not.

“We just did. But it hadn’t been easy. The boy actively kept his shields up, and we feared that he had been captured by an enemy.” Xavier turned to Emma. “But then…”

“He refused to tell me where he was,” Emma said, frowning. “He didn’t seem like he was in _trouble_ , but he looked upset. The brat never liked burdening people with his problems, but he would never keep secrets from us. And now you came along, and you’ve _obviously_ been in contact with him.”

“Where are you keeping him?” Logan asked, and before Harry could retort, a hiss of metal rang painfully in the spy’s ears, and Harry found himself staring at thin blades coming out from the man’s knuckles. Holy _fuck_.

Harry’s jaw set, and he went into spy mode. “If you think I’m going to just tell you—“ 

“Mr. Hart, you have to understand,” Xavier cut in, patting at Logan’s side to silent tell him to back off. After Logan huffed and stepped back, Xavier continued, “Eggsy is one of _ours_. And we look out for each other. If he is in trouble, then we have the right to know. And if you’re hurting him—“

“I would _never_ ,” Harry spat, mimicking Xavier’s earlier indignation. “I would never hurt Eggsy! He’s—“

“I know. You don’t seem the type.” Xavier smiled wanly. “But I need— _we_ need reassurance, in one form or another. Eggsy himself won’t tell us anything, so short of acting rashly, we only have you to offer us the information we seek.”

“And how do you know I’m telling the truth?” Harry challenged.

Xavier raised a brow, the side of his mouth quirking up. “Trust me, Mr. Hart. I would _definitely_ know whether you’re lying or not.”

The same way Eggsy would, if he were there. And speaking of, “then why don’t you just read my mind and be done with it?”

“I may have the means to take information away from you without your knowing, but that does not mean I will,” Xavier said firmly, narrowing his eyes. “I’d like to believe I have better morals than _that_ , Mr. Hart.”

“I… I apologize. I did not mean to insinuate.” Harry sighed and placed his hands on his hips, twisting his body to turn away from Xavier. With a silent voice, he said, “but I’m afraid I cannot tell you anything. Allowing myself to get captured by you is already a very _fatal_ mistake, and if my superior finds out—“

“ _If_ he finds out,” Xavier cut in with a small smile on his face.

“You’re making it very difficult to believe you’re not reading my mind, Dr. Xavier. I never mentioned his sex.”

“I cannot help but find out if you insist on _shouting_ it in your mind every time. If this is how you normally think, then I’m sure Eggsy knows quite a lot about you already, Mr. Hart.”

“Gentlemen are not loud,” Harry argued uselessly, feeling his resolve growing weaker and weaker. The longer he spoke with this man, this _telepath_ , the more it sunk in that he couldn’t hide anything even if he wanted to. Perhaps it was his pride, his _loyalty_ that kept his mouth shut, but logically he knew that Xavier would inevitably have knowledge of Kingsman before the day is done.

He smiled sardonically to himself. He was the best spy Kingsman had to offer, and yet it was he who would eventually doom the agency. 

“Can you stop with the dramatics and just _tell_ us?” Kitty invaded his line of sight, causing him to take a few steps back. The short brunette let out a growl and gestured wildly with her hands. “Look, we get it, you’re some sort of _spy_ or whatever—but honestly? We could care less what you are. All we wanna know is what you’re doing with our Eggsy, ‘cause we’ve been worried sick about him and we would _appreciate_ you just telling us that he’s fine and that you’re not torturing him or something!”

Harry blinked owlishly at the heaving brunette, who was eventually dragged away by a sheepish beast. She kept her narrowed gaze on him as she was dragged farther and farther away, and Harry had to take a moment to process what she said.

“What Kitty is trying to say is,” Xavier began after a few beats of silence. “That we only want information on Eggsy. Everything else is irrelevant.”

Harry pursed his lips. Revealing information on Eggsy still required him to shed some light on _Kingsman_ , and he was still very much reluctant to do so. His training practically drilled into him that he take the knowledge of Kingsman to his grave, but he found himself stuck in a rather strange position. At this point, Harry doubted that they were going to kill him, and Xavier didn’t seem the type to torture the information out of him, either. In fact, aside from a bit of aggression, Harry felt like he was just having a conversation with a stranger.

 _‘A rather invasive conversation,’_ Harry thought to himself.

 _‘It need not be invasive if you tell us,’_ came Xavier’s echoing voice. Harry already knew that he could do that, and still, that didn’t stop him from startling.

He sighed and dragged a hand down his face. This was truly a day for stupidity, wasn’t it? Perhaps he should hand in his resignation when he got back to London. He clearly wasn’t the spy he _thought_ he was, if he was surrendering to the enemy so easily.

But they weren’t the enemy, were they? They were Eggsy’s friends—Eggsy’s _family_. He looked up and saw the anxious, expectant looks on the mutants’ faces, and that was when the rest of his resolve had crumbled. He blew air up his face to move his hair out of the way. Very ungentlemanly of him, but right now he couldn’t give a shit.

“All right. All _right_. I’ll tell you what you need to know, but only about _Eggsy_.” He gave Xavier a warning glare. “I refuse to divulge anything else.”

Xavier beamed. “That’s all we want to know, Mr. Hart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter's longer than usual. Can't say that's a bad thing, though, right? :)) also, according to a friend who took a German class, "wichser" means wanker. Please correct me if I'm wrong. And oh, if any of you know the proper German term for "brat," please let me know so I can use it instead. XD I'm a bit confused what term to use, so any help would be great!
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read, as always <3 will edit any mistakes after I get some sleep. Love you guys!
> 
> (and about James's dog... its name is Marx, and his last name is Spencer. Marx and Spencer. Get it? HAHAHA /shot)


	12. Chapter 12

Michelle hummed a soft tune as she balanced the grocery bags in her arms, smiling sunnily at the lovely people in her neighborhood. They had paused to give them their own smiles, shaky and tentative as they were. But Michelle didn’t particularly mind. She skipped up the steps to her apartment, keys jingling a merry tune as she unlocked the door and gave the doorknob a little jiggle.

She frowned as she kicked the door closed. She needed to replace that, she did. Eggsy and Daisy could be coming home any day now, and the flat needed to be spic and span when they arrive. What kind of mother would Michelle be if it wasn’t?

She had just set the groceries down on the brand new table when she heard a knock on the door. Her head tilted as she listened to the rhythmic knocks, and she wondered who it could be. Beaming, she skipped to the door and took a quick peek through the gap. She sighed, her shoulders sagging behind the barely-open door.

“You ain’t my babes,” she said woefully, her dull eyes narrowing as she stared at the stranger. Pair of strangers, she realized, and she looked up to see the unfamiliar man and woman on her doorstep. They looked… strangely familiar. “Can I help you?”

“Hello, Mrs. Baker,” came the man’s greeting, and Michelle couldn’t place what was wrong with his accent. To his right, the woman stood silent and stony, eyes dark. “Mind if we come in? We have a few questions about your son.”

“Oh, my babes ain’t back yet,” she said with another sigh. “But he’ll be back any day now, I’m sure. Maybe you can come back in… a few days? Weeks, even?”

“I’m afraid we don’t have time for weeks, Mrs. Baker,” the woman said. “This is a bit urgent. Your son could be in danger.”

 _Danger?_ Michelle’s eyes widened, and she pursed her lips. She didn’t want her boy to be in danger. It was bad enough that Dean was still out there, but to think something _else_ could be threatening her special little boy? Michelle would have none of it.

“A’right. Come on in, then.” She stepped back and opened the door wider to let her guests in. She wrung her hands as the pair walked in. “I hope you don’t mind the mess. Been cleanin’ for when me boy and baby come back, which should be any day now.”

“There’s no need to apologize,” said the woman again. 

“Thank you,” Michelle said. Sitting on the sofa, she waiting for her guests to do the same before speaking, hands curled on her lap. “Now. What did you want to know about my Eggsy?”

 

 

 **xxx** vi.

The faucet squeaked when Eggsy shut off the water, and he hummed as he leaned close to the mirror to look at his reflection. A soon-to-be-bruise on his shoulder was an angry, glaring red, and he touched it gingerly, hissing at the dull pain. His new Capoeira instructor didn’t mess around, and he flipped and twisted and twirled Eggsy around like he weighed barely anything. 

He had to hand it to Merlin, though. Bloke knew where to get his people, magician that he was. Made Eggsy thankful he was watching over a runt like him.

Which was why he was a little disappointed when Merlin told him he had to deal with some business at the shop. Eggsy didn’t know what kind of _business_ a bloke like Merlin had to do at the tailor’s, but he knew he wasn’t picking swatches or folding fabrics, or whatever the agents did when they were keeping up pretenses. Fuck, he didn’t even know if _Harry_ did that shit. Were agents supposed to know shit about clothes and stuff? Fuck, they probably _were_ , weren’t they?

Well, at least Eggsy had an excuse to bother Merlin tonight. And if he and Daisy could play a little bit with the dogs while he was asking his mentor stuff, well, that was all good, innit?

The door opened, and for a moment, Eggsy expected Roxy to come up next to him and sigh, complaining about her own instructor and shaking her bruised knuckles. He turned around to greet her, but the smirk died on his face when he saw who it really was.

“Oh,” he said, the flatness of his voice not quite matching the quickening of his pulse. He turned back to the mirror and kept his eyes resolutely on his face. “It’s you.”

Hugo snorted, and he didn’t seem to think Eggsy was worth a reply, because he just dropped his bag on the bench in the locker room and pretty much ignored Eggsy. The minutes ticked by, and Eggsy just stood there, leaning over the sink and watching the slow drip-drop of water from the faucet’s mouth. In his mind, he stood right in front of his walls, wanting to hear the whispers of Hugo’s emotions but finding that he couldn’t.

The walls showed Hugo approaching him, and he froze as reality seeped back in, and his mind became the locker room. Hugo turned on the faucet and washed his hands, seemingly unaware of the turmoil raging inside of Eggsy. 

“So,” Hugo began after what seemed like forever. He smirked at the mirror, at Eggsy’s reflection, before asking, “what kind of freak are you, then?”

Eggsy’s ears started ringing, and he was possessed with the urge to bolt. But instead of doing the sensible thing and walking away, he snorted and shook his head, raising a brow at Hugo’s reflection. “The pleb kind, bruv. Or are you comin’ on to me? Sorry, but you ain’t my type.”

Hugo’s chuckle was derisive, and he seemed to find great humor in what Eggsy said. He kept his eyes on the mirror as he gestured at the two of them. “You seriously think someone like me would consort with people like _you_? People who are barely human? Who don’t deserve to walk among us _normal_ folk, least of all breathe the same air?”

Eggsy squinted, mouth twisted in a disbelieving sneer. “Jesus, bruv, who the fuck says _folk_? And I know you’s a snob and everythin’, but thinkin’ like that of people like me is a little too much _Adolf Hitler_ , don’tcha think?”

Hugo rolled his eyes. “Don’t play dumb, Unwin.”

“Bruv, you’s the one with his head and arse switched, or summat,” Eggsy said, snorting. But again, deep inside he felt the need to just high-tail it out of there and just perform his post-practice ablutions in his room. But that would be running away, and he wasn’t going to run away from someone like _Friggin’ Higgins,_ uncomfortably aware of the truth as he was.

Which begged the question: how did the little fucker _know_? The prof said that normal humans weren’t supposed to be aware, given that he had never pushed through with his manifesto at Oxford. So Hugo really  _shouldn't_ know... unless he had a mutant relative or something. It wasn’t that much of a stretch; _Roxy_ herself said that her uncle had almost been a student, so maybe _she_ was aware of the whole mutant thing. He’d have to ask. That didn’t explain Hugo’s apparent hostility towards his kind, though. 

Or did it?

Before Hugo could say anything else, the door opened again, and the others entered the room in a parody of a conga line. Hugo levelled him a stare before smirking, bumping his shoulder against Eggsy’s bruised one, eliciting a hiss from the handler trainee. He watched as Hugo joined the other snobs, and he forced a smile as Martinez and Kho greeted him as they passed him by.

“Hey, you all right?” Roxy asked, standing beside him and scrutinizing his face. She frowned. “You look a little… frazzled. What happened?”

“Nothin’. Am fine, Rox.” He sent a shaky smile her way, letting his walls down just the tiniest bit to hear her whisper _concern, confusion_. He patted her shoulder and grabbed a clean shirt from his duffel bag, which he carried with him on the way out of the locker room. 

After putting on the shirt, he turned and winked at Roxy. “See ya later, yeah? We can walk the dogs, or summat.”

“ _Dogs_?” She blinked. Then she called after him as he disappeared out the door. “Eggsy, wait!”

The door closed, and Eggsy quickened his steps, before flat-out running away from the gymnasium, heart beating wildly against his chest.

 

 

 **xxx** vii.

Eggsy practically barrelled through the door, chest heaving as he searched the room. His wild eyes landed on the prof’s watch on the nightstand next to his bed, and he sobbed as he reached for it, holding it close to his chest as he rocked back and forth. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, reaching for the trace of Charles that helped him get him and Harry out of Imperial College—the one he spoke to, the one who knew that he was fucked up and needed help.

But he couldn’t find it. He couldn’t _hear_ it. Then he understood why.

Sitting on the bed with his legs crossed, he closed his eyes again and slowly let his walls shrink down. Metal groaned, and the earth shook, and inch by inch the walls grew smaller and smaller. With the watch cradled in his hands, he could hear the prof’s _calm, warm, fond_ voice, reaching out to him and—

_Do you hear the pain?_

Eggsy screamed and pushed his walls back up with great desperation and urgency, causing his mind to reel from the the forceful use of his power. He fell harshly on his back, panting and gaping at the ceiling as he listened to the echoes of _that voice_ , deep and gurgling and _painful_. When the voice faded away, he swallowed and held the watch close to his chest, shaking and turning to his side.

_“Feel free to be yourself. All right?”_

“I can’t, Merlin,” he whispered. He shut his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. “I fucking _can’t_.”

It was scary to bring down the walls now. And Eggsy wasn’t strong enough to face whatever the fuck _that_ was by himself. Which was why he had hoped, with the watch…

_“How long do you plan to keep on running away? How long do you plan to stay afraid?”_

He sat up, glaring at the foot of the bed. After a few beats of silence, he set the watch back down on the nightstand and opened the drawer, fishing for the pug coin that Erik gave him before he left X-Mansion. He tossed it around between his hands before squishing it flat with both palms. When he removed the hand on top, the coin was on its face, showing Eggsy the infuriating message the old _wichser_ left for him.

_Cowardice is not peace._

His eyes narrowed as he read and read, the short sentence branding itself in his mind like hot iron on his skin. Rage built up in his core, and he got so angry his vision shook.

_Cowardice is not peace._

_Cowardice is not peace._

_Cowardice is_ **_not_ ** _peace—_

“Peace.” He gritted his teeth, glaring at the coin in his palm. “Is not _fucking_ po—“

The coin bent in half, and he startled, throwing it across the room with a gasp. He slowly crept to the edge of the bed on all fours, peeking at the folded coin like it was going to jump up and attack him. Gingerly, he got off the bed and approached the coin, bending down to pick it up. He turned it around and squinted, jaw going slack as realization slowly dawned.

Did he… Did he _just_?

“No way,” he said breathily, gaping at the folded pug coin. The pug was stretched and funny looking, and he was suddenly reminded of J.B. “Now _fucking_ way.”

He looked around the room, eyes eventually landing on the bed—or particularly, the wooden bed frame. Pursing his lips, he pocketed the coin and slid towards the bed, bending down to look for bolts, nails, _anything metal_. He found screws holding the bed in place, and he stood up and went to the front of the bed, eyes blazing with focus.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and held a hand out, mind reaching out to touch the metal fixings of the bed. He gasped when he felt it, the smooth touch of the screws, the metal singing in each one, like Eggsy was reaching out to touch a part of his own skin. It felt so foreign and familiar at the same time, and he pulled away and opened his eyes, shaking.

No way. No _way_.

“Fuck.” He sat at the edge of the bed and stared at the floor. He fished out the pug coin and stared at it, feeling bile go up to his mouth when he realized that Erik’s parting words to him were completely obscured now. But it was _there_ , he knew, for the metal sang in his head, so clear and sharp that he didn’t know how he had never noticed.

He didn’t know how long he stayed like that, staring blankly at the coin, but it was nearing dusk by the time Merlin’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, jokingly telling him to get his arse to dinner before Merlin deducted points. But even Daisy’s excited babbling echoing in the background couldn’t lift his somber mood, and he trudged out of his room, eyes downcast and glaring at the carpeted floor.

All the while, the coin continued to sing.

 

 

 **xxx** viii.

“So. Are you going to tell me or what?”

“Hm?” Eggsy asked, the quiet ringing in his ear stopping abruptly when he turned to face Roxy.

She rolled her eyes at him. “I asked if you were going to tell me what Friggin’ Higgins did this time. Or am I gonna have to wrestle the answer out of you?”

Eggsy smiled despite himself. He shrugged as he let the three dogs pull him to wherever they wanted to go on the grounds, wondering mildly how a small, wheezing loaf and two old dogs could be so damn strong. Merlin must have done some wizard shit to increase Prudence’ and Furry Spice’s lifespans or something. “You know, bein’ a complete tit as usual. Didn’t feel like stickin’ ‘round for Hesketh and the others to do the same, so I left.”

“More like ran out,” Roxy said, smiling. Merlot’s loose leash in her hold was a contrast to the taut binds that kept Eggsy’s charges from running amok. “But if you don’t want to talk about it, it’s fine. I just want to let you know that I’m here to listen, if you need anyone to talk to.”

“Ya sure?” Eggsy asked, glancing at her.

“Of course.” Roxy snorted, which was rare, since she was usually so put-together and polite, and all that posh shit. “We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Aww, Rox,” Eggsy said, a small, touched smile gracing his lips. He bumped her shoulder with his. “Didn’t know you cared!”

Roxy rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder, which elicited a hiss and pained laughter. Roxy eyed him and smirked. “You went all out a while ago, by the way. I could tell that your instructor was impressed with you, and with the way you grappled poor Martinez to the mat.”

“Bet he saw God when I put my thighs ‘round him,” Eggsy joked, snickering.

“Well, with the way you were suffocating him with your fat thighs, I’d say he _did_ see a flash of his maker,” Roxy said. She smirked again and gave his lower flank a quick slap, laughing when Eggsy made a scandalized yelp. “Look at it _bounce_.”

“Fuck you, Rox, you’re an awful friend.” Eggsy pouted, rubbing his thighs. His pout deepened when Roxy continued to laugh, and they pushed each other around as they circled the grounds, yapping small dogs (and two calm bigger breeds) leading them to wherever they pleased.

They sat on a bench when the dogs mellowed down, and Eggsy realized after sitting down that it was the very bench where he and Harry sat together almost a month ago. The thought of the older man made him grip the leashes a little tighter, and Roxy observed his face for a long, silent moment before relaxing, tilting her head to look up at the few stars twinkling in the bluish-black sky. 

“You know,” Roxy began, drawing Eggsy’s attention. Merlot’s leash rolled within the palm of her hand. “The others talk about you a lot. Hesketh and his crew, I mean.”

“Ya don’t say?” Eggsy said, trying to sound nonchalant as he picked up Furry Spice and settled her on his lap. Glancing briefly at Roxy, he asked casually, “what do they talk about?” 

“Well, at first they wondered how you even got in one of the programs, but now they just talk rubbish gossip. Shite about how you must have cheated somehow, or that you’re probably sleeping with someone high up to remain so long in your program.”

“Why do I get the feeling I know who they’s talkin’ about,” Eggsy said, making a face.

Roxy smiled. “Don’t worry, Merlin gave them a warning when they went a little too far once.”

“Really? He did that?” Eggsy asked, blinking. 

“Well, yes. Do you really think Merlin’s just going to let them talk shite like that?” Roxy asked with a quiet snort. “Anyway, they laugh and mock you a lot, but it’s obvious to me that they’re just threatened by you.”

“Which is a load of shit, if you think about it,” Eggsy said, fidgeting and biting his lip. “‘Cause am not in the same program as you’s, so it’s not like me bein’ Nyneve is gonna ruin their chances to become Lancelot, or summat.”

“It confuses me, too. But I suppose that’s how pettiness and jealousy work, hm?” Roxy smiled and bumped her shoulder against Eggsy, inducing a small smile. “You’re really something else. I’m always torn between wishing you _were_ in our program, but then that means I have to beat you and hurt your feelings. And I value our friendship, so.”

“Arse.” Eggsy snorted and shook his head. Then, after a pause, he said, “ya know, I really _was_ meant to be in your program. The Lancelot program, I mean.”

“ _What_?” Roxy whipped her head around so fast that her hair slapped Eggsy’s face, causing him to hiss because _shit_ , that stung. She winced and patted at his face. “Sorry. But wait, _what_? What are you on about?”

Eggsy scratched at his cheek, suddenly shy. “Um. My sponsor actually wanted me to join the Lancelot trials, back when it was just startin’. But things changed when they found out _everythin’_ I could do, and they thought I’d be a better Nyneve than a Lancelot.”

“ _Really_.” Roxy sounded so flabbergasted, so Eggsy took a peek and saw her staring hard at the ground rather hard. Eventually, her eyes rose to meet his gaze. “Well, no _wonder_ you seemed more like an agent to me than a handler. It all makes sense now.”

Eggsy frowned a little. “ _Oi_ , just so you know, I’m _aces_ at bein’ a handler.”

“I’m sure you are, Eggsy. But— _hm_.” Roxy tapped a finger on her lips before squinting at him. “If it’s not against the rules or anything, why _did_ agent Galahad change his mind? About you being a Kingsman agent trainee.” 

“I never said it was Harry who sponsored me,” Eggsy said, blinking.

“You didn’t have to. I just made an intelligent guess.” Roxy smirked. “And you just confirmed my suspicions.”

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Eggsy cursed under his breath. Was he not allowed to mention that? Fuck, he probably wasn’t. “Dammit. See? I’d make an _awful_ agent. Big mouth an’ all.” 

“I’m sure it would’ve been trained out of you. We have interrogation and torture endurance drills,” Roxy said vaguely, not even batting an eyelash when Eggsy’s eyes grew big enough to swallow her whole. “Anyway, I don’t think you’re giving yourself enough credit. You just tried to deflect my attention just now. It would’ve worked if I hadn’t expected it.”

“Fuck it,” Eggsy said again. His feet shuffled, and J.B. woofed at him when his leg bumped his wrinkly flank. He gave her a half-shrug. “Well, like I said, they found out I could do other things, and them other things suit the job description of a handler more. So in the Nyneve program I am.”

“Like what?”

“Like what, what?”

“What other things?” Roxy asked. When Eggsy didn’t answer immediately, she added, “was it something you learned at Xavier’s?”

Furry Spice yelped, and Eggsy hissed out a curse and leaned a little down to pet her, mumbling apologies into her greying fur. He glanced at Roxy, whose eyebrow and mouth were raised. He scowled and shook his head. “Nah, it ain’t anythin’ I learned from there. It’s really not different from other schools, ya know. The curriculum’s pretty standard.”

“Yet it produces some of the great minds and talents in the sciences and military—and probably in other sectors, as well,” Roxy said, her gaze flickering to the side before settling back on Eggsy. When Eggsy made no comment, she added, “and Higgins mentioned it once. About you going to Xavier’s being some kind of fluke. When I asked him what he meant, he just got quiet then never talked about it again.”

Eggsy scowled. Friggin’ Higgins. He should probably be thankful that the arsehole wasn’t blabbing his mouth about what Xavier’s _really_ was, but then it gave him another issue to be anxious about: why _was_ he keeping his gob shut? If he thought it would get Eggsy out of the program, he would have taken the chance and told everyone, wouldn’t he? So why was he keeping quiet?

“Eggsy?”

“Hm?” Eggsy turned to see Roxy giving him a worried look. Frowning, he asked, “what?”

Roxy stared down at her lap. She glanced in Merlot’s direction, and she offered the poodle a smile when she just gave her owner a silent, but supportive stare in return. She sighed and pursed her lips, looking in Eggsy’s direction but not quite looking _at_ him. “You know, I’ve always wondered. About Xavier’s. My parents really wanted me to attend there, yet I was told that I didn’t meet the qualifications. No other reason. Just that. And then my uncle got an invitation, which he refused. He never explained why, but… I wonder.”

“Wonder about what?” Eggsy asked.

“My uncle… he can do things,” Roxy said, and she missed the way Eggsy tensed beside her. She rubbed a hand up her arm. “Well, I’m actually not sure if he _can_ , but he’s always been… how do you describe it? Nondescript? One moment I’m alone in the library, and all of sudden I see him there, looking through the books in the shelf. I always thought it was because I was distracted, but then there was that car accident when we went to town, and…

“And suddenly I wasn’t _in_ the car. And uncle Alistair was there, looking at the wreckage like nothing was wrong.” Roxy pursed her lips again, and this time she turned to meet Eggsy’s gaze. She smiled when she saw his face, which was purposely blank everywhere but his eyes. “Xavier’s isn’t a _normal_ school, is it? It’s for people who can… do things. I’m right, aren’t I?”

_“Children.”_

“Holy _shit_!” Eggsy jumped out of the bench and looked around. J.B. and Furry Spice started barking and going nuts, while Merlot and Prudence just raised their heads in cautious curiosity. He stared in the general direction of a lamp post and screamed, “fuck you, Merlin! You almost gave me a heart attack, you wanker!”

_“A Kingsman agent and handler are always prepared for anything. I’m sure I taught you that at some point.”_

“Fuck you, we’re not the fucking scouts!” 

_“But you also have curfew, like those fucking scouts. Be back here in ten minutes or I’m deducting points from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.”_

“Who’s the Hufflepuff?” Eggsy asked, and at Roxy’s raised eyebrow, turned to shout at the lamp post again. “Fuck you, I ain’t a stupid puff!”

 _“You’re good at finding things. And you’re obnoxious.”_ Merlin’s voice was dry, but Eggsy could just _hear_ his real voice snickering _amusement_ , even though he didn’t. _“Anyway, get back here, you little shite. And miss Morton, please head back to the dorms. You have drills in the morning.”_

 _“_ Yes, sir,” Roxy responded in lieu of a seething Eggsy. She patted his shoulder and inclined her head towards the mansion. “We should really get back. I know you’re Merlin’s favorite, but that just means he’s going to be a lot harder on you if we’re late.”

“You think I’m _that_ thing’s favorite?” Eggsy muttered almost incredulously, but obeying all the same and leading the three dogs back to the mansion. He sighed and said, “fucking arsehole. Must have improved the bugs, or summat, ‘cause I didn’t—“

“Didn’t what?” Roxy asked.

“Nothin’.” Eggsy sighed. He scratched at his scalp and said, “fuck, that really came outta nowhere.”

Roxy laughed, and he pouted at her. She and Eggsy exchanged a few more idle chats before parting ways within the mansion, with Eggsy stopping by Merlin’s office to hand over the dogs before he himself got ready to call it a night.

(Meters away from the mansion, within the thick shadow between the trees, yellow eyes glowed and watched.)

 

 

Merlin didn’t immediately exit the shuttle when the doors slid open. His eyes bore holes into the seat in front of him, where he had put his handy clipboard and reports during the trip. He let the seconds trickle into a minute before relenting to the call of duty, gathering his things and stepping out of the shuttle. The doors slid closed, and he stood silently in the slow rising lift.

He exited the fitting room and saw Dagonet hunched over the counter, writing down on a ledger with a pen. He paused before clearing his throat to signal his presence, and the older man lifted his head and smiled.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Hamilton,” he greeted. The former Kingsman handler put the pen in the middle of the ledger, cradled by the curving pages. He seemed unbothered by the small frown on Merlin’s face. “Is there anything I can do for you, sir?”

Merlin eyed Dagonet for a moment, his eyes flitting over the man’s form, before he straightened and nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Yes. I wanted to ask where you put last month’s inventory checklist. I can’t seem to find it in my office.”

“The checklist? How curious, sir,” Dagonet intoned, patting at his left breast as if to search for something. He frowned at the counter before looking up and saying, “I don’t suppose you’ve left it somewhere? The parlor upstairs, perhaps?”

“Hm, I do seem to recall leaving a folder there yesterday,” Merlin said, rubbing his chin as he looked up at the ceiling. He nodded at Dagonet and went for the stairs. “Thank you, Albert. Oh, is there anything I need to know?”

“We have a customer. He’s in fitting room one,” Dagonet said, almost too casually, and Merlin nodded once more.

“All right. I’ll be down soon.” His steps were light as they climbed the stairs, almost silent, and Merlin glided his way into the dining room, the round table being cleaned by a member of the staff. 

“Good afternoon, sir. Busy day?” she asked, her old face friendly.

Merlin smiled and nodded. “Quite. I have several phone calls to make, and it’s barely two in the afternoon.”

She nodded and did one last swipe with her cloth before packing up her things, inclining her head once in Merlin’s direction before leaving him alone in the room. When she was gone, Merlin tapped at his glasses and accessed the shop’s security feed. The shop opened at eleven, which was barely two hours ago, and aside from Dagonet, there seemed to be no customer entering the shop for a fitting.

And yet there was one in the first fitting room. _Curious_.

He tapped a series of codes on his clipboard, accessing the shop’s security mainframe and looking for anything amiss. It was subtle, and a man not as trained or clever as Merlin would have missed it, but the system detected a very brief foreign signal before going silent, carrying on as if the signal had not been detected in the first place. He didn’t attempt to decipher the signal, because he was smart enough to know that attempting to examine it would alert unwanted parties.

Merlin tapped at his glasses to turn off the hologram, and he set down his things on the table. After a brief, mental deliberation, he calibrated his glasses to send any recordings to his own personal server, and not to the main Kingsman server as was protocol. He also removed most of his Kingsman gadgetry, including his watch and ring, which he left on top of his clipboard. It bothered him to leave it, as it had served as an extension of himself for years, but he had to. Considering who he was dealing with in a few minutes, he needed to be careful. 

He took in a deep breath and exited the room, his heart beating loudly against his chest, which drummed in tandem with his steps as he made his way down to the shop. Dagonet was speaking to a customer, whose back was facing him. Though Merlin did not need to see his face to know who it was, having been a follower of the man’s technological genius for many years.

“Great stuff, all of it. Kinda feels like second skin, which is kinda _weird_ if you’re talking about suits. I don’t even like suits. I wear them because Pepper tells me adults have to wear them—oh, Pepper, she’s my assistant. I have an assistant. Yeah, I’m kind of a big deal, which means I need to wear suits. Did I mention I hated suits? Oh, I love _this_ one, though. Gotta get, like, a dozen, which I’m sure isn’t a problem,” the man said, talking at a speed even Dagonet couldn’t follow, which showed in the awkward twist of his polite smile.

“Of course not. I’m very happy you like our suits, sir.” Dagonet smiled, and his mouth twitched a little when he caught sight of Merlin at the foot of the stairs. “Oh, Mr. Hamilton! You just caught our customer. He has just finished being fitted for a suit.”

“About to order a couple, too. Which means I’m gonna be here for a while,” the man finally turned to face Merlin, his orange sunglasses and artfully disheveled hair only adding to the mischievous glint of his open smile. “That’s perfectly fine, though, right?”

Merlin smiled, though the corners of his mouth didn’t quite meet his eyes. He inclined his head at Tony Stark and made his way to the counter, all polite business. “Of course, I’ll be glad to take any of your orders, sir. How many are you planning to order?”

“Nah, none of that _sir_ stuff. Makes me feel like an old man. And as for how many…” Tony Stark leaned over the counter, his chin balanced on his palm as he looked up towards the ceiling. He made a popping sound with his lips and grinned, a challenging glint in his eyes. “How many can you make?”

Merlin smiled, eyes just as challenging. “As many as you want. _Sir_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gdi this took me a while to post, sorry about that! And I'm not even entirely happy with the length. It's shorter than usual :/ but oh well, at least I've set up most of the major events happening. I think. I _hope_.
> 
> I'll edit any mistakes soon, but now I gotta get back to studying OTL Hopefully I'll update again within the month, but I have deadlines till 25, so maybe I can make up for it by updating more often in June <3 As always, thanks for reading, guys!


	13. Chapter 13

Valentine Corp. stood proudly among the other high rise buildings in New York, a gaudy gleam of gold and violet that never failed to make Harry want to walk away and never come back. But as entering the building was integral to finishing his mission, Harry had no choice but to put on his overly-optimistic persona once again and march inside, smiling at the security that let him in. He blinked a message to Dindrane, who was supposedly monitoring his task for today, and he went up to the receptionist from last time. She greeted him and told him that Mr. Valentine was on his way down to meet him.

Harry blinked and said, “he’s coming down? I thought he and I were going to have the interview in his office?”

“Yeah, well, that was before I got a good look around and said, ‘ _shit, this place is a dump.’_ No way am I gonna have that interview here.” Harry turned around and saw Richmond Valentine approaching the front desk in his casual, tracksuit glory, followed by his severe-looking assistant. Harry’s glasses scanned her prosthetic legs, and he calmed a little when they didn’t detect anything dangerous beyond the material itself. “You okay, man? You seem a little nervous.”

Harry met Valentine’s squinting, searching eyes and smiled, shaking his head. “Oh, I always get a little nervous before interviews. It’s a habit I can’t seem to shake, unfortunately. But rest assured, I’m as professional as can be during the interview itself. Wouldn’t last this long in the industry otherwise, yes?”

Valentine laughed and slapped a hand at his back, making Harry stumble a bit as they exited the building. “I like your attitude, man! DeVere, was it? Man, I gotta be honest with you, I’d never heard of Queens Gazette before your company emailed Gazelle here about an interview. About the movie, right?”

“I’m a bit surprised by that, Mr. Valentine. The company’s first headquarters is based in Queens,” Harry replied, eyes once again shifting to the assistant’s prosthetic legs.

“I know!” Valentine said empathically, waving a hand in the air as they waited for a car to come around the bend. He seemed completely unaware of Harry’s eyes twitching as he continued, “but eh, that’s probably my fault. I don’t really pay attention to that kinda shit. That’s Gazelle’s job. She knows all about you guys.”

“It’s just another one of those celebrity magazines,” Gazelle said offhandedly, and, for the sake of appearances, Harry looked a little offended at the dismissal.

“Hey, Gazzy, we don’t talk like that to good, ol’ Mr. DeVere. And we’ve been really rude to them, postponing the interview, and all,” Valentine chided, giving his assistant a look. He patted Harry on the shoulder and gave him an apologetic look. “I’m _really_ sorry about that, man. But I got really swamped with work and shit, so I had to move our schedule around. Which is why I’m taking you to this nice sushi place on 43rd Street. You like sushi?”

“Oh, yes, I do enjoy it, though I regrettably don’t indulge in it often,” Harry answered, and his glasses automatically gave him the most probable restaurant: Sushi Yasuda. A black car stopped in front of the building, and after getting in, they exchanged a few pleasantries—well, Harry and Valentine, at least. Gazelle seemed content with simply watching them, or gazing out the windows as they passed by the tall buildings.

Stark Tower stood resplendently in the background as they took 45th Street, and the silence had been such a welcome respite that Harry didn’t think much of it. His glasses would be streaming this interview to Merlin’s (and, regrettably, Arthur’s) private server, so he’ll have another set of eyes to analyze their body language. For now, it seemed to Harry that Valentine simply got tired of small talk and went on to play a game on his mobile. 

This was of no concern to Harry, of course, but he was playing the role of a gossip mag journalist. He made sure to look as awkward as possible, all the while cursing Merlin in his head for giving him such a pitiful persona. 

“Hey, man, you all right?” Valentine asked, drawing his attention. His brows were furrowed as he looked at Harry, which the spy copied in his confusion.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Valentine?” he asked.

Valentine looked like he was going to ask something else, but the car made a turn that had him look out the window. The frown on his face melted into a grin, and he clasped his hands together in anticipation. “Nah, it’s nothing. You’re just probably hungry, yeah? I know I am.”

Harry smiled and gave a nod. “I won’t say no to a nice lunch right about now. And it will probably help with the nerves.”

“Yeah,” Valentine said, nodding. He looked out the window. “Nerves.”

The car stopped in front of the restaurant, and Harry scanned the area as subtly as possible. Aside from Valentine’s security detail, which was just the driver, there didn’t seem to be anyone armed within the vicinity. Calmed somewhat, he followed Valentine into the restaurant which was, to his mild surprise, empty.

“Perhaps the place is closed for today,” he ventured, blinking.

“Nah, no worries, man. I booked the place for the day for our interview,” Valentine explained, grinning. “Gotta make up for wasting your time somehow. And the sushi here is _fantastic_.”

“I’ll take your word for it, Mr. Valentine.” Harry smiled, following Valentine and Gazelle to the counter where the chefs were in position.

Valentine sat on one corner, and Harry decided to sit on the corner right next to him, as he was going to interview the man. Gazelle sat on Valentine’s right, silently judging like always. When the chef asked them what they want, Harry surprised Valentine by leaving the menu up to the chef, which was articulated in the phrase, “omakase.”

Valentine made an impressed little hum as he regarded Harry with a new light. “Seems like you know your Japanese, Mr. DeVere.”

“Well, I travel quite a bit for my work, Mr. Valentine, so I tend to pick up a thing or two. And I do genuinely enjoy this cuisine,” Harry said, putting a bit of truth into his persona. It made the job easier that way, making room for less mistakes.

Valentine hummed again, nodding. He shared a look with Gazelle who shrugged, and he told the chef pretty much the same thing for his order. Gazelle ordered her own meal, which was mostly a symphony of salmon and tuna.

“She can’t stand anything else,” Valentine said in explanation, drawing a glare from his assistant. “I tell her it’s such a waste, but she ain’t listenin’.”

“People have different tastes,” Harry said, chuckling. When the chefs got to work, Harry observed Valentine’s reactions to the process. To his surprise, the man didn’t seem bothered by the cutting, and seemed even mesmerized by it. Their intel on the man being afraid of blood and violence must have been faulty somehow, but—

“Ya know why I like sushi?” Valentine said suddenly, continuing before Harry could even mutter anything. “It’s so clean. No blood, no drama, _nothin’_. It’s such a zen way of eating, don’tcha think? And the colors are pretty. Ooh, here’s one.”

The chef put two of the same variety of sushi on the plate before them, which Harry vaguely recognized as tuna from the coloring. They each took a bite of their own sushi, and Harry admittedly privately that it was pretty good.

“Man, nothing beats good quality sushi,” Valentine said, grinning up at the chef who bowed gratefully with a smile. Clearing his throat, he turned his body to face Harry and, with a more serious face, said, “so. Let’s get this interview started, shall we?”

“Yes, of course,” Harry said with a beam. He took out a notepad and his phone to record their interview, and the two of them fell into a verbal tennis match of question and answer—sneaking bites of sushi in between. 

Harry dutifully asked questions about Valentine’s upcoming movie—its inspiration, how Valentine had risen from the depths of poverty to become the wealthy philanthropist that he was today, as well as his plans for the future. The movie wasn’t just a look into the life of Richmond Valentine, after all: it was a promise of a better future. And considering Valentine was proven to be linked with mercenaries and murders in the past two years, Kingsman was very much interested to know what this _future_ of his entailed. 

Valentine took a moment to answer that question, rubbing his chin and looking towards the ceiling. Harry studied his expression, which was infuriatingly blank, despite his overall cheery mood. As a spy, Harry prided himself in being able to read people, but Valentine was proving to be almost impenetrable. He was immediately reminded of Eggsy, whose powers preempted any of Harry’s attempts to get a good read on him.

The thought of the young man mellowed him a bit, and he couldn’t help but feel wistful. After his (hilariously shortsighted) attempt to sneak into Xavier’s, Harry had learned a lot about the young man and how he’d grown up in the mansion. He had been ridiculously happy, judging from the home videos that Charles had allowed him to view, and it filled Harry’s heart with sorrow when he realized what the young man had left when he came back to London to care for his mother and sister. He learned about how Charles Xavier discovered him, too, and he could tell by the way the man had smiled that he had grown to think of Eggsy as more than just a student.

 _“I don’t really believe in destiny, Mr. Hart, but I do believe that I was somehow led to him that day,”_ Charles had told him over tea, when they were already past any hostilities and misunderstandings. He had a far-off look on his face as he smiled at his teacup. _“He’s such a bright, affectionate boy, our Eggsy. Quite the prankster, but one with a heart of gold. Did you know he brought home a box full of pugs one time? Goodness, how hard it was to tell him we couldn’t keep them.”_

Harry had chuckled, brown eyes warm like the darjeeling in his hand. _“Reminds me of when I introduced him to the pug I adopted. He was still wary of me then, but the sight of the little thing broke down most of his walls, I could tell.”_

Charles beamed. _“That sounds so much like Eggsy. I don’t suppose you know that he thought they were bulldogs at first?”_

Harry blinked before roaring in laughter. _“He didn’t!”_

_“Oh, yes. There’s also this other time when…”_

He and Xavier spoke for hours about Eggsy, a topic which both of them could lose themselves in. Harry had absorbed all of the information Charles was willing to give like a sponge, and it was only after he was allowed to leave the mansion (much to the consternation of the others), that he realized how badly he missed his would-have-been protege. He spent the rest of that day thinking about the young man and reading up on Xavier’s notes on empathy to better understand him.

The implications of his actions were loud, banging in the walls of his mind, but he ignored them. He had known for a long time that he had considered Eggsy attractive—but at this point, he couldn’t entertain thoughts of anything more than that. Not until he returned to London,  to _Eggsy_ , at least, and that meant finishing this mission as promptly as possible.

 _Eggsy_ , his mind called out, and he dared to hope that somehow, the young man would be able to sense him.

Valentine was looking at him by the time he stepped out of his daydream, and his pulse quickened, wondering how long Harry had been waiting for a reply—and how long Valentine had been studying him. But it seemed it hadn’t been that long, since Valentine just went back to looking up at the ceiling for the answer to Harry’s previous question.

“Ya know, that’s a really, really _good_ question, Mr. DeVere. And I already know the answer.” Valentine paused, looking down at the counter they were seated at. With a half-smile, he shook his head. “But I ain’t sure if it’s a good plan, considering it could only work if people work together for it.”

Harry nodded, though deep inside he felt a sense of foreboding. “Would you care to expound a bit on that, Mr. Valentine? It sounds a little cryptic, if you don’t mind me saying.”

“Nah, I get it, man. I know how it sounds. But it’s true,” Valentine said with a small chuckle. “What I want for the world ain’t anything new. Peace, equality, a healthy planet, all that shit. And I’ve been working hard all my life to bring us closer to achieving all that, ‘cause if no one else is gonna do it, it might as well be me.”

“A very noble mindset, Mr. Valentine,” Harry said. “But that sounds like a lot for a single person to achieve. As you said, achieving world peace seems only plausible if all of us work together.”

“Yeah, I know, right? No matter how rich I get, no matter what kinda charity shit I get into, every time I check, the world’s still _fucked_. Really frustrating.” Valentine removed his snapback to scratch at his scalp. He sighed and shrugged. “But you gotta do what you gotta do. A powerful guy like me’s gotta take responsibility for shit, ‘cause only I can do it. Kinda like those superheroes, ya know?”

Harry blinked. “Superheroes?”

Valentine’s grin had a bit of a manic edge to it. “Do you like comics, Mr. DeVere? I kinda doubt it—you seem like you grew up fancy-like, no doubt with snobby parents who raise their noses on those kinda things. But I grew up with ‘em, ya know. Gotta keep yourself busy to stop thinking about hard times. Any lose change I get, I save to buy them superhero comics. I even got a few of the rare Captain America ones, which is the _shit_. You know him, don’tcha?”

“I believe everyone knows Captain America, Mr. Valentine,” Harry said with a small chuckle. In truth, he had some of his comics back home in the Hart estate, but he stopped collecting them when he learned that he wasn’t _exactly_ real. He was just a regular man in a costume trying to sell bonds.

“Not much of a superhero fan, Mr. DeVere?” Valentine asked, the grin fading a bit, but it was no less cheeky.

“Not much these days,” Harry admitted, taking a sip of green tea. “But as a child, I was very enamored with the idea of donning a cape and flying around the city to save citizens from a fire—or from a threat with equal power to my own.”

“Yeah, yeah, like that!” Valentine cheered, clapping his hands a few times before sighing. “Oh, man, when I was a kid, that was my dream job. Superhero, ready to take on the world’s most evil villains. Yeah, that was the shit, man.”

“Is that what you’re trying to accomplish, Mr. Valentine?” Harry asked, taking a few notes on his pad. “With your influence and resources, you definitely have power equal to a modern-day superhero. But I wonder: do you perceive anyone, _anything_ as your villain?”

“My villain?” Valentine asked with a small blink.

“Well, a superhero is nothing without the threat of an insane, but dangerous villain, yes? But I’m just wondering if you believe there’s anything that would stop you from achieving your goals,” Harry said with a smile.

“Ah, my _villain_.” Valentine laughed a little. “Yeah, right, I should have one of those, shouldn’t I? All the best supers have the worst villains.”

Harry’s smile widened the tiniest bit. “They do, don’t they? But I admit, villains have the most _fascinating_ backstories. I’ll admit to secretly rooting for villains more than once.”

“Feh, don’t be fooled. That’s just writers trying to make them more _relatable._ Ain’t nothing relatable about a dirty, no-gooder, though.” Valentine scratched his chin and looked up. “But hmm, well, if I were to say… I guess anyone who doesn’t see the necessity of creating a better world is a threat. I mean, what kinda fucked up shit is that, anyway? Most people who don’t want the world to change are privileged fucks who don’t wanna lose any of their money. Selfish assholes. Sometimes you gotta lose in order to win, but I guess they don’t care about making the world a better place.”

“I understand where you’re coming from, Mr. Valentine. But if I’m to understand your words correctly, does that mean you’re planning to take matters into your own hands?”

Harry’s gaze briefly fell on Gazelle, who was disinterestedly looking at her nails. She met his gaze, and a small smile graced her features before she went back to ignoring them.

Valentine shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, you can argue that that’s _exactly_ what I’ve been doing for the past ten, fifteen years or so. But I never got anywhere, because no matter what I do, people still continue to be selfish, complacent fucks. And like I said: you gotta do what you gotta do. This ain’t different.”

“And what if people disagree with your plans? Your methods?” Harry asked levelly.

Valentine looked up to meet his gaze, and for a moment Harry felt like he was being read like an open book. Slowly, Valentine smiled and shrugged, waving a hand as if Harry hadn’t just asked him a loaded question, and that the interview stopped being lighthearted moments ago.

“I doubt that there are many people who’d say no to a better world. But if there _are_ any, well.” Valentine took a sip of water, sighing as he felt his throat become refreshed. “I’ll just have to make ‘em see where I’m coming from, won’t I?”

 

 

Tony tried to remember when he last visited London as he stood in the tailor shop, bored out of his mind. It was probably close to three or four years ago now, right before Eggsy left the States for good. He resisted from frowning as he remembered the day the mutant left, saying he had to settle some family problem, whatever that meant. Tony honestly called bullshit, but understood that the kid had to deal with whatever angst he was going through at the time. Teens going through some crisis was one thing, but a _mutant_ teen? God, he didn’t envy Xavier at all for having to deal with all that mutant puberty under his roof.

But despite him respecting Eggsy’s decision to leave, he made sure to keep tabs on the kid, knowing a little bit of what kind of life he had before he came to Xavier’s. Unfortunately, he had slacked off a bit in that area recently, not knowing what the brat was up to the last few months. But the tracker in Eggsy’s phone wouldn’t tell him the mutant’s exact location, and then that strange British guy said his name near Stark Tower that day. Add JARVIS getting blocked out of Eggsy’s phone, and you get one freaked out Tony Stark. 

And if _Tony_ freaked out, the rest of the Avengers freaked out. They were one big, happy, _freaking_  family like that.

Tony had JARVIS working overtime for a few weeks before they _finally_ got a lead, and the AI’s search led him to this fancy tailor place. At first Tony thought JARVIS was pulling some kind of prank on him, but he didn’t remember programming the AI with a sense of humor, so he just kind of squinted at the shop, wondering what the hell _Eggsy_ was doing in there. 

Tony barely liked suits himself, and he was a businessman. But a bratty punk like Eggsy? Try putting a kid like that in a suit, and he’d probably make you feel constipated for the rest of your life.

Speaking of constipated, Tony noted that the bald guy taking his suit orders looked like he could use a really long bathroom break. But he supposed criminal masterminds all had that debility: something about being burdened with glorious purpose, or some other Messiah complex bullshit villains had heaps of. Megamind over here didn’t seem the type to have a Messiah complex, but hey, Tony figured they came in all shapes and sizes.

In his boredom, Tony looked around the shop, which was decorated with a symphony of Christmas decorations now that it was the end of November. Pretty early to be starting on decorations, but Cap always started decorating the Tower in freaking _September_ , so he supposed he couldn’t judge. His orange-tinted glasses subtly scanned the place as he moved his head like any idle, patient customer would do in his situation.

His sunglasses picked up something interesting with the counter, two of the fitting rooms, and good, ol’ Megamind right in front of him. Particularly his glasses. Looked like he wasn’t the only one with fancy tech, then.

“So,” he began, almost rolling eyes when Megamind looked up to give him a small smile, polite and indulging. Ha. Too bad for him, Tony was a master at being a Little Shit, so such forced niceties were super obvious to him. “How long has this place been around? Looks kinda old. No offense.”

Tony already knew the answer to that, of course. There was nothing JARVIS couldn’t research, nothing he couldn’t hack. And _yet_.

“Kingsman has been around for a long time, Mr. Stark. Well before World War I,” said Megamind succinctly, writing what was most likely Tony’s extravagant suit orders on the ledger on the counter. His wrist made a little flick as he wrote on a new line. “But our founders are nothing if not progressive, so we do endeavor to keep up with the times while we uphold the traditions of men’s fashion.”

“Would be a lot more progressive if you had women’s stuff,” Tony said, grinning a little when he spied the little dip of the corner of Megamind’s mouth. “Like, I dunno, _shoes_. My assistant likes shoes. Would have been nice if I could have bought some shoes here.” Especially since the redhead had _no_ idea where he was right now. He’d have a _lot_ of explaining and bribing to do when he got back home, provided Megamind wasn’t going to try anything funny.

He glanced down at his suitcase by his feet. Well, if Megamind was going to force his hand, Tony could always use the suit—though that meant he had to bribe both Pepper _and_ Fury if that happened.

“We might just consider that suggestion, Mr. Stark. More women _have_ been wearing suits these days.” The smile on the bald man’s face carried a bit of humor, and it frustrated Tony that he had no idea what was supposed to be funny about that. He was probably a sexist. Figures.

It took another fifteen minutes for Tony’s orders to be finalized, and he was about to pay with his card when Megamind apologetically explained that their servers were down. They would have to wait until they were back up before charging Tony’s card. Since Tony wasn’t stupid—why the hell would he give Eggsy’s kidnappers his _credit card details_?—he decided to just pay half of his order in cash. He threw a wad of pounds on the counter, grinning internally at Megamind’s scowl.

“Pleasure doing business with you guys,” Tony said, giving the bald Scot a casual salute, as well as the other guy… whose name escaped him. Tony dubbed him Evil Alfred, ‘cause he was surely too old to be a henchman.

“Yes, a _pleasure_.” Megamind gave him a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, bowing a bit as Tony exited the shop.

“ _Yikes_ , what a dick,” Tony muttered under his breath as he sat in the driver’s seat of a rented Aston Martin. He frowned—it was so different from his other cars, but then again, he didn’t _exactly_ have time to bring a car or two to London now, did he? No one even knew that he was out of the US.

Which reminded him of Pepper once again. She was going to kill him when she finds out he’s in London for an indefinite amount of time.

“Note to self,” he said as the engine roared to life, and without him even manning the wheel, the car smoothly joined traffic. “Get Pepper some really nice shoes. What shoes can I get here that I won’t see in the US, anyway? Kingsman was no help. They didn’t _make_ women’s shoes, gasp. Hey, JARVIS, help me out here, won’t you?”

“Sir, I apologize for changing the topic, but aren’t there more pressing matters at hand? One that involves a certain kidnapped mutant?” his AI inflected, and Tony could just _hear_ the sarcasm resonating from each syllable. 

“Sheesh, I haven’t forgotten, JARVIS. But since we’re back on topic,” Tony tapped on his sunglasses, and holographs and videos appeared right in front of him. “What do we have on Megamind over there?”

“Nothing substantial, sir, unfortunately. His government records show that Mr. George Hamilton is the senior supervisor of Kingsman Tailors since 1998, though any information before that is either unavailable or non-existent.”

“Unavailable?” Tony asked, incredulous. “How can it be unavailable? To _you_?”

“I suspect it’s the same algorithm that prevented me from deciphering Master Unwin’s location that day. From what I can gleam, its encryption seems to change day to day, making it much more difficult to decode and access.”

Tony hummed. It seemed like these guys had cybersecurity that was very similar to SHIELD—though this was honestly a little _more_ complex, since JARVIS had been able to hack into SHIELD’s servers before. He remembered Cap’s visit about a recent hacking at SHIELD and frowned. 

Had _these_ guys been responsible for it? That would explain their interest in Eggsy, who was, according to Charles a few years ago, most likely breaching Omega-level mutant—and who knew if he had already breached that now?

 _Fuck._ They had to get the kid out of there. 

“JARVIS, find out _exactly_ what had been hacked at SHIELD. Cap didn’t give us the details, but I’m sure Fury had something to do with it. If the kid’s files were compromised, then we know for sure that _somebody_ has taken an interest in him,” Tony ordered.

“Yes, sir. Shall I inform the Avengers of our suspicions?”

Tony thought about it. On one hand, it was probably too early to involve the other guys, especially Thor, Cap and Nat. Aside from him, those three doted on Eggsy the most, and they were so anxious about the brat’s disappearance that they were bound to do something stupid if Tony spilled the beans prematurely.

But on the _other_ hand, the thought of the thunder god swooping down to grab Eggsy was almost too hilarious to pass up. He could just imagine it: Eggsy out in the open, then Thor appearing in a strike of lightning to save “the egg child.” Oh, man, Tony _had_ to make that happen!

“Tell them something fishy is going on, but don’t tell them about Kingsman or Megamind yet. Though it pains me to say it, we got to be a little smart about this,” Tony said finally, eyes narrowing on the wheel that moved by itself.

“A wise choice, sir,” came JARVIS’ reply. After a beat of silence, it added, “Captain Rogers will be very proud of you.”

Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Shut up, JARVIS.”

 

 

 **xxx** i **x**.

Eggsy grinned as he leaned over the crib, his hand dangling a noisy teether above Daisy’s head. She was laughing and clapping her hands, reaching out every now and then to grab the plastic ring and squealing every time Eggsy pulled it away before she could even touch it.

“You think that’s funny, Daisy girl?” he cooed, his voice sounding so silly that the toddler squealed. “You like it when big bruv shakes the noisy teething ring?”

“Zee!” She laughed, standing on her stubby toes and bouncing as she reached for the colorful teether. “Zee, _Zee_!”

“You want your teether?” Eggsy asked, puckering his lips and grinning when Daisy mimicked him.

“ _Zee._ ” She nodded empathically, eyes big and still doing that duck face that had Eggsy howling in laughter. 

“Oh, all right. Since you asked so _nicely_.” Eggsy cackled and let her have the teether, which immediately went into her mouth as she sat on her bum. Eggsy smoothed down her downy brown hair, which was already curling around her neck. He sighed as he sat down by the crib and continued petting her, his arm slotted through the gaps between the wooden bars.

She was growing so fast, it seemed. Just yesterday—and it really _was_ yesterday; he wasn’t being cheesy or anything, swear down!—she was so tiny and could barely babble his name. But now, after months in his care and eating healthy food and being a _very happy baby_ , Daisy was growing up to be the sweet little girl he knew she was and _fuck_ , her hair was so long, _she was growing up so fast_.

“You make me the happiest bruv,” Eggsy whispered, his cheek squished by one of the bars he was leaning on. Daisy pointed at his face and giggled. “Does big bruv make you happy? Are you happy, Daisy baby?”

Daisy paused in chewing her teething ring, and Eggsy frowned when she gave him the most peculiar expression. A crease formed between her brows as she put down her teething ring and crawled closer to him, her cheeks now also squished by the two bars on either side of her face. She reached out and slapped a hand over Eggsy’s forehead before slapping her own.

Eggsy blinked at her. “What?”

She began whining, her body rocking as she continued to pat his forehead and hers. When Eggsy continued to stare at her, she sat back on her bum, her bottom lip quivering and her eyes collecting tears. “B-Bahh…”

“Oh, Daisy baby, what’s wrong?” Eggsy stood up and reached for her, settling him on his hip. She continued to whimper as she reached out to touch his face, his _forehead_ , before patting hers. Eggsy shook his head, his pulse quickening as he started to panic. “What do you want? Big bruv can’t make it better if ya don’t tell me, Daisy baby.”

She sniffled and patted his forehead, then hers. “…’ _Appee_.”

Eggsy blinked again. “…What?”

“’Appee. ’ _Appee!_ ” she demanded louder, her eyes narrowing as her distress turned to frustration. Her cheeks puffed up as she pouted, patting his forehead repeatedly. “’Appee, ’appee, ’appee!”

“’Appee? Wait, do you mean, _happy_?” he asked, and she clapped her hands once before moving in to squish his cheeks together. That must be her way of telling him how proud of him she was. “Wait, I don’t get it. What are you…“

Eggsy trailed off when Daisy pressed her forehead against his, and suddenly everything clicked. Her blue eyes, an exact copy of his, were swirling with expectation as she whispered, “’ _appee_.”

Without him realizing it, his eyes started gathering tears. He huffed out a laugh and hugged her close, sighing when Daisy nuzzled his neck and sought the comfort of his warm embrace. It hadn’t been obvious what his sister wanted, and _shit_ , he almost had a heart attack when she started acting out. But it was clear to him now what she wanted.

 _Warm, safe, love._ Daisy wanted to feel him and his emotions, his _happy_. He brought down his walls just a tiny bit, mindful of that dark, demonic voice just beyond the steel barricade. He just needed to hear her after so long, and the tears welling in his eyes fell down when he _finally_ heard her voice.

_Happy._

Her first word. Her first _emotion_ articulated as an actual _word_ , and he was so fucking proud of his little flower he felt like he could burst. With a shuddering breath, he let his walls sink even deeper so he could reach out to wrap her in his emotions, making her gasp.

_Love, pride, warm, happy, happy, **happy**._

Daisy crooned, burying her face against his neck, making Eggsy realize how long it had been since he did this for her. There really wasn’t a need to, with them out of the estates where fucking Dean was. But Daisy must have missed him, and Eggsy asking her if she was happy might have caused her to remember that her big brother used to lull her with his love.

Eggsy pulled away from her mind, and he chuckled when she whined, obviously asking for more of Eggsy’s warm emotions. He kissed her forehead and set her back down on the crib, giving her a mock-stern expression as he waved a finger at her face. “No can do, Daisy baby. Wouldn’t want you gettin’ dependent on big bruv’s emotions now, yeah? Pretty sure I ain’t supposed to do that too much, anyway.”

Daisy blew a raspberry at him, grabbing her teething ring and chewing on it aggressively, her narrowed eyes trained on him all the while. “ _Bah_.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her, causing at her to screech indignantly. He cackled as he evaded the teething ring, launching into _tickle monster mode_ as his clawed fingers assaulted Daisy’s sides, making her squeal and fall on her back, kicking.

He yelled in triumph. “Ha! That’s what you get for throwin’ things at your bruv, ya little—“

_Eggsy._

Eggsy jolted away from the crib, taking long steps back till he was in the center of his room. His eyes shifted as he strained his ears, wondering where the _fuck_ that had come from. He looked at Daisy, who was giggling and rocking back and forth with her hands gripping her feet. Whatever that was, it hadn’t been loud enough for his sister to hear. But he could have _sworn_ it sounded like…

“…Harry?” he whispered, his eyes turning up to the ceiling. 

As if on cue, he heard three taps on his window, which _Daisy_ definitely heard, if her curious hum was anything to go by.

Eggsy took her in his arms and held her close to his chest, eyes wild as they trained on the window. The tapping continued, and with further observation, Eggsy saw a shiny stick repeatedly hitting the glass. He thought about calling Merlin about a possible infiltration, but he stopped from calling out to the bugs in the room when the object morphed from a stick to a shiny, _metallic_ ball.

He froze. Could it be?

With shaky legs, he approached the window, a babbling Daisy clutching at his shirt as she too notice the metallic ball. After a moment’s deliberation, he opened the window, and the ball floated right in, circling him and splitting into three smaller balls.

“It can’t be,” he whispered, gaping. The three balls merged back together, and the larger ball tapped him not-so-gently twice on the chest and once on the forehead before floating out the window, disappearing into the trees.

Eggsy pursed his lips. That was code for _follow the fucking ball, Gör_ , and by the force of the tap, it looked like he was either gonna do what he was told to do or risk Merlin finding an unwelcome guest on the premises.

And the guy might be a fucking _wichser_ , but Eggsy didn’t want him getting into trouble.

He sighed and shared a look with Daisy, who had her fingers in her mouth. He pulled her hand away from her face and wiped her sticky fingers with a handkerchief, shoulders sagging as he approached the window. 

“Well, it ain’t like I’m getting any sleep tonight.” Eggsy turned to his sister and gave her a half-grin. “What say you, Daisy girl? Wanna go meet a German wanker?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, did I have the WORST writer's block for this story. Didn't know how to properly start this chapter :)) anyway, I finally got over it, so yey! And Hartwin's missing each other, awww~
> 
> Hopefully I'll update sooner next time OTL this fic is dragging on a bit and I hope to finish it by September at the latest. Anyways, thanks for being patient, and leaving any kudos or comments! <3 Love you, guys~


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S ALIVE

Michelle blinked dazedly as she was led through an ominous-looking, cavernous dwelling. The halls were narrow and devoid of decor, of _feeling._  She tutted quietly under her breath at that, wondering what the owner of this place was thinking. Concrete and steel reminded her of factories, not homes.

The strangely-garbed men led her to a bolted room, which beeped when one of them touched the keypad on the door. She narrowed her eyes, wondering what kind of person needed such privacy.

Then she smiled wistfully—ah, yes, her Eggsy. He kept to himself a lot, after Lee died. It got worse when Dean arrived, and Michelle wondered, not for the first time, where her awful husband was. It was a blessing, his absence, but she couldn’t help but wonder what he was plotting. 

She shrugged as the men led her inside the room. Oh, well. As long as he kept away from her precious egg and flower, who was she to complain? She cocked her head belatedly when she realized that the men had left her, and the door bolted closed. She approached it and knocked politely, because decent, civilized people knocked.

“Hullo?” she called out after another series of knocking. She saw a rectangular peephole on the door and tried to slide it open, but it seemed only possible from the outside. At this, she frowned and knocked a little louder. “Excuse me! I thought you were going to tell me more about me boy! Where is he?”

When she was met with only silence, she deflated, sighing. A thunk from behind made her blink, and she turned to see a pretty blonde pouring herself a glass of champagne. She stared at Michelle with narrowed eyes.

Michelle was undeterred by her expression; she smiled and approached the stranger, offering her hand. “Hullo. I’m Michelle Baker. Pleased to meet you!”

The blonde’s eyes narrowed further, and she put down the flute on the low table, not taking her eyes off Michelle. “Why are you so cheery? Do you find it amusing, to be kidnapped by a madman?”

Michelle blinked, slowly retracting her arm. She glanced at the door, then back at the blonde. She shrugged. “Why wouldn’t I be cheery? And I wouldn’t really know, miss. Never been kidnapped before, have I?”

“Are you serious?” the pretty blonde exclaimed, wide-eyed.

Michelle nodded. “I swear on me life. Don’t got no riches or anythin’ that would make people wanna kidnap me, anyhow. Why? Have _you_ been kidnapped before, miss?”

The blonde startled for a moment before scoffing. She shrugged one shoulder. “No, but there were a few attempts. I can’t say they were fun, but it comes with the job.”

Michelle’s eyes widened. Oh, this was a posh miss! “That sounds terrible.”

“Yes,” she said, glaring balefully at the door. “And now it’s really happened, and I’m not sure how we can escape, with those idiots guarding the door.” 

“You mean those gentlemen?” Michelle asked, taking a sit next to the lounging lady. She was unaware of the blonde’s incredulous stare as she helped herself to a biscuit. “But they seemed nice, escorting me an’ all. Not sure what I’m doin’ here, since they was supposed to tell me where my son is.”

“Gentlemen?” the blonde repeated, scoffing. She sat up from her lounging position and pointed at the door with a manicured finger. “Those _men_ that led you in here are insane! Do you even know what they’re planning to do, with those—those _microchips_ and those sim cards! They’re going to purge the planet!”

“Oh my,” Michelle said, placing a hand over her mouth. She watched as the blonde started pacing, raising her hands up in the air. 

“And you know what’s even more insane? That they think that keeping me here would somehow convince me to agree to this mad plot! But I won’t! I _won’t_!” She approached the door and banged her palms on the steel, and Michelle gasped as she grabbed the flute before it could shatter to the floor. “Do you hear that Valentine?! I will never, ever _fucking_ agree!”

Michelle perked up at the familiar name. “Do you mean Richmond Valentine? He was supposed to tell me where my son is!”

“I wouldn’t trust him with _anything_ , if I were you, Miss Baker. Least of all fulfilling his end of the bargain—“

“It’s _missus_ , actually. But I don’t intend to stay married to my deadbeat husband for long,” Michelle interjected softly. She nodded resolutely to herself, hands curled to a fist on her lap. “He’s a wanker, and he hits my son. When I see my boy and daughter again, we’re moving far, far away from him, we will.”

The blonde paused her abusing the door and turned to stare at Michelle. After a beat of silence, she sighed and gave the door one last kick before walking back to the lounge chair.

“I’m sorry to hear that. About your husband and son,” she said delicately, glancing at the older woman.

Michelle sighed and shook her head. “No need to be sorry, luv. It was my fault, being as desperate as I was. I suppose I just wanted my egg to have a father figure, having lost his own so young. But look at what our life ended up bein’. Would give anything to see me boy, if only just to apologize.”

The younger blonde bit her lip, turning her head away. “You’re being quite honest.”

“Been lyin’ to myself for so long,” Michelle said. She looked up at the pretty blonde and smiled wetly. “‘Bout time I was honest now, yeah?”

The hardness in the young lady’s eyes softened, and Michelle inwardly cooed at how genuinely beautiful this young lady was. She hoped she could introduce her to Eggsy one of these days. Might make a lovely match, the both of them.

“Well, like I said, Mrs. Baker, you probably won’t be seeing your son for a while, if Valentine is using him as leverage over you.” She sat next to Michelle and grabbed her flute to take a sip. She paused, however, after glancing at Michelle’s dreamy look. She looked down at her flute and asked, “would you like some?”

Something akin to desire prickled at the back of Michelle’s mind at the offer of some alcohol, but a foreign, but not unwelcome presence in her mind quieted down the urge to accept. She smiled and shook her head. “No, thank you. I’m actually severely alcoholic, but I’m doing my best not to drink myself to death anymore. Can’t exactly take care of my children when I’m a ghost, yeah?”

“Err, all right,” the blonde said, taking a sip of champagne. She seemed to have lost her taste for it after a moment, because once she set the flute back down on the table, she pushed it far into the center. The pretty woman settled back on the cushions, observing her new cellmate as she helped herself to the biscuits Valentine’s bitch of an assistant left for her earlier.

“So,” she began awkwardly, not used to speaking to someone obviously not in her own class. She wasn’t a snob by any means, despite her upbringing, but she was curious as to why Valentine would kidnap this person, of all possible candidates. Wasn’t he staging a mass culling and keeping the upper class alive, or something? And no offense meant to her cellmate, for she seemed… _sweet_ , in a deranged way, but she was obviously _not_ upper class. “You said Valentine has your son?”

Michelle blinked before shaking her head. “No, he has _information_ on my son. He said he’s in danger. Poor boy, always getting himself into trouble—and most of the time not his fault, mind you! Dean was an awful influence on him. I’ve been a terrible mother, you see, and God knows I could have done better, if I hadn’t been so lost in self-pity.”

The blonde blinked. That was… honest? “I see.”

“But Eggsy is a _really_ good boy! Smart, talented—he was pegged to be a skilled gymnast, you know. Olympic-level, even! And bless him, he has his da’s good looks. A bit of me in there, sure, but he’s definitely his da’s boy.”

“He must be a great guy,” she commented.

“Oh, yes! Not just brains and brawn, me boy. He also has a big heart, which sometimes make it easy to take advantage of him. God knows how many times he forgives those little bastards Dean keeps around whenever they try to rough him up. This world don’t deserve me boy. Dunno if even I do.”

The blonde couldn’t help but smile at how Michelle praised her son. It was very endearing to watch. “You seem to care for him a lot.”

Michelle sighed. “Oh, yes, I do! But I never really showed it, did I? I was like a walking cloud of negative emotions, and me boy was always sensitive to that sort of thing.”

“I’m sure you did your best,” said the blonde.

“Thank you, miss… err—“

“Oh, where are my manners?” The blonde sat up and extended her hand, a mimic of what Michelle had done a while ago. This time, another hand clasped over hers, solidifying a new bond. “My name is P— _Tilde_. Again, I’m sorry for introducing myself so belatedly.”

“Tilde! Just like that missing princess’ name. What a coincidence,” Michelle said, beaming. She held Tilde’s soft hand in her calloused ones. “Anyway, it means a lot to hear you say that, but ya don’t have to cheer me up. I know I made mistakes. That’s why I’m waitin’ for Valentine to come tell me where me boy is, so I can start making up for ‘em. Shouldn’t be too late, yeah?”

Tilde smiled, feeling waves of sincerity and determination from the older woman. She nodded and said, “if he’s as good a guy as you say he is, I’m sure he’ll be happy to help you, too. But if Valentine knows where he is, I think he’s in trouble, no matter what he says.”

Michelle’s face fell, letting go of the blonde’s hand. “You really think he’s the one threatenin’ me boy?”

“Possibly,” Tilde said, not bothering to sugarcoat anything. She settled back on the cushions and glared at the door. “In fact, I say that we should count on it.”

 

 

**xxxx.**

Erik Lehnsherr thought he had led a pretty exciting life so far: surviving the Holocaust, embarking on a journey to avenge his family and fellow mutants, and then befriending the man who would later become the love of his life. Of course, Erik refused to have his life summarized so easily, though those could be considered the highlights of his life. 

But as he stood in the dark, shrouded behind the tall trees, he couldn’t help but wonder if one particular argument ten years ago should have made the list:

_You are dooming our kind to extinction, Charles. The humans cannot know!_

_We cannot keep hiding, Erik. Our people deserve to walk free—_

_And they will, among our own kind. But the humans will never accept us, Charles! Never!_

_Erik—_

_If you expose us, Charles, you will start a war. And I will fight that war, and not even you will be able to stop me._

He sighed as he leaned against the tree trunk, the crickets and occasional owl his only company at the moment. Mystique— _Raven—_ had gone to scout to area, being the stealthier one. He welcomed the quiet, but it forced him to _think_. And right now, he was doing a lot of thinking.

Had it been a mistake, stopping Charles from making that speech? There would definitely be fallout, from both the human and mutant factions, but when had Erik _ever_ shied away from violence? He practically grew up around it, after all, and if he had to become a villain in order to protect his kind from the prejudiced humans, then so be it.

But…

_There is so much anger in you, my friend. But… so much love and compassion, as well._

_You see more good than what exists, Charles._

_I see only what is there, Erik. And you_ are _good._

Another sigh escaped his lips, but it was soon followed by a small smile. Perhaps in another life—a life where he and Charles had not accidentally stumbled upon a more romantic dynamic, Erik would have sought equal rights with the humans through the only way he knew how: violence. He still held very little respect for the humans, but thanks to Charles and his stupid, contagious idealism, he had mellowed over the years and, begrudgingly, accepted that maybe not _all_ of them deserved to be flung to the stratosphere.

But some are _still_ dangerous. And the humans living in the manor where that _brat_ is currently residing certainly are.

Bushes rustled behind him, but Erik didn’t move from his spot by the tree. He turned to see a blue, scaly figure walking towards him, yellow eyes like a beacon in the darkness.

“Raven,” Erik greeted. “What did you find?”

“The place is a lot fancier than your typical hideout. Not very heavily guarded, but there are cameras and motion-sensing alarms hidden in strategic places. Whoever owns this place wants covert, but they’re not stingy on the security at all,” the shapeshifter said, leaning on the tree as well and crossing her arms. “I would have mimicked that girl’s face—the one Eggsy had been with earlier—but I thought better of it. Something tells me that this place has a curfew, and walking around as her would raise more alarms than not.”

Erik nodded as he absorbed his allies observations. “Did you manage to infiltrate the mansion?”

Raven shook her head, frowning. “Like I said, there are cameras and motion detectors everywhere, particularly near the entrances, so I couldn’t get too close. It seems like a normal mansion to the average visitor, but…”

“It’s not,” Erik surmised, nodding again.

“Definitely not.” Raven chuckled a little. “And there’s also that weird symbol on the lawn over there—like a K, or something. Seems too conveniently placed to be _just_ a lawn, don’t you think?”

“There’s probably a hangar underneath.”

“How can you tell?”

“Charles had the same idea before,” Erik said, rolling his eyes. After the renovation of X-Mansion, Charles had wanted an X symbol painted over the back lawn which opened up the hangar for the Blackbird. But Erik knew this was a Very Bad Idea, because _sure_ , let _everyone_ flying across New York see the strange X symbol on a rich man’s lawn. There’s _nothing_ strange or suspect about it at all, _no_. 

Charles had pouted, saying it was _a groovy idea, Erik_ , but Erik had stomped on that silly idea and that had been the end of that. Looking back, Erik realized he had probably done the X-Men a very valuable service.

“So where’s the brat?” Raven asked, changing out of her natural skin into her favorite blonde persona. They were safe out here, away from the security perimeter of the strange mansion, so she could afford to be a little lax. Erik had stopped being (mostly) paranoid hours ago.

“I sent him a message. The Gör is either making his way here as we speak, or I’m going to be very, _very_ careless with my powers soon.” He flexed his gloved hand casually.

“You _are_ an old man.” Raven scratched at her chin in thought. “Surely he can’t blame you for causing a few accidents? That would be disrespecting the elderly.”

Erik sniffed. “Surely not. And if this place is as harmless as we think it is, he won’t be happy with the mansion crumbling due to… unexplainable circumstances.”

“Ya touch the mansion, and I’m tellin’ the prof you’ve been a meanie again, ya _wichser_.”

Erik and Raven looked up to see bushes rustling, and a figure emerging from the shadows. Eggsy Unwin appeared before them, his mouth curled in that infuriating half-smirk of his. But the dark couldn’t hide the trembling of his hands, nor the glassiness of his eyes. 

Raven was the first to move, rushing up to hug the young mutant who didn’t hesitate to hug back just as fiercely. 

“You little brat,” she said fondly, pushing back to take a good look at the young man who had captured the hearts of every mutant in the X-Mansion during his eight-year stay. She shifted back into her mutant form and caressed his cheek with a scaly-blue palm. “It’s so good to see you again.”

“Yeah. You too, Raven,” Eggsy said, tears welling in his eyes. He rubbed them away quickly and hugged her again, sniffling. “I missed you. I missed _all_ of you.”

“Oh, Eggsy,” Raven said, glancing over her shoulder. Erik saw the teary look on her face and finally approached. 

Eggsy looked up at the metal manipulator and grinned wetly. “Hey, Mags.”

Erik smiled, placing a hand on the young man’s shoulder and squeezed. “Hello, Gör. It’s been a while.”

Eggsy grinned and punched the elder mutant’s arm good-naturedly. “Good to see ya still kicking. Was worried you’d driven yourself mental at some point, with all those thoughts in your head.”

“ _Brat_ ,” Erik murmured, cuffing him lightly at the back of the head. Seeing Eggsy still grinning, Erik sighed and added, “you’re still as infuriating as ever, I see. I blame Charles for spoiling you so much.”

“Well, I _am_ the favorite,” Eggsy said, bouncing over to wrap an arm around Erik’s neck. He had to stand on his tiptoes because Erik was _giant_. “And you said it yourself, yeah? Am like the _son you never had_.”

“Oh my God,” Raven said, snorting into her palm.

Erik sighed like a parent would in the face of the obnoxious ramblings of a child. “You’ve always been insufferable with your empathy. I regret not wearing my helmet around you more.”

“You know the prof don’t like the helmet, guv. He would’a sent you to the couch if you tried.”

Erik scowled and muttered under his breath, causing Eggsy and Raven to snicker quietly to themselves. The shapeshifter pulled Eggsy into another hug and squeezed him real tight.

“ _Damn_ , I really missed you,” she said, giving one last squeeze before pulling away from him. “The mansion’s too serene without you, and the students don’t have a fun role model to look up to.”

Eggsy grinned. “Well, you ain’t ever gonna find a mutie like me, that’s for sure.”

“Yes,” Erik agreed. “But God help us if we ever do, because that just might be a sign of the apocalypse.”

“Oi!” 

“Enough pleasantries, however. We’re here for a reason.” Erik got into a more serious stance which Raven mimicked immediately. Eggsy in turn stood a little straighter, his eyes flitting between the two older mutants.

“Yeah, I figured you wasn’t here just to say hello,” Eggsy murmured. He sighed and put his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. “So? What are the X-Men doing creeping ‘round this side of the world?”

“We don’t _creep_ ,” Raven said with a small huff. She exchanged a look with Erik before adding, “but given what Frost told us about your little telepathic meeting, we had to be covert on our way here. You seem to have made friends with quite an interesting bunch of people, Eggsy.”

The young man tensed briefly. It was an act not unseen by the two mutants, who exchanged looks just as Eggsy was saying, “uh, yeah, that. Well, um, you can see that I found meself a new… career opportunity of sorts. It’s nothing major or anything, though, and it looks like it’s going to pay well, if I get the job.”

“I’m pretty sure it _would_ pay a lot, considering how sophisticated their technology is and how tight the security is around here.”

“…Oh.”

“Eggsy, are you safe?” Erik approached him till he was standing right in front of him, steely eyes intense, even in the dark. “When Frost told us what happened, we feared for the worst. Are the humans here holding you captive? Are they experimenting on you—“

“No!” Eggsy denied loudly, shutting his mouth instantly and looking around. He winced and shook his head, saying weakly, “n-no, it’s nothing like that. It really ain’t anything you should concern yourselves with. I’m just trying to get my life back on track, and these people… they can help me. All I need to do is prove myself first.”

“Who _are_ these people?” Raven asked. “And why are they so interested in you?”

“Me?” Eggsy lifted his head to stare at her. “Why do you think they’d be interested in _me_?”

“Because someone from this place tried to infiltrate X-Mansion,” Erik said, pursing his lips. He thought about the argument he had with Charles over it, but this was neither the time nor the place to be sulking about a fight he had with his partner. “For the sole purpose of finding more information on _you_.”

Eggsy’s blood ran cold. “Who?”

“A man named Harry Hart,” Raven revealed, studying Eggsy’s face. “Do you know him?”

Eggsy looked at her. Then at Erik. He frowned at the ground before shaking his head and turning away. “No. Don’t know who that is.”

“Eggsy, it’s okay. You don’t have to protect him,” Raven reassured, glancing in Erik’s direction. “Charles spoke to him himself. Hart didn’t want the information to hurt you, just better understand you. Erik still wants to throttle him for trying to sneak in, but Charles confirmed that he wasn’t a bad guy. Not to us, anyway.”

“He wants to understand me?” Eggsy asked, blue-green eyes almost glimmering.

Erik frowned. Raven nodded. “Yeah. Charles gave him some notes on your abilities because he seems friendly with you, but Erik and I are here to make sure that the information isn’t going into the wrong hands. Harry Hart might not be the one causing havoc lately, but it’s possible that one of the humans in that mansion is.”

“Causing havoc? What?” Eggsy took in a shaky breath and stared between them. “What’re you on about? Is something going on?”

“Possibly,” Erik replied, scowling and clenching his gloved fists. “Which brings us to another reason why we’re _creeping around_ , like you said.”

“A mass hacking occurred at SHIELD recently. A lot of files on POI’s, mutant and enhanced alike, were accessed. None of them went missing, but they could have been copied,” Raven explained when Erik grew quiet. “Charles’s, Erik’s, and my files were one of those accessed. And so were yours.” 

Eggsy swallowed. “Who?”

“We don’t know. That’s why we’re here to find out,” Raven said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Fury suspects it’s an inside job, ‘cause no one can find something they don’t know exists. The hacking occurred long before your friend tried to infiltrate the mansion, but he might have been looking for more information. We didn’t give SHIELD _all_ our information, that’s just reckless.”

“Harry would never do that,” Eggsy snapped, clenching his fists. “He’s not—he’d _never_ —“

“We know. Charles confirmed it himself,” Raven reassured him kindly, squeezing his shoulder once. When Eggsy calmed down, she let go. “But that doesn’t mean he’s not being used somehow. We just have to make sure.”

“A-All right. Okay.” Eggsy bit his lip and looked at them. “So what are you going to do?”

“We need to have access to this organization’s system. Just to check their files and make sure they have absolutely nothing on us or our kind,” Erik said. He fished a flash drive from inside his coat and handed it to Eggsy, who took it with shaking hands. “Since you have access inside, we’ll need you to put this in their main computer somehow.”

“I-I don’t have access to every part of the mansion,” Eggsy admitted reluctantly.

Erik didn’t miss a beat. “Then hook it to a device that can access the main system. Someone must be in charge of the security, yes? Do you know someone like that?”

Eggsy paused before nodding. “Yeah. I do.”

“Then it’s settled,” Erik said with finality, nodding. “Rest assured, Gör, we won’t touch anything that’s unrelated to mutants and the enhanced. This is just us looking out for our kind.”

“I know,” Eggsy said a little too hastily. He swallowed. “But it’s kind of… wrong. I mean, I got to know some of these people, and… and I even made a few friends—“

“We have to make sure, Eggsy. Beast made sure that we wouldn’t leave a trace,” Raven urged, touching his shoulder again.

Eggsy looked at her, eyes glassy. “But—“

“You’ve done this before, remember?” Erik reminded quietly. “Back in that lab in San Diego.”

Eggsy’s face closed off, and he turned away from them both, his hand gripping the flash drive tight. Erik heard a litany of _frustration, rage,_ fear, before everything went quiet. Not even the crickets filled the space.

Raven took a step forward. “Eggsy—“

“I just have to put it in, right?” Eggsy asked, voice crisp but quivering. “I just put it in, it’ll check for files on muties, then it’s over. Nothing bad’s gonna happen to them, right?”

“No, Eggsy. You have my word,” Erik said, nodding.

“…All right.” Eggsy said, pocketing the flash drive. Then he turned and hugged Erik close, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Mags. I know I shouldn’t hesitate, that I should be doing this for _us_ , but I’m just—“

Erik silenced him softly, reaching around to pat and rub circles on his back. This close, he could not only hear Eggsy’s emotions, but _feel_ them. It’s only because he’s so used to Charles that he can stand there and take it, but without context, Eggsy’s emotions were confusing, and maybe a little worrying.

Just what had these people done to earn the boy’s loyalty so quickly?

“The quicker you do it, the sooner it gets done,” Erik advised, squeezing Eggsy’s shoulder when the empath pulled back. “This isn’t the only place we’re checking. We’ll be going to London to meet with a contact, then we’ll be heading to Sweden to investigate the kidnapping of the crown princess.”

Eggsy squinted. “Princess Tilde, you mean? Why, what’s so special about her? Aside from bein’ a princess.”

“Her mother is a mutant. Shapes liquid with her mind, which most likely helped her in her career as an oil painter,” Raven said, frowning. “She was never part of the X-Men, but she and her family had been silent supporters of the school. Vast as Charles’ fortunate may be, we still needed more funding to equip the school and outfit us for our… excursions.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh.” Raven laughed lightly. “It’s not clear yet if the princess knows what her mother can do, or if she herself is secretly a mutant. That’s why we’re heading there soon to interview the king and queen.”

“I hope you find her. Would be a shame, her bein’ fit an’ all,” Eggsy said, nodding to himself. He cried out when Raven cuffed him. “Oi!”

Erik sighed and shook his head. “If there aren’t any more concerns, Eggsy, I’m afraid Raven and I should be off. You shouldn’t be away from the mansion for too long, either.”

Eggsy bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. And I shouldn’t leave Dais’ alone for too long.”

“Dais’?”

“My sister. _Half_ -sister, actually.” Eggsy smiled. _Fondness, warmth, love, love._ “She’s my saving grace, really. Would’ve gone insane if mum never had ‘er.” 

“Is it safe for her to be here?” Raven asked, frowning.

Eggsy snorted, looking oddly bitter. “Safer than she’ll ever be at that shit hole, that’s for sure.”

Erik and Raven shared a look. They knew, on some level, what kind of family Eggsy had, but there was never any concrete information on how his home life was really like. The only person who seemed to really know was Charles, but neither he nor Eggsy were particularly forthcoming on that front.

Maybe they should visit Eggsy’s mother. Just to check up on her.

“Very well. If that’s everything, we must go.” Erik nodded at Raven, and she gave Eggsy one last hug and kiss to the cheek before departing for the trees, leaving Erik and Eggsy alone. Erik placed a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder and nodded. “I’m counting on you, Eggsy.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy nodded and smiled weakly, eyes shining as he looked up at Erik. “I really do miss you, Mags. You and the prof. I think about you guys all the time, ya know.”

Erik stopped himself from just taking the boy with them and be done with it. Instead, he smiled and gave the empath’s shoulder a small squeeze before disappearing behind the trees himself, Eggsy’s voices steadily fading and fading into the night.

And then gone.

 

 

Merlin tapped distractedly on his clipboard as he stood behind the counter in the shop. Galahad was scheduled to arrive back today from New York, and Merlin looked forward to having his friend back in familiar territory. What he was _not_ looking forward to was the agent’s inevitable interrogation regarding the security breach. Kingsman valued its agents, but not when there was a possible traitor in the ranks.

Still, that didn’t explain why Arthur was so on edge since the breach. The man had been irritable the last few weeks, often demanding why Galahad was still in New York and _not here_. Merlin had to constantly repeat that he had yet to finish his mission, but it seemed that the man had been too irate to even remember _that_.

He sighed. Well, whatever. Harry was coming back home, and he could finally get Chester off of Merlin’s back by reassuring him that he wasn’t the one responsible for the breach.

In fact, the very culprit was right here. In the shop. Trying on his suits.

He eyed the obnoxious businessman as he stepped out of the fitting room, blabbing to Dagonet about his suits pinching his waist a bit _too_ tightly and wondering if, perhaps, they could make it _more_ tight? Dagonet had the patience of a saint, as usual, but Merlin’s was starting to thin so much it was resembling his bald head. 

He was so tempted to just expose him as the culprit right then and there, but he neither had the proof nor the proper motivation to do it. Tony Stark may have been the berk who tried hacking into a spy organization’s systems, but he was also the berk lauded as one of the world’s most influential businessmen and engineers. Getting him tangled with Kingsman would just end up exposing the agency, and Merlin wasn’t quite ready to handle the migraines that would surely follow such an ambitious pursuit.

 _Also_ , he used to be Eggsy’s boss. Whatever interest he had in the lad, it was enough for him to trace him back to Kingsman. Stark wasn’t a man to be trifled with, and for everyone’s safety (especially Eggsy’s), Merlin had to pretend that nothing was wrong, even though Stark himself knew that something was up. He was keeping quiet about it, too, for reasons Merlin had no clue about.

Merlin smirked a little too himself. Well, he’ll see which of them can outsmart the other soon enough.

“I like this thing,” Stark said, flicking the colorful, striped neckties on display with his finger. “Also this thing. And _this_.”

“The ties, sir?” Dagonet said, ever a fountain of polite but detached professionalism.

“Yeah, is that what they’re called?” Stark faced him with a high-raised brow. If there was a thing as a shit-eating grin, it would exist on Tony Stark’s face. “Well, whatever. I’ll take it. And that. And _that_.”

“Excellent choice, sir.” Dagonet reached for the ties and bundled them together neatly on one arm. His arm was now a symphony of red and gold. “May I suggest cufflinks as well, Mr. Stark?”

“ _Ooooh_.” 

Stark followed Dagonet to the display case like a puppy, and Merlin hoped against hope that he wasn’t immature enough to plant his face against the glass like a child. He pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering how a tech genius like Stark could be such an annoying twat. This is why you don’t meet your heroes.

His clipboard lit up on silent, showing a map of the perimeter on the screen. Discreetly, he put it on top of an open ledger and pretended to go over numbers, his eyes focused on the blinking dot that was getting closer and closer to the shop. Galahad’s name hovered above the dot, and he silently cursed the agent’s timing.

He corrected himself: he was _not_ looking forward to his friend’s return after all. Not when he insisted on making Merlin’s life difficult!

He grabbed the phone on the counter and dialed the number in the cab. He waited a few seconds before Harry’s voice filled his ear.

 _“Hello, Mr. Hamilton,”_ greeted Harry warmly.

“Mr. Bright,” Merlin said with the same pleasant inflection. He saw Stark glance at him in the corner of his eye, but he paid him no mind. “How was your holiday?”

 _“Oh, it was brilliant, thank you. There were a few delays, but nothing that could ruin my vacation! America is so_ riveting _. I’ll tell you all about  what I’ve seen when I get to the shop!”_

“Ah, yes, about that. I don’t suppose you’re on your way right this moment?”

 _“I actually am,”_ Harry said _brightly_. _“Why? Is there a problem, Mr. Hamilton?”_

“Oh, not at all. It’s just Mr. Caine is requesting another fitting. _Promptly_. He’s in one of his moods, you see.”

 _“Well, Mr. Caine is particular about his suits.”_ Harry chuckled.

“He’s paranoid, is all. He’s concerned about his suits bursting at the seams, and words do very little to reassure him, as you may already know.”

_“Quite right you are! I’ll be there soon enough.”_

“All right. His suit is right here. Please take a look at it before meeting up with him.”

_“Very well. I’ll see you in a few minutes, Mr. Hamilton.”_

“Thank you, Mr. Bright. Have a safe journey.” Merlin hung up the phone and let out a sigh. Speaking in code was part of the job that it was almost second nature, but they rarely had to do it in the shop. With Stark listening in, however—and he was _definitely_ privy to their conversation somehow—they had to be extra careful.

“What’s up, Kratos?” Stark walked up to the counter and leaned against it, fingers drumming on the wood. His perfect, pearly white teeth gleamed under the shop lights. “Bit of business trouble?”

Merlin smiled politely. “On the contrary, Mr. Stark, business is _booming_ , as usual. One of our tailors is simply on his way back to check a customer’s suit order.”

Stark hummed, the corners of his mouth pulled down as he nodded, impressed. “How many of you guys are even working here? Do you have a giant loom that you all have to operate together like some team of super tailors?”

“Our suits are mostly done by hand, Mr. Stark. But every now and then we use tools like scissors and sewing machines.”

“Ah, yes, can’t beat the classics, huh?” 

“Indeed, Mr. Stark.”

“What about you, Megamind?” Stark tapped his chin and considered Merlin, looking him up and down and waving a hand at his general existence. “I’m pretty sure you’re not a tailor. In fact, you look more like an admin, _computer whiz_ kinda guy.”

“I suppose the glasses gave me away?” Merlin asked drily, tapping at his specs.

“I guess you can say that. Though I know a lot of people who don’t wear glasses but know a thing or two about tech,” Stark said, looking fond for a moment. Then he grinned up at Merlin, and back came the obnoxious billionaire. “Know what I mean?”

 _Eggsy_ , came the immediate thought in Merlin’s head, though he didn’t rise to the bait. Instead, he said, smoothly, “I suppose. But to confirm your suspicions, Mr. Stark, I have reasonable computer skills, yes. And like you said, I’m not a tailor. I handle more people than suits.”

“Huh, never really pegged you as a people person,” Stark said, considering him. “But you look like the kind of guy who gets things done. The kind who won’t think twice about stepping on a few toes… as long as you get to put shiny shoes on your customers.”

Merlin would have laughed if he hadn’t been trained to act like a cold son of a bitch. That had been _bold_. Maybe Stark was starting to get impatient. Two could play it that game. “Why step on toes when we can put shoes on them, as well? Our oxford shoes are of excellent quality. Hardly anyone would turn them away.”

The corner of Stark’s mouth quirked up. “Oh, yeah? Your shoes are that great?”

“Indeed. They appeal to all men.” Merlin smiled pleasantly. “Even the rough ones.”

The shrill ring of the shop’s bell couldn’t have better timing, in Merlin’s opinion. Perhaps Harry wasn’t late for everything, after all. The agent entered the shop as his tailor alter ego, Mr. Bright: a cheery, middle-aged man who was endearing to his clients, and also a bit daft. Merlin snickered internally as Harry blinked at Stark like a twit before smiling and greeting him.

“Can it be Mr. Stark?” Harry laughed as he approached the businessman for an enthusiastic handshake. “My word, what an honor! Harold Bright, sir. I’m one of this shop’s senior tailors. Truly, what an _immense_ honor it is to meet you!”

Stark just stared quietly at Harry, a neutral light in his eyes. Merlin would have been worried if Stark hadn’t lit up almost instantly, becoming a more active participant in the handshake.

“Well, at least _someone_ is happy to see me.” Stark glanced at Merlin who didn’t bat an eyelash. He faced Harry and leaned close, whispering conspiratorially and pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. “You might want to get HR to look over Doofenshmirtz here. Not exactly a ball of sunshine, know what I mean?”

Harry blinked and nodded belatedly. “All right? Anything, Mr. Stark!”

“ _Great_!” Stark placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders and gave him a few pats. He turned to Merlin and gave a salute. “Well, I’ll be back for my suits soon. Save those ties and cufflinks for me, won’t ya, Bilbo? _Thanks_!”

With one last wave, Stark put on his shades and exited the shop. Harry and Merlin waited for the sleek Audi to drive away before letting their tailor personas go.

“Why is Anthony Stark getting fitted for a Kingsman suit?” Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at Merlin.

“Glad to see you too, Galahad,” Merlin responded drily. At Harry’s look, he sighed and paused. He eyed Harry’s shoulders and, without warning, dusted them off. Harry blinked and waited until he was done before giving him another look. Merlin shrugged. “Checked for bugs. There’s no telling what Stark already knows, and I’d sooner change my name to Priscilla before he finds out anything more.” 

“I see,” Harry said, brows twitching. “And why wasn’t I informed of Eggsy’s former boss being in close proximity to him?”

“You weren’t to be informed of _anything_ ,” Merlin said, tapping quickly on his clipboard to deactivate the bugs in the shuttle. He gestured to the fitting rooms and activated the lift leading to the shuttle. “I’m pretty sure you’re aware that there had been a security breach.”

Harry nodded. “Yes, though frankly it wasn’t hard to figure out. You were being quite obvious, suddenly vanishing off the face of the earth.”

Merlin sighed. “I apologize for leaving you with a different handler without notice, but as you know, I was simply following protocol.”

“So I suppose I’m due for an interrogation of sorts?” Harry asked, his voice not betraying anything.

“Aye. Arthur still wants to see you, though. He’s back at the mansion.”

“Very well. But this security breach. I don’t suppose it has something to do with Tony Stark?” Harry ventured as they sat in the shuttle. When Merlin simply nodded, Harry stared down at his lap, frowning. “Well. Shit.”

“ _Shit_ is one way of putting it, yes.” Merlin inclined his head.

Harry paused. “Does Eggsy know?”

Merlin shook his head. “No. He is aware of the breach and who caused it, as he had a hand in causing it. But I doubt he knows that his former employer is sniffing around the shop for him.”

Leather creaked under Harry’s hands. “What does he want with him?”

Merlin snorted. “ _Easy_ , Galahad. We don’t know for sure yet. I’m doing all I can to keep him off our tail. For now, you focus on passing the interrogation and staying in Kingsman. I doubt Eggsy would be impressed if he finds out you managed to get yourself kicked out of the agency you wanted _him_ to join.”

“How is he?” Harry asked, his voice going strangely soft. Merlin lifted a brow at him, to which Harry just offered a small smile. “It’s been a while. And I am fond of the boy, as you know.”

“Perhaps _too_ fond,” Merlin bit out, brow still cocked.

Harry waved a hand. “There’s no such thing.”

“Of course there is.” Merlin shifted in his seat and gave his friend a look. “Harry, that boy is the son of the man who sacrificed his life to save us. If you derail him from making a difference in his own life—“

“ _I know_ ,” Harry interjected, almost shooting out of his seat. He settled back down and cleared his throat. “I know.”

“He’s also training to be Nyneve,” Merlin added quietly. “Whatever… feelings you have for Eggsy, I hope you keep them in check during the trials. The last thing we want is for him to be distracted.”

“I can be discreet. I  _happen_ to be a spy, Merlin.” Harry scoffed. 

“Not for long, if Arthur suspects anything,” Merlin said. When Harry grew quiet, he said, “if you want to remain close to Eggsy, you’ll have to get through him first.”

“And then through you?” Harry asked. With a small smile, he shook his head. “You’re not his father, Merlin. You can’t make choices for him.”

The shuttle ride was quiet and tense after that, both agents opting to think about other things. Merlin stared blankly at his clipboard, wondering if he had gone too far. 

He sighed and shook his head. Harry was right; he _wasn’t_ Eggsy’s father. But he did love Lee, and God did he _love_ him. Eggsy was Lee’s legacy, and Merlin will do whatever it took to help Eggsy build a better life for himself. If he had to keep his own best friend away from the lad, so be it.

A vision of Lee’s bright, sunny smile flashed in Merlin’s head. He closed his eyes and nodded. _So be it_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, I'm so sorry for the delay! I got a bit... sidetracked with life OTL also, writer's block is awful huhu. I'm not even sure I'm happy with how this chapter turned out, but hmm, we'll see. I'm pretty sure I won't be able to finish this before the new year (lol duh), but I'm also POSITIVE that this will be over before 2020. I'm very much certain lol xD
> 
> If there are any errors in this, I'll get back to them and correct them. Thanks for being patient, and I hope to see you on the next update <3


End file.
